Plot Twist
by freakyanimegal
Summary: Anna never died, she Kratos and Lloyd lived normally. Thanks to Mithos, remembering nothing of Cruxis and angels. When they end up on the regeneration journey, with their memory slowly coming back...PLOT TWIST!COMPLETE. Thank you all! n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, welcome. This is going to be kinda angsty for this chapter, but it WILL get funny. **

**Lloyd: Isn't that what you said in 'GrandKid'?**

**Me: Pretty much- Hey! You're not my muse! (Smacks him to the moon.) My muse is-...hm... **

**Colette-**

**Colette: Me? Oh joyous rapture!**

**Me: AGH! NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE? T.T**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing! But she's still so nice!**

**Me: WHY DID I CHOOSE HER? WAAAHHH!**

"H-honey...are we..." the woman coughed as she ran next to her husband.

"We're almost there. Just hold on." the auburn-haired man told her.

"WAAAHHHH!" their son wailed in his father's arms.

"Shh Lloyd, shhh..." his mother cooed as she ran.

"Whine!" a dog-like creature kept pace behind them.

"Finally..." Kratos sighed in relief "We're here."

The couple found themselves in front of a cabin deep in the woods, outside was a dwarf.

"Eh...Can I help ya'?" he asked as he spotted them.

"Please, my wife needs a key crest." Kratos pleaded as they approached him.

"Hm?" Dirk observed the woman.

"Please..sir..." Anna said, still trying to catch her breath.

"...What are ya' running from?" the dwarf raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, even if you won't make the crest, please allow us to hide here for a while..." Kratos looked over

his shoulder, face pale.

"Daddy! I'm scawed!" Lloyd cried.

Dirk's heart melted, he had always had a soft-spot for children...

"Quick, get inside." he lead them into his house.

"Thank you so much..." Anna sighed with relief.

The family ran into the house, with Lloyd still sniffling.

"Ya' can hide in here..." Dirk opened up a small trapdoor under the table.

"You have our gratitude." Kratos said as they stowed away.

"Keep quiet... I'll try to keep the desians from finding ya'."

"How did you know-?" Anna started.

"SHH!" Dirk said as he closed the trapdoor.

"Open up!" a voice called. "Open up or be destroyed!"

"Comin', comin' hold ya horses!" Dirk opened the door to find several desians.

"Dwarf, have you seen three humans go by here? Or a canine like creature? "

"Hm..." Dirk looked thoughtful. "Nope. Not seen no one."

"We're going to have to search your home." another desian stated.

"No problem a' all." the dwarf shrugged, hiding his fear.

The desians pushed past him and started to tear the place apart. They left no stone unturned,

well, almost...Suckers.

"Hm...should we unearth the floorboards?" one asked.

Dirk's heart skipped a beat. _Nonononono..._

"Nah, don't was time. They've probably moved on." the leader shook his head.

With that, the desians left. Leaving the place tottally wrecked...

"...That wasn't too nice..." the dwarf huffed.

Dirk made sure they were gone before pushing the table aside and opening the trapdoor.

"All clear." he said.

"Oh thank goodness..." Anna whispered as she climbed out.

Kratos followed her, holding Lloyd. "That was close..."

"...Ya' say ya' need a key crest?" Dirk raised an eyebrow.

"Yes..." Anna frowned.

"...I'll see what I can do." he nodded.

"Really?" Anna blinked.

"Dwarven vow # Seven: Never deny a person in need."

"Dwarb vow?" Lloyd blinked. "What dwarb vow?"

"DWARVEN vow." Dirk smiled. "Say it right sonny."

"Dwarven!" Lloyd grinned. "Dwarven kewl!"

"Hah! Smart kid..." the dwarf smiled as he went to work.

A few minutes later a key crest was placed on the exsphere on Anna's hand.

"So... I can take this thing off now?" she asked Dirk.

"Yep." he nodded.

Anna slowly removed the stone from her hand. "...I'm...finally free of this thing..."

"I'd keep it if I were ya." Dirk said. "If the desians are after ya', ya' might need it."

"...Right..." Anna frowned.

"I don't know how we can ever repay you." Kratos stated.

"Ah, no need." the dwarf peeked out his window. "It's late, ya should stay for the night."

"We couldn't possibly-" Anna started.

"Nonsense. Besides...I think ya kid is tired."

Sure enough, Lloyd was snoozing in the corner, using Noishe's stomach as a pillow.

"...All right. Just for one night though." Anna nodded.

"We really should get moving at first light...get some rest Anna." Kratos told her.

"Ah, don't worry about me angel-cake." she winked at him.

"...Good night." her husband gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Night..." she smiled as she went over to get Lloyd.

"...She break out of a ranch?" Dirk asked Kratos.

"...Yes." the angel answered.

"...Ya must really love her to risk being captured by the desians."

"...I love her more than I could even explain..." Kratos answered.

"I see. ...Don' worry, someday we'll be free of them."

Kratos looked away, he wished he could believe that...

"I'm...going to take a walk." he said, heading for the door.

"I'll come with you." Anna instantly said.

"No, Anna, stay here." Kratos told her.

"You think you can boss me around? I'm not a child." she huffed.

"I know you aren't. I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Oooh, you think I'll hurt myself? Oh no, look, I hurt my arm by waving it up and down!" Anna

sarcasticly mimed breaking her arm.

"I'm serious Anna." Kratos sighed.

"So am I! See? I broke my arm!" she teased.

"...Just stay here." the angel shook his head and walked out.

"Hmph..." Anna crossed her arms.

Kratos walked into the woods, his mind buzzing. Anna was safe now...but...now what? Keep

running till they died? Well...till Anna and Lloyd died, he himself wouldn't be dying anytime soon...

Lloyd... this was no way to raise a child! There had to be another way... Wait, Mithos wanted the

exsphere, right? Now that it was off of Anna...why couldn't they just give it to him? Then- no! There

was no way to tell if Mithos would be happy with that, no way to tell if he would leave them alone...

Think! There had to be another way...

"You look troubled Kratos."

By instinct, Kratos drew his sword and turned toward the sound. Mithos stood before him, in his

'Yggdrasill' form.

"Mithos, what do you want?" Kratos snapped.

"I would think you should know." he snorted. "Where's the angelus project?"

"Mithos, why can't you just leave her alone?" Kratos hissed.

"She's just a human Kratos, no need to get all upset-"

"I AM human, Mithos!" the red-head shouted. "Don't you understand that!"

"You're not human anymore. You're an angel, and you serve ME."

"I don't serve anyone." Kratos hissed. "Why can't you just leave her alone? If you want the exsphere-"

"You'll never get it!" a voice cried.

The two angels turned their heads to see a woman, her shoulder-lenght hair was messy and her

chocolate brown eyes were glaring at Mithos with a clear expression of hatred.

"Anna! Get out of here!" Kratos shouted.

"Kratos you can't let him get it! Ever! The world will never be rid of Cruxis if he gets his way!"

"At last you show yourself..." Mithos snarled.

The half-elf floated toward Anna, only to have his path blocked by Kratos.

"Stay away from my wife Mithos!" he cried.

"Your WHAT?" the blonde gasped. "You MARRIED the angelus project!"

"Hey! I have a name you know! It's Anna!" the woman snapped.

"Anna, you're not helping..." Kratos whispered, his eyes still on Mithos.

"You married her..." Mithos repeated.

"Anna, run away..." Kratos told his wife, still not facing her.

"I..." Anna started.

"We can't leave Lloyd all alone..." her husband stated.

"Lloyd?" Mithos raised an eyebrow. "You- you-... have a family..."

"...Yes, I do. ...Mithos, please... leave them alone. Do what you will with me, just leave Anna and

Lloyd alone..." Kratos pleaded.

"..."

Kratos had a family. He had a son. Kratos had people to care about, just like Mithos once had... The

half-elf had felt the pain of losing family, did he really want to do the same to the man who had once

been his friend?

"...I'll make a deal with you, Kratos. You want to be able to just...live normally with them, don't you?"

"Of course I do." the angel stated.

"Then...I can let that happen. I'll leave you, and your little child alone. You can live as normally

as anyone else."

"What's the catch?" Anna hissed.

"That you two... get amnesia." Mithos answered.

"You mean, make us forget?" the woman blinked.

"Not EVERYTHING, just...you see, I can't leave you be if you know what you do. Just a few

memories eradicated, such as you don't remember that Cruxis and Desians are one in the same, you

don't remember that Kratos is a four-thousand-year-old angel, and 'Yggdrasill' and 'Mithos' are two

different people." Mithos said. "Both of you won't remember."

"...The alternative?" Kratos asked.

"I kill the woman, AND the child."

"Don't you lay a hand on Lloyd you-!" Anna started.

"The first one then." Kratos interruptted. "As long as you swear you'll keep to your promise, that you

won't hurt them."

"I swear." Mithos answered.

The blonde summoned the eternal sword to the clearing.

"Say goodbye to your memories." he said.

A flash emitted from the sword, when it died down, Mithos was gone, leaving only Kratos and Anna.

"Uhm...Angel-cake?" Anna blinked. "What...are we doing out here?"

"I..." Kratos looked around. "...We should get back to Lloyd."

"Yeah... he'll be scared if he wakes up and we're not there."

"Yes, let's get back."

**Me: And... it ends.**

**Colette: It does? I thought the story was only just starting!**

**Me: It is! Just this chapter ended.**

**Colette: Then why did you say 'it'?  
**

**Me: ARGH! WHY THE HELL DID I CHOOSE YOU? DO I HAVE A DEATH WISH?**

**Colette: You do? (Blink.)**

**Me: T.T What the heck was I thinking? **

**  
Colette: Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome fellow cheese lovers!**

**Colette: Cheese? I thought this was a ToS fic...**

**Me: Hm? Oh! It is! Whoops... heheheh. (Takes off cheese hat.)**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing!**

Several years later...

"Dammit!" Anna snapped as she crumpled up the letter. "He ALWAYS

leaves without telling me!"

See... the family had settled down a bit away from Iselia, somehow, that

couldn't POSSIBLY involve Mithos (Sarcasm if you can't tell.), Dirk thought

they were looking for a house when they got back. So... well, they ended up

there. Anna worked at the local store, the hours were long so she barely ever

came home, to add to this, now Kratos really WAS a mercenary, and his

jobs tended to take months. This lead to Lloyd being babysitted by Dirk alot.

This is certaintly NOT an excuse for Lloyd to know the dwarven vows- Ah

crap.

"Damn that man!" Anna continued to fume.

"What happened Anna?" another worker asked. "Kratos go off on

ANOTHER mission?"

"Yes..." the woman mumbled as she stocked some packages.

"Well... I don't know about you, but if my man was never home, I'd give him

a divorce."

"I would never dream of it." Anna answered. "I know he's just trying to put

food on the table..."

Suddenly, a scream was heard. "AAHHHH! DESIANS!"

"Quick! Lock the doors!" the worker cried.

"I got it! Hide! Quickly!"

Anna ran to the door, locked it, and then went to pull down the shades. She

froze when she saw the Renegades go by, something knawed at her mind.

Desians? They weren't desians- wait, of course they were! Who else would

they be?

"Anna! What are you doing?" the worker pulled down the shades.

"I... I just ..." Anna stuttered.

"..." her companion peeked under the shade. "They're heading past the

school..."

"The SCHOOL?" Anna cried. "Aw crap! Lloyd!"

Anna went to open the door but the worker stopped her.

"He'll be fine! I mean, he knows better than to-"

Anna gave her an 'Are you an idiot?' look.

"...Then again...this IS Lloyd..."

"I'm outta here!" Anna attempted to open the door once more.

"No! Stay in here where it's safe!" her friend held her back.

"SAFE? Are you kiddng? My son's probably going to do something

retarded!"

"Come now! It's not like he'll actually follow the Desians!"

Oh boy... Meanwhile...

"Lloyd, tell us again, WHY are we following the Desians?"

"Well duh! They're obviously up to no good!" the teen told his friend.

"Yes, and I have to accept the oracle!" a blonde stated.

"Besides Genis, if we get in trouble, I'll just kick everyone's butts!" Lloyd

grinned, pointing to his exsphere. "After all, it would be rude of me to waste

something my mother gave me."

"Momma's boy." Genis rolled his eyes.

"I'm NOT a momma's boy! She's never home so how CAN I be?"

"Uh...Look! We're here!" Colette pointed.

"Wow! So that light really is coming from the temple!" Lloyd gaped.

"An oracle's about to be concieved, Colette's going to be the Chosen of

regeneration..."

Both boys looked at the girl, anxious. If they were expecting her to say

something important, they were sadly mistaken.

"It's really REALLY bright!"

Genis and Lloyd both made expressions that clearly stated they were

ashamed, and maybe wanting to change their names and flee the town.

"You know, Colette, when you accept the Oracle, you're going to save the

world. You'll be just like the hero Mithos!"

Let's pause and laugh so hard milk shoots out our nose.

"So maybe you should act a little more...Chosen-like..."

"Okay! No problem, no problem." Colette chirped.

"There seems to be a commotion up at the temple." Genis blinked.

"You're right!" Lloyd cried, stating the obvious.

Then, a dude wearing a dress- okay fine, a ROBE, came down the stairs,

said some mopey junk and died. Then Colette said some crap about needing

to go because she's 'The Chosen' and they eventually all went up to the

chapel with her. Ensuring her safety, ...dang it, why did they ruin it... They

saw three guys hassling an old lady.

"Where is the chosen?" The one in a dress- Grr, ROBE! said.

The woman backed away and then saw Colette. Any SMART person

would've stayed silent and not give away the chosen's location.

"Run Colette!" ...it must run in the family...

"Chosen one! Your life is mine!"

Okay... am I the only one this sounds wrong to? Maybe it's just me...

Lloyd drew his 'swords' (They're sticks! Come ON!), "I won't let you

desians get away with anything!"

"Desians? ...Haahaahah!" one laughed.

"What's so funny?" Genis asked.

Of course, they could've just said 'We're trying to stop the desians' and

saved us a lot of guessing and 'WHA-?' ing, but noooo...

"Well then, die at the hands of the desians you so hate! Get them!"

The six people engaged in battle. The renegades lost miserably.

Sheesh, two of the kids didn't even have exspheres! What a bunch of wimps!

The wimps retreated and then a HUGE dude came up to them swinging a

mace.

"Do not get in our way!" he said.

Kinda late for that bud. Anyway, our 'heroes' got hit once and then they

were on the ground. What a bunch of babies.

"This guy's strong..." Colette moaned.

"Dammit! This guy is really tough!" Right...

The big guy whirled the mace at them when- CLANG! Insert the hottie!

Lloyd looked up and then gasped. "Dad?"

Kratos looked over his shoulder. "Get out of the way."

Then they all took down the dude. In like two seconds. ...Isn't that vaugely

weird?

"Damn! Never thought you'd show up... retreat for now!"

Kratos watched them run like scared chickens, then...

'Never thought you'd show up'? Do I know them...?

Now see, Colette and Genis had never actually seen Kratos before...

"Amazing..." Colette gaped at Kratos.

"Whoah! Lloyd! This is your DAD? He kicks butt!"

Genis jumped up and down as if he had a hundred spiders doing the

tango on his crotch. ...Ugh... sorry for that visual...

"Is everyone all right? Hm...no one seems to be hurt..." Kratos said.

"Dad!" Lloyd grinned. "You finally came home!"

Kratos gave a small smile. "It's good to see you... Yes, that job did take a

while..."

"How can I ever thank you for saving the Chosen?" Phaidra asked.

"Hm? So... Colette is the Chosen? I don't believe you told me that, Lloyd."

"Uh... Yeah..." the teen flushed. "I just never got around to it."

"Oh! That's right! I have to accept the oracle!" Colette remembered.

"Grandmother, I'm ready to undergo the trial now."

"What trial?" Lloyd asked, once more stating the obvious.

"The monsters I assume, an evil presence raidiates from inside this chapel."

Kratos informed his son.

"Correct. The Chosen is to recieve judgement from heaven, but the priests

who were supposed to accompany her, fell at the hands of the Desians."

"Then I'll take on the job of protecting Colette!" Lloyd grinned.

"Lloyd? I would be uneasy with just you..." Phaidra frowned.

"I'll go then." Kratos said. "My name is Kratos, I'm a mercenary, as long as

you can pay me, I'll take on the job of protecting the chosen."

"Kratos? Are you by chance Anna's husband?" Phaidra asked.

"Yes." the angel nodded.

"As much as I'd dislike to force you from Anna again, I'm afraid I have little

choice. Please be of assistance."

"Wait! I'm going too!" Lloyd insisted.

"Lloyd, you'll only get in the way. Be a good boy and stay here."

"...Gotcha. Then I'm just going to follow you on my own." Lloyd smirked.

"..." Kratos sighed and shook his head. "As long as you don't tell your

mother, do what you will..."

"I'll do just that! Let's go Genis!" Lloyd turned to his friend.

"I'm coming too?" Sheesh, alot of people state the obvious...

"Of course!" Lloyd scoffed.

"I had a feeling you'd say that..." the half-elf sighed.

"This isn't a field trip you know..." Kratos stated as they went inside.

"I know, if it was the Professor would be smacking me for falling asleep-"

Lloyd froze when his father raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you still sleeping in class?" the angel asked.

"Uh... Look! The temple is really dark!" the boy changed subjects.

Kratos sighed again. "...Oh yes. I've been meaning to give this to you..."

The man handed his son a book.

"What's this?" Lloyd blinked.

"You need to work on your swordsmanship." his father said and walked off.

"Hmph. You think you know everything." the teen huffed.

"Well, he does know more than you do..." Colette said.

"That's not hard." Genis snorted.

"Hey!" Lloyd shouted.

"Are you coming or not?" Kratos' voice called.

"Be right there Mr. Kratos!" Colette cried and ran toward the voice.

"He get's back and the first thing he does is start bossing us around..." Lloyd

muttered.

"Well, it could be worse, you could be stuck with a sister!"

**Me: That's it for now!**

**Colette: You don't like me very much, do you?**

**Me: What makes you think that?**

**Colette: You make fun of me alot...**

**Me: Well... I like you, but you annoy me.**

**Colette: You like me? YAY!**

**Me: But right now you're annoying me.**

**Colette: Aw...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! Tres! San!**

**Colette: You seem really happy today! That's wonderful!**

**Me: I just squashed a butterfly!**

**Colette: Uh... Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing...**

"..."

"What's wrong Mr. Kratos?" Colette asked.

"...Nothing..." the red-head answered as the walked along the path.

After recieving the Oracle, Kratos was escorting Colette back to the village. The mercenaries mind

wouldn't let him think clearly. Seeing Remiel for some BIZARRE reason confused him. (Ah, don't you

love sarcasm?) Let's get into his head for a minute...

_...Remiel...Where have I heard that before...? And that tower... _

Images flashed in his head. Coffins floating through a bottomless pit below a green bridge. An altar

with pillars all around.

_What-? What was that...? _

"Are you SURE you're okay Mr. Kratos?" Colette asked again.

"I... yes. ...My apologies, but could we stop by the store first?" the angel asked.

"Hm? ...Oh! You want to see Mrs. Anna! Right?" she grinned.

"Yes... if it's all right." the man nodded.

"Of course it is!" Colette grinned.

The pair made it to the store and went inside.

"Hello! May I help you- Kratos!" Anna flung her arms around him and smooched him.

Colette giggled. "How sweet."

Anna broke away from her spouse. "Honey! I thought you were on another job!"

"I was, but the client canceled. ...Unfortunately..." the angel sighed.

"..." Anna looked at Colette. "Oh no... you're going with her, aren't you?"

"...I'm sorry Mrs. Anna, but grandmother had no choice..." Colette frowned.

"It's not your fault." Anna told her. "...Kratos, why didn't you at least discuss this with me?"

"I... I have to help. This is the regeneration journey after all, I feel it's my duty to assist."

"Well..." Anna sighed. "You could've asked first!"

"...I know. I apologize..." Kratos bowed his head slightly.

"..." the woman sighed once more. "All right, all right. Just promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Well... three things actually." she shrugged.

"I'm listening." her husband said.

"One, you are coming to dinner at home tonight."

"Of course."

"Two, you spend some time with Lloyd."

"I will."

"Three..."

"Yes?"

"Don't die." ...AHAHAHAHAHA! Wheee... ! I don't have a problem!

After that, Kratos and Colette went to the blonde's house to discuss the journey and all that

crap. So, they listened to that fatass mayor when Lloyd and Genis came in.

"Thank you SO much for your help earlier!" Colette chirped.

"Oh, thank you for your assistance earlier, please take this small thanks." Phaidra gave them the book.

"Thanks Phaidra. Say... were you talking about the world regeneration journey just now?"

"What else would we be discussing, Lloyd?" Kratos stated.

"Hmph... I want to go too! I wanna see Colette regenerate the world!"

"If Raine's going, I want to go too!" Genis exclaimed.

"No, you'll only get in the way." Kratos stated.

"W-what? Come on dad!" Lloyd whined.

"The battles at the chapel were nothing compared to the journey ahead." his father said, getting to his

feet. "...And frankly... your mother would kill me if I allowed it."

"Wow, and I said YOU were scared of Anna." Genis said to Lloyd.

"I'm not scared of her!" the teen snapped.

"Eh... If you'll excuse us, we still have much to talk about." the mayor said.

Lloyd rolled his eyes and he and Genis walked out, Colette followed after them. She clearly liked

Lloyd, but for some reason that bothered Kratos. ...What reason was there to be worried about that?

They had every right to 'like' each other. It's not like anything truly threatened the relationship... right?

Meanwhile... "AAAAAHHH! PUTITOUTPUTITOUTPUTITOUT!"

Anna was cooking dinner, or rather... setting the house on fire.

The door opened. "I came ta visi- WHAT IN THE GREAT DWARF'S NAME?"

Dirk ran toward the stove. He unhooked a water flask from his belt and emptied it on the small fire,

extinguishing it.

"Uh...Hi Dirk..." Anna blushed.

"What were ya DOIN'?" the dwarf cried.

"I... Kratos came home and I wanted to make something special..." the woman turned red.

"Special? You humans consider burning down the house special?"

"Aw come on! You know I didn't mean to do that!" she shouted.

"I know, I know! I was just kiddin', sheesh..." Dirk rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Dirk, it's just..." Anna sighed. "..."

"Don' tell me, is Kratos leaving again?"

The woman nodded, a tear rolled down her cheek. "...Y-yes..."

"Aw come on now, don' cry..." Dirk handed her a dirty handerkerchief.

"Uh...N-no thank y-you..." Anna pushed it away. "I'm sorry... I just..."

"It must be tough not havin' him around."

"Uh-huh..." she sobbed.

"Well... why don' cha talk to him about it?"

"...I guess... t-there's no harm in... t-trying..."

"I'm home mom! I- Oh! Hi Dirk! Sweet to see you!"

Lloyd was in the doorway, a grin on his face. His smile evaporated when he saw his mother's face.

"...Mom? Are you all right...?" he frowned.

"I'm fine. Uh... go find your father for me, will you?" she told him.

"Okay..." Lloyd slowly walked back out, Dirk followed him.

"You'll have ta excuse your mother... she's just stressed out."

"...Hey, Dirk, ...could you do me a favor?" the swordsman asked.

"A favor? What kind of favor?" the dwarf raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... Could you make me a key crest?"

"A key crest? Why?" he stared.

"Well I...met somebody with an exsphere but no key crest..."

"Who had it?" Dirk squinted his eyes in suspicion.

"Uh... a traveler! Yeah!" Lloyd lied.

"Baloney! If they took an exsphere from the desians, it should already have a key crest on it! What did

I tell ya-"

"Dwarven vow # eleven, lying is the first step toward thievery." Lloyd sighed. "All right... I met

someone at the ranch today who-"

"YA WENT TO THE RANCH?" Dirk cried.

"Shhh! Not so loud!" Lloyd yelped, hoping his mother wouldn't hear him.

"What did ya mother, ya father, AND I tell ya' about going to the ranch?" the dwarf snarled.

"I know, I know! But-"

"The desians didn't see your exsphere did they?"

"No! I made sure! But... would you mind telling me why it's so important to hide this thing? Mom

won't tell me, and dad just changes the subject..." Lloyd sighed.

"...I don' know myself... but as far as I know, it's special. If the desians found out, ya' may be in

danger..."

"So... will you make me the key crest?" the teen asked again.

"Lloyd! Did ya' hear the 'be in danger' part?" the dwarf growled.

"I did, but... I can't just leave Ma- the person I talked about, like that! An exsphere without a key crest

is dangerous! Come on Dirk! Please?"

Dirk sighed. "...I'll think about it."

"What are you two talking about?"

Genis, Colette, Raine and Kratos had just entered the clearing.

"Hi guys!" Lloyd waved.

Anna came outside. "Oh! I didn't know you were ALL coming..."

"I apologize Anna." Kratos frowned. "The chosen said she wished to talk to Lloyd..."

"Is that okay Mrs. Anna?" Colette asked.

"Well... sure... but... what are you two doing here?" she asked the half-elves.

"I was instructed to protect Colette, and Genis wanted to see Lloyd as well." Raine answered.

"Oh... All right then." Anna nodded. "Uh... You guys hang out here for a bit, I need to make some

more meat loaf..."

With that, Anna ran back inside to do some last minute cooking. ...Hopefully she doesn't incenarate

the house...

"Lloyd... let's go up to the terrace, okay?" Colette asked.

"In a minute." Lloyd answered.

Colette nodded and then went over to sit on a bench. Dirk said good-bye to Lloyd, saying he

had to get home and then said a quick 'hi' to Kratos before going.

"..." Kratos walked over to Lloyd. "What were you talking about with Dirk?"

"Uh... Nothing! Say dad, are you sure-?"

"I told you Lloyd, you're not going." the angel interuppted.

"Aw..." Lloyd groaned and went off to talk to Genis.

"..." Kratos watched his son walk by when he heard a whine.

The angel turned to see his 'old friend'. ...Literally.

"Hello Noishe." Kratos patted the protozoan on the head.

Noishe whined again and attempted to lick his angelic friend's face.

"Don't do that." the man firmly pushed him away. "...Have you been taking care of Anna and Lloyd?"

The protozoan whined and then nodded his head.

"Thank you. ...Promise you won't let anything happen to them, all right?"

Noishe barked and then ran off, wagging his tail. Kratos turned to see Lloyd and Colette going inside,

probably heading up to the terrace. Meanwhile, Raine was staring intently at Noishe.

"What IS this creature? It can't possibly be a dog! Although it certaintly seems of the canine-"

Anna opened the door, a grin on her face. "Okay! Dinner is served!"

"Sweet!" Genis cheered. "What did you make?"

"Meat-loaf, weren't you listening when I was last out here?" Anna rolled her eyes.

"Woo hoo!" the kid ran inside.

"Genis! You should at least say 'Thank you'!" Raine snapped.

"Ah it's fine." Anna smiled. "He's a kid, let him act like it."

Raine stared at Anna, then at Kratos. "It's hard to believe you two are married..."

"Why? Jealous?" Anna smirked and then laughed. "Come on, the food's gonna get cold."

Raine and Kratos went inside as Colette and Lloyd walked down the stairs.

"Oh! Mrs. Anna? What's that on the counter?" the blonde asked.

"What? You thought I forgot? Happy birthday kid!" Anna brought a cake to the table.

"See Lloyd?" Genis taunted. "Even your MOTHER remembered!"

"Shut up Genis." Lloyd hissed.

**Colette: Mrs. Anna made me a cake? That's so nice!**

**Me: What the hell was she smoking- I mean...yeah, it was... REVIEW! Oh and, can you guys **

**do me a favor? My cousin, sheena the summoner, is a newbie, and no one's read her first **

**story. For some reason you can only read it if you look at her profile. Could you please read **

**it? It's pretty good. She has a pickle named bob!**

**Colette: She has a pickle named bob? (Blink.)**

**Me: Yeah, I think she was dropped on her head as a child... Anyway, I got the ToS **

**soundtrack! YAYAYAAYY! And I was playing ToS (The fifth time...) and after I stopped the **

**tree, Kratos and Lloyd had this really nice touching talk! It was so sweet! I'm not sure how it **

**happened, but I don't care! It was cool!**

**Colette: It's so nice when you're happy!**

**Me: Can I kill you? That'd make me happy!**

**Colette:...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! Yay!**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing!**

**Me: Nope, I don't. ... Note, while you're reading this, I'm probably playing kingom hearts. **

**Riku! Riku sexy...**

**Colette: What's 'Kingdom Hearts'? **

**Me: None of your freaking business! MINE! DIE ANSEM!**

**Colette: Uh... okay...**

"Well... he's gone again..." Anna sighed, looking out the window.

"How come dad NEVER stays home?" Lloyd groaned.

"...Hopefully, when the world's regenerated, he won't have to go off so much..."

"...Mom? I... uh..." the teen struggled to say something.

"Don't tell me. You're planning to follow them, aren't you?" Anna rolled her eyes.

"...Come on! Colette's my friend, and I want to help too!"

"Lloyd Aurion, you are NOT leaving this area, do you hear me?" his mother snapped.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" the teen snapped back. "You aren't the boss of me!"

"Excuse me? EXCUSE ME? That's it! Get up to your room!" Anna smacked him.

"Ah! Sheesh! You don't have to hit me!" Lloyd snarled as he ran upstairs.

"...Oh boy..." Anna sighed.

The woman went over to a cabinet in the corner and foraged for something...

"Ah ha! Yes!..." she grinned.

She tied the item to her belt and then found a piece of paper.

"Ah crap... where are those pens?" Anna frowned.

The woman started scavanging through a desk till she found what she needed. Anna scribbled

something onto the paper, left it on the table, and then ran out of the house.

"Sorry Lloyd..."

The next morning, Lloyd sneaked down the stairs. "...She must still be sleeping..."

"Mornin' Lloyd!" Dirk called, waving at him by the oven.

"Ah! What the HELL are you doing here?" the teen cried, suprised to see the dwarf.

"Ya' mother told me ta' look after ya." Dirk said, handing him a letter.

_Dear Lloyd..._

_Okay, I lied. I did exactly what I told you not to. I'm sorry... but I just can't stand being without_

_your father anymore..._ _I know, I know, you probably want to kick my ass, I don't blame you. ...I... I _

_know you could pobably handle the journey, it's just I don't want to risk losing you... I mean, you _

_may be annoying, but you're the only kid I have. I've arranged for Dirk to care for you,__be good. Oh _

_and... don't do anything stupid! (Even though I know it's hard for you.) Your mother._

"WHAT?" Lloyd snapped. "That's it! I'm going!"

"She said ta stay here!" Dirk stared.

"I know! But she went, so... I'm going!" the teen said.

"...Well, seeing as you're doin' something stupid anyway... here." Dirk handed him a key crest.

"You... made one?" Lloyd gaped.

"Dwarven vow # seven, always help someone in need. I'm just going along with the teachings..."

"Thanks Dirk..." the teen smiled. "...I better get going..."

The boy was ten steps out of the house when Genis came running up.

"You're still here?" he cried.

"Genis! Great timing! Dirk made Marble's key crest!"

"That's great and all... but what about seeing Colette off?" the kid snapped.

"About that, I've decided to join her!" Lloyd grinned.

Genis stared, "Are you STUPID or something?"

Raise your hand if you think 'yes'. ...Holy crap! That's a lot of hands!

"Colette left along time ago! I came looking for you because YOU never showed up!"

"That can't be!" Lloyd gasped.

"Lloyd! Get to the village now!" Dirk cried, coming out of the house.

"Right!" the two boys ran off.

Once they got to Colette's house, Phaidra gave them a letter.

"Sheesh! ANOTHER letter?" Lloyd snapped. "Can't people say it to our faces anymore?"

"Just read it." Genis sighed.

Lloyd read the letter- Wait a minute... he can read! OH MY GOD! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! Oh

wait... he's not THAT dumb... right? Anyway, he read the letter.

"What is this? It almost sounds like a will..." Lloyd paled.

"Sort of...See, there's something we kept from you. Colette, no, the chosen, is already-"

Then, the house started to shake after a loud booming sound.

"What was that?" Genis cried.

Since we all know what happens next, and I can't change it much, let's see where Anna is!

"No... no... AW CRAP! WHERE THE HELL AM I?" I guess she doesn't even know...

"Excuse me miss, you lost?" a traveler who was passing by asked.

"NOOOO! That's why I screamed 'Where am I?'!" Anna snapped.

"Sheesh. I was going to give you a map, but-"

"Yes sir! I'm TERRIBLY lost! Could you please assist me?" Anna batted her eyelashes.

"...Here you go." the traveler gave her the map. "Now... see ya!" he took off.

"Sheesh, he acted like he was talking to a weird person or something!" Anna huffed.

She read the map and found Triet. Okay... she thought. Let's head south...

After walking for an hour, she found herself in the desert, and surrounded by-

"SNAKES!" she cried.

Anna pulled a sword from her side. See, she had always kept one in case of emergency, and her

husband leaving without her AGAIN qualified I suppose... Oh, since I have an opening, I might as well

describe what she's wearing. Okay, she has a yellow shirt that ties around her neck, bright green capris,

a brown belt and brown shoes. She also had a yellow armband on her left arm. Anyway, she managed

to dice the snakes even without an exsphere and then... well, she ran like hell for Triet. I guess she

doesn't like snakes...

"No! You THINK?" she shouted at the sky.

Shut up Anna, you're not supposed to listen to me.

"You're writing this! So why are you MAKING me listen to you?"

Aw crap, I hate it when fictional characters outsmart me- wait a minute... Argh! Just get back to the

story Anna!

"Fine..." she huffed.

A little while later she made it to Triet. She began to ask where her husband was when-

"GET HER!"

Raine ran by with a mob of people chasing her. They apparently were a fanclub- whoah, wait... What?

Raine's cool but... fanclub? Anyway, Colette was following her, and Kratos was trying to drive Raine's

fans away.

Colette however, kept running until she crashed into a building, leaving an imprint. Ouch.

"Oookaay..." Anna blinked.

After driving away Raine's fans Kratos sighed in relief... and then he spotted Anna.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" the angel gaped.

"I...You're not the boss of me you know." she crossed her arms.

"Anna?" Raine asked as she walked up to her. "I didn't know you were coming..."

"Where did you get that sword?" Kratos asked.

"I had it for emergencies." Anna shrugged.

"Mrs. Anna? If you're here... where's Lloyd?" Colette wondered.

"Dirk's watching him. ...And you're NOT sending me back!" Anna jabbed her finger at Kratos.

After an hour or so of the Aurion's arguing, Raine rolling her eyes and Colette daydreaming

about chickens, (Huh?) they finally made their way toward the Triet ruins, Anna still with them.

"..." Kratos frowned.

"I can take care of myself Kratos, you just focus on protecting Colette, all right?" Anna sighed.

"I wonder how Genis is..." Raine pondered.

She got her answer RELATIVEly quickly. Huh? Get it? ...Lame, I know.

"Raine! Colette!"

Genis was riding on Noishe, who was running toward them.

"GENIS?" everyone gasped.

"I know, I know, I'm in trouble blah blah, but Lloyd's in danger!"

Should we pause a second and ask... does anyone care? ...Well... he IS kinda cute...

"WHAT?" Anna cried. "WHERE IS HE?"

"Anna calm down-" Kratos started.

"Don't you tell ME to calm down!" she shrieked.

"Yelling won't save him! Show us where he is Genis." Raine ordered.

"Follow me!" Isn't that kind of what she just said...?

The group followed the young half-elf to the Renegades base. They managed to fight their way in...

"You! Pointy headed freak! Where's Lloyd?" Anna shrieked pointing an accusing finger at Botta.

"Oh no!" the Renegade cried and ran through a door, which sealed itself.

Raine tried to activate the controls... "He locked it... Give me a second..."

The half-elf opened the door and they rushed in, but Raine stayed behind, engrossed in the

technology. Inside the room they found Botta and Lloyd.

"Guys! You came to save me?" he, stupidly, asked.

They got into a fight and took down Botta, Anna having some difficulty since she lacked an exsphere.

"I... underestimated your abilities..." Botta said, throwing down his weapon and running like a baby.

Raine walked in, picking up the weapon. "This crystalline object... is this an exsphere?"

"Professor!" Lloyd cried.

"Ah Lloyd... Genis told me what happened..." Raine turned to her brother. "I'm sorry for the

trouble he's caused..."

"Save the chit-chat for later! We have to get out of here!" Kratos exclaimed.

They all ran like hell out of the base and into the desert. Where... Anna got mad.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she yelled at Lloyd.

"What are YOU doing here? You did exactly what you told me not to!"

"I... I... ah shut up!" his mother pouted, crossing her arms.

"At any rate, we should get back to Triet and rest for now..." Raine said.

"I concur." Kratos nodded.

Once at the inn, they explained exspheres to Raine.

"I see, so they enhance our natural abilities..." she smiled. "Do you suppose I could use one?"

"That would be difficult." Kratos stated. "It's dangerous to equip an exsphere without a key crest."

"Are one of these a key crest perhaps?" Raine said, dumping some objects onto the floor.

"What are these?" Anna blinked.

Raine explained all her crap and when Lloyd called it junk she basically bit his head off. Anna frowned.

"Dang it... I wish I had one..." she moaned, ...kind of ironic, huh?

Kratos examined the objects and picked one up. "This is a..."

"Oh, that? I found it near the ranch, it was engraved with angelic language so I took it home."

"Professor! This is a key crest!" Lloyd gasped.

"It's unusable in this condition..." the angel frowned.

"I can fix that! Dirk taught me a bit of dwarven techniques!" his son chirped.

"Then I'll leave it to you." Kratos handed him the key crest.

"Yep! Don't worry Professor, you'll be able to equip that exsphere tommorow!"

"Thank you Lloyd." Raine smiled.

After that, everyone split into different rooms. Colette had her own, The Sage's had one, and the

Aurion's had the other. Anyway, Lloyd was working on the key crest...

"Hah! I'm finished!" he grinned.

"Keep it down!" Anna threw her pillow at him.

"OW! Mom!" Lloyd griped.

"Wah wah! Just shut up!" Anna snapped, pulling the covers over her head.

"...Lloyd, once you give the crest to Raine, you should get some rest..." Kratos told his son.

"Okay..." Lloyd shrugged and then left the room.

"...Anna, you really shouldn't do that..." Kratos shook his head.

"Aw come on, he woke me up..." Anna griped, sitting up.

"..." Kratos sighed. "Sometimes you act like a child."

"And sometimes you act like a pompous old tightass!"

She just insulted Kratos! Must...resist...urge...to kill...

"...Heh, I suppose you're correct... I apologize." Kratos smiled slightly.

"...Kratos..." Anna frowned. "Does... something feel...wrong?"

"...What do you mean?" the angel raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know... like... something's going to happen, and I know- but I don't know- what it is..."

"An inner foreboding?" Kratos frowned.

"Yeah, what you said. ...Whatever that is..." Anna's face fell. "...I'm scared..."

Her husband walked over to her bed and then sat next to her. The angel removed his 'exsphere' and

handed it to her.

"If it makes you feel more secure, use this." he said.

Anna gaped at him. "But... you need that!"

"I have more experience fighting than you, so you need it more... Besides, ...I want you to be safe..."

"Ah... don't worry about me angel-cake." she winked.

Kratos was suddenly struck with Deja Vu. He '...'ed and then shook his head.

"...All right Kratos." Anna attached the stone to her hand. "There, happy?"

"I'll be happy as long as you keep yourself safe." her husband said.

"Heh... Can I go to sleep now?" she yawned.

"Of course. Sorry to keep you up." Kratos stood up and then went to gaze out the window.

For some reason, he felt unnerved by what he had just done... Hah! Let's laugh that we know what's

going to happen and he doesn't! ...Okay, okay, we won't, that's mean... Darn.

**Colette: Wait... So Kratos gave Mrs. Anna his Cruxis Crystal...**

**Me: Yep! MWAAHAHAAH! But to you reading, Kratos is still an angel and has his wings, **

**cause I said so. If you want a 'logical explanation' then removing the Crystal doesn't affect **

**them if they're already an angel, there.**

**Colette: I drew a puppy! (Shows doodle that resembles a chicken.)**

**Me:...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five! You likey chapter five? Huh? Huh?**

**Colette: You seem a little hyper today...**

**Me: I LIKEY CHICKENS!**

**Colette: Oh dear... she is... Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing.**

**Me: GIVE ME THE FROG OF DOOM!**

The next morning...

"Sheesh! Where is that kid?" Anna tapped her foot.

"He should be out in a little while." Kratos told her, looking toward the inn.

The group stood outside in the square, waiting for Lloyd to get up. They got

their wish when the red-clad swordsman ran out to them.

"Well, now that we're all here..." Genis rolled his eyes.

"The angel said that the seal existed to the south." Kratos stated.

"Perhaps the oasis that was destroyed when Efreet went out of control?"

"Wow Professor!" Colette chirped. "You're so smart!"

"Can we go now?" Anna yawned.

A few hours later, they found themselves at the ruins. They walked

into the clearing, then Noishe promptly ran away.

"Dumb mutt." Anna huffed.

"Agh! He did it again!" Lloyd groaned. "Fine! Do what you want!"

"Wow, Noishe certaintly doesn't stick around in areas like this..." Genis said.

They proceeded to the entrance- uh oh... To the 'Anti-Raine' shelter!

"MARVELOUS!" she cried.

The professor ran up to the slab and adored it, muttering some crap about

polycarbonate and freaking out the rest of the group.

"Does she always act like this?" Kratos asked.

"..." Genis shook his head.

"Does she?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"I've been trying so hard to hide it too..." the half-elf sighed.

"Oh brother..." Anna griped. "Can we just get on with this?"

They got into the temple and managed to get to the Kuyg- the Kggr- ...the big

firey dog-like thing. Anyway... uh... so they started to fight...

"AH! HOLY CRAP! BAD DOG!" Anna cried, dodging it's fire breath.

Fire breath? Did it have some habanero chili peppers? Or maybe it drank

gasoline and then lit a match? Wait, why am I worrying about this? Oh well.

Anyway, Colette was throwing her charkams, Raine was healing people like

crazy, Genis was using aqua edge, Lloyd was slashing and ...Kratos?

Kratos was kicking ass! As always. Even without the cruxis crystal,

even though he was still an angel... ah who cares, he kicks ass anyway. After

beating the Kug- Kyg- the firey-thingy, a voice came from no where.

_"Chosen of Regeneration, offer your prayers at the altar."_

Colette did as she was told, then Remiel appeared. Anna gasped a second,

having not seen an angel before, well, according to what she remembered.

Anyway, Remiel said some more bullcrap, and then Colette grew wings.

Everyone gasped, except Kratos, who was concerned about it. Although he

still doesn't know why. NYAH NYAH! Remiel told her to go to the next seal

blah blah blah we know this, and then Colette started playing with her wings

as Genis watched.

"He said the next seal is across the sea! That means we have to take a

ship! All right!" Lloyd grinned.

"Ah ship. Hm..." Raine pondered. "I wonder if there are any ships sailing..."

"If they aren't, we'll just blackmail them or something." Anna shrugged.

"Anna..." Kratos sighed.

"What? What'd I say?"

"...At any rate, we should head for Izoold." the angel stated.

"Okay guys! Cut it out!" Lloyd yelled to the younger teens.

"Ooookaaayy..." they smiled, Colette pulling in her wings.

The group headed outside of the ruins... when Colette collapsed.

"Colette!" Lloyd cried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... fine..." she gasped.

"You don't look fine at all!" Genis exclaimed.

And he's right! MWAHAHAHAHHAAHHA-Cough... uh... anyway...

"Her lips are turning purple! We must get her to a doctor immediately!"

"Wait. It's best not to move her." Kratos found himself saying.

Anna slowly turned to him, "How do you know that?"

"...The angel said the transformation would not be without pain. It is a trial

she must overcome, we should set up camp and let her rest."

To tell the truth... he thought that up as an excuse. Somehow he just KNEW

that it'd be better for her to stay put. He dismissed it as just gut instict

though.

Later that night...

"How are you feeling Colette?" Lloyd asked, concerned.

"I feel much better now, I'm sorry for making you worry!"

Anna watched the scene with a smile. "Aren't they cute together Kratos?"

"..." the angel raised an eyebrow.

"Colette my be a ditz, but she's still sweet." Anna continued.

Kratos was struck with another nagging feeling.

"Are you all right?" his wife asked.

"I... I'm just going to...go over there."

Kratos walked over to a palm tree, far from the fire's light. With a whine,

Noishe trotted over to the angel.

"Heh..." he smiled slightly and stroked the protozoans head.

"Hey dad." Lloyd walked over. "What're you doing over here by yourself?"

"...I heard what happened at the village by the way."

"..." Lloyd looked away. "...I..."

"The Desians really are quite merciless."

"No, the village was my fault." Lloyd whispered, eyes downcast. "Even if I

blame someone else, no one that died will come back..."

"Very wise. Averting your eyes won't make a difference." Kratos nodded.

For some reason, it felt like he'd just been hypocritical.

"You're right." Lloyd smiled. "...Hey dad?"

"Yes?" his father raised an eyebrow.

"...When Colette saves the world, will you have to be gone as much?"

"Well... I believe I'll be out of a job, if there's peace." Kratos thought a

second. "No, I'll probably stay home, find a job in the village."

"If they'll let me back in..." Lloyd sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Kratos said. "Everything will work out."

"...You know, you may seem arrogant but you're really cool sometimes."

"...I don't know whether to thank you, or to ground you." the angel frowned.

"Uh..." Lloyd flushed and ran off.

Meanwhile, Anna was talking to Colette.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure Mrs. Anna." the blonde smiled.

"...I mean, it's gotta be hard, you're the only one out here without family..."

"It's fine, I mean... when we get to the next seal, I'll see my father again!"

"Yeah, that's kind of cool. I don't know anyone else who's dad's an angel!"

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahaah...ha... I'm bored. Let's move on.

"...Yeah..." Colette looked away.

"Don't forget, we're all your friends." Anna grinned. "Well, off to polish off

that curry! ...That is if Lloyd hasn't already..."

She left Colette alone, wondering two things, one, how she would tell

them what would happen, and two... 'Where do babies come from?' All right

she's not THAT dumb. ...Right? I mean... she had no idea what all those

'comments' Zelos made were about, she didn't know what Raine meant when

she was like 'I'm an adult' at the unicorn lake... Huh... yet she knew what

Raine was talking about at the balacruf stage... Ah! This is hurting my brain!

Usually it takes polka music, my brother screaming like a girl, or my math

teacher's lecture on the quadratic formula. OWWW! IT HURRTSS!

**Colette: Am I really that dumb...?**

**Me: Yo no se hablar ingles senorita tonta.**

**Colette: Huh? Professor, what did she say?**

**Raine: She said, 'I don't know how to speak english Ms. Dumby'.**

**Me: ARGH! RAINE! TU ERES UNA HEMBRA!  
**

**Raine: YOU BRAT! (Beats crap out of me.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Yay chapter six!**

**Colette: What's going to happen today?  
**

**Me:...Duh. I own nothing!**

After arriving back in Triet, the group decided to split up to do the restocking.

"All right," Raine started. "I'll get the medicines."

"I'll get the groceries!" Anna grinned (Grins like Lloyd... O.o) "We're out of tomatoes."

Lloyd cringed and Kratos twitched in shock.

"Honestly Anna, how can you stomach those...?" the angel asked.

"Are you INSANE mom?" Lloyd cried. "Tomatoes are EVIL! EVIL!"

"Boys..." Anna rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"Uh... Right..." Raine blinked. "Genis, you and Colette try to sell some of our old equipment."

"Hey! What about me?" Lloyd pouted, crossing his arms.

"That's for your parents to decide." the half-elf turned to the Aurions.

"...Go ahead and go with your friends." Kratos answered his son. "I'll see if they have any

effecient weapons..."

"We're all set then." Raine nodded. "We meet back here in an hour."

The group split up, Anna headed for the grocery cart and asked the clerk what was fresh.

"Fresh?" he blinked. "Ah... Fresh... I remember fresh... fresh is extinct... eheheheheh."

"Ooookkaaayyyy... I'll go somewhere else..." she backed away slowly.

_"How come I run into all the freaks?"_

Meanwhile, the teens were haggling stuff.

"Wooden kendama!" Lloyd waved his freind's kendama around. "Get it here!'

"Hey! That's mine!" Genis snatched it.

"You tried to sell my wooden swords!" Lloyd snapped back at him.

"But Lloyd! You got nice new ones!" Colette pointed to the 'knight's saber's at his hip.

"Yeah but..." the teen whimpered. "I like my wooden swords..."

"I have an idea!" Colette smiled.

She has an idea? HOLY SHIT! ALERT THE MEDIA!

"Let's sell those 'beast skin' things we got when we killed the monsters!"

"Hey, why didn't I think of that?" Genis slapped himself in the face.

Well, they're doing okay. Let's see how Raine's doing...

"I need ten apple gels, three orange gels, six life bottles-"

"Slow down lady!" the clerk cried as he stuffed the...stuff, into a bag.

"I'm sorry sir. ...How much is that?" Raine raised an eyebrow.

"Three thousand five hundred gald." the clerk said, using a calculator.

"Wh-WHAT?" the woman gasped. "THREE AND A HALF THOUSAND GALD?"

"Yep. Pay up." the clerk held out his hand to get his gald.

"...This is a load of shit..." she muttered, emptying her purse.

Meanwhile, Kratos was dealing with a load of shit too. As in, the quality of the weapons.

"You call this a blade?" he said in disgust. "This couldn't slice bread."

"Uh... I have other stuff!" the clerk said nervously.

He wanted to give Kratos what he wanted, he could tell that the angel was capable of kicking his ass.

He managed to sell some charkams for Colette, at a good price, seeing as the clerk wanted to live.

Kratos moved on to the armor, where... uh... this is not gonna be good.

"Hello handsome!" the woman at the counter winked. "Need some... 'protection'? Heheheh..."

"...I did not just hear a sexual joke in that, did I?" Kratos' eyes narrowed.

"Maybe..." she twirled her hair. "I can be rather... sexsational."

"...I'm leaving." the angel turned to walk away.

"Come back handsome!" the woman ran from behind her counter and threw her arms around Kratos.

The angel was .32 seconds away from kicking her ass to jupiter when Anna caught sight of this.

"YOU! GET AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

Anna tore the slut away, kicked her ass, threw her into a building, and then started to shout at Kratos...

all in about five seconds.

"YOU-!" the furious brunnete growled.

"Anna, I wasn't doing anything!" he explained, the first time ever being truly afraid. "I was leaving

when she made 'comments' and then she just latched on to me! I was going to get her away from me-"

"That's enough!" Anna snapped, taking a deep breath. "...All right, I believe you. ...But she's dead."

"AHHHHH!" the clerk woman ran away screaming.

Anna was about to give chase when Lloyd and the others wandered over.

"Hey mom, what's going on?" he blinked, tilting his head to the side.

"We made lots of money!" Colette grinned.

"This place is expensive..." Raine muttered.

"Uh...Hi..." Anna said, her anger deflating. "Um... I'm done shopping too, should we get going?"

After leaving and some more walking, fighting, and Lloyd and Anna griping about the heat, the

group found themselves at the Ossa Trail. That's when... CUE THE NINJA MUSIC!

"Stop!" a voice called.

The group looked at the top of the cliff to see Sheena. She leapt down the cliff and faced them.

"Is the Chosen of Mana among you?" she asked.

"Oh! That's me!" Colette grinned, being the idiot she is.

"Prepare to die." Sheena charged at her.

Colette luckily, or ...unluckily, tripped, causing Sheena to fall down a trap door.

"Oh no! I did it again!" the blonde gasped. "Do you think she's all right?"

"But if she hadn't fell, you might have been killed." Raine stated, crossing her arms.

"Still... I do feel a bit sorry for her... Come on! That's some rotten luck standing on a trap door

and all." Lloyd shrugged.

"It's not a trapdoor, it's a mantainence door, used to access the mines under the trail." Raine lectured.

"Hm..." Anna walked over the the door and looked down at it. "This is like the one in Dirk's house."

"Hm?" Kratos raised an eyebrow. "I don't recall a trapdoor in his home..."

"Remember dad?" Lloyd asked. "The one we... hey, I don't really remember either..."

Meanwhile, Genis examined the hole. "Even assuming that lady's mass to be 40kilograms, and the

gravity constant at 9.4k per inch, the impact shouldn't have been fatal."

"Gravity... constant?" Anna put a hand to her head.

"I don't get what you said, but she's alive, right?" Lloyd asked his friend.

"Yes. Most likely."

"...We should get going." Kratos said, heading up the trail.

"Huh? Aren't you curious who that lady was?" Lloyd asked his father.

"I'm sure she'll find us again... The footing is poor here, it would be wise not to linger."

Anna sighed. "I love it when he talks like that..."

The group made their way around the trail, once they got to the bottom... The gate fell open, revealing

Sheena.

"W-wait!" she cried.

"Wow, she caught up with us!" Lloyd blinked, looking amazed.

"Thanks goodness!" Colette walked forward.

"S-stay back!" the summoner got into fighting stance.

"A wise descision." Raine stated.

"You won't catch me off gaurd this time! Prepare to die." Sheena charged.

"Oh boy..." Anna muttered as the fight started.

Sheena fought with all the strength she had, along with her gaurdian-thingy, and the battle raged on.

"OW!" Lloyd cried as the guardian swiped him into the air.

"Away from my son!" Kratos used light spear and eliminated the creature.

"I didn't need help..." Lloyd griped as he headed to attack Sheena.

"..." his father shook his head and then started to cast 'first aid'.

Genis cast thunder, stunning Sheena who met defeat as Lloyd used sonic thrust.

"Urgh!" the teen gritted her teeth, fusturated.

"We won!" Colette cheered, jumping up and down.

"Just you wait! I'll kill you all next time!" Sheena poofed away in a puff of smoke.

"Wait-! ...Why are people trying to kill us...?" Lloyd wondered.

"There are always those who resist salvation." Kratos told him.

"Hm... Those clothes..." Raine muttered.

"Professor? Did you say something?" Colette blinked, turning to her teacher.

"Uh... no, let's get moving." the half-elf said, walking toward the field.

The group headed out, but Kratos lingered behind after stopping Lloyd.

"Lloyd..." he said.

"Hm? What is it dad?" the teen turned to his father.

"Have you been reading the manual?" Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...Why?" the boy paled, thinking 'Oh crap, I'm screwed!'.

"You've improved." the angel said bluntly.

"Really?" Lloyd grinned, feeling proud to have his father compliment him.

"Yes, but you must always realize that we are fighting together. We must support each other.

Remember that you are not alone." Kratos lectured.

"...Yeah." Lloyd nodded. "Uh... We should catch up with the others, shouldn't we?"

"Of course." the angel nodded, walking toward the others with Lloyd beside him.

After walking toward Izlood a bit, Lloyd noticed Raine deep in thought.

"What is it Professor?" he asked.

"That woman... don't you think her clothes were a little... unique?"

"Yes, they certaintly aren't something you see everyday." Kratos frowned.

"Hey! I bet they were dwarven clothes!" Lloyd grinned. "The ones I'm wearing were made by Dirk!

Well? Don't they seem a bit similar?"

"How can you call THAT similar?" Genis gaped at his friends stupidity.

"..." Anna turned to Kratos. "You're the one who dropped him on his head."

"I did not. That was you." the angel refuted.

"BULL!"

The Aurions started to argue again as Izoold came into view.

"Uh... Mom?" Lloyd tried to get his parent's attention.

"Yeah right!" Anna scoffed, still arguing with Kratos. "I did NOT drop that!"

"Guys...?" the teen tried again.

"Yes you did." Kratos told Anna, ignoring Lloyd. "You did it right after-"

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" Lloyd shouted, losing his temper.

Both of his parents stared at him in shock.

"Did you just tell us to shut up?" Anna hissed, looking evil.

"Uh..." Colette interruppted. "We're at Izoold now..."

"So we are." Kratos said, realizing they had argued all the way to the gate.

"Wow, you guys really argue when you want to." Genis laughed.

"Can it twerp." Anna snapped, tapping her foot.

"Anna..." Kratos sighed, shaking his head. "...Let's get going."

"Yes, we need to find a ship." Raine whispered, shuddering at the thought.

**Me: You know, that part in the battle where Kratos says 'Away from my son!' Actually **

**happened in the game... I think. Me and my cousin were playing it for the second time, and **

**then we got into a battle. Lloyd took a hit and right after that Kratos attacked the same guy **

**who hit Lloyd, and we could've sworn he said 'Away from my son!'. We might have confused it **

**with 'Out of my sight' but it REALLY sounded like 'Away from my son'... **

**Colette: That's weird.**

**Me: Yeah, but it was cool! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven! Siete! Did I spell that right...? Oh well!**

**Colette: Wow! Chapter seven! **

**Me: Say the disclaimer!**

**Colette: Uhm... Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing!**

**Me: Oh, I'm using a certain theme I used in 'Another Aurion', it's just that it adds to the story **

**and... well, I believe it to be true. It envolves Caoca and Chocolat...**

As they walked into Izoold, Genis brought up a very unsettling question...

"Hey... Anna? How old are you?"

Whoah... he must have a death wish...

"WHAT?" she roared. "Why did you-?"

"Mom's thirty-six." Lloyd cut her off.

Anna promptly smacked her child upside the head.

"Uh... I asked because... you look pretty young for being in your late thirties." Genis said.

It was true, Anna looked pretty good for an OLD LADY (Jk). She had some signs of aging, such as

teeny bags under her eyes and a small wrinkle on her forehead. Barely noticeable, but you could tell

she was getting older... through... other signs...

"She has gray hairs too!" Lloyd grinned, not getting the hint to SHUT UP.

"I... I do not!" Anna stuttered, flushing.

"I don't see any gray hair..." Colette blinked, looking closely at Anna's head.

"Right there! She has a long one! And she has white one right-"

Lloyd was interruptted when Anna took her armband and attempted to stuff it down his throat.

"Anna!" Kratos broke his family members away from each other.

"That son of yours just-!"

"I don't see a white hair... or gray ones..." Kratos stated, observing her head.

"Uh..." Anna blinked. "Really? Really really?"

"Niether do I..." Raine bit her lip after looking at Anna's head.

"All right that's enough! Everyone stop looking at my head!" the brunette cried.

"Yeah, we should get going." Genis nodded. Wasn't he the one who started this...?

As they walked down the street, a fat guy randomly came over.

"I've heard Aifread has returned to his home town."

"Uh...Who's Aifread? Why the hell are you telling us this?" Lloyd blinked.

"I don't know, I blabber random nonsense to everyone." the guy shrugged.

Everyone SLOOOOWWWLLLY inched away from the guy, then ran into a nearby house to escape.

"Oh Aifread... How can I qwell this feelings I have? Aifread..." a girl moaned by the window.

"Uh... If you're looking for Aifread, we've heard he's went back home." Lloyd told her.

"What-? Really?" Lyla turned around.

"Yep." Genis nodded.

"Now's my chance!" the bitch pushed past them out the door.

"Sheesh! What a jerk!" Anna griped.

The group walked down to the docks, looking for a boat. Well... most of them were...

"Mom? What're you doing?" Lloyd blinked, looking at Anna, who was shifting through her hair.

"Uh..." she blushed. "Nothing... It's just..." her face fell. "I...did have a few gray hairs..."

"But you don't now." Colette blinked. "How could you have them then, but not now?"

"That's just it! I have NO idea..." Anna bit her lip.

"Uh... Hello? Guys?" Genis nagged." Kratos and Raine are ahead of us..."

"Oh crap!" Anna ran after the other adults.

"That is weird though..." Genis frowned, talking to the other teens. "Hm..."

"Ah who cares, let's just catch up with them already." Lloyd shrugged, looking thoroughly bored.

The trio headed over to the adults and then walked down a dock to see Lyla.

"What? What do you mean you won't help me?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry Lyla! But it's just too dangerous-" the man stuttered.

"Fine then! You deliver it FOR me!" Lyla interuppted, only to have Max refuse.

"Urgh..." Lyla spotted the group. "You! You there!"

"Us?" Lloyd blinked.

"Do you see anyone else here? You, take this letter to Luin! Max will take you there."

"Sheesh, pushy isn't she...?" Lloyd griped as Lyla stuffed the letter into his arms.

Anna blanked out. Luin? She did say Luin, right? Luin... where she was born... where-

"..." Anna gasped suddenly.

FLASH! A fountain- FLASH! Running, running from- FLASH! _"Sorry! I'm in a hurry!" "It's all _

_right...- _FLASH! _"Kratos? What a silly name-"_

"Anna? Are you all right?" Raine questioned, frowning.

Anna shook off her little flashbacks. "Uh... Yeah..."

Max sighed. "Get on the boat..."

A few minutes later...

"AHHHH! I'm gonna FAAALLLLL!" Colette cried, clinging on to Lloyd.

"This is so cool!" the teen grinned like a moron.

"Hey look! I can reach the sail!" Genis said, jumping up and down.

"Genis! Don't do that on such a small ship!" Raine cried, hanging onto the mast for dear life.

"Oh, I'm sorry my ship is too SMALL for you!" Max scoffed.

"Don't be ticked." Anna said. "She's just a stuck-up."

"Anna..." Kratos sighed, shaking his head.

A while longer, they landed in Palmacosta. The group made their way down the street...

CRASH!

"Oh! I'm SO sorry!" Colette blushed, getting up.

"ARGH! The Palma potion we just recieved..." the imposter sighed.

"You've really done it now!" the ugly one shouted. "Now you'll pay!"

"I'm sorry! I'll get another potion!" Colette squeaked.

"You think that's going to be enough to appease my anger?" the guy said, sounding like a comic book

supervillian doing a monolouge.

"Okay, now you just sound like an idiot..." Lloyd huffed, looking annoyed.

"WHAT? Do you know who we are?" Uh... Total retards?

"And I care...?" the red clad teen raised an eyebrow.

"WHY YOU-!"

"Shut up. Let's just have them replace the potion." a spellcaster said. "I want to leave as soon as

possible..."

"Fine then! Get the potion!" the ugly one shouted.

"My God," Anna snorted. "What a jerk."

"Shut it lady." A blonde woman who was...well endowed (Who I inserted, so that's why this doesn't

not ring a bell.) snapped.

"What-? Why I oughtta-!" the brown-haired woman rose a fist.

"Let's go Anna." Kratos stopped her.

"Grr..." the woman huffed, following after the group.

They stopped in a store or two, trying to find the potion when-

"What? That's ridiculous! No one would sell a gel for that price!" a girl shouted.

"Be grateful we're willing to pay anything you inferior being!" A desian hissed.

Anna twitched, suddenly feeling as if a whip had slashed her back...

"I'm not selling one gel to the likes of you!" the girl snapped again.

"Chocolat! Stop!" a woman cried.

"But mom, these are the same monsters who took Grama away!"

"You-!" the desian started.

"Stop, if we do anything we'll exceed the quota, we'll have to get Lord Magnius' permission."

"Urgh... Depending on Lord Magnius' mood, you may not get to keep that pretty little head of yours."

the Desian sneered.

"Hmph! I'm not scared as long as Dorr is around! Get lost!"

The desians turned toward the door. Everyone looked away except the Aurions. Kratos didn't

look away because... well, he could kick their butts. Anna was into her foggy memories again spacing

out, and Lloyd was...well, reckless. Or a moron, whatever you choose. Chocolat then said goodbye to

her mother and left the building to go to work.

"I'm sorry you had to see that- Anna?" Caoca gasped, catching sight of Anna.

"Do I know you?" Anna frowned, tilting her head to the side.

"What...? Anna... don't you remember me?" Caoca said, walking up to her. "At all?"

"Uh..." Anna blinked, slightly freaked out.

"..." Caoca's face fell.

"Would you care to tell us how you know her?" Raine prodded, curious.

"Yeah! How do you know my mom?" Lloyd asked.

"Your mom-?" Caoca gasped. "I'm an aunt-!" she covered her mouth.

Anna felt like she was hit by a snowball. By a rock. By a herd of rabid squirrels. By... ah, you get it.

"Caoca?" she gasped, finally remembering.

"Oh Anna my little sister, you remember me!" the woman hugged her.

"Uh... What-?" Lloyd blinked. "Did I miss something?"

"Duh Lloyd," Genis rolled his eyes. "That's your aunt!"

"Honestly Lloyd," Raine sighed. "Didn't you hear the 'Sister' part?"

"Wow! That's Mrs. Anna's sister? I didn't know that!" Do I REALLY have to tell who said that?

"Oh Anna!" Caoca smiled, releasing her sister. "I thought you went to the ranch!"

"I..." Anna frowned, her memory nagging at her again.

"Who're your friends?" Caoca turned to the others.

"I'm Raine, this is Genis, and that's Colette." Raine introduced that bunch.

"Nice to meet you." Genis smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Caoca!" the blonde waved her arm in the air.

"I'm Lloyd!" Lloyd grinned. "So... you're my aunt? Cool!"

"He inheireted your grin Anna..." Caoca noted, examining Lloyd.

"Yeah... and this is Kratos... my husband." Anna motioned to her spouse.

"Oh no... a brother in law..." Caoca paled, horrified. "Uh I mean, nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Kratos replied cooly.

"Uh... I never thought I'd see you again Anna!" Caoca smiled. "You should all stay for dinner."

"We can't." Raine stated. "We're in a bit of a hurry..."

"Yeah..."Anna bit her lip. "Sorry sis, but we can't stick around..."

"What?" Caoca looked shocked. "But-"

"It's important that we hurry." Raine told her. "We really must leave."

"Oh... if you must, then at least take a few things."

Caoca went behind the counter, then brought some things. A few lifebottles, gels, and palma potion.

"...Thanks sis..." Anna smiled. "We'll visit as soon as we- uh... wrap things up."

"Don't you mean the regener-?" Lloyd started, when Raine covered his mouth.

"Shut up!" she hissed into his ear. "There's no reason for her to know..."

"The what-?" Caoca blinked, looking curious.

"Let's go." Kratos turned on heel and walked out.

"Argh! That man... See you soon sis..." Anna told Caoca before following Kratos.

The rest of the group left, then they spotted a blonde guy talking to a kid.

"When's daddy coming back? He's gone even though I've been a good boy..."

"Don't worry." the man said. "I promised remember? I'll save everyone taken to the ranch."

"Yeah!" said a 'girl' (HELL DEMON! HELL DEMON!) "Father promised! Don't worry!"

"Okay..." the little boy said, wandering off.

The blondes headed into a building, and Lloyd wondered: "Who's that guy?"

"That's Dorr, he's a wonderful person." an old man said. "He's fighting the Desians."

"Hm..." Kratos wondered.

"What's wrong Kratos?" Anna asked, turning to her spouse.

"...Nothing." the angel shook his head.

"Well, why don't we talk to the governer-general?" Raine suggested. "He may be able to aid us in our

journey." SUurrrreeeee he'll aid us. Riiiigghht...

**Me: Long chapter... I'm depressed...**

**Colette: What's wrong?**

**Me: ...My grama has cancer...**

**Colette: Oh no! That's horrible!**

**Me: It's small, so they're going to try to remove it... I just hope it works...**

**Colette: I'll pray for her!**

**Me: Thanks Colette, I will too... Hm? Oh! Sorry for dumping my problem on you! Ignore me, **

**review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight! FIESTA! Heehee.**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing! **

**Me: Yeah, I have to write this chapter so I can go play Harvest Moon!**

**Colette: Huh? **

**Me: On with the story!**

The group made their way into the goverment building and were greated by Neil.

"Greetings! Welcome to Palmacosta! Home of the book of Spiritua!"

"The book of Spiritua?" Lloyd blinked. "What's that?"

"It's a record of the only chosen to ever complete the regeneration journey." Colette recited.

"A written record... That could come in handy..." Raine muttered.

"Come in handy? Are you by chance... the chosen's group?" Neil gasped.

"Yeah, we are." Lloyd shurgged. "So what?"

"The chosen's group... that means..." Neil paled.

"Imposters! The Chosen's group was just here!" Dorr exclaimed.

"W-what?" Lloyd gasped, stunned.

"SIEZE THEM!"

A bunch of guards appeared and surrounded them. "OH SHIT!" Anna cried.

Colette conveniently tripped and her wings popped out.

"Oh! Look at her wings!" Kilia gasped. "She's like an angel! They're beautiful!"

"Stop! Lower your weapons!" Dorr cried. "There's no mistaking those wings! This is the chosen of

regeneration! ...But... that means... we were decieved!"

"Decieved?" Lloyd wondered, turning back to him.

"Well... We gave the book to a group eariler-"

"You mean you handed over a priceless book to some group who CLAIMED to be the chosen's?"

Raine spat in disgust. "Unbelievable."

"We heard that the chosen's group was coming our way... we naturally thought..." Neil flushed.

"I can't believe it!" Genis shouted. "Do you use your eyes at all? You humans are all-!"

Raine slapped her sibling. "Shut up Genis!"

"Oooowwww..." the kid moaned, rubbing his head.

"We're incredibly sorry... but we don't know anything about the book..." Neil frowned. "Perhaps you

should ask the pastor at the Church..."

After deciding to follow his advice, the group went into the Church and ran into Chocolat...

"Welcome!" she chirped.

"Uh... Hi..." Anna whispered, deciding there was no need to tell her just yet...

Luckily, FOR ONCE, Lloyd caught on. "Yeah... Hi..."

"I work here part time! I'm selling pilgramages! I'll give you a discount sometimes cause your nice!"

After walking past Chocolat and talking to the pastor, the group decided to head for Hakensioa peak.

...After some sightseeing.

"WOW! IT'S HUGE! I mean... uh..."

They were staring at the steamboat.

"It's bigger than our Church..." Colette paled, looking awestruck.

"Come on... They can't possibly still be using steam as a fuel source..."

The group turned to see Sheena staring at the boat, looking amazed.

"Hey! Don't you dare insult the Isabella!"

"Yeah right-" Sheena caught sight of the group. "Eh... Just you wait! I swear I'll kill you next time!"

With that she ran off, leaving Lloyd to muttter 'Isn't that what she said last time'? Then the group found

themselves in the Academy...

"Hey Genis, isn't this where you were supposed to go to school?" Lloyd asked.

"What?" two nerds passing by asked. "A child this young was recommended to come HERE?"

"Impossible!" the other snorted.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Genis! He can even say his multiplications tables!"

"W-what kind of low example is THAT?" Genis gaped at his friends idiocy.

"...I thought you were TEACHING him Raine..." Anna turned to the teacher.

"I tried..." the half-elf sighed.

"Birds of a feather flock together." one of the nerds said. "I'm sure this case is the same."

"Hey! Genis could take you on anytime!" Lloyd defended his nerdy friend.

The next thing they knew, the group was studying for a quiz... then taking a test.

"I shall now read the scores." the teacher said. "Last, Lloyd Aurion with 25."

"Wow! 25!" Colette chirped. "A new record!"

Anna promptly hid her face behind her hands.

"Next, Colette Brunnel with 120."

"Huh? It's not out of a hundred?" Lloyd blinked.

"It's out of four hundred." the teacher said.

This time even Kratos hid his face from view.

"Then Anna Aurion with 280." the teacher continued. "Kratos Aurion with 380, Raine Sage with 400."

"Not that we expect anything else from the Professor." Lloyd laughed.

"Now... Mighty with 398... Genis Sage with 400!"

"I WON!"

Genis jumped onto the table and a disco ball fell from the ceiling and then he started to do 'the point'.

...Okay... not really... Mighty basically sucked up to Genis and then they left...

"I'm hungry." Lloyd said suddenly.

"Well... There's a resturaunt over there..." Raine pointed to the school cafeteria.

The group made their way toward the door when about seven people ran out of it griping and

swearing. The manager came out crying 'NO! COME BACK! THE LUNCH RUSH IS COMING!'

"What's going on?" Lloyd blinked, tilting his head to the side.

"My whole staff up and quit! And I have alot of customers coming!" the man sobbed.

"...So... There's no food?" Lloyd groaned.

"I... You! You can help me! Could you work for me for a while?" the manager begged.

"What-? We don't have time for this-" Raine started.

"PLEASE! Afterword I'll pay you, AND give you a free meal once I get my employees back!"

The 'free meal' part hit Lloyd.

"ALL RIGHT!" he grinned. "We'll do it!"

"We-" Kratos protested when Raine interuppted.

"Uh... We are short on cash..." the woman frowned, remembering how Triet drained them.

"And I'm starved..." Anna griped, "Lloyd finished the food this morning..."

"Hey!" Lloyd blushed.

"...Fine, but we have to make this quick-" Kratos groaned.

The next thing they knew, the manager had assigned them jobs. Kratos and Genis were cooking, (They

kept Raine FAR away from the kitchen.) Lloyd and Colette were at the counter, Raine and Anna were

being waitresses. Then... came the lunch rush.

"THREE EEL BOWL!"

"FIVE CURRY!"

"TWO YUM TEA!"

"Sheesh! Why are you all YELLING?" Lloyd griped, scribbling down the orders.

In the kitchen, Kratos and Genis were swamped. The angel quickly chopped eel and Genis was boiling

water with fireball while at the same time chopping satay.

"He wasn't kidding when he said he needed help!" Genis paled as Lloyd gave the next round of orders.

"Less talk more cook!" Kratos snapped, a bead of sweat forming on his brow.

The angel finished the eel bowls and curry and gave them to Colette, who ran out and gave them to the

older women. Anna took eel bowl and ran to one customer, 'here ya go!'

"Thanks- Hey! I ordered yum tea!" the guy griped.

"Whoops. Sorry be right back-"

"GET ME MY YUM TEA!"

"LAY OFF!" Anna snapped. "And what kind of fucked up name is 'Yum tea'?"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT MY YUM TEA BITCH!"

...Uh... Well get back to this part later... Raine ran curry over to a group.

"Uh... who had the sichuan with no shrimp?" she asked.

"I did!" one girl chirped, and Raine laid the dish before her.

"The curry with extra satay?" she asked.

"I did!" two people shouted.

The two people looked at each other and then started to argue.

"Hey! I got the extra satay!"

"No! I did!"

"Stop lying you bastard!"

"WHAT?"

Raine slowly inched away as the psychos began to kill each other. Meanwhile... Anna was...

"CALL ME A BITCH WILL YOU?"

Destroying her alibi.

"AHHHH!" the dude cried as the brunnete throttled him.

Kratos was making a BBQ combo when his angelic ears caught this little sound. The angel ran into the

main room and then pryed his wife away from the customer.

"Anna! What in mana's name are you doing?" he hissed.

"THAT BASTARD CALLED ME-!" Anna spat, only to be interuppted.

"Keep this psychotic bitch away from me dude!" the guy snapped.

...Kratos seemed to freeze, he then sloooowwllyy turned to the guy, wearing a deadly gaze.

"Uh... I mean... uh..." the guy paled. Oh yeah, he was SO screwed.

Meanwhile, Colette was trying to bring food out of the kitchen... and tripped. The food flew

across the room and hit a man in the face.

"Uh-oh..." Colette paled.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

In the next second, food was flying through the air, people were ducking under tables and a random

mongoose was doing the tango with a fish. (?) Lloyd threw a piece of BBQ across the room and it

blinded Raine.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T SEE! I'M BLIND! AHHHHHH!"

"Lloyd!" Kratos snapped. "You know better than to-!"

The angel was interuppted when Lloyd threw a tomato into Kratos' hair.

"...YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!" Kratos grabbed a bowl of curry and chucked it at his son.

"...Ah, what the heck?" Anna started throwing eels at everyone.

Meanwhile...

"AH! DAD! NO! HAVE MERCY!"

Lloyd was running around the room screaming like a little girl with his father right behind him, looking

perfectly capable of murder... and he is...

"I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL FOR THIS LLOYD!" Kratos shouted, dodging some ramen.

Hearing all the commotion, Genis finally exited the kitchen... to be ran over by his 'blind' sister.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! RABID SISTER!"

At this oh so convenient moment, the manager walked in along with his ex-employees.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he cried.

Everyone froze.

Anna dropped the piece of steak she was about to throw, Raine finally regained her

eyesight, Colette popped her head out from under a table, and Kratos forgot the tomato he was about

to shove down Lloyd's throat (Which he was strangling) and then Lloyd broke free. The only

movement was the mongoose, who was currently doing the macarana and using the fish as a maraca.

"...This is awesome!" one of the employees behind the manager chirped.

"Yeah! We should do this more often!" another agreed.

"We'll call it 'Foodfight Friday'!" a third suggested.

All the customers cheered, leaving our 'heroes' confused. The manager thanked them, paid them, and

fed them. The mongoose became a new attraction because they found that it danced the robot. The

group left feeling slightly confused, as if something random and almost comical had occurred by the

power of some bored teen at a computer...

**Colette: Woah! It went totally nonsensual at the last part!**

**Me: Dang you Sheena the Summoner (My cousin.), you're rubbing off on me...**

**StS: AT LAST! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Cough-HAHAHAHHAH!**

**Me:... Hey Kratos! She threw a tomato at you!**

**Kratos: WHAT?**

**StS: EEKK! (Runs away.)**

**Me: Btw, me AND my cousin would like to thank you for your support with our grama, **

**thanks guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Colette: Hi! And welcome to chapter nine! JOYOUS RAPTURE! I hope you enjoy another **

**chapter written by Freakyanimegal456 who owns nothing! I'm saying the whole thing 'cause **

**her little brother said she was resting!**

**Meanwhile... in a room in some shack in northern U.S...**

**Me: MMPH! (Is tied to chair and gagged.)**

**Jake, my brother: HAH! I tied you Uuuuuuppp! Hah haaaaaaaaaaaaa! Now Colette's gonna **

**screw up your sttoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooory! And I'm going to BURN ALL **

**YOUR PICTURES OF KRATOS!**

**Me: MMPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Breaks free and beats crap out of brother.)**

**Jake: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT'D I DO TO YOU?**

**Me: DIE YOU INSOLENT EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER!**

**Colette: Wow! She's beating up her brother just like Raine:D**

They left and FINALLY headed to the group of imposters...

"Here's your potion...bastards..." Lloyd muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" the imposter asked.

"Uh... Nothing." the teen said.

"I'll say that guy was sure trusting to give us that book." one imposter said to another.

"What are we gonna do with it anyway?" another asked.

"Sell it to that guy at Hakensioa peak. Let's go!"

The imposters left, giving us way too obvious clues.

"Hey... Do you think...?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously." Kratos rolled his eyes. "You just gave them a lead, didn't you?"

"Uh... Yeah... that was the plan!" Lloyd blushed, covering his tracks.

The group made their way to Hakensioa peak, on the way...

"Say, if those guys were our imposters, who're they pretending to be?" Colette asked.

"Well, that girl is Colette, that magic user would be me..." Raine muttered.

"The reckless big head idiot must be Lloyd." Anna smirked then laughed.

"Then that guy who looks like a gorilla is..." Genis blushed.

"You?" Lloyd snickered.

"NO WAY! It's gotta be Kratos!" the half-elf cried.

Anna looked at her spouse who looked as if he might actually laugh.

"...You're kidding me!" she laughed, clutching her gut. "Come ON!"

"Wait... then who was the other lady suppossed to be..?" Colette blinked.

"You mean the one with the big boobs-? Uh I mean..." Lloyd covered his mouth.

"Yeah, that slut- Wait a minute..." Anna blinked, looking pale. "Don't tell me..."

"That was suppossed to be you...?" Kratos blinked, almost snickering.

"H-hey! What're you laughing at? What? OH! I KNOW! You think she's a better looking woman than

ME is that it?" the woman shouted, jabbing her finger in Kratos' face.

"Now, now, I didn't say that-" he paled, seeming to shrink away from his wife.

"No but you MEANT IT!" she shrieked. "DIDN'T YOU?"

Meanwhile, while Anna was having one of her little episodes, the other's of the group had ran off and

hid behind a large rock, scared out of their wits.

"How much do you wager she kills him?" Genis whispered to Lloyd.

"She won't KILL him-" he was interuptted by a large smacking sound. "..."

"Thousand gald says she beats him to a pulp but he lives." Raine told Genis.

The siblings shook hands and continued watching the abuse.

An hour or so later... "..."

"Come on, I'm sorry..." Anna blushed, sighing.

"I'm not talking to you." Kratos muttered, staring straight ahead.

Lloyd sighed. "Mom thinks that forgiveness can be obtained just by uttering two words."

Everyone stared at Lloyd, wide-eyed.

"...What?" he blinked, blushing.

"You sounded..." Raine paled.

"Smart!" Genis gasped, looking scared.

"..." Kratos almost smiled. _I'm so proud._

"Well, looks like you did get SOME brains!" Anna laughed.

"H-hey!" the twin swordsman shouted.

I'm certain most of you are kind of ... screaming that the apocalypse has come, Lloyd sounding

intelligent and all. See, there is a logical explanation to this. Growing up he had more contact with his

parents, more specifically Kratos. The angel might've worked alot but during Lloyd's childhood he

hung out with him as much as he could, so some of Kratos' awesomeness rubbed off of him... it's just

that it only shows up once in a while... Heck, this IS Lloyd... They stopped at a house of salvation

where they found Sheena praying at an altar.

"...Let's leave her alone." Lloyd said to the others.

"H-HUH?" Sheena turned around. "W-wait!"

"This is a place of prayer, no place to fight." Lloyd smiled, facing her.

"What were you praying for?" Colette asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I... I was praying that I could kill you!" Sheena stuttered.

"I pray too, I'm sure we could be friends Ms. Assasin- "

"I have a name ya know!" she snapped. "It's Sheena Fujibayashi!"

_Fujibayashi? What kind of fucked up name is that? _Anna wondered.

Kratos was wondering something too. He'd heard that name before... the name 'Mizuho' popped into

his mind. Along with images of ninja, samurai and beautiful cherry blossoms...

"..." the angel frowned.

"I swear I'll kill you all next time!" Sheena dissappeared.

After taking a quick rest, the group found themselves at Hakensioa peak talking to the old geezer.

"This is..." Colette looked at a book. "The book of regeneration!"

"Yes! The young maiden is very preceptive." Koton nodded. "The chosen herself was kind enough to

part with it, not like the stupid palmacosta government was..."

"But Colette's the cho-" Lloyd started.

Raine and Anna both went to slap him upside the head, they stopped and looked at each other.

"May I?" Raine asked.

"Be my guest." Anna nodded.

Raine smacked Lloyd and told him to shut the heck up before they got their butts handed to them.

"Colette is a loyal follower of the Chosen." Raine lied. "She would like to see it."

The geezer basically told them to buzz off until they got the Spiritua statue. They left the avaracious

geezers house to hear that the Desians were heading for Palmacosta. They said not to go there, they

said it would be smart to stay away from Palmacosta. ...Now here we are at Palmacosta.

"CACOA!" Anna gasped, seeing her sister about to be hung.

"DAMMIT!" Lloyd shouted, getting out his swords. "Let her go RIGHT NOW!"

"Lloyd!" Raine cried. "Think about what you're doing-!"

"This is my AUNT Professor!" he snapped.

"Yes!" Colette said. "And I can't just let this happen!"

"This city could become the next Iselia!" Raine protested.

"This isn't the same! They don't have a treaty, and this is my SISTER!" Anna shrieked.

"We'll just stop the desians... We'll stop them all! The entire ranch!" Lloyd cried.

"...Then let's stop talking and take action." Kratos stated.

"OH NO! MOM!" Chocolat had just run out from a building. "Leave my mom alone!"

"Hah!" Magnius laughed. "HANG HER!"

The desians dropped the trapdoor. Cacoa twitched for a minute before Colette cut the rope with her

charkam.

"VERMIN!" Magnius cried.

A kid threw a rock at him and he headed for the kid.

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD!" Lloyd demon-fanged the grand cardinal.

"UGH! VERMIN! KILL THEM!" the freak shouted.

Three spell casters cast fire ball, which they do by doing a really screwed up dance, seriously, it looks

like they're drunk. Genis blocked every attack with force field.

"Amatuers..." he smirked.

Then they fought, Magnius ran off, being the COWARD that he is. Our group swiftly beat the living

shit out of the desians. (Anna stuck her sword up one's ass.) They got Caoca and Chocolat home...

"Thank you SO much for saving my mom!" Chocolat thanked them.

"Er... No problem..." Lloyd smiled slightly.

"Yes... thank you." Caoca smiled.

"Aw come on!" Anna laughed. "You didn't think we'd actually just let you die, did you?"

Then Chocolat said something about needing to go back to work.

This lead to her and Colette having a long and really stupid talk about the 'goddess' and crap.

When Chocolat left Caoca turned to Anna. "...She doesn't know yet, does she?"

"Well, we thought you were going to tell her..." Anna shrugged.

"All in time then..." Caoca sighed. "Anna... I need to tell you about mother..."

"Huh? What about her? What's wrong?" the woman paled.

"...She went to the ranch and-"

"MOM IS IN A RANCH?" Anna shrieked. "Oh no!"

"...Chosen." Caoca turned to Colette. "Please... if you find our mother..."

"Of course I'll help! After all, that means it's Lloyd's grama!"

Lloyd had kind of just spaced out at 'Mom is in a ranch', and Genis paled.

"What... is her name...?" the half-elf asked.

"Marble." Anna and Caoca said in unison.

Lloyd's heart stopped and Genis suddenly said he had to throw up and left the room.

"Oh shit..." Lloyd whispered.

After leaving and walking aways, Lloyd and Genis still had not recovered.

"..." Kratos stopped walking.

"What's wrong angel-cake?" Anna asked.

"...I want to talk to the boys for a moment." he said. "Is that all right?"

"Of course." Raine nodded. "You'll catch up, won't you?"

Kratos nodded. The girl walked ahead a ways and then Kratos turned to Lloyd and Genis.

"...You met Marble, did you not?"

"N-no!" they both stuttered.

"..." Kratos gave them his 'tell the truth or die' look.

"...Yeah... we did..." Genis sobbed.

"..." Lloyd closed his eyes.

"...What happened?" the angel questioned.

The two boys filled him in. Kratos looked startled at one point and then sighed.

"...I killed my own grandma..." Lloyd moaned.

"I'm sorry Lloyd..." Genis frowned.

"...You can not change the past, all you can do is shape the future." Kratos told them.

"...You won't tell mom... will you...?" Lloyd paled.

"Heavens no." Kratos blinked. "She would take it out on me."

"See Genis?" Lloyd smirked. "DAD is scared of her.

"I am NOT scared of her." the angel stated. "And by the way, you're grounded."

"WHAT? WHAT FOR?"

"You swore alot back there. No dessert for a week." (Lloyd started to cry.)

**Colette: Poor Lloyd...**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Colette: What's up with you?  
**

**Me: I found out how to use 'Falcon Crest'! WOO HOO! It kicks **

**aaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.**

**Colette: Uh... (Inches away.) Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten!**

**Colette: You don't have a life, do you? Poor thing, it's nine-thirty and she's writing stories...**

**Me:H-hey! It's not that I don't have a life! I'm just... taking advantage of my new laptop!**

**Colette: Poor thing. Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing!**

"WHAT? WHADD'YA MEAN THAT ONE'S A FAKE?"

Let me back up a bit...

"MY SISTER! NO! I'll be a maniacal faggot now!"

Crap, about four thousand years too far! FAST FORWARD!

"AH! ERASERS ARE COMING TO KLL ME!"

A little more!

"OOOOHHHH! La cucaracha! La cucaracha!"

Where the hell did THAT come from-?

"And just who the hell are you?"

Huh? Hey! It's Yuan! Let's watch this, flashback!

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine."

"Hah! You've got guts kid." Yuan smirked. "Unfortunately, I don't see the need to introduce myself to

a miserable little creature like you."

"What a coincidence!" Lloyd smirked. "Cause I don't see the need to introduce myself to a queer-

looking sissy with no fashion-sense!"

"WHA-?" Yuan gasped. "HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY FASHION SENSE!"

"Dude, capes have been outdated since 'Star Wars' okay?"

"What's star wars?" Yuan blinked.

"Huh... I dunno..." Lloyd shrugged. "But you're still queer-lookin' ponytail."

"PONYTAIL? WHY I OUGHTTA-!" Yuan froze at the look on Lloyd's face.

"What? You're not REALLY queer are you-?" Lloyd paled, very scared.

"You're... Lloyd!" Yuan gasped, ignoring the 'comment'.

"And if I am?" the teen smirked.

"Hm... I see the resemblence..." Yuan frowned.

"Resemblence?"

The next thing Yuan knew, he had to leave, thinking Kratos would find out and tell Mithos. The half-elf

met a suprise when he heard a report from a spy...

"He doesn't remember?" Yuan gasped. "Kratos doesn't remember? Are you sure?"

"Where do you think he's been all these years?" Botta scoffed.

"I... thought he was on some misson... But he doesn't remember?"

"No. Our spies confirmed it. It was difficult but they confirmed it."

"...This... this is wonderful!" Yuan grinned. "We don't have to-!"

"But sir, we still have to-" Botta started.

"Oh yes... the chosen..." he sighed. "...If that fails, THEN we can-"

"Sir? You mean... " Botta gasped.

"Kratos used to be my friend Botta, if he's been living with his child all these years, I'm sure we can be

friends again, that will make things so much easier. With Kratos aiding us..."

"But sir, shouldn't we try to stop the chosen-? I'm certain even if Kratos aided us he wouldn't kill her."

"What makes you think that?"

"...Lloyd seems to have an attachment to her."

Yuan slammed his fist onto his desk. "Shit."

"It looks like the only way we'll need Kratos is if the chosen's assasination fails."

Yuan knew that. It was just... he felt for a moment, maybe he would have his friend back...

"Dammit, why can't anything be simple anymore..."

...Whoah... Uh... dramatic there...anyway, FAST FORWARD!

"HELLO there my HUNNY!"

"STOP FLIRTING WITH MY MOM!"

Okay, TOO far... HERE we go! The group was at the house of salvation, Anna was ticked upon

discovering that the spiritua statue was a fake.

"Well... let's just take the fake!" Colette chirped.

"Do you think that it would fool the old man?" Kratos said.

"You're one to talk dad!" Lloyd laughed. "You're like... forty something?"

How little did he know... Wait, he's always known very little...

"Then let's get the real one." Genis shrugged.

"The problem is the geyser." Lloyd patted his leg (As he does while thinking). "I don't like the idea of

being turned into an 'extra-crispy' chicken leg by boiling water..."

Anna stared... the next second she had screamed 'WOO HOO' and had popped open a bottle

of miller lite. "HE ACTUALLY KNEW SOMETHING!"

"...Mom..." Lloyd sighed, turning red.

"Anna! You can't drink liquor in a chapel!" Kratos snapped.

"...Partypooper..." the woman threw the bottle out a window.

"OW! DAMMIT MY HEAD! WHO THREW THAT?"

"Whoops..." Anna slid behind Kratos.

The group left the building and were stopped by gaurds.

"A tour guide has been kidnapped." one said.

"Which...one...?" Anna paled.

"Chocolat."

Lloyd jerked and Anna swore.

"THEY'LL DIE FOR THIS!"

**Me: Sorry for the shortness.**

**Colette: Yuan wants to be friends with Kratos again! How nice! Wait... won't this mess up the **

**whole 'Yuan trying to capture Lloyd thing'?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Colette: But... won't that mess up the rest of the story?**

**Me: Give the girl a ribbon folks. Yes. As soon as we get to the tower of salvation, it's 'HASTA **

**LAVISTA' to the plot as you know it! I'm still going to have the spirit link thing, and all the **

**other characters, so don't worry.**

**Colette: Won't that be hard to write?**

**Me: Hell yeah...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven! Yay!**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing! ...She has a really long penname though...**

**Me: Shut up.**

The group headed for the ranch when they were stopped by a girl with no life.

"Who the heck are you?" Lloyd pointed.

"I know you're busy and all, but I have something to say!" she grinned.

"Just tell us who you are for the love of God!" Anna snapped.

"Sheesh, you may call me 'Freaky'." Freakyanimegal smiled. "And I am here to announce some special

effects for battles and such!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow, slightly freaked by... Freaky... huh...

"There is now something called 'Affection' techniques!" she smiled. "From now on, there is a special

attack each of you can use when someone you care about falls in battle! Here, I made a list."

Then the girl dissappeared, leaving them to awkwardly read the list.

Which read as such:

**Lloyd: Colette falls: Hidden Heart: Lloyd stabs enemy that 'killed' her repeatedly.**

**Kratos falls: Proud Son: Lloyd shoots about fifty demon fangs in all directions.**

**Anna falls: Loyal Son: Lloyd slashes through every opponent in like two seconds.**

**Genis falls: True Friend: Lloyd automatically kills one opponent (Not bosses.)**

**Raine falls: Kind Student: Lloyd unleashes three 'beasts'.**

Genis laughed. "Hidden heart? Dude! You like Co-!"

Lloyd covered his friends mouth, "SHUT UP!"

**Kratos: Anna falls: Enraged Lover: Kratos casts eruption and kicks ass.**

**Lloyd Falls: Protective Father: 'Light spear' three opponents and heals party.**

**Anna: Kratos falls: Bitch-Slap: Knocks all opponents to ground.**

**Lloyd falls: Mother's Love: Heals Lloyd to full health. (Once per battle.)**

**Colette: Lloyd falls: Teen Love: Heals party and kills one enemy.**

**Raine: Genis falls: Pissed Chick: Photon's every enemy.**

**Genis: Raine falls: Brother Bash: Genis shoots fireballs up enemies asses.**

**Combo: KratosAnna: Couple Clash: Symetrically tear across field and kick ass.**

**RaineGenis: Sibling Sick'em: Combo of Ray and Indingnation.**

**LloydAnna: Momma's Boy: Demon fang and Rising Falcon.**

**LloydKratos: Family Bond: Kratos casts lightning on Lloyd's swords as he uses tempest.**

"Dude, whoever wrote this likes to swear..." Lloyd blinked.

After the meaningless display of stuff the authoress wishes were in the game, the group found

themselves at the ranch. Anna shuddered, everyone had the creeps, but it was more than 'creepy'. It

felt like hell, as if she had went to hell and escaped, only to face it again. They were stopped by Neil...

"I... want you to leave the Palmacosta area. Go break the seals."

"Wha-? But the palmacosta gaurd is supposed to help..." Anna frowned.

"Yeah! And my cousin's in there!" Lloyd shouted, clenching his fists.

"I know, but... Dorr..." Neil sighed.

"So it was a trap." Kratos spat, ticked.

"Wha-?" Lloyd turned to his father.

"Out of all the possiblities, the worst one came true..." Raine sighed.

Kratos and Raine explained there hypothesis to the group. Who, of course...

"THAT BASTARD!" Anna shouted. "Using my niece as bait!"

"Perhaps we should 'talk' with Dorr." Raine crossed her arms. "We might get some valuble

information from him..."

"But Chocolat-!" Lloyd protested, looking pale.

"If we storm the base now, we might run into a dead end." Kratos muttered, closing his eyes. "The

wisest course of action would be to 'talk' with Dorr."

"Kratos!" Anna snapped. "This is our NIECE!"

"Would you rather we land in a trap and lose her AND Lloyd?"

That settled it. The group headed for Palmacosta, upon arriving, they walked into the building.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Anna frowned, looking around.

"Hear what?" Genis blinked, tilting his head to the side.

"I hear voices in the basement." Colette said, looking towards the door.

"I don't hear anything." Lloyd shook his head, feeling a bit fusturated.

"Nevertheless, let us check the basement." Kratos said, walking for it.

They walked in, and hid as they saw a desians talk with Dorr, then leave. (They had to hold Anna back

from killing both of them.) They met with Dorr, who said Neil betrayed him.

"Betrayed?" Lloyd spat. "You betrayed him! Betrayed everyone in the city!"

"What's the matter with your wife?" Colette said, catching on to something Lloyd overlooked. "Has

she been captured?"

"Captured? Hah! If you want to see my wife," he pulled the cover down. "She's right here."

Kratos' eyes became the size of golf balls, Anna was past shock. Stuck in a past trauma...

_Kratos ran ahead of her, holding Lloyd in one arm, her hand in the other. A desian came from _

_nowhere, removing the exsphere from her hand. Her arm swelled into a grotesque form, along with _

_the rest of her body, the exsphere did not tottally disconnect, stuck in what was her hand. Lloyd _

_started to cry and Kratos seemed to almost cry. It was chaos... from the trees, a cry of _

_'ressurection' was heard. Anna shrank back to a human, the exsphere still stuck in her hand. _

_Kratos was beyond relief but wasted no time in escaping with her toward a certain dwarves home. _

_Desians still followed them. A figure shifted in the trees, she could've sworn he had a cape, and _

_maybe a ponytail..._

Anna started shaking, gazing at Clara in complete fear.

"It's a monster!" Genis cried.

A monster... oh God, she'd been one, she'd been a monster, she'd been this... Clara's gelatinous eyes

seemed to look at her. Anna stared straight back.

_...You...too...? Help...me...please..._

Anna almost fell over, Lloyd was getting on Dorr's case about 'justice'.

"Where do you get off spewing words like 'justice'?" he shouted. "I hate that word! If you were so

desperate for your wife you should've given up your precious job and went for help or something!"

Colette got into conversation with Dorr, leading to 'Kilia' stabbing him.

"How could you do that to your own father?'!" Genis cried.

"Father? Don't make me laugh!" Kilia transformed. "I am a servant of Pronyma, there's no way I'd

have a fool of a father like that!"

"Fool of a...father?" Colette whispered.

"Just look at him! He didn't realize his own daughter was dead, and went looking for a cure that didn't

exist for his monster wife! Ahahaha!"

"..." Anna clenched her fists, finally turning away from Clara. "You..."

The woman took out her saber and immediately stabbed Kilia, only in the arm unfortunately. The

group defeated Kilia and then she opened the cage...

"No... Do I have to kill another victim...?" Lloyd whispred, pale.

Kratos suddenly had his little flashback as well. The exact moment Anna remembered.

"..." he gasped, looking to Anna.

Anna ran in-between Lloyd and Clara, spreading her arms out to act as a barrier.

"Clara!" she shouted, a tear rolling down her cheek. "We'll save you! I swear!"

Clara seemed to hesitate, then changed directions and then ran off. Dorr asked if Kilia was all

right, (Sad, yet he's so dumb.)

"Your real daugher is fine." Lloyd lied.

"Please... save my wife..." he whispered.

"But... she said the cure didn't exist-" Genis started.

"Yes it does." Kratos and Anna said in unison. "Trust us."

"We'll save her." Lloyd said to Dorr, as he told him the password.

The group solemnly tred outside.

"Why did you lie to Dorr?" Colette asked Lloyd.

"Because he's a father." the teen said, not turning to face her. "I... didn't want to tell him his daughter

was no longer alive, there isn't a parent who doesn't care for their child's well being."

"..." A soft smiled came to Kratos' face.

"...Oh Lloyd!" Anna burst into tears, grabbing her son into a bearhug.

"AHH! LEGGO! I CAN'T BREATH!" Lloyd turned blue.

"My little boy is getting so smart!" she wailed.

"...I beg to differ..." Raine whispered to her sibling.

"MOM! THIS IS EMBARASING- WE HAVE TO SAVE CHOCOLAT!"

Anna released Lloyd. "That's right! Let's go kick some desian ass!"

Lloyd was on all fours trying to regain his breath.

"Can't... breath..." he hacked, Colette kneeling beside him.

"Wow Anna," Genis blinked. "When did you get so strong?"

"Yes." Kratos stated. "Even when you hugged before, it didn't deprive Lloyd of THAT much air..."

"Uh..." Anna blinked. "I dunno... parental power I suppose...

**Colette: Aw! How sweet! Anna hugged Lloyd!**

**Me: And squeazed the life out of him.**

**Colette: Is that the angel strength kicking in?**

**Me: GASP! COLETTE FIGURED SOMETHING OUT! AHHHHHH!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve! Sweegle!**

Colette: Sweegle?

**Me: Sweegle is my word. You no say it!**

**Colette: Uh... Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing!  
**

**Me; SHIGGLE!**

"Three... three... four...one..." Lloyd punched in the code.

The gate slid open and the group headed into the ranch. They found the radar and began searching for

the three cards...

"That desian has one!" Colette squeaked.

Anna pulled out her saber with a bloodthirsty look. "Let's kill the bastard then..."

The woman was not taking well to being in a ranch... again. She didn't remember she was in one yet,

but just being in the place was grasping her heart with fear...and rage. The group took the card and

Colette flew up to get another. Progressing through the ranch, they found the captives.

"We're getting them out." Anna snapped instantly. "NOW."

Raine unlocked the doors and the captives spilled out, Neil (Who came with them) told the group he'd

lead them to safety.

A little boy tugged Lloyd's pants. "Mister! A desian dropped this!"

Lloyd took the pass card from the kid. "Thanks a lot! We need this!"

"You hurry on with the group, okay?" Anna told the kid. "Get out safely..."

"Aw right! Hey..." the kid blinked. "You look like Chocolat!"

Anna and Lloyd flinched. "Do you know where she is?'!"

"Chocolat's up there!" the kid pointed at the ceiling. "With the meanies!"

"We've gotta hurry!" Lloyd shouted as the kid ran off.

"I'll teach those bastards to mess with my niece..." Anna punched her palm.

"Hee." Colette giggled softly. "Family is important."

"..." Kratos looked at her. "Yes, now let us get moving."

They continued up toward the top floor when they spotted Chocolat being harrassed by a

couple desians. The group instantly struck them down and Anna grabbed Chocolat by the shoulders.

"Are you all right?'!" she cried.

"Uh...Yeah..." Chocolat looked severely freaked.

"Anna, calm down." Kratos gently pried his wife away.

"Y'know, my mom looks like that when she's worried..." Chocolat bit her lip.

"Of course." Kratos stated. "This is your aunt."

Chocolat yelped 'excuse me?' and Anna sent him a death-glare.

"There's no point in concealing it Anna." the angel said cooly.

"You're my mom's sister?" Chocolat poked Anna.

"Yeah yeah," Lloyd sighed. "Let's save the reunion for later, we need to stop Magnius!"

"Huh? Oh! Well I saw a room with all kinds of weird stuff over here." Chocolat ran off.

"CHOCOLAT!" Anna shouted. "DON'T GET LOST OR CAOCA WILL KLL ME!"

The group entered the control room... and met an ambush.

"Hah!" Magnius laughed. "VER-min in a trap!"

"Why you-!" Lloyd drew a sword.

"Now settle down! Enjoy the show!" Magnius cackled.

A projector appeared and they saw Neil and the other's become trapped.

"You wouldn't want me to turn them into monsters, would you?"

"YOU-!" Lloyd and Anna hissed.

"I'll be more than happy to turn them into monsters! Like that old lady you killed!"

"Old lady?" Chocolat paled. "You don't mean-"

"That's right, old grama Marble was killed by Lloyd here!"

Anna and Chocolat both snapped their heads to look at Lloyd, wearing equally shocked looks.

"That's not true!" Genis stammered. "He tried to save her! But Marble turned into a monster-"

"And Lloyd killed her." Magnius jeered.

"N-no!" Chocolat backed up and was captured by Desians.

"Chocolat!" Anna tried to get to her niece but Kratos held her back. "CHOCOLAT!"

"NO! I'm not getting saved by Grama's MURDERER!" she pointed at Lloyd.

"CHOCOLAT! DON'T BE STUPID!" Anna struggled to get free of her spouse's grip.

"Dorr will save me!"

Magnius laughed. "Dorr huh? Whatever, take her away."

Lloyd tried to run after her, and found her pass card. Anna was crying, teeth gritted together.

Kratos twitched, his wife was crying and his son was obviously hurt. That was not going to slide.

"..." the angel glared at Magnius. "It's time you met your end Magnius."

"Right," the half-elf laughed. "Get them! Get the forsaken chosen and her vermin!"

The group prepared their weapons and easily defeated the desians.

"Get your ass up and fight!" Lloyd spat at Magnius.

"VERMIN!" Magnius attacked.

Long story short, they kicked his ass promptly and painfully. Kratos sheathed his sword.

"You're a fool Magnius, Cruxis accepted Colette as the chosen." the angel said coldly.

"Then... I was decieved...!" he fell over.

Kratos was struck with a sudden impulse, something was off here...

Raine tinkered with the computer. "It's going to self-destruct in two minutes."

Everyone backed up (Except Kratos)

"Wh-what?'!" Lloyd stammered. "Wh-what about-?"

Kratos motioned to the projector, which showed Chocolat being taken away, also the captives escape.

"Genis..." Raine muttered. "We're not like them we're different. Remember that."

The group hitailed it out to miss a very dramatic scene. Rodyle appeared on the projector.

"Well!" He cackled. "That didn't go so well, did it?"

"Rodyle! There was no order to kill the chosen, was there?'!"

"You've been so useful to me!" Rodyle laughed. "Enjoy the afterlife!"

"Lord...Yggdrasill...glory to the coming age of...half-elves!" he moaned as he died.

Meanwhile...on a hidden comet.

"WHAT? Magnius is dead? The ranch is in RUINS?"

Dear old Mithos was having a fit, this kind of didn't fall in his interest afterall. Yuan sighed, his blonde

would-be-brother-in-law was losing it more and more by the day. 'Why'd I have to tell him?' he sighed.

"That's what happened Mithos." Yuan shrugged. "Chosen proving a handful, huh?"

"This is impossible! There's no way a handful of humans could beat- Yuan! Who's with her?"

"Two half-elves, a teacher and her brother, a woman, a teenager, and a mercenary."

Mithos called up a projection from the ranch's database. Two kinsmen with silver hair, the chosen, a

brown-haired male, a woman that looked familiar, and a face he could never forget.

"KRATOS?" Mithos cried, jumping a foot. "What is HE-?"

"I'm afraid I'm a little lost here," Yuan frowned.

"...I made a deal with him to leave the project and their brat alone." Mithos hissed.

"Hm..." he pointed to Lloyd. "I'm guessing that's the brat?"

Yuan knew this already, but he had to play dumb after all there was something he didn't know...

"Yes... it must be..." Mithos muttered. "He looks like Kratos."

"He does?" Yuan tilted his head for a different view.

"Yes, if his hair was a bit longer." his 'friend' pointed out.

"So... what deal were you talking about?"

"...Kratos and the angelus project gave up their memory in order for their freedom." Mithos sighed. "I

promised I wouldn't bother them... but I suppose amnesia wasn't enough, he's still a threat."

Yuan flinched, Mithos was looking murderous. Not good.

"You can't kill him-!" Yuan caught himself. "He...is still the Origin seal."

The half-elf almost sighed in relief as Mithos groaned. Yuan had saved his friend... for now.

"... I won't break my promise, but if they continue to be a nuisance..." Mithos muttered.

"What will you do then?" Yuan tried to keep the anxiety from his voice.

"The brat will have to be eliminated, and Kratos will be put where he can do no harm."

With that, Mithos turned and left the room, leaving Yuan tense.

"Damn..." he muttered, pressing his hand against his forehead.

In a way, he was jealous of Kratos, he got to forget his burden, and escape to his family...yet it

seemed his destiny would not allow him to stray. Yuan didn't want Lloyd killed either, it was his best

friend's kid after all... His mind leapt to a little fantasy, maybe when this was all over, he, Kratos and

his family could all go camping, and maybe teach Lloyd a little old-school fighting. Yuan slapped

himself. This was a war, and there was no time for dreaming in war.

... Anna woke up in the middle of the night, for some reason, she didn't feel tired. The woman

was working on about two hours of sleep, having taken down Magnius, lost her niece, and discovered

that her son killed her mother were other reason's you'd think she'd be tired. Anna groaned as she sat

up, to her left, Lloyd was sleeping next to Noishe, Colette was a few feet away from them. To her

right, Raine and Genis were dozing, in front of her the dying embers of the fire shiloutted her spouse.

"Huh? Kratos? You still up?" Anna said softly, walking over to sit next to him.

"Anna?" the angel turned to her. "Why are you up so late?"

"I dunno." she shrugged. "Can't sleep."

"...I see." Kratos sighed. "I have that problem many days."

"Hm?" Anna blinked. "But you sleep alot. Just not when you're on guard duty."

"...I sleep, just I can stay up for a week at a time."

"A week?" Anna stared. "Don't you get tired?"

"No."

Anna was about to tell him to stop acting tough when she realized he wasn't joking. The woman slowly

laid her head on his shoulder, she didn't feel tired either...

"Anna... When we saw Clara earlier..."

"Did you remember too?" she whispered, clutching his arm.

"...It wasn't me then..." Kratos muttered softly.

"...When... did that happen...?" Anna clutched him tighter. "I...how could I've forgotten...?"

Kratos slowly put his arm around her shoulder. "I don't know."

"That thing...on my hand...the exsphere...they took it off and..." she glanced at hers.

"It has a key crest, all of ours do." Kratos told her. "We're fine."

"...You...knew..." she looked up at him. "You knew that's what happened..."

"...I suppose I did." the angel muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me-?"

"I didn't remember until today...How... am I forgetting things like this...?"

"AAAAAHHHH!" The woman jerked, covering her ears.

"Anna? Anna what's wrong?" Kratos paled.

"Stop shouting!"

Kratos stared, he was barley whispering...

"Owowowowoowowo..." she moaned, clutching her ears.

"Anna..." Kratos said as quietly as possible.

"Wha-what?" Anna looked at him, still wearing a pained expression.

"I was whispering."

Anna stared with her mouth agape. "You've got to be kidding me..."

**Colette: Mrs. Anna has angel ears!  
**

**Me: Do they really hurt like that?  
**

**Colette: Well, I flinched sometimes, but it was never THAT bad...**

**Me: Exactly!  
**

**Colette: Huh? Uh-oh...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen-OH! I LIKEY 13!**

**Colette: Uh... Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing!**

**Me: Uh... I kinda tweaked the plot a bit... Hey wait, it IS 'Plot Twist'! I just added some stuff **

**that deals with Lloyd being half-angel... but it actually makes sense just by Anna being there, **

**so it does fit...**

**Colette: So... you said all that for nothing?**

**Me: Seems so. **

"It's a... washtub?"

The next morning, everyone had made their way to Thoda Dock. Kratos had spent last night helping

Anna adjust to her new senses. Anna didn't tell anyone, and Kratos respected her wish, he happened

to know Colette was having problems like these as well...

"Yep, it's a washtub."

Anna was in a depressed mood, she lost her niece, her son had killed her mother, something was

happening to her, she and Kratos were having memory traumas, but this 'washtub' event lead to

something that broke her foul mood like glass.

"OH MY GOD! Your name's Raine and you're afraid of WATER?" she laughed, doubling over.

"Anna..." Kratos sighed.

"Sorry about her Professor..." Lloyd blushed.

"Let's just go..." Raine muttered as she got into the washtub.

A few minutes later, the gang got off and Raine crawled onto the ground.

"Sw...sweet land..." she whimpered as she kissed it.

"..." Kratos and Lloyd both 'dotted'.

"C'mon already, let's get the Spiritua statue." Genis griped.

At they geyser, Genis cast icicle, and then it was show time.

"Wish me luck." Lloyd laughed.

"Don't slip!" Anna called after him.

"I don't want to have to save you again Lloyd." Kratos recited.

"Yeah and- wait, again?" Anna glared at her spouse.

"...I did not bring them there." Kratos said before explaining the 'Iselia incident'.

Lloyd got the statue and hopped back to find his mother shouting at his dad...again.

"They do like to argue..." Raine shook her head.

"It's because they love each other!" Colette chirped.

"How is arguing mean the love each other?" Genis crossed his arms.

"Aw come on," Lloyd griped. "I'm not getting any attention..."

Being bored and waiting for his parents to shut up, he drifted over behind the sign.

"Hey! It's an oracle stone!" Lloyd gasped. "Shit, I did that for nothing-"

"You're grounded!" Anna hissed. "Foulmouth!"

"I grounded him already Anna." Kratos told his wife. "Why do you think we had leftovers?"

"Huh... I didn't notice that..." she blinked.

"I'm gonna open the seal now!" Colette did so.

The group headed inside...

"It looks like that woman didn't get in." Kratos said, stopping.

"What woman?" Lloyd turned to his father.

"The asassin, after Colette." the angel explained.

"Er..." his son frowned.

"...Nevermind." Kratos sighed.

"Like you've never made a mistake." Lloyd pouted.

"Of course I have. I made a terrible one once-"

"Yes? Go on." Lloyd urged his father.

"...It's not for you to know."

Again, filling in for something HE didn't even know. What made him say that...?

"I'm sorry sir, but Sheena has failed to get to the chosen's group."

"I see Botta." Yuan nodded. "We'll have to give it more time..."

"You don't seem very dissapointed, Sir." Botta tilted his head to the side.

"You're excused." Yuan said curtly.

Botta hesitantly left the room. Yuan sighed and sunk into his chair. The last time he'd seen Kratos in

the flesh was... When that woman, Anna was it? Transformed into an Exbula... he'd been watching,

Mithos was calling for him irritably but he stayed. He couldn't stand by, he had to heal that poor

woman, he couldn't bear to watch. After that he had to hurry away, Mithos was getting angry. Yuan

was certain that the woman hadn't made it... that Kratos had returned to being Mithos' slave, but kept

away on some special assignment... Obviously Anna had made it, along with Lloyd. What did that

Anna look like again...? He never got a good look at her...

Who was that woman with the chosen's group? She looked kind of familiar... Hm... At any rate,

Yuan was in a tight spot. To kill the Chosen probably meant they would have to get rid of Kratos...

but to leave the Chosen put both worlds at risk... If the chosen became an angel, they would have to

get Kratos to cooperate with them, but without his memory, would he come willingly? Of course...

Lloyd, he was the key, if they had his son Kratos would do anything... Then once he was on their side,

they would give Lloyd back, if the kid was anything like his father he could help. Wait... Lloyd has an

angel for a father... Yuan went to his computer console, was the angelic trait perhaps...hereditary?

What the computer came up with shocked him.

_Hetero-Angelus: Half angel. _

_According to current data collected, the idea of a half-angel is quite complicated. The child in _

_question would indeed have the gene for wings but not express it, though the offspring would still _

_have slightly better than average hearing and sight. The gene for wings appears to be affected by _

_mana, more specifically mana exuded by a Cruxi-Angelus: an angel through a cruxis crystal. If _

_subject is exposed to Cruxi-Angelus mana for long periods of time, subject will most probably grow _

_wings. Wings would vary in size depending on mana exposed to. Process would be highly painful _

_as wings would develop inside body before erupting out back. Possibly fatal._

Possibly fatal. Oh great, something else to worry about... Cruxi-Angelus mana... Around Lloyd,

that would be Kratos and Colette... Colette being a fledgling should have little affect, Kratos on the

other hand...That much mana... Lloyd was sure to get wings... possibly fatal. Oh great.

_Angelus gene causes a sub-puberty. For length of time between three days to three weeks, subject _

_will show physical traits of it's sources of mana._

"Computer, bring up analysis of Lloyd Aurion."

The computer hummed a minute before bringing up charts.

_Angelus gene has been affected, wing growth intialized twenty hours previously._

"SHIT!" Yuan slammed his fist into the wall. "If that kid dies there goes our 'key'..."

_Wing growth at ten percent. Estimated completion ten days._

Yuan groaned. "Lloyd, you are in for some pain..."

Then a thought struck him...

"Computer, is Kratos Aurion's mana enough to support wing growth along with Colette Brunnel?"

_Negative. Aurion and Brunnel alone do not support wing growth for subject._

What...? But then... there would have to be another angel. The Sage's weren't angels- Wait.

"Computer, analysis brunette woman in group."

_Gender: Female_

_Mental age: 36_

_Physical age: 30_

"What the-?" Yuan blinked. "She's six years younger than she is?"

_Race: Cruxi-Angelus_

"Ow..." Lloyd groaned as he sat down.

"What's wrong Lloyd?" Genis asked his friend.

The group had broken the seal of water and were resting for Colette's toxicosis, though it seemed she

wasn't the only one feeling a bit under the weather.

"Lloyd! Did you eat that month-old sandwich?" Anna scoffed, feeling his forehead.

"Hm..." Kratos titled his head to the side. "Have you been sitting up straight?"

"Huh? Why are you asking that?" Lloyd looked up at his father.

"You have a bit of a hump on your back."

"Hey..." Colette poked him. "You do..."

"Argh! This is retarded! Colette! You're sick not me!" Lloyd pushed everyone away.

"But I'm worried about you Lloyd." Colette frowned.

"He does have a point." Raine said. "You have to rest Colette."

Everyone wandered away and Lloyd found himself walking off a ways.

"Urgh...my back is killing me.." he moaned.

The teen leaned against a tree, but eventually slid down the trunk and sat on the ground. He was so

fusturated, Colette's the one being plauged by the toxicosis, and here he was groaning like a sick

puppy. Speaking of which, Noishe trotted over with a concerned 'whine'.

"Hi boy..." Lloyd smiled slightly as he patted the protozoan.

Poor Noishe, he had to watch one friend die, her brother go insane and wipe another friend's memory

and now that friend's son was going through some torment. The protozoan was ticked, all this was

going and all he could do was 'whine' or 'howl' or the occasional 'Grr'. It sucked.

**Colette: Oh no! Lloyd!**

**Me: He'll be fine... for now! MWAHAHAHAH!  
**

**Colette: Hey! This isn't an angst story!  
**

**Me: Crap. Btw, I got Tales of Legendia! MWAHAHAH!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen! I'm really getting into this story!**

**Colette: That's great! Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

**Me: I GOT ANOTHER STORY WITH A HUNDRED REVS! WOOT!**

Blah blah blah blah Lloyd listened to the professor drone on and on and on and on. The group

had made their way to Asgard, stopping at Hakensioa peak to read the book, now they were listening

to Raine blabber about the balacruf stage...

"She must really like ruins..." Kratos whispered.

"Or she was dropped on her head as a kid." Anna rolled her eyes.

Lloyd wandered around, his back had been killing him, but, as Lloyd does, he was playing tough guy.

"I tell you, once we destroy the stage..." a man said to his friend.

Look! Up in the sky! Is it a dragon? Is it a rheaird? No! It's SUPER RAINE! The half-elf ran over and

kicked the two guys' asses in five point two seconds (A new record!) and then...

"Hey! You activated the bomb!" Harley grinned.

"OH! WHERE'S THE OFF SWITCH?" Raine cried.

"There isn't one!"

Raine kicked him in the stomach. "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU'RE PROUD OF IT!"

Lloyd swiftly went to work and diffused the bomb. "There..."

"Whoah! How'd you-?" Harley gasped.

"Don't go making things you can't control!" Lloyd lectured, standing up.

A few conversations and 'filling-ins' later...

"I'll go in Aisha's place!" Raine told the mayor.

"She just wants to see the ruin up close..." Genis muttered.

SMACK! Someone really should report her... Raine changed and was dancing on the stage, Anna

muttered that she 'could do better' when the windmaster appeared.

"I've come for the girl!" it hissed.

"Oh no! Professor! That's an evil creature!" Colette squealed.

Lloyd drew a sword. "And this is what we do to 'Evil creatures'!"

Long story short, they kicked it's ass and Raine took credit for it.

"She'll decipher that map." Harley smirked. "She IS a half-elf after all."

"N-no! She's an elf! Just like me!" Genis stammered.

"What? Surely you don't think it'd mistake my own-" he stopped at the look on Genis' face "...My

mistake. It looks like you two are both pure-bred elves!"

Giving us way too obvious clues for future plot, they went to get Raine, and discovered the true

location of the wind seal, so they were off again...

"Urgh... dammit..." Lloyd groaned, doubling over.

"Lloyd? Are you okay?" Colette ran over.

"Nothing...I'm fine..." Lloyd muttered as he straightened.

"Quite amusing." Kratos scoffed. "I don't think you should tavel for a while."

"But we have to break the seals!" Lloyd protested.

"Hm..." Anna bit her lip. "Noishe! C'mere and carry Lloyd!"

The protozoan ran over with a whine as Lloyd protested. When Anna said 'Lloyd Aurion':

"Yes ma'am." the teen meekly crawled onto Noishe's back.

"Cheer up Lloyd!" Colette smiled. "You'll feel better soon!"

"Yeah... momma's boy..." Genis grinned evilly.

"If your sister wasn't watching I'd hurt you." Lloyd hissed.

After an hour or so...

"ARGGGHHH! I CAN'T GET THIS COMBO RIGHT!"

Lloyd was attempting to open the door as Raine went over the writings.

"Lloyd, try 'red yellow green white blue'." she instructed.

The teen did as he was told and the door opened.

"...I knew that."

They went in and fought the Lapyx, they kicked it's rear, regardless of Anna bitching about how it was

possible for feathers to hurt. Remiel appeared, his wings flapping gently. Lloyd felt his back quiver, as

if he was envious... Kratos' eyes were locked on Remiel's face, he'd seen him before... he knew he

had... Colette recieved her 'blessing and they were off. Then they ran into Sheena.

"This is it, this ruin shall be your grave..." she muttered cryptically.

Before I go any farther... 'Ruin, Grave, CRYPTically! HAH!' Lame joke, I know...

Sheena launched at Colette but Lloyd blocked her and the countered.

Anna protected the Sage's as they chanted and Kratos had ALREADY defeated her guardian.

Then they all attacked Sheena.

"Ready?"

"Follow it up!"

"CROSS THRUST!"

Sheena fell. "DAMMIT! Why can't I win?'!"

"Goodness and love will always win!" Genis grinned.

"What? If you're good, I'm good too!" Sheena pouted.

"I don't understand," Colette frowned. "If I complete the journey, won't everyone be saved?"

"YOUR world will be saved!" Sheena cried before running off.

"What-? Wait! Come back!" Lloyd shouted. "What did she mean by that...?"

They left and Colette fell, Lloyd for once, noticed something was wrong...

"Colette, let me see your hand." Lloyd took her hand. "See? You're bleeding!"

"But... it doesn't hurt..." Colette murmured.

"What?" Lloyd gasped.

"Uh, that is, it doesn't hurt too much." the blonde tried to cover her tracks.

After this, Lloyd did something miraculously cunning for a dumbass and proved that she could no

longer feel. May I add, who the hell drinks ICED coffee...?

"How long have you been like this?" Lloyd growled. "And have you been eating?"

"I eat!"

"Liar, you always do that stupid giggle when you lie." Lloyd accussed.

"..." Colette sighed, she spilled her guts.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lloyd sighed.

"Well, we're all on this journey together and I wanted it to be fun..." Colette whispered.

Lloyd wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry...I...I'm so sorry..."

"It's all right. I'm happy, so much that I want to cry, but I can't anymore...I'm sorry..."

She wrapped her arms around him too, around his neck, on the upper back...

"Agh!" Lloyd jerked, face scrunched up in pain.

"Lloyd? Are you okay? Lloyd?" Colette paled, releasing her friend.

"I'm...yeah...just..." he muttered as he opened one eye.

"Lloyd... you have a bit of a lump on your back... are you okay...?" she asked him.

"Yeah." Lloyd straightened. "Sorry, must've just been... I dunno, but I'm okay."

"...Take care of yourself Lloyd." Colette whispered.

Meanwhile, a couple hundred feet away, Anna's 'mom senses' were tingling.

"Something's wrong with Lloyd." she said to Kratos.

"Hm? He's fine." Kratos looked at Lloyd as he came into sight.

"Nothing you can SEE." Anna scoffed. "Just stay right here."

Anna walked up to her son, who stopped and looked at her.

"Uh...Am I grounded again for some reason?" Lloyd muttered, pale.

"Lloyd, how long have you been feeling bad?" his mother glared.

"I'm NOT feeling bad!" the teen griped, walking off.

Anna sighed as she shook her head. "That boy..."

Lloyd walked over to the fire, thinking of Colette, how she couldn't feel it... The teen wandered off

again, restless, his mind busy (Wow, and this is LLOYD.) with thoughts of their journey...

_Wing development at twenty percent. Estimate eight days till completion._

Yuan sighed, that wasn't good... "How is the subject holding up?"

_Subject is in pain. Wing mass equivalent to subject's fist size._

"Estimate chances of subject surviving."

_Chances are fifty to one, not in subject's favor._

"Not what I wanted to hear." Yuan sighed. "Anything else?"

_Subject has begun sub-puberty, has begun showing physical tratis, Kratos Aurion influence._

"Like that's important." the angel rolled his eyes.

If they failed to kill Colette, and if Lloyd died, they'd be at a dead end, Kratos surely would want

nothing to do with anything anymore if his child ceased to live... And that woman... she was an angel,

but how was that possible? Derris-Kharlan had no record of a human female being an angel...

Anna was sitting by the fire, worried about her son, her niece, her sister, Colette, and

wondering...about the Desians. Why would they be doing this to people? How could anyone

deliberately hurt someone, and enjoy it? Why did... people treat people that way? It didn't matter what

race they were, people all have the same needs, the same desires. The longing to be accepted, the urge

to belong yet to stand out. Everyone wants to be happy, but then why would you oppress other's

happiness? Anna sighed, why couldn't they just... respect life itself? Life is... precious, if not a gift...

Noishe trotted around camp. Genis was sleeping, Anna and Raine were both having some sort of

spacing-out problem, Colette was looking at the stars and Lloyd was trying to get to sleep, with

occasional groans of pain. Noishe walked over to sit next to Kratos. The protozoan felt helpless, his

friend had no idea...Anna had the cruxis crystal, Kratos had no idea what he had done... Well, it had a

rune crest so it wouldn't HURT her, but boy, was Kratos going to be in for explaining...

**Me; Noishey's pov! YAY NOISHEY!**

**Colette: The chances are AGAINST Lloyd living?'!**

**Me: Yep. **

**Colette: If you make Lloyd die-!**

**Me: Hello? It says 'Drama' not 'Angst' now shut up.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen!**

**Colette: You really seem to like this story now...**

**Me: Yep, ever since I added the whole Lloyd growing wings naturally thing.**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

"We're heading toward Luin-" Raine read off the map.

"LUIN?" Anna yelped.

The group gave her funny looks.

"What's up with you?" Genis raised an eyebrow.

"Luin's uh..." Anna blushed. "It's... where I was born..."

"Ah yes..." Kratos nodded. "I remember that now..."

"Well, then let's get going!" Lloyd grinned.

The group made their way to the town, but when they finally got there...

"No..." Anna whimpered, her face paling.

Luin was in shambles, paths blasted apart, bridges crumbling, houses falling in on themeselves...

Anna shook as she slowly walked into what had been her home.

"This is...awful..." Colette whimpered.

Anna was shaking like a leaf, a tear threatening to fall from her eye.

"...Let's look for survivors..." Kratos whispered.

The group headed in till they found the fountain... and Sheena...

"You! Did you do this-?" Anna tried to strangle the ninja but Kratos held her back.

"Look at the shape I'm in... you think I did this...?" Sheena whispered from the ground.

"Then what happened?" Lloyd asked.

"They... were harboring some people that escaped from the ranch... the desians..."

Anna's fists clenched and she gritted her teeth. "Those...bastards..."

"You're hurt!" Colette said to Sheena. "Professor! Please heal her!"

Raine crossed her arms. "How do we know this isn't a trick?"

Just then, a priest ran by, followed by Clara. Sheena tried to stop her but was swiped to the side,

leading to Anna to once again calm the exbulea.

"Clara... just calm down...It's all right..." Anna made eye contact with the creature.

Clara seemed to hesitate before wandering off again. Eventually, they healed Sheena and the summoner

left, saying she had to save the townsfolk. Needless to say, Lloyd instantly decided to do the same.

Before leaving, Anna took one last look around what had been her home. She walked toward the

fountain, making splashing sounds as she stepped in the puddles.

"This used to be our landmark..." she whispered, eyes glazed over.

"They'll pay for this. I swear." Lloyd gritted his teeth.

They made their way to the ranch and made a plan to ambush some desians. Which they did.

"We managed to get two desian uniforms." Raine stated. "Now we just need someone..."

"Oh!" Lloyd perked up. "I wanna be a desian! Me! Me!"

Anna and Kratos stared at their son with mixed feelings of embarassment and disgust.

"Uh...Nevermind..." Lloyd blushed, face falling.

"I'll be one." Raine said. "We have another one for a female..."

"No." Anna snapped curtly. "I'm not doing it."

"...It's highly unlikely they'll believe one desian captured five people..." Kratos muttered.

"I'm NOT doing it." Anna folded her arms over her chest, eyes glaring.

"Uh...If it makes you feel better, I'll do it..." Colette whispered.

Anna's demeanor fell. "No Colette. It's all right, besides, you're the chosen, the bait."

"We'll go in first thing in the morning." Raine said, as night had already fallen.

Lloyd slid down to sit on the grass. His back was aching again... The next morning he awoke to Genis

giggling 'You've got to see this!' Lloyd observed Raine and Anna, who were wearing the desian armor

minus the helmets. Anna looked throughly disgusted.

"AHAAHHAH!"

Lloyd pointed and laughed, to be slapped by both women.

"Oowowowoowwo..." the teen moaned as he rubbed his head.

"Huh? Hey..." Anna leaned closer to observe her son. "You look different..."

"You do to." Lloyd retailated. "...No seriously."

"Let me be the judge of that." Kratos stated, observing Anna.

Anna blinked, what? Was there something on her face?

"I know what's different but I don't dare say it." Kratos muttered.

"What? What is it?" Genis pestered.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Colette poked Kratos in the arm.

"What is it Kratos?" Anna frowned.

The angel sighed, acknowledging defeat. "...Your skin isn't that baggy anymore."

Anna smacked her spouse across the face. The whole group gasped in shock. Kratos, THE Kratos,

had just been slapped across the face! The angel twitched then sighed, he expected that...

"Care to tell me what's different about Lloyd now?" Anna hissed.

"...Is that a request, or an order?" Kratos asked slowly.

Anna seemed to snarl at him. Kratos turned to observe Lloyd.

"...Lloyd, since when do you have my eyes?" the angel paled.

Everyone blinked and then tried to get a look at Lloyd's face. His usually chocolate brown eyes were

now Kratos' sharp, reddish-brown.

"Say what?" Lloyd blinked.

"Interesting..." Raine's eyes lit up.

"Wha-? Wait! No! We have to uh... go to the ranch!"

Lloyd's reminder spared him from the wrath of his teacher. They left for the ranch, although he did

keep getting odd looks from everyone.

"We've done it!" Raine told the gatekeeper. "We've captured the chosen!"

"That's perfect! Report to the commander immediately!" the desian let them in.

The group got into the building and Raine and Anna took off the armor because somehow they fit their

clothes underneath. How? Beats me, call it a plothole.

"Huh? I hear something..." Colette paled.

Through the door came Botta along with several renegades.

"You-!" the half-elf paled.

"You're the desian that attacked the village!" Lloyd accused.

Botta didn't know what to do, they needed to get the chosen, but Kratos would cream them, plus they

didn't want to get him angry if they did need him later, plus Kvar was after them.

"I think it's in both our interests if we don't fight." Botta said, running out the door.

"Dad? Do you... know them?" Lloyd asked his father.

"Aside from seeing them at the chapel and Triet? No." Kratos shook his head.

"They seemed to be familiar with you..." Raine's eyes narrowed.

Colette looked at the door, suddenly, three desians came, did their fag-dance, and shot fireballs at

them. Kratos easily used guardian while Colette was hit full on. The other door slid open.

"I admit I'm impressed you survived that attack."

Anna's eyes widened. Whipping- Laughing- Pain- Cruelty-

"You...!" she started shaking, this time with rage.

"Kvar..." Kratos' pupils seemed to dialate to slits.

"Well, I see some of you know me." the alarm started to ring. "You'll be surrounded in a moment."

Anna shot a 'demon-fang' at Kvar, who jumped aside. The group quickly took this as an escape

route, Kratos had to drag Anna away from the desian to get her to safety. They ran out to the

'assembly line'. Anna yelped, eyes wide and fear seeping in to her mind. She knew what it was...

"Wh-what... is this?" Lloyd paled, terrified.

"This is where the the exspheres are removed from the host bodies."

Kvar and his desians had them cornered. Anna was still shaking. It was a scene from a nightmare for

her. Being where she hated most, seeing who she hated and feared more than anyone. Kvar explained

all the exsphere stuff, then he got to the part...

"Just like your dear old mother." Kvar sneered.

The group, shocked, turned to face the brunette, who was quivering uncontrollably, teeth gritted.

"I'll kill you..." she hissed, eyes fixated on Kvar.

"Well well well, I see she remembers me." the bastard smirked. "That is suprising though, I had

thought Lord Yggdrasill's little trick would've fixed that."

Before anyone could question that statement, Anna charged at Kvar, saber out and ready to plunge

into flesh. Kratos grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Lloyd! That exsphere is the result of MY angelus project! It's time you returned it..."

The desians closed in, Anna broke from Kratos, this time to put herself between the desians and her

son. Kratos stayed nearest to the desians as the other's backed away toward a gap.

"DAMMIT!" Lloyd cursed.

Just then, to the rescue came Sheena who used the guardian to let the group escape.

"Exspheres... are made from people's lives..." Raine muttered, examining hers.

Lloyd tore the exsphere from his hand.

"This... THING!"

"Lloyd! You can't-!" Genis spoke up.

"Don't you GET IT?" Lloyd shouted. "This THING almost killed my mom!"

Anna was on the floor, still shaking. Although she was looking at her exsphere, she hadn't taken it off.

She was... scared... scared of what would happen...

"And- and- the one you have! That's-! That's-!" Lloyd stammered at Genis.

"My mother's life..." Anna whispered, not looking up.

"Lloyd, my opinion might not matter much but..." Colette sighed. "I do believe the desians will beat us

if we throw them away now. Then we can't stop anyone else from being victims..."

"NO!" Lloyd shouted.

"Lloyd..." Sheena whispered.

"I'm sorry...Just let me think for a while..." Lloyd muttered, walking off.

Kratos knelt next to Anna, who was still shaking.

"...Are you all right?" he asked his wife.

"...I...Kratos...I..." she stammered, looking up at him. "Yes."

Kratos knew she wasn't, but nodded. The angel softly kissed her on the cheek before walking off to

find Lloyd. The teen was staring at the exsphere, wondering, thinking.

"What would you want?" Kratos stated, walking up behind him.

"Huh?" Lloyd looked to his father.

"If you became an exsphere, would you want to be thrown away?" the angel asked. "Personally, I'd

want to be useful, to stop anyone else from suffering my fate."

"...I...suppose...but that doesn't justify it."

"Of course it doesn't." Kratos nodded. "But..."

"But..." Lloyd continued the sentence. "I can throw them away anytime,...after I save everyone."

Kratos gave a rare smile. "Exactly."

"Besides... I should be grateful this thing didn't kill mom, not mope over what it COULD'VE done."

"Yes. Your mother is still here." Kratos nodded. "She'll stay here."

"...Wait... if this drained her mana... some of her is in here..." he examined the sphere.

"Some of her strength." the angel stated. "Your mother's with you even when you're far away."

Lloyd laughed a bit. "I'm not sure if that's good thing or bad thing."

"Heh..." Kratos turned to leave. "...By the way Lloyd..."

"Uh... Yeah dad?" Lloyd turned to his father.

"Tell us if that bump on your back grows. It's worrisome."

With that, the angel walked off, leaving his son feeling vaugely bothered.

_Wing growth at fourty percent. Estimated comlpletion four days._

"Four already?"

**Colette: Uh-oh... Lloyd's-**

**Me: Gonna sprout wings in front of everyone anytime anyplace?**

**Colette: Oh dear...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen!**

**Colette: It's official! You really like this story!**

**Me: Why'd you say that?  
**

**Colette: This is the third chapter you've written today!**

**Me:...Shut up...**

**Colette: She owns nothing! And she would like to apologize that-**

**Me: It took forever, my dad kicked me off the pc when I went to update, then the next **

**morning, (Completely against my will.) my mom takes me camping. The horror...**

"Well, to the ranch!"

They'd gotten the orb from Sophie, the one Pietro took. The group promised to find a cure as soon as

possible, but the ranch came first. An hour or so later, they found themselves in the ranch.

"We have to split up? Who's going with who?" Lloyd asked.

"Uhm... you choose Lloyd!" Colette grinned.

"M-me?" the teen blinked. "If...you say so... I'll go after Kvar."

Anna and Kratos both went to protest but silenced. They knew their son, they couldn't stop him.

Lloyd told Raine and Genis to go deactivate the system, then paused at his mother.

"...Mom... this is the guy who hurt you... are you scared?" Lloyd muttered.

"...Lloyd, I NEED to go." Anna whispered. "Yes, he does scare me, but..."

"She spent all that time powerless, and now she has a chance to fight for herself."

Lloyd and Anna turned to Kratos, who had spoken the line. Lloyd nodded.

"All right, Mom, come with me." the boy said.

"Who do I go with Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"Uh..."

"Yeah! And me too!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Uh... Sheena, you go with Genis and the Professor, free the captives."

"Roger." Sheena nodded, walking over to the half-elves.

"Uh... and you two..." Lloyd looked at Colette and his dad. "Colette, come with us."

"And me?" Kratos tilted his head to the side.

"Go with whoever you want." Lloyd shrugged. "You know what you're doing."

The angel smiled slightly. "Then I shall accompany you."

"Please, see if Chocolat's here." Anna asked Raine before they left.

"Of course. You just take care of Kvar." the woman nodded.

The Aurion's plus Colette made their way up to the door and then waited for the other team.

"Is anyone here from the Palmacosta Ranch?" Raine asked the captives.

"I am." a man said.

"Did you happen to hear where they sent a girl named Chocolat?"

"Yes, to the Iselia Ranch I believe." the man nodded.

"Iselia... I see. Thank you."

A few minutes later, the door opened and the other group made their way up to the top...

"As I have told you before Kvar, I know nothing of it." a woman on the projector said.

"Lies. I swear Pronyma, once I get the exsphere I will be the head of the grand cardinals!"

"Your times up Kvar!" Lloyd drew a blade.

"Oh...So this is Lloyd." Pronyma smirked. "He does bear a resemblance."

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked.

Little did he know, the look he had been giving Pronyma before was something she'd seen all too often

on Kratos' face. Even when he was with Cruxis, the angel had never gotten along with Pronyma. Kvar

turned to face the group, then the fight began. Anna got a slash on him.

"How's that for an INFERIOR BEING?" she mocked.

Lloyd and Colette were taking out the energy stones, Kratos was mismatching offense and healing.

Anna however, was taking out everything she had on Kvar. Every time he had smirked at her pain,

every time he had laughed as she tried not to cry. Being an exbulea. She didn't remember fully, but she

knew, she KNEW it was his doing. A a minute later, Kvar had fallen. Anna was breathing hard.

"..." she huffed. "Finally...It's over..."

"We did it!" Colette chirped, walking over to Lloyd.

That's when Kvar got back up, and delivered an increasingly painful blow. Colette fell.

"No!" Genis gasped, they had just arrived.

"YOU BASTARD!" Lloyd shouted.

The young Aurion drove his sword through Kvar, he was followed by his father, and then Anna. The

woman drove her saber right through the desian's throat.

"Got to hell..." she hissed. "Go to the hell you put me through..."

Kvar died as the metal sunk out of his body. Lloyd ran over to Colette.

"Colette-!"

"I'm fine... for some reason, it doesn't hurt. Funny huh?" she acted.

"Are you KIDDING?" Sheena gasped.

Lloyd spilled the beans. Anna was shocked at the information, Kratos... he felt odd that he wasn't...

They went back to Asgard to let Colette rest for the night...

"Why should you have to go through with this?" Sheena moaned. "It's..."

"It's okay... really..." Colette muttered.

"Don't you miss being able to eat? To feel? Aren't you tired? Don't you want to sleep?"

"I'm fine... really Sheena..." the blonde whispered.

Lloyd sat on his bed, depressed. In the next room, he knew Colette wasn't sleeping, so he couldn't.

"...Lloyd?" Anna sat next to him.

"Huh?" he muttered, still looking at the wall Colette was behind.

"Lloyd, look at me." his mother ordered.

Lloyd relunctantly turned to face his mom. The woman bit her lip.

"We weren't imagining it... your eyes have changed color..."

Kratos was leaning against the wall. "...That is pecuilar."

"...Uh..." Lloyd frowned. "Please, could you stop staring at me?"

Anna's eyes widened as she examined his hair.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

There was a blonde hair poking out of his head. Anna thought it wasn't his and pulled it out.

"OOW! MOM!" Lloyd covered his head.

"Huh?" Anna blinked. "That was...your hair?"

"Well DUH!" Lloyd snapped.

"That's it." Kratos stated. "That is it. Something is 'up'. First the eyes, now a blonde hair?"

"Uh... Maybe it's... puberty?" Lloyd blinked.

"No one in our family HAS blonde hair!" Anna scoffed.

"Yes, and it's highly unlikely your eyes could change overnight."

"Well... It's not like you're not strange lately!" Lloyd pointed to his mother.

"What?" Anna raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that-?"

"You don't have any gray hairs anymore! And you used to have alot of them!" Lloyd pointed out.

"Plus the fact you don't have bags under your eyes anymore!"

Anna went to smack her child but Kratos caught her arm.

"He does have a point." the angel muttered. "Among... other things..."

Anna pouted. "But-! ...Oh... yes... that..." she said, remembering her little issues.

Lloyd pointed his finger in the air, like a scientist proclaiming a hypothesis. "I've come to the

conclusion that our family is just really screwed up."

"That still doesn't explain why you-!" Anna started.

"Explain what's going on with YOU to me, and then I'll tell you what's up with me."

"Niether of you know 'what's up' with yourselves." Kratos sighed. "We should just..."

"Go to sleep? How can I sleep when Colette..." Lloyd buried his face into his hand.

"Making certain that you're tired tommorow will not help Colette." his father said in a final tone.

Anna crawled into her and Kratos' bed and closed her eyes, Kratos stood looking out the window.

Lloyd sighed in defeat and attempted to sleep as well. Which he eventually did, because he had a

dream... In his dream, he was on top of a mountian, then someone pushed him off. As he fell a voice

cried. 'Fly you idiot! Fly!' He would answer 'Human's can't fly! Are you nuts?' The answer was cold.

_Who says you're human?_

Lloyd jolted upright, pale and sweating. The teen's breathing was heavy as he observed the room, his

mother was in bed sleeping, his father was staring out the window.

"Lloyd?" Kratos turned toward his son. "Are you all right?"

"I... yeah... I just... had a nightmare..." he shook his head.

"..." the angel walked over to stand next to his son's bed. "Would you care to tell me what about?"

"I..." Lloyd frowned, 'who says you're human?'. "Nah, it was just some fakey stuff..."

He thought it was true. After all, of course he was human! What else would he be? His parent's were

human, his aunt and cousin were human, his grandmother was human. Not human? Yeah right.

...Right...?

"Well, now that you're awake you might as well get up. We're going to head for lake Umacy."

"Lake Umacy?" Lloyd tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

"I've heard a unicorn lives there. Raine could use it's horn to save Pietro and Clara."

"And Colette?" Lloyd instantly asked.

"Perhaps." the angel closed his eyes. "Now... would you wake your mother?"

"So she can throw her pillow at ME? I don't think so!"

Later in the morning, the group found themselves at Thoda Geyser.

"Sweet... ground.." Raine crawled onto the dock.

"I really wish I could take a picture of that." Anna muttered.

"So... You just have to make the pact with Undine, then we can get to the unicorn?"

"Uh-huh." Sheena nodded. "Let's get in there."

The peoples went into the temple, and before they knew it they were at the altar.

"Pact! Pact!" Colette and Genis cheered.

"I might fail you know!" Sheena snapped.

"C'mon Sheena." Lloyd smiled. "You can do it!"

Sheena walked to the altar, then Undine appeared. Kratos was struck with deja vu, but then, he would

remember a fish like maiden wouldn't he? Undine told of her pact with Mithos.

"Now what? They never said anything about this at the institute!" Sheena moaned.

"Can't you just get her to cancel the old one?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes." Kratos nodded. "Do as Lloyd says, it is possible that the pact-maker may have broken his vow.

...Or...he may no longer be alive."

"Uh... I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me."

"Very well. Prepare your weapons."

"We have to fight?" Lloyd gasped.

Obviously yes. Undine thrashed water every which way and everyone was having trouble merely

avoiding the blows. A thought was playing in Kratos' brain. Hit her on the back! The angel had no idea

where it came from, but he listened to it. Undine flinched and then fell to her knees.

"...You knew my weakness." she whispered as she got upright.

Kratos felt unnerved but stood calmly to the side while Sheena made they pact.

Raine turned to Kratos. "You have an impressive breadth of knowledge Kratos..."

"I had a companion once who was somewhat knowledgable about summon spirits."

"Really? Who was that?" Anna asked her spouse.

"I forget his name..." Kratos closed his eyes. "I'll tell you if I remember."

With that, it was a trek all the way back to lake Umacy.

"Wait... only pure maidens can approach a unicorn." Genis bit his lip.

"He only talks to girls?" Anna scoffed. "Sounds like a stalker to me."

"At the very least, Lloyd, Genis and I are out." Kratos muttered.

"Pure?" Anna asked Raine.

"Pure." the woman nodded.

Anna laughed. "Well, have fun Colette!"

"H-hey! Are you saying I'm not qualified?" Sheena shouted.

"Qualified?" everyone under eighteen blinked.

"Er... Uh, let's just go." the summoner blushed.

"Why can't the Professor or Mrs. Anna go?" Colette asked.

"Because we're adults." Raine stated flatly.

"Yeah. You'll get it when you're older." Anna blushed.

Sheena and Colette slid over to the unicorn, who gave them his horn and died. But of course...

"You knew?'!" Sheena shouted at Kratos.

"When a unicorn loses it's horn, it dies, then a new unicorn is born." Raine explained.

With a bit of hope, the group set out to Hima to check on Pietro.

"Hey, I hear something going on at the inn." Anna blinked.

"Let's check it out." Lloyd said.

The group headed out to find Clara about to get killed.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Anna shouted.

Clara crashed through the crowd, running off. Raine noticed she dropped a key...

"It's the key to the tower of mana!" Genis jumped up and down. (CouchPansyCough.)

"That's the seal of light!" Colette chirped. "Let's get going!"

They headed out of Hima and didn't get very far before...

"AH! DAMMIT! FOR THE LOVE OF-!"

Lloyd had fallen to his hands and knees, struggling for breath and sweat dripping off his brow.

"Lloyd-!" Colette and Anna both rushed to his side.

_Wing development at fifty percent, estimated completion three days._

**Colette: OH NO! LLOOOOOOOYYYYYDDD!  
**

**Me: Calm down, I love Lloyd too.**

**Colette: HE'S MINE- I mean... I don't love him!**

**Me: Suuuuureee... BTW, I would like to apologize for how long the update took AGAIN. **

**First it wasn't enough reviews, then I was just lazy, and when I finally went to update my DAD **

**KICKED ME OFF THE COMPUTER- Er, sorry. Then the camping thing...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen! YAY!**

**Colette: I'm glad she's happy! Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

When Lloyd woke up, he was on Noishe's back, in front of the tower of mana.

"That's bad luck Lloyd." Genis sighed. "You wake up in time to see Raine go crazy..."

Raine was running around the tower of mana obsessing over every brick of it.

"Can we just go IN?" Anna shouted, losing her patience.

"Mrs. Anna!" Colette chirped. "Lloyd's awake!"

"Huh?" the woman walked over. "You feeling better?"

"Ugh..." Lloyd sat up. "I've got such a headache..."

"Maybe you should wait out here while we-"

"No! I'm helping too!" Lloyd snapped, getting off of Noishe.

Anna opened her mouth to protest but then slowly closed it.

"...You're stubborn." she smiled, turning toward the tower.

Once inside the tower, Raine proceded to run around in circles screaming about how her dream

had come true and that she was never going to leave. The younger group sighed and waited for Raine's

episode to cease while Anna leaned against the wall, bored. Kratos knew it would last a while so he

went through the books. He found an interesting page.. 'Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree

that' and etc and so forth. Suddenly, he remembered swearing as he accidentaly blotted the ink.

"..." he looked for the word 'loss' and found a blot right on the 'o'.

The angel almost passed out.

"Kratos!" Anna called. "Raine's finally told us how to get in!"

With one last glance at the book, he put it in the shelf and walked over to the group, deciding that it

had just been some sort of freak coincidence. Lloyd was, once again, choosing who would stay.

"Uh... Mom?" Lloyd asked. "Could you...?"

Anna nodded and went to stand on the circle. Then Sheena, then Genis.

"Let's go guys!" Lloyd turned to Colette, Raine, and his father.

The first group headed up through the tower until they found the communicator thingy.

"Fascinating!" Raine chirped as an image of Anna appeared. "They should be able to see us too."

"Wow!" Anna chirped. "Hey you guys, the door's open, we're heading up!"

Anna, Sheena and Genis headed up for the tower until they got to 'the puzzle'.

"Oh crap... I hate puzzles..." Anna moaned.

"Hm..." Genis examined it. "I've got it!"

A minute later, the door was open and Anna was fuming that a twelve year old had beaten her in

something. Sheena wasn't too thrilled either to tell the truth. Eventually, both groups met up and head in

to break the seal. They fought the... uh...winged horsey thingy, and then Colette said her prayer.

But, who showed up? "Where is Aska?"

"Huh?" everyone blinked.

"I can not make a pact without Aska." Luna said before dissappearing.

Then Remiel appeared, told them their 'journey was coming to a close', might I add, this isn't even

halfway through the game, then dissappeared as Colette landed.

"A true angel..." she whispered.

"What's wrong Colette?" Lloyd asked his 'friend'.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking... a true angel, it'll be amazing." she whispered.

The group head down to the bottom where, yet again, Colette collapsed.

"Professor! It's Colette's toxicosis." Lloyd shouted, kneeling next to the blonde.

"..." Colette tried to say something. "!"

"What's wrong Colette?" Genis frowned.

"I would imagine she's lost her voice." Kratos stated coldly.

"Wh-what?" Lloyd paled. "Oh no..."

Once again, they set up camp. Sheena decided to fill them in on the world thing.

"It lies entwined to Sylvarant, as shadow is to light."

"I'm having a hard time believing this." Raine shook her head.

Kratos wasn't. Two worlds... two towers... the mana links... The angel had no idea how he knew this,

but there wasn't a doubt in his mind that it was true. Colette grabbed Lloyd's hand.

"R...e...Ah! You're spelling something!" Lloyd said. "Remiel? I'll... try asking... Remiel...if there's... a

way... to save... both worlds..."

"If this doesn't work out," Sheena narrowed her eyes. "I may have to kill you after all."

"Sheena!" Genis cried.

"When...that time...comes... I may...fight back...because I love...Sylvarant...too..."

"I see. You intend to become an angel no matter what, don't you?" Sheena sighed.

The next morning... they made their way to Hima. Raine had found Boltzman's book and they were

going to heal Pietro. When he awoke, he thanked them and told them of all he knew, including...

"The mana cannon?" Kratos frowned.

A giant ball of light crashing through towns, cities, mountains, tearing through his allies and narrowly

missing he and his friends. His friends? Who where they again...?

"You mean thor's hammer, from the ancient war?" the angel finished.

"Yes!" Pietro nodded. "It seems so..."

"Don't worry about it." Lloyd smiled. "Kvar's history."

The group went up the mountain and arranged for dragon rides.

"We're finally down to the last seal..." Lloyd said.

"Let's split up for tonight, no one leave the village, understood?" Raine ordered.

Lloyd wandered around, trying not to wince. Once again, his back was killing him. The hump had

almost doubled in the last few hours, the only reason no one noticed... Well, in the morning, before

anyone was up, he took some bandages from the first aid kit and wrapped it around his torso, holding

the lump to his back. It hurt like hell, but Colette was the one with a problem here, he didn't need the

other's worrying about him. Speaking of Colette, she wanted to talk to him...

"..." Anna watched as the teens walked up the trail.

"What are you thinking about Anna?" Kratos asked, walking to her side.

"Nothing... it's just... I have a bad feeling about this..." the woman muttered.

She wasn't the only one... Kratos put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's all right Anna. I won't let anything happen to you or Lloyd. I promise."

Colette and Lloyd were on the mountain top, looking at the horizon.

"Huh?" Colette took his hand. "...I'm...sorry? For what?"

The blonde continued to write.

"This is the end... yet I can't speak...I know that's...weird?" Lloyd laughed. "You dork, that doesn't

matter. I don't think you're weird, even if you become an angel, even if you end up like grama, I won't

ever think you're weird, ever."

Colette smiled while Lloyd went on to apologize for not finishing her birthday present. Colette said

she'd wait forever... Something was wrong. Lloyd gritted his teeth together to stop from yelping.

Pain... extreme pain... his spine was on fire, his shoulder blades were going to erupt. Colette gasped

and held his hand, wishing she could scream. His insides were twisting, churning, exploding.

Lloyd collapsed.

"..." the teen slowly opened his eyes.

He was still on the mountain top, lying on his stomach. The frigid air was stinging his face, Colette was

sitting next to him, holding his hand tightly in both of hers. She slowly began to write in his palm.

"Huh...?" he said groggily. "You're...one...too...? What? What're you...?"

Colette wrapped her arms around his neck, if she could cry, she would've been. Lloyd was

increasingly confused, he blushed and then looked over his shoulder. Two wings had sprouted from

his back (Insert 'Beat the angel' song), ripping holes through his clothes, the bandages, and his skin.

The wings themselves were greenish-blue and damp, a few shredded bits of cloth clinging to them and

stained with his own blood.

"A-are those...?" he paled. "On...m-me...?"

Colette didn't even try to make a sound, she nodded into his shoulder, not releasing him from her hug.

Lloyd slowly flapped them, eyes the size of golf balls, he almost passed out upon the realization that he

could control the appendages on his back.

"No...way..." he whispered, staring at the wings that were almost his size.

The blonde didn't even move. She didn't know how to feel... should she feel sad for him? But at heart,

she couldn't deny, she was glad. She wasn't alone as she'd thought...always being treated oddly for

being an angel... and then the one she cared about most...this whole time...

"...Okay...I didn't expect this..." Lloyd whispered.

Colette released him and smiled softly. She grabbed his palm and began to write.

_See if you can put them away. Just ...think about it._

"..." Lloyd closed his eyes and his wings evaporated. "Uh..."

_You're one too? Have you...always been?_

Lloyd slowly shook his head. "I'm as clueless as you are..."

Colette was at a loss for words.

Lloyd sat up. "That was... I mean... how...?"

_I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to._

"...Well, this isn't fair." Lloyd grumbled.

Colette tilted her head to the side in a puzzled expression.

"I can talk, why can't you?"

Colette smiled softly. She didn't know, but it didn't matter, he was okay.

"...Maybe... we should get back to the inn..." he muttered, standing up.

The pair looked around at the scattered blood and rippings of cloth.

"Oh shit, mom's gonna kill me for ripping my clothes..." Lloyd paled.

_Sneak back into the inn and change shirts. Don't let her see you._

"Colette...I..."

The blonde ran off before he could say anymore.

_Internal wing development complete. External intiated._

Yuan sighed in relief. Lloyd survived... that was good news. Wait, external?

"Computer, define 'external'."

_Something occuring outside._

"NO!" Yuan shouted. "Elaborate what was meant in the previous sentence!"

_Then why didn't you just say so? _

Yuan blinked, then rubbed his eyes. "What-?"

_External wing development. Wings will continue to grow for a set period of time._

Yuan blinked. "Uh... yeah... elaborate."

_Wing development will cause boost of senses. Subject may have trouble hiding wings during _

_extreme emotion or stress. Both at the same time WILL reveal wings._

"Dammit Lloyd..." Yuan sighed. "You're really becoming a pain..."

_Hey, are you the one analyzing everything-? I mean, uh... yeah, what you said._

**Colette: Lloyd has wings! And only I know!**

**Me: Yuan knows too.**

**Colette: Oh yeah... Extreme emotion or stress... Lloyd's going to show his wings when he's **

**really feeling something?**

**Me: Yep, just gueessss what emotion is going to trigger it?  
**

**Colette: Either anger of love...**

**Me: Love? Only you would say that Colette...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen! I'm on a ROLL baby!**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing!**

The door creaked open as Kratos walked out of it.

"Huh...? Dad..?" Lloyd got to his feet. "Where's he going so late?"

The teen snuck outside to see his father standing on the edge of the cliff, staring out at the horizon,

Noishe was beside him. Lloyd walked behind him...

"You'd best not stand behind me Lloyd."

The teen jumped a bit, then walked to his father's side.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I'm your father, I know everything." he laughed softly.

"...What're you thinking about?"

The ancient one sighed. "Nothing important."

_This is the only chance I'll get. Real quick. _

Yuan appeared behind Lloyd in the blink of an eye and tried to grab him.

Dude, doesn't he know about parental senses?

Kratos slashed his sword, hitting Yuan and missing Lloyd. "Stop!"

Yuan evaporated as quickly as possible.

_DAMMIT! Urgh... looks like we'll have to do it the hard way..._

"Wh-who was that?" Lloyd gasped, pale.

Kratos didn't answer. "Let's get back to the inn. Now."

Lloyd hesitated, then spotted a ring... He picked it up before following his father. A few minutes later,

they were on the dragons. Kratos rode with Colette, seeing as it was his job, the Sage's rode on one.

Sheena and Lloyd rode on one, Anna rode solo.

Kratos and Colette arrived first. Not wasting time, Colette hurried to the oracle stone. She

grabbed Kratos' hand and wrote: Please, I don't want them to see... The angel nodded in silence. He

remembered now, what was coming. Colette was going to... This would break Lloyd's heart... They

entered and Kratos' eyes widened in shock. The bridge... the coffins... he didn't imagine it... Colette

ran over and pulled on his arm, urging him forward. They entered the inner part and Colette knelt to

pray at the altar. Kratos' heart was racing. He'd seen this too... he'd seen it all... Lloyd and the others

entered just in time to see Remiel descend.

"Now my daughter! Release the final seal! In doing so you will sacrifice the final part of your human

existence, your heart and your memory. Of doing so of your own free will, you will become a true

angel!" Raise your hand if you'd like to stab the bastard at this point. I count...everyone.

"Sacrifice her heart and memory?" Lloyd gasped.

"She's going to forget about us?" Genis gaped.

"Her human life will now end, and she will be reborn as an angel." Raine stated.

"Professor, what is he talking about?" Lloyd hissed.

"I'm sorry...becoming an angel... means dying..."

"Not quite correct." Remiel sneered. "Her heart will die, and her body will be offered to the goddess

Martel. This is the true nature of the journey! The revival of the goddess!"

Kratos gasped softly. No... something was going to happen, something was wrong, but what? WHAT?

Meanwhile, Remiel got to the part where he lied out his nose that Colette's sacrifice would save both

worlds blah blah blah then it was time for the dramatic Colloyd moment.

_Lloyd, it's okay. Everytime I met Remiel... I felt... he was not my father._

"Colette! If you knew then why-?'!"

_You can hear my voice? I'm so happy! I can say goodbye to you in the end..._

Meanwhile, Anna was fuming at learning Remiel's deceit. How could that BASTARD do that? Tell a

girl going to die that he was her father, then fessing up bluntly? That...he had no right to even

PRETEND to call himself a father... Kratos' mind was in overdrive. Something was wrong, something

was wrong, it played in his head constantly. WHAT WAS IT? Colette floated up into the air after

saying her final words to Lloyd.

"I've done it! It's complete! It's finally complete! With this, I'll become one of the four seraphim!"

Seraphim? Kratos' eyes snapped open. Wait...

"It's all a big lie isn't it?'!" Lloyd shouted. "LET HER GO!"

"That I cannot do, for she is Martel's vessel. I have no further need of you, BEGONE!"

Thus, the only game, movie, or any other object in the world I'v seen where the angel is a BAD

GUY, battle began. Anna and Lloyd charged in, both ticked as hell, Raine went to healing duty, Genis

shot every spell he knew, Sheena was summoning. Kratos? Well, he was confused and pissed.

But, mostly, pissed.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Kratos stabbed Remiel.

"BEAST!" Lloyd knocked him over.

Remiel warped away and... "JUDGEMENT!"

Kratos' mind snapped as Sheena summoned Undine, who delivered the final blow.

"How... can an angel...the ultimate being...lose to a group of humans...?"

"Colette! I promise, we'll restore you to your true self!"

Colette blankly flapped her wings.

"Have you...really forgotten me...?" Lloyd whispered.

"You're wasting your time." Kratos stated. "She has lost the soul to listen to your words."

"Have pity on me..." Remiel looked up at him. "Please...lend me your aid Lord Kratos..."

Everyone similtaneously had a heart-attack. Kratos was hit hardest. Seraphim- Derris-Kharlan-

Tethe'alla- Great seed- himself casting judgement- Yggdrasill-

"Lloyd!" he shouted toward his son. "Take Colette and go! NOW!"

Before the stunned teen could move, the fag himself appeared.

"Well well Kratos," he sneered. "It seems you'll always be a thorn in my side."

Kratos drew his blade. "Don't you lay a finger on them Yggdrasill."

"Yggdrasill?" his face melted into smugness. "Well...seems you don't recall EVERYthing..."

Lloyd drew his swords to stand next to his father. "What do you want?'!"

"Are you Lloyd?" Yggdrasill asked.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine!"

"People need not introduce themselves to a dog." the half-elf sneered.

"EXCUSE ME?" Lloyd gritted his teeth.

"Fine, I shall tell you my name wretched human. I am Yggdrasill, leader of Cruxis, AND the desians!"

Cue fight which is destined to fail so why did they waste time with the battle scene. Yggie threw Lloyd

into a pillar. That's when the teen met his breaking point.

"ARGH!" he cried.

Now, it's highly lucky that everyone was unconscious… Lloyd's wings thrust from his back, sending a

scatter of blood and feather's everywhere.

"What?" Yggdrasill gasped. "How is this possible…?"

He grabbed Lloyd by the throat and hoisted him into the air.

"I should've done this when you were smaller..." the half-elf hissed.

Lloyd gasped for air, he lost consciousness and his wings evaporated.

Kratos had managed to lift himself off the ground, though he, luckily for Lloyd, did

not see his son's little …episode. What he DID see, was Yggdrasill choking his son.

The angel seemed to snap. "JUDGEMENT!"

Although it had little effect, the attack caught Mithos off-guard. The half-elf dropped Lloyd just

as a fire-ball shot toward him, catching him full in the face. Botta and his troop ran in as Yggdrasill

threw Kratos against the wall before the altar. The renegades took everyone they could...leaving Kratos,

who was trying to recover from the latest blow. Yggdrasill was on a grudge now, he didn't care the

other's had escaped, he had to settle with Kratos. The fallen hero grabbed Kratos by the neck and

pinned him against the wall. The ex-seraphim struggled to break free as the blonde hissed at him.

"You've always been a pest..." he hissed. "You've always gotten in my way..."

Kratos' mind was going fuzzy from lack of oxygen.

"Even how you are now, you always get in my way..."

Kratos' attempts to break free were slowing...

"You're going as soon as I eliminate that brat of yours..."

Kratos' wings erupted from his back. With newfound strength he pushed Mithos away and slammed

him into another pillar. The blue-winged man had both his hands pressing his ex-student to the solid

surface. Kratos' pupils dialated.

"You touch my son and I'll kill you..." he hissed. "Slowly..."

Mithos took the opportunity to teleport away like a scared bunny. Kratos slammed his fist into the

pillar, which crumbled into several pieces. Then it all hit him. The angel looked over his back to see his

sapphire-like wings quivering behind him. The man staggered backwards and fell onto his knees.

"...What...am...I?" he whispered, pale as a ghost. "What the hell am I...?"

How could all this happen... How could he have been an angel...and not known it...?

"..." he looked around. "Lloyd! Anna!"

The man sprang to his feet and headed for the exit, folding his wings up. He didn't know what he was,

he didn't know who he was, but he knew he was a father and he was going to find his family.

In the desert... "...DAD!" Lloyd jerked upright.

"Lloyd! Calm down it's okay-!" Anna ran to his side.

"Where's dad? What happened? Where are we?" he had bandages wrapped around his torso.

They were in the Triet base, the 'guestroom'. Raine, Genis and Sheena were standing around by

Colette, who looked forward without blinking.

"Colette!" Lloyd ran to her.

"She doesn't respond to anything we say..." Sheena sighed.

"Dammit... what happened? Where's dad?" Lloyd looked around.

"..." Anna sighed. "We...don't know..."

"Lloyd? Would your father happen to have wings?" Raine's eyes narrowed.

"Wh-what?" Lloyd shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Well...Remiel did call your dad 'Lord'..." Genis muttered.

"As in, he would have to be part of Cruxis." Raine continued. "Which, as we have obviously

discovered, is not exactly our ally."

Lloyd paled. "Wh...what...?"

"The desians and Cruxis are in fact the same organization." Raine kept lecturing. "Remember what

Yggdrasill said? He seemed to be aquianted with your father too."

"What are you saying?" Anna snapped.

"Isn't it obvious? Your husband is with Cruxis."

"No he's not!" Lloyd gritted his teeth.

"Lloyd, I know it's hard but-" Sheena started.

"Then why would he have helped us kill Remiel?'! Then why did Yggdrasill attack him?'!"

Raine blinked. "...You're right... but why isn't he here?"

Lloyd seemed to deflate. "I...he..."

Just then, the door slid open. "Ah, you're awake, our leader would like to speak with you."

The group walked into the main room to see Yuan chatting with Botta. The double-agent turned around

and almost smiled at seeing Lloyd. He did look alot like Kratos...

"Well, look who decided to wake up." Yuan smirked.

"Who... are you guys?" Lloyd asked.

"We are the Renegades." Botta filled them in. "We are an underground fore dedicated to fighting the

Desians, or rather, the Cruxis."

"So..." Lloyd's face fell. "They really are the same organization..."

Yuan explained the whole stuff they need to know junk and then explained their actions.

"Since the Chosen could merge with Martel, she became an obstacle." Botta explained.

"Unfortunately she completed the transformation, now she's a lethal weapon who's only goal is self-

preservation, we wouldn't dare lay a hand on her."

Yuan turned to look at Lloyd. "But now we have the key to stopping Martel's revival, we no longer

need the chosen! What we need Lloyd Aurion..."

The group backed up as several renegades surrounded them.

"Is you!"

"What-?" Anna gasped. "What do you want with Lloyd?'!"

"That's none of your concern! Get him!"

Lloyd took the opportunity to ram his knee into Yuan's stomach. The angel fell, that was the exact spot

where our favorite four-thousand-year-old sliced him.

"Ugh! Kratos...how many times must you get in my way...?" he moaned.

"Kratos?" Lloyd blinked. "You're the one that..?"

"Lloyd what're you doing? COME ON!" Anna jerked him out of the room.

They ran a ways and stopped at a hallway.

"What now?" Anna moaned. "We don't exactly have somewhere to go..."

"Sheena, where'd you get your exsphere?"

"Huh?" the ninja blinked. "Well that came out of nowhere... They attached it to me at the imperial

research academy. Before I came here."

"And how did you come here?" Raine questioned.

"On a craft called a rheaird."

"Why are you wondering that Professor?" Lloyd asked.

"Tethe'alla appears to have advanced technology, they may know about cruxis crystals."

"Yeah." Sheena nodded. "They're studying our Chosen's Cruxis Crystal."

"Tethe'alla has a chosen too?" Genis blinked.

"Obviously." Anna huffed. "Now, WHAT ARE WE DOING?"

"We're going to find these rheaird crafts and go to Tethe'alla." Raine stated.

"Then why didn't you just say so?" the woman scoffed.

They made their way to the Rheaird hangar. Once there, Raine had to start them up. Sheena guarded

the door as someone made their way in. Sheena instantly went to smack the person with a card but the

person caught her arm.

"That's not very polite, Sheena."

"Kratos!"

"Dad!"

"Hurry," the angel looked over his shoulder. "They're coming."

"You have alot of explaining to do..." Raine muttered as they boarded the rheairds.

They managed to take off into Tethe'alla when they noticed the fuel gauge.

"Oh shit." Lloyd paled.

Before any of them could react, they had fallen and crashed on the summit of the Fooji mountain. The

group managed to emerge unharmed, without destroying the rheairds too.

"Whoo...that was some crash..." Lloyd took a deep breath.

"You're telling me." Kratos muttered.

"Kratos, where WERE you?" Anna stomped her foot.

"As soon as I got out the tower of salvation? Looking for you."

"Why did Remiel call you 'Lord'?" Raine crossed her arms.

Kratos' face fell. "I suppose I have some explaining to do..."

"It's not true, is it?" Lloyd paled. "You're not with them, right?"

"...Not anymore."

"So you WERE with Cruxis!" Sheena shouted.

"...I won't deny that I was. But obviously not anymore."

"You..." Anna paled. "Why...? You didn't tell me...?"

"...I'll tell you everything I remember."

"You remember?" Genis asked.

"...Someone fiddled with my memory...I believe it was Yggdrasill." Kratos sighed. "Did the renegades

tell you about Cruxis' connection to the Desian's?"

"Yes. They told us everything." Anna nodded.

"Then that leaves me little to explain." Kratos stated bluntly.

"...Dad..." Lloyd frowned. "You're..."

"I was, I was a Cruxis angel, one of the seraphim."

Lloyd's eyes widened. His father was an angel... did that explain...?

"Whoah wait," Sheena shook her head. "You're an angel? As in...?"

Kratos gave a defeated sigh as he unfurled his wings. The group jumped about a foot back.

"Does that answer all questions? Good." he stated, folding them up.

"Wh-whoah..." Lloyd stared. "That was..."

"I still have trouble accepting you're on our side." Raine hissed.

"He's not with Cruxis!" Anna shouted. "He left it when he met me!"

The group stared at her this time. "You knew about this?"

"I..." Anna blinked. "I...suppose I did..."

"Suppose?" Sheena shook her head.

"Hm... I think Kratos is right... Something's up with our memory..."

Kratos walked over to examen Colette's cruxis crystal. "...It's the crystal."

"Yes, we figured as much." Raine nodded.

Kratos had paled, he turned to Anna, looking a bit... scared?

"Anna..." he whispered. "That's not an exsphere..."

The woman's eyes widened. She went to wrench the 'exsphere' from her hand, but as soon as she

touched it, emerald-hued wings had sprouted from her back.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She cried.

"ARGHH!" Genis shouted. "Is anyone ELSE gonna sprout wings?'!"

Lloyd whistled. Everyone stared at him.

"Lloyd..?" Sheena whispered.

"Wh-what?"

"Why are you whistling?" Genis blinked.

"Cause I... like to whistle?"

"..." Raine frowned.

"Uh... Why does mom have wings?" he changed the subject.

"Don't change the subject!" Sheena shouted.

Lloyd was in a tight spot. So the authoress highlighted everything past 'Sprout wings' and hit the delete

button. So the chapter stopped at 'Sprout wings' okay? You didn't read this part!

Beep

**Me: Holy cow that was a long chapter...**

**Colette: I'll say! Look at how many things you covered!**

**Me: Yeah, I went everywhere from dramatic Kratos getting his ass kicked by Mithos to **

**random and stupid 'hit the delete button'...**

**Colette: Wow, talk about variety!**

**Me: If you want to call it that... BTW, I apologize that you're probably all pissed at the lame **

**two seconds of Lloyd's wings coming out. But please bear with me, it's for future plot.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter ninteen! Whoo! One away from the twenty mark!**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing! **

**Me: Except the picture I drew of Kratos with his shirt off-**

**Colette: WHAT-?**

**Me: Uh... On with the story!**

"WHAT THE HELL?" Anna shouted as she saw the wings.

Lloyd stared like a complete idiot (Which he is...) and Raine smirked.

"Ah-hah! It IS caused by the Cruxis Crystal!"

"AHHHH! GETEMOFFGETEMOFF!" Anna ran around in circles.

Kratos sighed and calmly grabbed her arm. "You can put them away Anna."

Anna blinked and folded up her wings. "...I knew that."

"Ugh..." Sheena sighed. "Is anyone ELSE an angel here that we don't know about?"

Lloyd quickly changed the subject. "Hey! There's a tower of salvation here too!"

"How come there's one on this side too?" Genis blinked.

"It appears in the flourishing world." Kratos stated.

"Then why is it in Sylvarant too?" Sheena shook her head.

"That...I'm not sure of..."

"Well...now that we're here...now what?" Lloyd sighed.

"We could go to the imperial research academy," Sheena said. "They should know some things about

the cruxis crystals, we might be able to help Colette."

"Well then let's go!" Lloyd said, heading down the path.

They headed down a ways before they heard a whine. Noishe was trotting up to them.

"Huh?" Genis blinked. "How'd he get here?"

"Noishe has his ways." Kratos stated.

"Like what?" Anna blinked.

Kratos shrugged. "I just know he does."

The group continued to work their way to the bottom..

"Er, by the way...where are we going?" Lloyd blinked.

Anna slapped herself in the face.

"What?" Sheena scoffed. "You're the one who said 'let's go'!"

"Hey, how'm I supposed to know? I'm from Sylvarant."

"Oh yeah..." Sheena blinked. "Meltokio, it's just north of here."

"Let's go! This time I know where!" Lloyd marched forward.

Kratos and Anna both sighed. "He's your son."

They walked through the country-side before arriving at the city gates.

"This is where I leave you." Sheena stopped.

"Huh? Why?" Anna blinked.

"I was supposed to kill Colette, remember? I need to report my failure to the cheif."

"What'll happen to you then?" Lloyd asked.

"Er, that doesn't matter. Here. Take this letter, give it to the king and he should grant you an audience.

I've explained everything that's happened. So they shouldn't hurt you guys..."

"Will we see you again?" Lloyd asked.

"Maybe...maybe not..."

"Until we see you again then." the teen smiled.

"...Yeah..." Sheena nodded before walking off.

The group walked in, where Colette kicked a dog.

"And she used to love dogs..." Lloyd moaned.

"That's a violent young lady there! HAHAHAH! MARVELOUS!"

It was, obviously, Rodyle. He cackled on before walking past them out of the city. Kratos

twitched, he knew that man...

"Kratos?" Anna waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Kkkkrrratttooooossss?"

"Hm? I apologize Anna." Kratos shook his head.

They made their way up the stairs where Colette bashed into the...GROUPIES! Dun dun dun!

"Hey! Watch it!" the prep ...prepped.

"Watch where you're going!" another snapped.

"Who does this HAG think she is?"

"Wh-what?" Lloyd snarled.

"Calm down Lloyd. Apparently she doesn't posses a mirror." Kratos stated.

"WHAT?"

"Now now, calm down my hunnies."

OH NO! NOT HIM! EEEEKKKKKK! ...Although he is cute...

"But, master Zelos!"

"Are you hurt my little angel?" he hit on Colette, who stared.

"Well!" a prep scoffed. "Master Zelos himself has deigned to speak to her, and look how she acts!"

"Yeah! It's not even festival time and she's in an angel costume! How stupid are you?"

"Now now my hunnies." Zelos smirked. "If you all love me, you have to get along."

"Who ARE you?" Lloyd asked.

"No offense, I'm not interested in talking to guys."

"I hate this guy already..." Genis muttered.

"What's YOUR name beautiful?" he asked Raine.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine."

"Hey! You copied Lloyd!"

"It does sound a bit arrogant..." Lloyd frowned.

"And who're YOU my brunette beauty?" Zelos turned to Anna.

The group turned green.

"I'm married." Anna said flatly.

"What? What a loss, a beauty such as yourself, snatched from the market!" Zelos moaned

melodramatically. "Come my darling! Let us run off together! Forget what sap you wed!"

"He's right there." Anna pointed to Kratos, who was twitching.

"Say what-?" Zelos blinked. "Oooh... Heheheh..."

Lloyd was trying not to throw up. Zelos turned back to Colette.

"You know, I bet you're cute as a button when you smile!"

Then, Colette did something which is the sole thing she does I actually like. She picked Zelos up and

hurled him thirty feet into the air! WHOO! YAY!

Anna whistled. "Wow! Nice throw!"

"AH! MASTER ZELOS!" a groupie cried.

Zelos landed gracefully. "WHOAH! You certaintly are strong my little angel..."

"Master Zelos!"

"Hm? Oh yes my hunnies, let's leave." they left.

"What an ass." Genis snorted. "He was grinning like an idiot the entire time!"

Lloyd ran over to a bush and lost his lunch.

"UGH! DUDE! THAT WAS SICK!"

"If one more person hits on Anna..." Kratos muttered.

"He had an exsphere on him." Raine said.

"Huh? So that's how he reacted so fast!" Lloyd, who had come back, said.

The group went up to the castle, they were denied an audience, so they decided to have Raine strip-

WHAT THE HELL? WHO PUT THAT THERE-? JAKE! STOP MESSING WITH MY LAPTOP!

Uh... Sorry, that was my little brother. What REALLY happened is they went to the church where they

saw Presea and made a plan to get in.

"She's cute." Genis sighed.

"Uh...Genis? Were you listening?" Lloyd blinked.

"She's really cute."

"...Ookaay...anyway, let's go ask her!"

They caught Presea and asked if she would help them, she walked off.

"Please, carry that."

"Sure, okay." Lloyd and Genis both attempted to move it.

"OH MY G-! W-wait! This is heavy...!" Lloyd groaned.

"..." Kratos walked over, and hoisted the piece of wood over his shoulder.

Genis and Lloyd gawked like idiots.

"You haven't been eating your vegetables." Kratos tsked, following Presea.

"What a man..." Anna sighed dreamily.

"I've lost all confidence..." Lloyd moaned.

They got into the castle and made their way into the king's chamber. The king took the letter and then

they were sent to wait in the crimson room.

"They've kept us waiting for a while..." Lloyd moaned.

"They may be preparing to kill us." Kratos stated coldly.

"Yes. Colette is an obstacle to them..." Raine sighed. "...Since we have a moment..."

"Kratos, what do you know about Cruxis?" Genis picked up on his sister's thoughts.

"I suppose I should have realized this was coming." the angel sighed. "...The Cruxis runs the church of

Martel in the open, while they direct the actions of the Desians behind the scenes. Yggdrasill's

objective, obviously, is to revive Martel by using a vessel, which would have been Colette."

The group looked over at Colette, who was barely even breathing.

"...Besides that..." Kratos sighed, closing his eyes. "I regret I can't recall."

"How can you forget something like that?" Sheena scoffed.

"Hey!" Anna came to his defense. "It wasn't his fault! It was part of the deal!"

"Deal...?" everyone blinked.

"What deal?" Lloyd asked.

"The- uh- the...uh..." Anna looked confused, luckily, they were interupptted.

The guards came in, and attempted to kill Colette but she knocked them all away. Then Raine made a

sly move and got them to let them try to heal her annoying blondeness. They met ZELOS at the

church. Because ZELOS is a back-stabbing philanderer. So that's why I kill ZELOS in the game.

"So, I got the permisson for us to get into the institute."

"Not bad." Lloyd smirked.

"So let's see... The angel is Colette, that gorgeous beauty is Raine, the fabulous wife is Anna,

and...who's this little one?"

"Presea, she helped is get into the castle." Genis said.

"She isn't from Sylvarant?"

"Ozette."

"OZETTE? That little shack out in the boondocks- I mean, out in the forest?'!"

"Presea's not with us." Raine said. "Surely you don't need to watch her as well?"

"Well, Ozette's on the other side of the bridge, so we can just drop her off. Now let's get going! My

cute little angel, my tiny rosebud, my gorgeous beauty, the hot wife, and uh...you other people."

They left, although Kratos and Lloyd were both ticked. They got to the bridge where Zelos told them

about the exspheres. Then they told HIM about them.

"Is that true?" Zelos blinked.

"Of course it's true!" Anna snapped. "You think we'd make something like that up?"

"Well, the dead won't come back. Now let's get going!"

On their way across the LONG bridge, Zelos...

"I'd like to take this oppritunity to decide everyone's nicknames!"

"Nicknames?"

"Yep, Colette is 'my little angel', Presea is 'rosebud' and Lloyd's 'hey you' and Genis is 'brat'."

Lloyd and Genis both resisted the urge to hit him.

"Now for the older crew!" Zelos turned to the Aurion's and Raine.

"Hm...Kratos will be 'Lucky' because he got Anna, and Anna will be-!"

"STOP FLIRTING WITH MY MOM!" Lloyd shouted.

"WHOAH! WHAT?" Zelos stared. "She's your-?"

"She. is. my. mom." Lloyd hissed.

"Whoah, then her name is 'Hot mama'!"

Kratos twitched and Lloyd punched Zelos in the face.

"Hot mama?" Anna blinked. "Hm...Nice ring to it."

Zelos recovered and looked at Raine. "And SHE will be 'my ultra-cool gorgeous beauty'!"

"No." Raine stated flatly.

"Hm... Her royal highness?"

"NO."

"Enough! The professor is the professor!" Lloyd shouted.

"Professor..hm...yeah. The bewitching female teacher!"

Raine sighed. "I give up..."

A few minutes later, Anna was griping about how long the bridge was.

"DOES IT END?" she shrieked.

"Mom-"

"WHAT?"

"We're at the end."

"...I knew that."

**Colette: Hee hee! Anna's not very patient!**

**Me: I'm bored. I'm gonna go play ToL now.**

**Colette: Oh...**

**Me: DAMMIT! THEY SHOULD MAKE A TOS TWO!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty! TWO, O!**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

**Me: Oh yeah, and one of you picked up on something I missed last chapter. Sheena was in the **

**crimson room... DAMN! I forgot she wasn't supposed to be there! **

**Colette: There there, it's all right.**

**Me: No it's not... . I should've noticed that... Pretend she wasn't there!**

"So this is Sybak hm?" Anna looked around. "What's this, a nerd-convention?"

"Genis, you're late." Lloyd smirked.

"FIREBALL!"

"AAAAHHH! MY HAIR! AHHHHH!"

The group watched with a mixture of shame and amusement as Lloyd ran around in circles.

"...Aqua-edge." Kratos sighed.

Lloyd stopped. "Great, NOW I'm soaked!"

"Does this happen alot?" Zelos asked Raine.

"Unfortunatley, yes."

"Are all you Sylvarant people like this?" he asked again.

"No, just Lloyd." as an afterthought she muttered. "Thank God..."

Anna snickered into her hand and Kratos sighed. The group made their way into the institute where the

nerds- er, scientists, filled them in on Colette's condition. Lloyd thought up- Wait, Lloyd and 'thought'

in the same sentence? Is that possible? Er, anyway...

"Maybe I should try to make her a key-crest."

"Hm..." Kratos frowned. "I'm not sure that would be..."

"You got a better plan?" Anna asked.

Lloyd tinkered for a while before attaching the charm to Colette's Cruxis crystal. Which failed.

"Now what?" Genis sighed.

"Hm...Hey!" Lloyd blinked. "We could go ask Dirk! He knows alot about-"

"Whoah whoah, hello?" Zelos shook his head. "Remember? I can't let you leave!"

"Aw come on Zelos, please?" Anna batted her eyelashes.

"Well..."

"You're nice to girls, right?" Raine added her persuasion.

"...Please...?" Presea added.

"Aw all right." Zelos smirked. "But just there and back."

Before they knew it, they were surrounded for 'treason'. By surrounded I mean two to one. How the

hell did they fit them all in that room? Beats me. Anyway, even though Kratos, being a four-thousand-

year-old angel, could've beat the shit out of them all, he, unfortunately, didn't recall all his power...

Damn.

"Ow!" Lloyd griped as a knight pierced him.

Zelos explained the Caste system, Raine and Genis admitted to something we kinda already

knew, and now here we are in the lab. Kate recognized Presea..

"We call it the Angelus Project."

"The-? EXCUSE ME?" Anna snapped, resisting the urge to kill her.

"She was a victim of that, and now Presea too?" Lloyd muttered. "How can you TREAT people that

way? How can you just-?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Kate whispered. "How can you treat half-elves like this?"

"I treat them the same way I treat everyone else. It doesn't matter what race you are!"

"That's...that's..." Kate stammered.

"He's an odd one, don't try to understand him." a voice said.

Corrine and Sheena appeared in the ninja-ish way.

"Sheena?" everyone gasped. (Except Kratos.)

"C'mon, we gotta go get Genis and Raine!" the summoner said.

"Wai-wait!" Kate stuttered. "I can't let you leave!"

"He's going to save his half-elf best friend," Zelos said. "What're you gonna do Miss Half-elf?"

"Y-you're lying!" Kate shouted.

"No I'm not!" Lloyd snapped. "I gotta go save my friends!"

"...Fine, I'll show you a way out, but you have to come back once you have your friends."

Kate showed them the way out and the group made their way to the bridge. Anna kept finding herself

looking at Presea. The angelus project... they were kin in a way... both used in experiments like...

"Damn!" Zelos' shout interuppted her thoughts. "They're lifting the bridge!"

"We'll just have to jump!" Lloyd shouted.

The group stared. "Whoah, are you NUTS? We'll die if we fall from here!"

"And if we don't hurry, THEY'LL die!" Lloyd said, running for it.

"Lloyd! YOU IDIOT!" Anna ran after her child, Kratos behind her.

"Let us continue our pursuit." Presea stated.

The group ran and tried to jump. No good obviously, Kratos unfurled his wings, he grabbed Lloyd's

arm with one hand and Anna's in the other. Colette just floated over and Sheena summoned Undine to

save the others. They landed with a sigh of relief as Kratos folded in his wings.

"Whew!" Anna wiped her forehead.

"Why didn't you just use your own wings?" Sheena snapped.

"Uh...Whoops, I kinda forgot.." Anna blushed.

"Safe landing due to an unknown force. No damage detected." Presea reported.

Lloyd was relieved in more ways than one, for a minute, he was afraid he'd have to use his own

wings... He didn't feel like revealing them yet. The poor guy wasn't even sure how he had GOTTEN

the wings... and it did hurt when they last appeared... Anyway, he snapped from his thoughts and they

saved Genis and Raine.

"You came for us..." Raine whispered.

"Yep! You two okay?" Lloyd asked.

"But...we're half-elves..." Genis frowned.

"So...What's your point?" the older teen scratched his head.

"Lloyd!" Genis started to cry. (Coughpansycough.)

"What about the rest of you? Is it okay if we go?" Raine asked the group.

"Hey, I'm from Mizuho, we're not exactly mainstream either."

"Raine, think about it." Anna rolled her eyes. "You're asking a souless chosen, a woman with

wings, an ex-syruphim-"

"Seraphim." Kratos corrected gently.

"Whatever and a..." she looked at Lloyd. "A...special, person-"

"Hey!"

"You're asking this group if it's okay for you to come? COME ON." Anna laughed.

"Well..." Zelos frowned. "I can't say I'm cool with this, but then people have always treated me

differently saying I'm a descendent of angels...Guess we're not that different."

"Then we're all in agreement!" Lloyd grinned. "Welcome back you two!"

"So... are we gonna try to get back to Sylvarant?" Sheena asked.

"How though?" Kratos asked. "The rheairds aren't capable of flying."

"Leave it to me!" Zelos grinned. (TRAITOR! KILL TRAITORBASTARD SPY!)

**Colette: Uh... You don't like Zelos that much, do you?  
**

**Me: Noooooooo, what told you that?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-one! WOOT! **

**Colette: Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing!  
**

"I can't BELIEVE he beat me!"

Yuan dodged as Mithos blasted a pillar into a wall, both crumbling to rubble.

"Wow, I haven't seen you do that since I shaved your head!"

This time, Mithos AIMED the pillar at Yuan.

"AHHH! Come on! I'm just trying to help!" the disgruntled seraphim pouted.

"He BEAT me! ME!" the blonde continued his little tantrum.

"Well...you did threaten the kid, you threaten someone's kid they're gonna get real strong all of a

sudden..." Yuan shrugged. "Y'know, parental instincts."

"Still!" Mithos raged. "How could he have beat ME?"

"Maybe you let your guard down, thinking he wouldn't remember his own power."

Mithos slowly calmed down, taking deep breaths. "Y..yeah...that too..."

"Can I leave now?" Yuan asked, checking the clock.

"No." Mithos snapped, still fuming. "There was something else I needed to tell you."

"What is it?" Yuan tilted his head to the side.

"His child... that BRAT of his..." the blonde quivered in anger. "He has wings."

Yuan pretended to be shocked. "What? How is that possible?"

"That's just it." Mithos growled. "I don't know...and his mana was...extremely..."

Now this, Yuan didn't have to pretend at.

"His mana was what?" the angel blinked.

"Shocking. As soon as his wings appeared..." Mithos quivered. "It was...overwhelming."

"I...see..."

"I want him dead." Mithos snapped. "Him and Kratos."

"...But...what about your pact?" Yuan raised an eyebrow.

"I have no choice, they are both... threats..." the dictator hissed. "I want them dead."

Yuan sighed. "Whatever you say..."

The blue-haired half-elf walked out of the castle and made his way down to the portal. By now, Zelos

should be having the group trek up to the summit. It was the perfect opportunity to capture Lloyd.

They would capture Kratos in the same sitting probably, but he wouldn't cooperate without his son.

Yuan stopped walking and sighed.

"Great..." he muttered. "I'm plotting to capture my best friend's son to stop my other friend from

resurrecting my fiance, how low can we get?"

Meanwhile...

"HOW HIGH CAN THIS PLACE GET?"

"Lloyd, CALM. DOWN." Anna lectured.

"C'mon! YOU complained about the bridge!" Lloyd snapped.

"Kratos, are you certain THEY are your family?" Raine blinked.

"They're nothing like you..." Genis added, observing the brunnettes.

"Oppossites attract." Kratos stated. "Let's get going."

"Hey..." Zelos looked behind them. "I think I see some people following us..."

"What?" Sheena blinked. "I don't think there's-"

"But if we are being followed, if they catch up to us we'll eventually be at a dead end." Raine crossed

her arms. "I don't think it would be wise to fall into a trap..."

"Yeah, hey, here's an idea..." Zelos grinned. "One of us goes back down the trail to check it out, then

we meet at the summit!"

"That sounds a little dangerous..." Lloyd frowned. "But if we ARE being followed..."

"..." Kratos sighed. "I'll go, get the rheairds, I'll catch up with you."

They didn't know it, but Zelos was thinking 'SCORE!', as Yuan's plan had worked.

"Be careful Kratos." Anna gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Zelos turned to Sheena. "Okay, your turn!"

SMACK!

Kratos headed down the trail as the other's headed up. They got to the top and Zelos 'accidentally' set

off the trap. Kratos still nowhere in sight, just how Yuan wanted it.

"You fell into my trap fools!" the seraphim grinned.

"He just called you a fool." Lloyd smirked at Zelos.

"I feel so sad now..." the redhead acted.

"Zelos...is clumsy..." Presea stated in a monotone voice.

"Now, you'll be coming with me Lloyd." Yuan stated as his men moved in.

Then this oh so dramatic moment was ruined by Pronyma.

"Oh, Lord Yuan, what brings you here?"

DAMMIT! Yuan thought.

"I could ask you the same Pronyma!" he snarled.

"I'm here to retrieve the chosen." the desain said smugly.

"Fine. But I am taking custody of Lloyd."

"Like hell you will-" Anna growled, only to be cut off by Pronyma.

"I have no orders in regards to him, please do as you wish."

The desain attempted to take Colette, who regained her soul, broke the trap, and lead to the group

beating the living shit out of Pronyma. May I add, Kratos still wasn't in sight.

"Now's my chance, let's settle this right now Yuan!" Lloyd turned to him.

Yuan threw a ball of electricity which was deflected by-

"Sorry I'm late." Kratos stated, bring his sword to his side.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Anna huffed, throwing a tantrum.

Kratos ignored her, bringing his sword up to point toward Yuan's throat.

"I don't know what you want with my son, but if you lay a finger on him..."

"Let's not be too hasty here!" Yuan paled, backing up. "I wasn't planning to hurt him MUCH!"

Kratos examined his face, the eyes, the expression. The redhead's eyes widened.

"...Yuan?" he whispered.

"You remember me?" the half-elf blinked. "You remember me?"

Kratos hesitated, confused, Yuan took advantage of this and flew off along with Pronyma.

"You know him?" Sheena asked.

Kratos tried to remember but then shook his head. Lloyd however, wasn't paying attention.

"Colette!" he ran to her.

"Lloyd! Thanks so much for the present! I was happy, really happy, it's just...there wasn't much I..."

"It's all right." Lloyd smiled. "As long as you're okay!"

Colette smiled, then awkwardly hugged him. "Thanks Lloyd!"

For a split moment, faster than most could see, Lloyd seemed to glow for a moment as his wings shot

out and then retracted. Lloyd swiftly turned so no one could see his back, as two holes had ripped

through his clothes. It happened so fast most people wouldn't notice a thing.

Kratos of course, is not 'most people'.

"Lloyd?" the angel frowned. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Lloyd paled, trying not to panic.

"Uh..." Colette came to his defense. "I didn't see anything."

"Kratos? Are you hallucinating?" Anna waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Please refrain from doing that Anna." Kratos stated with a sigh.

"Hm...Just as I thought..." Zelos bit his lip, looking at Colette. "The little angel is DEFINATELY cuter

when she smiles!"

"You're... Zelos?" Colette frowned.

"Oh! You remembered my name! We chosen have to stick together." Zelos grinned.

"What do we do now?" Genis asked. "I mean... what're we here for exactly?"

"Uh...to save Colette..." Lloyd answered softly.

"What good does saving her do exactly?" Kratos crossed his arms.

"Y'know, Krattie has a point." Anna bit her lip.

"Nothing's changed." Kratos continued. "The system of the world's vying for mana is still in effect."

"Then...we'll just have to change it." Lloyd said, straightening and looking determined.

"Right behind you!" Sheena grinned.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Raine asked, frowning.

"Well..." Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck. "We'll find a way."

"That's great and all, but what about Presea?" Genis griped.

"That's right!" Zelos blinked. "We have to take Presea to that Kate chick!"

"I...want to go home." Presea stated.

"But how're we gonna get back?" Anna scratched her head. "The bridge is cut off."

"I have some friends in Meltokio," Sheena informed them. "They'll help us."

"Then let's go!" Lloyd grinned.

The group headed down the mountain, except Kratos, Colette and Lloyd. Kratos was still glaring at his

son, who's heart was racing and Colette stood next to him.

"All right, what are you two hiding?" Kratos crossed his arms, wearing a 'I'm your father tell me now

before I ground you till you're forty' look.

"Huh?" Lloyd did his ever oblivious blinking face.

"Hiding?" Colette's voice went high and squeaky. "We're not hiding anything!"

"...Fine, I'll know eventually." Kratos sighed, walking after the others.

Once he was out of sight, Colette turned to Lloyd.

"Are you okay? How'd that happen?" she paled.

"I don't know!" Lloyd looked panicked. "I just...I just..."

"HELLLLLOOOO?" they heard Anna shout. "We're gonna leave you there!"

The teens ran after the group, Lloyd made sure to stay at the back, so no one would notice HIS back,

what with the raw flesh, blood, holes in the shirt, and...there was a feather... As this happened...

"DAMMIT! HOW MANY TIMES IS KRATOS GONNA GET IN MY WAY?"

Yuan slammed his fist onto his desk, having angelic strength, breaking it in half.

"DAMMIT! Botta! Get me another desk! And coffee while you're at it!"

The seraphim slumped onto his chair, extremely ticked.

"Capturing Lloyd's gonna be harder than I thought..." he sighed. "Need another plan..."

Botta came in with Yuan's coffee, "Sir, why not use the rheairds as a trap?"

"Hey!" the blue-haired man blinked. "Great idea! I'm glad I thought of it!"

"Indeed sir..." Botta sighed.

Meanwhile. "Well this is just great." Anna griped. "We can't get in!"

"Don't fret hot mama," Zelos grinned. "I, the Great Zelos, have a way."

The chosen ran off toward the sewers before Lloyd could hurt him. Zelos told them how they could

get into the city and they went into the sewer. Once in, they discovered the sorcerer's ring pedestal.

"WHOAH!" Lloyd gasped as they shrunk. "What happened?"

"The path got wider!" Colette piped.

"Actually Chosen," Kratos sighed. "We got smaller."

"Oh!" the blonde blinked.

The group made their way across spider webs...

"I'm not walking on that thing." Anna snapped, crossing her arms. "The spider might be here."

"Come on mom." Lloyd urged from the other side.

"No." Anna shook her head.

"If you won't walk, then fly." Kratos sighed.

"Oohhh yeeeaaahhh..." she blinked, unfurling her wings and flying to the other side.

"That's the second time you've forgotten those." Sheena shook her head.

"How can you forget having wings?" Genis sighed, doing his 'spread hands and shake head' thing.

"Ah shut up." Anna snorted, folding her wings up.

They pushed garbage blocks...

"This is so unsanitary." Anna griped. "Kratos, you do it."

The angel sighed and pushed the block.

"Dude," Zelos blinked. "For a seraphim, he sure is a pushover."

"EX-seraphim, and I am not a pushover." Kratos growled.

They rode in box through sewer water.

"WWWWWWWEEEEEEEEE!" Colettte chirped.

"I'm gonna diiiiiieeee!" Anna clung onto Kratos, who sighed.

"WHOO!" Lloyd grinned as if it was a roller coaster.

They were... ambushed by convicts. (Which they easily defeated.)

"Hah! Can't beat us!" Zelos grinned, walking forward.

Then Regal squished him. YAY! Er...uh... I mean...

"Don't move, if you move, the chosen dies." Regal glared at them.

"Uh...Hey Lloyd? If you abandon me here, I swear, I'll come back to haunt you!"

"I just had a sudden violent urge to abandon you!" Lloyd smirked.

"Listen to your instincts Lloyd!" Anna snickered.

Unfortunately, Presea saved Zelos. Regal then let loose that he knew Presea and took off.

A bit later...

"An EC? We have to take an EC?" Sheena griped.

"EC?" Lloyd blinked.

"Elemental cargo." Presea recited. "Used for shipping cargo."

"Cargo?" Zelos looked disgusted. "Come on-!"

"In order to do what is needed, you must sacrifice convenience."Kratos stated.

Several of the female labworkers stopped working to look at him.

"He's mine!" Anna growled.

The labworkers went back to their...er...lab work.

Zelos whistled. "Nice one Lucky, not bad for a beginner."

"Please refrain from comparing yourself to me." Kraos grimanced.

"Anyway, you can stay at my mansion for the night."

"Is that safe? With the guards after us?" Raine raised an eyebrow.

"Safer than anyplace else right now." Zelos shrugged.

They all made it to Zelos' mansion, where he introduced Lloyd as his 'bud'.

"Greetings Sir Bud." Sebastian nodded.

"What? Hey! My name is NOT Bud!" Lloyd griped.

"Whatever BUD." Anna laughed before walking over to the window.

Lloyd had managed to keep his back from veiw by wrapping bandages around his torso (He said he

got hurt in the fight against Pronyma.), he ran up the stairs and changed his shirt in the room. (He

slipped one from their 'journey stash' a moment before.) The teen slipped off his shirt and then looked

over his shoulder to view his back in the mirror. The hump was gone, but now he had two large raw

strips of skin down his back, along with dried blood and a feather. The teen picked the feather off his

back, holding it between his thumb and finger.

"...How come Colette, mom and dad's aren't like this?" he whispered.

The other's wings were segmented and looked as if they weren't made of feathers, his wings kind of

looked like a hawk, or another bird of prey's, except that they were green and blue of course. That

and... the other's could control their wings, and theirs didn't rip through their skin, and how was he an

angel anyway...? He had an exsphere, not a cruxis crystal, yet...

_Subject's wing deveplomental rate is increasing._

"What?" Yuan blinked. "Elaborate."

_Would it kill you to say please?_

Yuan rubbed his eyes, then looked back at the screen.

_Subject's wings appear to grow at stimuli to emotion of any sort, as well as mana, wings continue to _

_grow inside body before revealing forth again. Continue elaboration?  
_

"Yes." Yuan nodded.

_As hetero-angelus is mixed between 'mortal' and angelic genes, the wings affect and sometimes _

_disturb the 'mortal' genes, therefore when the wings develop rapidly they are thrust from the body _

_as a reaction. Cruxi-Angelus diffuse their wings in and out of their bodies, hence the wings do not _

_directly go through the skin. Hetero-angelus wings burst through the skin in the urgency to eject _

_them when they disturb the body through fast development, which occurs during extreme emotion._

"Hm..." Yuan frowned, walking out of the room.

He should have read the rest.

_During times of overwhelming emotion, wings would be affected and shaped by dominant emotion, _

_leading to frightening and almost cataclysmic power in subject._

_Under no circumstances upset one._

**Colette: I don't like the sound of that...**

**Me: Oh, but I do. Heheheheh.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-two! WOOT! **

**Colette: Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing!  
**

**Me: Except the seventy-three ToS pictures on my wall!**

**Colette:...That's...odd...**

Lloyd put on the shirt and walked back into the main room. Genis was stuttering, trying to hit on

Presea, Sheena was talking to what looked like another ninja. Sheena told him a few minutes later that

he was Kuchinawa, and he was going to help them out. RRRRRRIiiiiiiggggghhhhhtttt... Lloyd walked

down the stairs to see the other's. Raine had her nose in a book, Colette was looking at flowers and

Zelos was gazing longingly at Sheena. Anna was sitting on a chair, talking to (Nagging) Kratos.

"This chair is SO soft! Why can't we get furniture like this?" the woman griped.

"These are hard to come across in Sylvarant." Kratos stated calmly.

"But still!" Anna whined some more.

Lloyd let out a yawn, just then did he realize that he was tired, it had been a long day after all.

"G'night." he said, heading upstairs.

"Sweet dreams Lloydie-woydie-puffy-kins!" Anna smirked.

Lloyd ran away as his mother laughed her head off, Zelos was thinking of blackmail.

He was falling, falling through the air.

'Use your wings you idiot!'

'But I-'

'You were born with wings, you were born to fly, so fly!'

'That's impossible... I can't have been born like this...'

'Wanna bet?'

Lloyd's wings exploded from his back, causing him to scream as his skin was torn apart, but still he

fell through the darkness.

'They persecute the half-elves, median of elf and human, but what about you? Child of mortal flesh and

angel feather, what would they do to you?'

'What are you...talking about?'

'Offspring of two mortal races can be understood, but you?'

_You're a monster._

"AH!" Lloyd sat upright, breathing hard.

"Lloyd? You okay?" Anna asked her child, walking over.

It was morning, light was pouring through the window and Anna was fully rested.

"Ugh..." Lloyd grimanced. "My head..."

"You're having alot of problems with your head recently. ...More than before anyway."

The teen glared at his mother, who smirked at him. Lloyd got out of bed and stretched.

"I came in to see where you were." Anna stated. "You slept in again."

"You know, if you think I wake up late, why don't you WAKE me up?" Lloyd griped.

"I may be your mother, but... come on!" Anna laughed, walking out the door.

Lloyd sighed before doing the same. The group was about to go to get the EC.

"Let's go!" Lloyd cheered. "Huh? Colette, what's with your shoulder?"

"Huh?" the blonde blinked. "Oh nothing, I'm kinda stiff...must've slept on it funny."

"..." Kratos glanced at the blonde, a feeling of foreboding...

"Well, let's get going then!" Anna chirped, walking out the door.

"Does she always take the lead?" Sheena asked. "I haven't known her that long."

"Yes, she tends to." Kratos sighed.

"Even in se- OW!" Zelos was stopped when Sheena slapped him.

The group made their way down to the research academy, where they were told Kuchinawa took it.

Having nothing left, they went to the bridge, but the gate was locked.

"Leave it to me!" Lloyd chirped, picking the lock.

"Well, he does have SOME talents." Genis smirked.

Lloyd glared at him before they went down to get the EC... and play with the wingpack.

"That is so cool!" Anna gaped. "It just dissappears!"

"Why...do I think I've seen this before?" Raine muttered.

"Did you say something?" Colette asked.

"Uh...Nothing." the woman shook her head.

They got into the EC and made their way to Sybak. They used the passage to get to Kate, who told

them to head to Altessa's house.

'Altessa...' Kratos frowned. 'Why does that sound familiar...?'

Later, in the darkness of the Groacchia forest...

"..." Anna shivered. "This place creeps me out."

"They say that it's haunted." Zelos said cryptically. "Supposedly a theif hid his treasure here, and his

spirit remained to kill all who came his way, so they would join his army..."

"EEK!" Anna grasped onto Kratos' arm.

"...Anna..." the man shook his head. "It's just a story."

"Huh...? Oh, I knew that." she said, releasing his arm.

"Sheesh, girls are scared of everything." Lloyd shook his head.

Regal suddenly fell from the trees in front of them, Lloyd yelped.

"Sorry Lloyd, what did you say?" Sheena smirked.

"I mean no harm, I just want to speak to that girl..." Regal looked at Presea.

Regal got too close for comfort and Presea hit him, so, they beat the shit out of him.

"..." Kratos suddenly jerked. "There are soldier's coming."

"You hear them too?" Colette asked. "Isn't the direction Altessa lives?"

"Owww..." Anna covered her ears. "How do you guys live like this?"

"Looks like I'll have to take you to Mizuho..." Sheena sighed.

"What should we do about him?" Raine looked at Regal. "He seems to have some business with

Presea, perhaps we should take him prisoner? I'm sure he has much to tell us."

"Yeah." Lloyd nodded.

"Zelos, carry the big guy." Sheena ordered.

"Me? You want me, to carry this ogre all by myself?" Zelos groaned, trying to lift him.

Colette came over and lifted him with one hand. "Wow, he's light, I'll carry him!"

"Holy... is that angel strength and such?" Anna stared.

"Yes." Kratos nodded. "I recall lifting heavy loads..."

"Is your memory coming back?" Genis asked.

"Little by little..." Kratos closed his eyes. "I'll tell you anything important I recall."

"How come you never realized a whole chunk of your memory was gone?" Genis asked.

"...I'm not sure..." he frowned. "At any rate, Sheena, lead the way."

The group found themselves at the village of Mizuho.

"Sheena!" Orochi exclaimed. "Why did you bring outsiders-?"

"I'll explain later. For now I must speak with the vice-chief."

Sheena left, and Orochi said the vice-chief would speak with them when ready. Then Regal woke up.

"Ugh.. Where am I?" he stood up.

"You're our prisoner, don't try anything funny!" Lloyd ordered.

"I like to think that I'm smart enough not to cause trouble when I don't understand the situation."

"Hm... He sounds familiar..." Anna glanced at Kratos.

"Hmph."

After waiting a few minutes, they went into the chief's house.

"Sheena has infromed me of your plight." Tiga said. "I hear you intend to save both worlds?"

"Yes." Lloyd nodded. "I refuse to believe that the only way for us to survive is by making one world

suffer. There's got to be a way for us all to live together."

"You sound like the hero Mithos." Tiga laughed. (Oh boy...) "He was a sublime idealist...he stopped

the fighting of the ancient war and made peace, are you saying you can do that?"

"I'm not Mithos." Lloyd answered, thank God for that by the way. "I don't want to do it his way. I

want to help the world's my way, with the help of my friends."

Anna smiled to herself. Lloyd was growing up right before her eyes, he was maturing, even though his

grades still needed work.

"If you seek a new path, we shall seek one as well." Tiga smiled. "We shall assist you in locating the

rheairds, and Sheena shall accompany you, not as an observer, but as a representitave."

"I'll do my best." Sheena bowed her head.

"Is everyone all right with us teaming up with Mizuho?" Lloyd asked the group.

"An information network..." Raine looked thoughtful. "I don't see a downside."

"But, in exchange for helping you." Tiga started. "We would like to move to Sylvarant."

"I don't have a say in something like that." Lloyd blinked.

"Nonsense. We just wish for you to assist us in the move." Tiga grinned.

"That? Can do!" Lloyd nodded.

The group headed outside and discussed their next course of action.

"Well, we should be able to head to Altessa's now..." Anna said.

"But what about pops here?" Zelos motioned to Regal.

"Er..." Lloyd frowned.

"I don't think he'll cause trouble," Kratos stated. "He wants to talk to Presea after all."

"Hey, why not have him fight?" Zelos suggested. "Like Lucky said, he won't cause trouble."

"Yeah. So...what's your name?" Lloyd asked.

"...Regal."

"Welcome to the group Regal!" Colette chirped.

"Now that that's done, onward to Altessa's!" Anna punched the air.

Everyone flushed, looking embarrassed.

"Oookkaaayy..." Genis blinked.

They made their way through the forest and into Ozette, where Presea ran off.

"Presea!" Genis called after her. "Let's follow her!"

They followed Presea to her house just as Rodyle ran off. Once inside the house...

"Oh my-! How awful..." Raine gasped.

Anna stared at the person in the bed, pale.

"How...how could this happen?" Sheena gaped.

"Likely a result of the exsphere's paratism." Raine stated. "She has no idea what's become of the

person in this bed..."

"Let's hurry to Altessa's and get her cured." Lloyd said. "This is...horrible..."

"Yes..." Kratos stated, "Let's leave her here for now, I don't think she'll come with us."

The group relunctantly left and made their way into Altessa's home. Where they met Tabatha.

"WHO, IS IT?" she asked.

"Hi, we're here to see Altessa." Lloyd replied.

"I SEE, I SHALL ASK THE MASTER."

They followed her to see the dwarf named Altessa. Kratos' eyes widened.

"Lord Kratos?'!" he exclaimed.

"You know who I am?" the angel asked slowly.

"What-? How could I forget-!"

"Do you know about his past?" Anna asked. "See...we kind of don't."

"This is something for another time." Kratos stated.

"Yeah, Altessa, we need you to help us with our friend, Presea." Lloyd told the dwarf.

"LEAVE!"

"Wh-what?" Lloyd stared.

"I want nothing more to do with that girl! Or HIM!" he pointed at Kratos.

Tabatha practically pushed them out the door before they could react.

"W-wait!" Lloyd protested. "We need to help Presea!"

"IF YOU WISH TO SAVE HER, GET INHIBITOR ORE." she stated.

"What? Her key-crest isn't made from inhibitor ore?" the teen blinked.

"Tabatha!" Altessa shouted. "Are they still THERE?"

"I WILL TRY TO PRESUDE HIM." Tabatha turned away. "PLEASE LEAVE."

"Well. So much for that." Anna griped as they talked outside.

"How does he know you, Kratos?" Raine instantly started interrogating.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have said 'you know me?' now would I?" the angel stated.

"What of Presea?" Regal asked. "We can't let her stay in that condition."

"Right...so we need inhibitor ore..." Lloyd frowned.

"Where do we get that?" Genis asked his friend.

"I've heard it can be found in the Toize Mine." Regal said.

"Well, then let's get going!" Lloyd smiled.

"Hey... That's across the sea right? That's by Altamira!" Zelos grinned like an idiot. "That place is

awesome! Let's stop there!"

"Wha-?" Sheena looked disgusted. "No, there's no way we're going to that gaudy beach resort!"

In the end, they got on the EC and headed for the Toize Mine. Along the way, Kratos kept silent,

trying to pry into his memory. Which he couldn't seem to do, it was like every time he tried to

remember something, he just hit a road block and forgot what he was doing. No doubt Mithos was

proud of that accomplishment, seeing if the Aurion's realized they had forgotten something, they

probably would've figured out something sooner. ...That's confusing.

**Colette: Er...what...?  
**

**Me: Don't ask me, I'm still trying to figure it out, and I just wrote it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty-three! Sweegle!**

**Colette: It's midnight, why are you writing fanfiction?**

**Me: Cause I feel like it. **

**Colette: Oh... Uh, Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing.**

**Me: And I'm sorry about last chapter. . It was confusing...**

Yuan sighed. "I don't know what's going on anymore..."

"What is it Sir?" Botta asked.

"When Kratos remembered my name..."

"Sir, our spy says he recalls nothing."

"He remembered my face and name, that's something."

"What are you getting at sir?"

"...I need to be able to talk to Kratos." Yuan answered. "Where are they right now?"

'They' were in the Toize mine. After breaking throught the security door, the group walked in, Kratos

however lingered behind. Which was just perfect for a certain double-agent to a make a move.

"Hi, mind if I chat with you?"

Kratos drew his sword and had it at Yuan's throat in a nanosecond.

"You again." the swordsman hissed.

"Wait. Hold on." Yuan put his hands up. "I'm not here to fight."

"You're after my son. That's enough reason to strike you down."

"Just listen to me a second-!"

"Kratos? What're you- HIM!"

Anna had unsheathed her sword and was at Kratos' side.

"Listen blue-jay." she spat. "Keep away from Lloyd."

"Blue-jay...?" Yuan blinked. "What kind of name is-"

He fell silent when he got a good look at Anna's face. She kind of looked like Lloyd...

"Anna?" the half-elf went buggeyed. "You're alive?"

"Do I know you?" she raised an eyebrow. "Besides the fact you're after my son?"

"You're alive?" Yuan repeated. "I thought Kvar-"

"You knew him?" Anna brought her sword to his throat.

"WHOAH WHOAH!" Yuan paled. "Please! Put the weapons down! I'm not going to hurt anyone!"

All three angels flinched as their ears picked up footsteps. Yuan ran off, leaving Kratos and Anna to

face the group as they came through the mechanized door.

"What are you guys doing?" Genis asked. "We wondered where you went!"

"They were probably getting in some smooches." Zelos smirked.

"PERVERT!" Sheena smacked him.

"..." Kratos looked out the cave's entrance, worried.

"Sorry guys. We...uh...Let's go." Anna walked deeper into the mines.

After managing to get the inhibitor ore and giving some potion to an 'obnoxious brat-nosed

punk' gnomlette (Anna's two cents.), the group headed for the entrance.

"You know, I was wondering something." Anna said to Colette.

"What's that Mrs. Anna?" the blonde blinked.

"You use your wings when you fight, right?" the woman blinked. "Maybe I should too."

"Yeah, we can have two people flying around like bugs." Genis muttered.

"Oh shut up." Anna snarled. "It was just a thought."

"None the less," Kratos stated. "It may come in handy in a time of crisis."

"Yeah!" Colette chirped. "I can teach Mrs. Anna 'judgement'!"

"I'm glad you find this amusing." Kratos muttered.

They were a bit ahead when Raine pulled Lloyd aside.

"What is it Professor?" the teen asked.

"I've noticed alot of bandages and spare shirts have gone missing recently."

Lloyd's blood froze.

"Er... So?" he said, trying not to stutter.

"You wouldn't happen to know WHY, now would you?" his teacher glared.

"Professor! Lloyd! Hurry up!" Colette ran over. "They're gonna leave us behind!"

The blonde grabbed Lloyd by the arm and dragged him up to the group, leaving Raine behind.

"...Thanks Colette." he whispered to her.

"No problem." she smiled.

They were at the exit and ran into Vharley and his thugs. They let loose a bunch of harsh words and

then Regal spilled the beans about his conviction.

"I was serving time for the crime of murder."

"Murder?" Lloyd gasped.

"I do not blame you for feeling uncomfortable. I am a criminal." the duke stated.

"If you-" Anna was about to go on one of her motherly rants when Colette interruppted.

The blonde went on about some stuff about forgiveness (That I can't remember a word of.) then they

all went to Ozette. Where they were, yet again, ambushed by knights.

"Halt!" one shouted.

"Again?" Lloyd griped.

"Let's just hurry up and kick their ass." Anna drew her sword.

After doing so, Colette fell onto the ground.

"OW! Ow...ow...OW!" she moaned.

"Colette!" Lloyd paled.

Kratos' eyes widened, this seemed to remind him of another girl who did the same thing...

"Move." Presea had come over. "Please leave this to me."

"...Presea?" Raine frowned. "A...all right..."

"I don't think we should-" Kratos was cut off when Presea knocked them all away.

Next thing they knew, Colette was grabbed by dragons and Presea had been knocked out by Corrine.

"AHahahahah!" Rodyle cackled from atop his dragon. "I-!"

"Rodyle, release her!" Kratos shouted.

"Well well 'Lord' Kratos!" he sneered. "You aren't completely ignorant now are you?"

"Dammit!" Lloyd shouted, "Let her go!"

The teen ran forward but Anna grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Are you crazy?" she shouted. "You can't take on those dragons by yourself!"

"LET. ME. GO!" Lloyd roared, breaking free of his mother's grip.

But by this time, Rodyle and Colette were long gone.

Lloyd was about to say some foul things when Regal spoke up. "Will you help Presea?"

"I..." the teen seemed to deflate. "..All right."

Lloyd placed the key-crest on Presea, who screamed upon realization of her father's fate.

A bit later... "Thank you for assisting me in my daddy's burial... I've been a great burden on you all."

"You remember?" Genis asked.

"Mostly." Presea nodded. "...It's my fault Colette was taken away, I would like to help get her back."

"Of course." Lloyd nodded. "That is, if it's okay with everyone..."

Everyone murmered their agreement and then Kratos spoke up.

"...I remembered something." he stated. "Should I tell it?"

"Of course!" Raine scoffed. "Tell us anything you know."

"First of all, Rodyle is one of the Desain Grand Cardinals."

"Desian?" Lloyd blinked. "What are the desians doing in Tethe'alla?"

Kratos shook his head. "I don't know, but I think I know where he's taken Colette."

"Well? Tell us already." Sheena tapped her foot.

"I recall a nest in the area over Flanior." Kratos frowned. "A dragon nest."

"Oh joy, we get to visit a bunch of fire-breathing lizards," Anna muttered. "That'll be fun."

"But if we're gonna get there, we'll need the rheairds, right?" Zelos asked.

"Let's check back with Mizuho," Raine suggested. "Perhaps they've located the rheairds."

"Yeah, let's go!" Genis nodded.

The group headed out, Lloyd lingered behind alone. He reached down the back of his shirt and felt

drying specks of blood and... He pulled out a feather, a black feather.

In other news...

"So much for the 'talk to them' plan..." Yuan sighed, slumping in his chair.

"Must we persist after Lloyd?" Botta asked. "Or would it be wiser to attempt to capture Anna?"

"Are you kidding?" Yuan stared. "I've met this woman before, all right?"

"What did she do?" his subordinate asked.

"When she's mad, she makes a dragon look like a kitten."

Botta whistled.

"So we stick to the plan. We get Lloyd, Kratos and perhaps Anna come willingly."

"Why Anna sir?" Botta asked.

"She has Kratos' Cruxis Crystal, plus..."

"Plus?"

"She has a brutal drop-kick..." Yuan grimanced, evidentially he had learned that first-hand...

**Colette: Uh-oh, I got kidnapped.**

**Me: For the... first time out of three?**

**Colette: Meanie!**

**Me: MWahahahahha!** **Oh and I hope this was better than last chapter...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty-four! Kewl.**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing.**

"Well... here we are." Sheena paled as she looked inside the temple.

They were at the entrance to Volt's private electricity plant, after hearing the story behind it.

"Come on Sheena," Lloyd smiled. "You'll do great."

After alot of walking, traps, and fun with electricity (Anna 'accidentally' fried Zelos, twice.) the group

finally got to see Volt, who, spoke the language of '...', the 'dotty' language.

"Should I translate?" Kratos and Raine said in unison.

"Yes!" Sheena shouted. "I don't know what the hell he's saying!"

"I am one who is bound to Mithos.." Raine translated. "Who are you?"

"Mithos again?" Lloyd blinked. "How could he make pacts in Sylvarant AND Tethe'alla?"

"Maybe he flew on a rheaird?" Genis shrugged.

"I am Sheena." Sheena (obviously) stated. "I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and-"

With a loud booming of thunder Volt seemed to shout. It sounded like gibberish to most but

Kratos and Raine heard the message clearly. This is what he said:

"I shall have no more pacts! I will no longer deal with people! YOU should know this Kratos!"

"What?" the angel paled.

KABOOM!

Volt had shot out a million bolts of lightning, throwing everyone to the floor below. Kratos barely

landed on his feet while the other's were on the ground.

"Watch out!" Sheena shouted. "This is just like before!"

Volt went to zap Sheena but Corrine... how can I say this without crying? Little puppy go 'zap zap' and

dies and ninja girl goes 'boo hoo'...

...Holy crap that was retarded.

Time for 'long story short'! Lloyd encourages Sheena. Sheena says dramatic line. Group kicks

Volt's electronic ass. Made pact. Yay! Then Undine appeared...

"A mana link has been severed." she said.

"Mana link?" Lloyd blinked obliviously.

"The link holding the worlds has been severed." Volt said.

Raine repeated the message.

"That is correct." Undine nodded. "This is the first time the summon spirits of both worlds have been

awake at the same time, thus a link was severed."

"Wait... so if we were to sever all the links..." Lloyd frowned. "Would that break the worlds apart?"

Raine translated Volt's words. "I do not know, but the mana link has been severed."

With that, the two spirits dissappeared.

"This is great!" Genis grinned. "We have a way to stop the worlds vying for mana!"

"Yeah, and we couldn't have done it without you Sheena." Lloyd smiled. "Or Corrine."

"...Yeah..." Sheena nodded.

"...Let's get going." Kratos turned toward the door.

Once outside the temple, they ran into Orochi, who told them where they could find the rheairds. Once

again, it was into the EC and off to Flanior. Once they arrived...

"Isn't he a renegade?" Lloyd went buggeyed.

"He's working undercover for us." Orochi explained.

"It's my shift." said the 'renegade'. "You can get in right now."

Once inside, Orochi explained the situation to the group, and after a LONGASS DUNGEON- I'm

sorry... I'm fine... they finally entered the code and got in.

"So you've come, like moths to the flame." Yuan smirked.

"Do you ever say anything original?" Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"You got to admit, that is one old line." Anna said, beating Zelos to it.

"I see your attitudes haven't changed." Yuan snarled.

"We like our attitudes." Zelos smirked.

The next minute was a whirl of chaos as they fought Yuan and Botta, but of course...

"Ugh!" Yuan fell. "Im...possible... How...how could I lose?"

There was a large earthquake, in which they decided to take the rheairds and take off. Everyone had

gotten on one and left except Lloyd and Kratos. With the last of his strength, Yuan 'thunder crashed'

their hides to kingdom come. Or...one of them...

"UGH!"

"DAD!"

Kratos had pushed Lloyd from harm's way, getting hit full blast and falling to the ground.

"D-dad...?" Lloyd whispered, shaking.

No answer.

"D-DAD!" the teen shouted, pale.

Yuan was spacing. Oh God, did he just kill Kratos? Oh God! No!

"Dad!..." Lloyd was twitching, his eyes locked onto Yuan's face.

"..." Yuan paled, now experiencing what Mithos said about 'overwhelming mana'.

"You..." Lloyd hissed, pupil's dialating. "You BASTARD!"

Lloyd's wings had shot from his back, fanning out threateningly and... well, different.

Different as in twice the normal size, and blood-red.

"Holy..." Yuan gasped.

Lloyd moved so fast that Yuan barely had time to gasp. The boy knocked Yuan down onto his

back and stood over him, putting a sword to the man's neck.

The Seraph paled. "W-wait! Hold on!"

"I'm going to kill you..." Lloyd hissed.

Feather's were swirling around the room like some kind of twisted storm, and Lloyd's wings were

flapping feverently, causing it's own minature typhoon.

"W-wait!" Yuan's heart was throbbing.

"Ugh..." Kratos opened his eyes. "What the-?"

Lloyd and Yuan's heads both snapped over to see Kratos getting up off the floor.

"..." he stared at his son, at the wings, at the sword at Yuan's throat. "Lloyd?"

The teen's wings evaporated, along with the feathers.

Lloyd stared at his father in horror before jumping on a rheaird and taking off, Kratos followed.

"Oh...dear...sweet...God..." Yuan panted, sitting up. "What the HELL was that...?"

"I don't know sir." Botta said. "But...The earthquake, could a mana link have been severed?"

"...Just look into it...and let me catch my breath..." the seraph said as he shook like a leaf.

Flying a few miles away...

"Lloyd, why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to."

"They hurt you Lloyd." Kratos stated. "They ripped through your skin."

"...We have bigger problems right now." Lloyd said. "We have to find Colette."

"..." Kratos sighed. "Could you at least tell me how long?"

"...Since the tower," the teen sighed. "Right before the tower."

The other's came into sight.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Anna shouted back at them.

"Yuan still had some fight in him." Kratos said simply.

"Lloyd?" Genis called back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Lloyd smiled. "I'm good."

His half-elf friend raised an eyebrow before kicking the rheaird into reverse to see Lloyd's back.

"WHAT THE-?" Genis gasped. "What happened-?"

"Yuan slashed me with that weird weapon he has." Lloyd lied. "I'm just lucky it wasn't deep."

It was also lucky that the feather's had all fallen off, just leaving the cuts in view.

"That looked like it hurt..." Sheena said, taking a look.

"Would you guys stop looking at my back already?" Lloyd griped. "I feel like a circus attraction."

"Yeah, kind of like a bald monkey." Zelos grinned.

"Remind me to hurt you later!" Lloyd shouted.

"There's the nest." Raine pointed ahead.

They descended onto the platfrom and Colette shouted.

"No! Stay away! It's a trap!" the blonde cried.

Rodyle cackled as he appeared before them.

"You!" Lloyd slashed right through him.

"An illusion?" Regal blinked.

"You came for that worthless chosen?" the desian cackled. "She's such a failure, I see why Lord

Yggdrasill left her alone. Such a pathetic chosen!"

"Stop blaming Colette for things she did not do!" Presea shouted.

"She can't save the world, she can't merge with Martel, she even puts her friends in danger!"

Rodyle sneered. "Now my pets! Feast on their hides!"

Cue the dragons.

"HOLY-!" Anna backed up.

"Don't let your guard down." Kratos unsheathed his sword.

Cue butt whupping.

"Oh no!" Colette cried.

The circle underneath her caused her mana to spread out and freeze them in their tracks.

"The mana in her body's spreading out toward us!" Genis shouted.

"I'm sorry..." Colette moaned. "Maybe I'm just as Rodyle said. A pathetic Chosen..."

"Stop blaming yourself for things you did not do." Presea stated.

After she wrenched free and broke the crystal-cage, the group took off with Colette.

"Is everyone all right?" Lloyd asked as they landed on the ground.

"I'm fine." Colette said.

"Me too." Zelos said.

"I think we're all good," Anna shrugged. "But what about Presea?"

The pink-haired girl sat up.

"Are you all right?" Raine asked.

"Yes..." Presea smiled.

"She smiled!" Genis grinned.

"All righty then, now that my cute little Presea smiled, what now?" Zelos asked.

"Well... let's break the mana links." Lloyd shrugged.

"I've heard that the spirit Gnome resides near here." Regal stated.

"Then let's be on our way." Kratos stated. "Standing around is not helping anything."

"Very true." Raine nodded.

"You guys all talk funny." Anna rolled her eyes with a sigh.

Cue anime-style sweat drops.

"What?" she blinked. "I was just saying..."

"Hm..." Raine looked Anna up and down.

"Uh...What are you doing?" the brunette asked.

"Kratos?" Raine ignored her. "Do you know if the Cruxis Crystal alters age?"

"Come to think of it..." the ex-serpah frowned. "I think so."

"That explains it then!" the half-elf grinned, looking thrilled.

"Explains what?" Anna looked fusturated. "What're you getting at?"

"The reason you don't look as old as you were when we started this journey."

Anna's eye twitched.

"That explains why Zelos thought she was younger..." Sheena rolled her eyes.

"But she's still a hot mama!"

Kratos walked over to Zelos and calmly punched him in the gut.

"OOOOOOHH!" the chosen doubled over in pain.

"I've had quite enough of that, are we clear?" the angel stated curtly.

"Y...yes..." Zelos puffed, falling onto the ground.

"Woo!" Sheena grinned. "Go Kratos!"

"Yep! TO THE- Where are we going again?" Lloyd asked.

They decided not to answer him.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal is sleeping! I wonder what she's dreaming about...**

**Me: Zzzz... Lloyd...zzzzz... so cute when you smile... smoochy...**

**Colette: (Twitch.) OOOOOH! She makes me so MAD!**

**Me: Zzzzz...Colette...zzzz... wimp...**

**Colette: Why you meanie! Para ball!**

**Me: OUCH! Dammit! Who did that?  
**

**Colette: ...Uhm...**

**Me: You HURT me?  
**

**Colette: Uhm...**

**Me: I'm so proud! (Hugs Colette.) She's learning violence!**


	25. Chapter 25

**New chapter! Yay!**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing!**

"We have to cook?" Lloyd blinked.

"Yeah!" the gnomlette before them said. "I want spicy!"

"Well... I guess we could make something..."

"How about curry?" Genis asked. "That's spicy."

"Okay then!" Lloyd grinned "Who wants to make it?"

Raine opened her mouth-

"NO!" the entire group shouted.

"Uh... How about you mom?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure." Anna shrugged.

A few minutes later, the curry was done and everyone had a bite.

"YUM!" the Gnomlette said. "So this is 'spicy'!"

"Hm..." Genis tasted it. "Not bad."

"Really?" Anna grinned. "Thanks Genis!"

"How come your cooking never tastes as well at home?" Kratos asked his wife.

SMACK!

Kratos rubbed his cheek as everyone stared in amazement. An hour or so later, they finally got to

Gnome's altar. (Anna complained about the Gnomlette's behavior for five minutes.)

"So to break this mana link," Genis said. "We need to make a pact with-"

"Efreet!" Lloyd said. "If we do that, it'll break a link, right?"

"No it's Sylph!" Raine shouted.

"Do you pay attention in class even occasionally?" Kratos sighed, shaking his head.

"Stop ganging up on me!" Lloyd moaned.

There was a loud rumbling as Gnome appeared.

"Hey there peoples! I got a pact with Mithos so...no can do!"

"I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me."

"Wow, that's some stuffy language." Gnome grimanced at Sheena's words.

"She was taught that way..." Kratos said.

"Kratos?" Gnome blinked. "HHEEEEEY Kratos! Was' up? It's been like... Two-thousand years?"

"Pardon me?" Kratos blinked. "I believe you're mistaken."

"What?" Gnome stared. "Of course I'm not! There's only one dude with that hairstyle!"

"I think he's a little messed up..." Anna whispered to Kratos, who nodded.

"Oh well, anyway summoner-lady," Gnome told Sheena. "Let's get CRACKIN!"

Cue fight and then cue Gnome losing.

"Dude!" Gnome griped. "What's with all this team on solo crap? Mithos did it HIMSELF!"

"Ugh.." Sheena moaned. "Whatever, for the sake of saving the world gimme your power!"

"Sheesh." Gnome griped as he dissolved.

"Well, where to next?" Anna asked.

"Perhaps Celsius' temple?" Raine suggested. "It's on the same island as Flanior."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Lloyd pumped his fist.

The group left, but Kratos cut Lloyd and Colette off before they could go anywhere.

"Start talking." he stated. "You know what I mean."

Lloyd grimanced and Colette looked scared.

"Lloyd...Did he find out about...?" the blonde whimpered.

"Yeah..." Lloyd sighed. "He did."

"You knew as well?" Kratos looked at Colette. "I thought as much."

"...When we went to talk before the tower...I.." Lloyd mumbled.

"It hurt him." Colette whimpered. "He was groaning and the wings just tore out of him..."

"...That's odd." Kratos stated. "Even if Lloyd did have a Cruxis Crystal, that shouldn't happen."

"I think we kind of guessed it wasn't normal, Dad." Lloyd sighed. "I don't know what's going on."

"...Lloyd," Kratos put his hand on his son's shoulder. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me."

Lloyd looked up at his father and nodded. "Right."

"...After this is over, we'll find out what's going on with you." Kratos stated.

"Uh..." Colette looked up the path. "I think everyone's already out..."

"DAMMIT!" Lloyd shouted, running toward the entrance.

"...That boy..." Kratos shook his head.

"He's kind of like you, huh Mr. Kratos?" Colette smiled.

At the Tethe'allan base...

"Capturing him's out of the question..." Yuan moaned. "With that kind of power..."

"Sir?" Botta came in. "A mana link was broken, perhaps...?"

Yuan's eyes snapped open. "Maybe... we should try just joining forces."

"Will they go along with that Sir?"

"We have no other choice." Yuan sighed. "Besides...We do have one advantage."

"What is that Sir?"

Yuan smirked. "Kratos must be worrying crazy over what's going on with Lloyd."

"Sir?"

"I'd bet he'd do anything to find out what's wrong with his kid. We're the only ones who know."

Meanwhile, after much flying, the group had landed in Flanoir.

"Brrr..." Lloyd shuddered. "It's freezing!"

"Yeah...and I'm beat..." Zelos yawned. "Hey, here's an idea!"

"From you?" Sheena raised an eyebrow. "Wow."

"Ha hah," Zelos griped. "Anyway, why don't we just stay the inn?"

"I concur." Kratos nodded. "It would be wise to rest for a few hours."

The group settled into the Inn for a well-needed rest. In the Aurion's room, Lloyd looked out the

window at the softly falling snow.

"Wow, isn't it cool?" he asked his father.

"...Yes." Kratos answered, observing the falling snow. "It is."

"Aren't snowflakes wonderful?" Anna sighed. "They're all so different, yet the same..."

"Kind of like people, huh?" Lloyd suggested.

Kratos smiled. "There was one thing I used to say about snowflakes as a child."

"Really?" his family turned to face him.

"Yes. A snowflake is a wonderous, unique work of art, but when you take it into an average

classroom, it becomes a plain drop of water, just like every other."

Anna laughed. "You didn't look school, did you?"

"I don't get it." Lloyd blinked.

"You know," Anna tried to explain. "Something cool becoming something boring in class?"

Lloyd blinked.

"Well?" Kratos asked.

"Nope, still don't get it." his son scratched his head.

Kratos and Anna sighed.

"Lloyd...why don't you go see what the other's are doing?" Anna suggested.

"Huh? Well...okay..." Lloyd nodded, leaving the room.

"Why did you do that?" Kratos asked his wife.

"I wanted to talk to you." the woman said, sitting on the side of her bed.

"...About what?" the angel asked, sitting next to her.

"...About... all this..." Anna muttered, eyes on the floor.

"Are you frightened?"

"Of course I am." the woman scoffed. "But I'm scared something will happen to Lloyd..."

Kratos' blood froze but he answered calmly. "Lloyd's a strong person, he'll be fine."

"You think so?" Anna asked him.

"I'm certain. After all, he takes after his mother."

Lloyd knocked on the door to Raine and Genis' room, Genis answered.

"Huh? Hi Lloyd! What's up?" he asked.

"Ah, just wandering around." Lloyd shrugged. "Mom kicked me out of the room."

"What did you do this time Lloyd?" Raine sighed as the teen walked in.

"I didn't do anything!" Lloyd griped. "I think Mom just wanted to talk with Dad or something."

"Oh." Raine said simply, going back to her book.

"Huh?" the boys blinked.

"Nothing." Raine stated, blushing slightly.

"Ooookaaaayy..." Genis said slowly. "Anyway Lloyd- Hey, what's that on your head?"

"Huh?" Lloyd touched the top of his head. "Uh...Hair?"

"Lean down a bit..." Genis said, looking concerned.

"Uh... Okay..." Lloyd blinked, putting his head down so Genis could see his hair.

"One...two...three...Huh, seven." the half-elf muttered.

"Seven?" Lloyd rightened. "Seven what?"

"Seven blonde hairs..." Genis bit his lip. "How can that happen?"

Before Lloyd could react, Raine was over examining his hair.

"First your eyes, now your hair?" she gaped. "...That's it. Lloyd? What's going on?"

"On?" Lloyd paled. "Whadd'ya mean 'on'?"

"Lloyd, we aren't all as oblivious as you." Raine snapped. "We know something's going on."

"Hey-!" the teen went to refute the 'oblivious' comment. (Not that he knows the word 'refute'.)

"Well?" Genis asked. "What's going on?"

"NOTHING is going on!" Lloyd shouted, running out of the room.

"...Did you notice those hairs?" Genis asked. "They weren't shaped like his..."

"Yes, Lloyd's tend to be wavy, those blonde ones curled at the ends." Raine muttered.

"Just like Colette's!" Genis gasped.

"...I'm going to have to talk to Kratos about this..." Raine bit her lip.

Lloyd ran out, not watching where he was going, thus slamming into Colette.

"Oh! I'm sorry Lloyd!"

"No, it's my fault, are you okay?"

Lloyd helped her off the ground and she looked worried.

"Is something wrong Lloyd?" she frowned. "You look scared..."

"No..." Lloyd smiled. "I'm fine. Sorry for running into you... Uh... Good-night."

The teen headed back into his room, while Colette watched with a frown.

"...I guess I'm not the only one with a problem..." she whispered, clutching her arm.

**Finally! It felt like this chapter took a week to write!**

**Colette: Actually it took you three days.**

**Me: Shut up Colette.**

**Colette: Don't you have to work on 'Role Reversal'?  
**

**Me: ACK!**

**Colette: I guess it's hard to write five stories at once...**

**Me: Hey! One of them's a collab!**

**Colette: Four then, but that's still alot!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter twenty-six! **

**Colette: Good job Freakyanimegal!**

**Me: Aw, thanks Colette.**

**  
Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

"Cold cold cold cold..." Lloyd shuddered.

They had worked their way into the cave. For the third time. The first time they went in but couldn't go

any farther because the water couldn't freeze. They went back to town and heard about penguinist

gloves, so the second time was spent collecting feathers. Now they had the gloves and were going in

for the third and hopefully, the last time.

"Are we th-there yet?" Anna stuttered, teeth chattering.

"I'm not cold..." Raine said to herself. "I'm not cold..."

"Hey!" Genis chirped. "There's the Celsius' tear!"

The flower was right before them, so they used to gloves and took it. After some more walking and

figuring out the ice puzzle (ACK!) they finally entered Celsius' chamber.

"Who dares interuppt me?" Celsius' voice boomed.

"I am Sheena!" the summoner said. "I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and form a new

pact with me."

"You?" the voice laughed. "How amusing, let's see if you can handle me."

There was a tornado of ice as Celsius appeared. "Show me your power."

Let's get ready to RUUUUUUUUUMMMBLE! Doot doot doot doot-doot-doot-doot-

Okay okay, I'll stop. Anyway, Celsius, being the coolest (Coldest?) spirit, was no easy feat

to...uh...defeat... but they did.

"Make your vow, a vow worthy of my power!"

"Wow, what an ego maniac..." Anna muttered.

Sheena said her vow and Celsius evaporated. They left and-

"What's that?" Lloyd pointed into the distance.

There was some kind of weird storm on the horizon.

"That's...above Ozette..." Presea paled.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Lloyd bit his lip.

They took off toward Ozette, which was burning.

"No..." Presea whimpered.

"This is awful..." Colette said.

"There's someone over there!" Lloyd pointed at a blonde boy laying on the ground.

The rest my friends, is history. Mithos said his story of lies. After all, this was a stealth mission. Kratos

had to be captured, (For he was still the origin seal.) and Lloyd had to die, the best way to find their

weak points was to gain their trust. But...

"Are you a half-elf?" Genis asked.

"I...n-no..." Mithos backed up.

"You can relax." Raine said. "We're of the same blood as you. These are our friends."

"Humans and half-elves friends?" Mithos gaped. "You're joking!"

"No," Genis shook his head. "My sister and I are part of this group!"

"Yeah." Lloyd smiled. "It doesn't matter if you're a half-elf or whatever."

Mithos stared, all feelings of hostility had vanished, but no, he had to...

That's when Altessa and Tabatha showed up.

"What happened here?" Altessa gasped.

"Angels...attacked the village..." Presea said.

"Presea?" Altessa gasped. "You've...regained your true self?"

"Yes."

Altessa looked around at the destruction. "Is this their punishment for failing the experiment?"

"Punishment?" Lloyd blinked.

"..." Kratos frowned.

The ex-serpah's mind was buzzing. This 'Mithos' child was very familiar... but...

Altessa ran off and Lloyd tried to follow. "Hey wait!"

Tabatha blocked him. "THE MASTER BELIEVES IT IS HIS FAULT OZETTE IS DESTROYED."

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked. "Are Altessa and Ozette connected?"

"I AM WORRIED ABOUT THE MASTER." Tabatha said, leaving.

"Altessa's hiding something." Anna said. "I say we find out what he knows!"

Mithos looked at her face, it was the first time he had got a good look at her. That expression on her

face... No! Was that Anna? Of course... he could've hit himself.

"Mithos? Are you coming?" Genis asked, breaking his daze. "We're going to Altessa's."

"Uh...Yeah." Mithos nodded.

"Great! Let's be friends!" Genis held out his hand.

Mithos looked shocked but slowly took it, maybe business could wait...

Once they'd gotten to Altessa's, the dwarf filled them in on all he knew. Kratos was having major deja

vu at all of it, but dismissed it. That was to be expected, after all, he once knew this if he was with

Cruxis previously. The topic strayed to the 'otherwordly gate', which Raine found very interesting...

Altessa insisted they stay the night, feeling guilty about Ozette.

"Is that all right?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course." Altessa nodded. "It's just me and Tabatha, who I made."

"Made?" Colette blinked.

"Yes, Tabatha is an automated doll."

"Tabatha is...a doll..." Presea whispered.

The next morning was started by a cry of "RAINE'S GONE!"

After a few minutes of panicked looking, everyone got together.

"Okay, when was the last time anyone saw Raine?" Anna asked.

"I SAW A RHEAIRD FLYING SOUTH THIS MORNING." Tabatha said.

"That's the direction of Altamira..." Regal muttered.

"Her highness was acting weird yesterday." Zelos said. "She was ranting about the otherworldy gate."

"Let's go to Altamira," Lloyd said. "We'll ask if anyone's seen her."

"Uhm..." Mithos bit his lip. "Could I come with you? I'm worried about Raine..."

"Of course." Lloyd grinned. "Any friend of Genis' is a friend of mine!"

Mithos stared a moment before nodding. "Thank you."

"Genis? Let him use your rheaird." Lloyd said.

"Sure!" Genis grinned.

They were climbing onto the rheairds when Lloyd suddenly staggered.

"Lloyd!" Colette ran over. "Are you okay?"

"Huh...?" the boy had a hand on his forehead. "Uh...Yeah.."

"Are you sure?" the girl frowned.

"I'm fine, I just felt a little woozy there for a minute.." Lloyd smiled, getting onto his rheaird.

Kratos gave his son an odd look before they all took off into the skies for Altamira.

Once they landed... "I'm sorry, I'm going to wait here."

Regal had halted at the entrance.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd blinked.

"..." Regal stayed silent.

"We won't get a word out of him." Anna sighed. "Let him do whatever."

"I agree with the hot-" Zelos stopped at the glare Kratos gave him. "I agree with Anna."

"We'll catch you on the way out." Lloyd told Regal.

They asked around Altamira (Anna almost called a woman in the bunny outfit a slut.) and found

absolutely nothing about Raine. They DID find an old man who knew Presea's sister...

"Alicia? Is it really you?" the man said.

"You know Alicia?" Presea gasped.

"What? Then...Wait no of course, Alicia's dead, she couldn't be here."

"She's what?" Presea gasped. "Please, tell me what happened! Alicia is...was...my sister..."

"Oh..." the old man swallowed. "Ah... I see... please, take this pass and go to the Lezareno company,

Alicia's grave is on the sky terrace."

"What happened to her?" Presea asked again, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I can't speak of it." George said, walking off.

"Your sister?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes..." Presea stated solemnly.

"...Poor thing..." Anna whispered.

Having nothing else to do, they went to the sky terrace and Alicia appeared before them.

"Sis!" she smiled. "Presea, it's you isn't it?"

"Alicia...?" Presea gasped. "You're alive?"

"No...I...I exist only in the exsphere, and soon even my consciousness will dissappear..."

"Who did this to you?" Presea moaned.

"Please...find my master," Alicia said. "Master Bryant...By killing me he-"

Alicia dissolved before she could say anymore.

"Alicia! He killed you? Tell me!"

"Please...hurry..."

"...Please..." Presea turned to the group. "Help me find my sister's murderer."

"You got it!" Lloyd said. "We'll find him, beat him to a pulp and drag him back here!"

"Thank you..." Presea said.

They headed back when Genis asked Mithos if he was okay.

"Exspheres..." the Cruxis leader whispered. "They're terrible things aren't they?"

"Yeah." Lloyd said. "That's why we're gonna stop them."

Mithos stared at the exsphere before following them out.

"I see..." he whispered.

**Me: Mwheheheheheh... (Rubs hands together.)**

**Colette: Uh-oh. What're you up to?**

**Me: Up to? Who says I'm up to anything?  
**

**Colette: That sign above your head that says 'up to something'.**

**Me: (Tears sign down.) Ignore that.**

**Colette: She's plotting something! I can tell!**

**Me: You needed a sign to tell you that-? I mean, no I'm not. ...Heheheheheh...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter twenty-seven!**

**Colette: What are you plotting?**

**Me: I AM NOT PLOTTING ANYTHING!**

**Colette: I guess she won't admit it... Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

**Me: LIES! I am not plotting anything!  
**

**Colette: I didn't say that.**

**Me: Oh... I knew that.**

"Is that it down there?"

After leaving the terrace, they found two students talking about the otherworldy gate. It was probably

where Raine would go, knowing she got that way about ruins... They landed and lo, there she was.

"Raine!" Genis shouted, running up to her.

"Genis?" Raine blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"What else?" he scoffed. "We were worried about you!"

"As a fellow half-elf," Mithos stated. "I can't allow you to be in danger."

"..." Raine turned back to the stone.

"Why'd you come here?" Lloyd asked her.

"...This is were Genis and I were abandoned." Raine answered.

"What?" Lloyd gasped. "Aren't you two from Sylvarant?"

"We were born in raised in the village of the elves, but we were eventually ostracized." Raine

explained. "I was left here with Genis when he was just a newborn..."

"So what are you saying?" Sheena blinked. "You two are from Tethe'alla?"

"It can't be! I don't know this place at all!" Genis moaned.

"We were left here," Raine muttered. "And eventually ended up in Sylvarant."

"This time," a voice snarled. "Let me send you to hell instead!"

"Kuchinawa?" Sheena gasped. "What're you talking about?"

That's when all the papal knights appeared.

"You Sheena, are going to die!" Kuchinawa snarled. "For murdering my parents, and our people!"

"I didn't-! It was an accident!" Sheena cried.

"Hah!" he snapped. "I could've accepted things if it was just the summon spirit, but now the chosen?"

The ninja pointed at Colette. "You failed to kill her! And now you make pacts just like that?"

"I...I..." Sheena whimpered.

"KILL THEM!"

Some of the knights attacked, but were taken down. Unfortunately, there was ALOT more.

"Wait!" Sheena shouted. "I'm the one you hate, right? I'm the only one you need to kill."

"...Fine then." Kuchinawa nodded.

"Sheena!" Lloyd shouted.

"It's all right..." she whispered, walking forward.

There was a bright light as the ruins lit up.

"Enough of this Sheena!" Zelos grabbed her arm and dragged her into the portal.

The other's followed, Lloyd and Mithos had yet to get in...

Mithos seemed frozen in his tracks.

"Mithos! We have to go!" Lloyd grabbed Mithos' arm...

The next second the teen had let out a yelp as he withdrew his hand. When he touched Mithos it felt

like he had touched magma. Like a shock, it seemed to sear through his arm and he started to shake.

"Lloyd?" Mithos gasped.

Lloyd's pupils were dialated and his face was pale, he was clutching his arm.

"Come on Lloyd!" Mithos pushed Lloyd into the portal and jumped in before it closed.

The Cruxis leader had pushed Lloyd by putting his hands on the swordsman's back. Right on the

strips of raw flesh. The shock from before was now in his back, raging as if a million red ants were

squirming and biting under his flesh. That pain was wiped from his mind as his rear hit the ground.

"Ah!" he groaned.

"Where are we?" Regal asked, he had landed on his feet.

"Oooh..." Anna had her hand on her head. "Good thing I landed on something soft-"

"Anna." Kratos griped. "Get off me."

"Woops." his wife got off her husband's back.

"We're probably on the outskirts of Palmacosta." Raine said.

"We're back in Sylvarant?"

Lloyd was still on the ground, breathing heavily and face pale.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Zelos asked.

"Zelos!" Sheena shouted. "Why did you but in?"

"Hey," the chosen turned to her. "We both now you didn't wanna die back there."

"W-well..."

"Besides, they would've come after us anyway." Zelos said. "Pope's orders and all."

"What do we do now?" Genis asked. "Now that we're back?"

While this was going on, Lloyd's breathing was slowly going back to normal.

"Uh...Lloyd?" Anna asked. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Lloyd said, getting to his feet. "Now that we're here, why don't we see what the Desians-?"

"What about Mithos?" Raine interuppted. "I don't think it'd be safe to take him with us."

"Why not ask Cacao to watch him?" Kratos suggested. "We are near Palmacosta."

"I wanna fight too!" Mithos said.

"Mithos, it's dangerous even if you have an exsphere!" Genis told him. "You'd get hurt!"

Mithos sighed, get hurt? Unlikely, he could take them all on right now...

"All right..." he answered.

They headed for Palmacosta and Mithos found himself asking Lloyd if he was okay.

_What the-?_ he thought. _I'm trying to kill him! Then...I don't know how I hurt him before..._

He tapped Lloyd on the shoulder.

"Yah!" Lloyd put his hand on his shoulder. "Dammit! Don't do that!"

Hm? Now this was interesting...all he did was tap him...

"I'm sorry..." Lloyd sighed. "I...Er, nevermind."

"I uh...I'm sorry I hurt you before." Mithos said. "At the otherworldly gate."

Lloyd didn't know how to react to this. It did hurt but... how could just touching someone hurt...?

"It's...okay." Lloyd nodded his head. "Let's go."

Very interesting...

Mithos followed after them.

Upon arriving in Palmacosta, they made a beeline for Cacao's.

"Annie!" she shouted, running to her sister. "Chocolat's-!"

"We know." Lloyd frowned. "She's in a ranch, but I swear, we'll get her out!"

The woman hugged her nephew. "Thank you. Bring her home..."

"Uh...Don't worry about it..." Lloyd blushed.

"Cacao." Kratos stated. "Could you assist us?"

"Hm...?" Cacao had released Lloyd and stared at Kratos uneasily. "...Of course."

"This is Mithos." Raine gestured to him. "We're going into a dangerous area and we can't take him."

"Are you going to the Eastern Ranch?" the woman asked.

"Huh? Why would we go there?" Lloyd blinked.

"Didn't you hear?" Cacao asked. "They've seen Desians around there."

"Desians?" Genis gasped. "But didn't we...?"

"That's not good." Lloyd frowned.

"We'd best look into it." Raine said. "If the ranch is rebuilt...It'd be catastrophic."

"Yeah." Anna nodded. "Cacao? Could you take care of Mithos for a while?"

"I'd be glad to." she nodded. "Take care."

Mithos turned to Genis. "Here, take these pipes, they might come in handy."

"Come in handy?" Genis blinked.

"It was my sister's..." Mithos muttered. "She said it has some magical properties, it might help you."

"Your sister's?" the other boy gasped. "I can't take that!"

"Please." the blonde gave it to him.

"...All right." Genis nodded.

"Thanks again Cacao." Anna told her sister before they left.

"Who was the hunny in there?" Zelos asked once they were outside.

"Anna's sister." Raine told him.

"No wonder she didn't like Lucky much!" he laughed. "It's her brother-in-law!"

"Do...in-laws always hate each other?" Presea asked.

"Yep." Zelos nodded.

They left town and headed for the ranch. Upon landing they found not Desians, but...

"Renegades." Lloyd snarled.

"That's it then!" Genis blinked. "They couldn't tell Desians from the Renegades!"

"What're you guys up to?" Lloyd snapped.

"We have more important things to discuss," Botta said. "Such as joining forces."

"Bullshit!" Anna snapped.

"You expect us to join you after all you did to Lloyd and Colette?" Raine growled.

That's when Yuan made his entry.

"The situation has changed." He stated.

"You-!" Lloyd hissed.

"Do you know of the giant Kharlan Tree?" Yuan ignored him.

"A giant tree that supplied infinite mana, right?" Zelos raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that just a legend?" Colette blinked.

"No, it existed."

Yuan smirked at Kratos, who had just said that sentence. His memory was coming back...

"Yes, it did." the Renegade leader nodded. "But the tree whithered away, and now all that's left is it's

side, which resides in the holy ground of Kharlan, the Great Seed."

"You mean the soul of Mithos?" Lloyd blinked.

"Now that, is a fairy tale." Botta said. "The two worlds vy for the limited amount of mana seeping from

the great seed but the seed is dying."

"If the seed dies, both worlds will die." Yuan continued. "The only way to save the seed is to expose it

to a large amount of mana."

"There's not that much mana anywhere in the world..." Raine bit her lip.

"We were planning to break the mana links, allowing us to use the mana cannon in order to fire the

mana from Derris-Kharlan at the great seed. We manipulated Rodyle into building it." Yuan smirked.

"Wait, so if the seed was germinated, wouldn't the world's be saved?" Genis blinked.

"If that's the case, why doesn't Yggdrasill do it?" Lloyd scratched his head.

"Martel's soul is connected to the Great seed." Kratos stated simply.

Yuan smirked as the group gave Kratos funny looks.

The ex-seraph sighed. "You said to tell anything I remember."

"As he said," Botta continued. "If the seed is germinated, Martel will vanish, and if Martel is revived

then the seed will die."

"So, you're gonna have Martel be a good little girl and dissappear?" Zelos asked.

"Martel is already dead." Yuan stated grimly, "If it weren't for Derris-Kharlan's mana, her

consciousness would have dissappeared a long time ago."

"So..." Raine bit her lip. "You want us to break the links, so you can germinate the seed..."

"So?" Yuan tapped his foot. "What's your decision?"

"..." Kratos was staring intently at Yuan.

"Did I mention Kratos? We know about Lloyd's little problem." Yuan smirked.

Lloyd, Colette and Kratos flinched, the rest of the group stared.

"Wh-what?" Lloyd paled.

"We know, and we know why, and we know how," Yuan smirked. "We could tell you."

"Lloyd?" Anna turned to her son. "What is he talking about?"

"Yuan, are you with Cruxis, or the Renegades?" Lloyd asked the double-agent.

"I am with Cruxis, and I'm also the leader of the Renegades." Yuan answered.

"Okay then." Lloyd nodded.

"What? You're going to trust him?" Zelos blinked.

"He's revealed the fact that he's a traitor, that's gotta stand for something."

"It's a deal then." Yuan smirked. "We need you to infiltrate Rodyle's ranch and alter the mana reactor."

"We'll head there when you're ready." Botta said.

**Colette: Yuan's kind of...playing dirty, isn't he?**

**Me: Blackmailing Kratos with an explanation? A bit I guess.**

**Colette: Why did Mithos hurt Lloyd?  
**

**Me: Like I'm going to tell you. BTW, know what's weird? I was bored one day so I traced a **

**picture of Lloyd's face only, and then added Kratos' hair. Guess what I got?**

**Colette: Uh...Lloyd with Kratos' hair?**

**Me: It looked EXACTLY like Kratos. I was like O.O . That means if Lloyd grew his hair out, **

**you'd barely be able to tell them apart.**

**Colette: Woah...**

**Me: Now that I've given you meaningless info, review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter twenty-eight! WOOT WOOT!**

**Colette: She would like to thank everyone for reviewing with her all this time!  
**

**Me: Yeah...Thanks guys!**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

Yuan turned to leave but Kratos stopped him.

"Wait. You're with Cruxis?" he asked.

"Yes." Yuan nodded.

"...Did I know you?" the ex-serpah asked.

Yuan felt a pang of sorrow hit his heart, but he shook it off.

"Yes. I knew you." the half-elf sighed. "We were...nevermind."

"You did seem familiar..." Kratos muttered. "..."

"Anyway, Botta will take you to the ranch." Yuan answered running off.

They arrived at the ranch several minutes later, and Anna was on Krato's case...

"What was he talking about 'wrong with Lloyd'?" she snapped. "Well?"

"..." Kratos ignored her.

"Don't you ignore me Kratos!" Anna shouted.

"Ahem." Botta cleared his throat. "If you head straight inside you'll come to the control room."

"My intuition tells me it's the room farthest in, so the top floor!" Lloyd smirked.

"Wow Lloyd!" Colette grinned.

"Aw come on," Genis rolled his eyes. "We've been through enough of these to know."

Lloyd blushed and Zelos snickered.

"And...don't destroy this one." Botta said before going in.

"Hear that Professor?" Lloyd grinned.

"It's not like I destroy them for fun..."

"I would destroy them for fun if I could." Anna muttered.

"Oh yeah..." Genis said. "Anna's been in one of these..."

"Wh-what?" Anna gasped. "Who told you that?'!"

"It's kind of obvious." Genis said. "You react more than anyone else to desians, and you shouted at

Kate about the angelus project, and did you forget? Lloyd told us his exsphere almost killed you. So

that can only mean you were in a ranch."

"Not to mention that stuff with Kvar." Sheena added.

"Oh...Oh yeah..." Anna blushed. "It ...was obvious..."

"Don't worry mom." Lloyd smiled. "We won't let anything happen to you."

The woman looked at her son, smiling softly. "Thanks."

They worked their way into the ranch and didn't get too far...

"The elevator won't go up!" Lloyd blinked.

"Hm..." Raine muttered. "Perhaps we'll just get the desians to move it for us."

"How do we do that?" Anna asked.

"A distraction say...the captives start a revolt?" Raine suggested.

"That's cruel!" Sheena snapped.

"You can't just use them like that!" Anna growled.

"Would you rather we never reunite the worlds?"

Anna huffed, crossing her arms and Lloyd sighed.

"I don't believe we have a better option." Kratos stated cooly.

So they used Raine's plan. After more walking and ANNOYING puzzles, they reached the top.

"So! You've come!" Rodyle cackled.

"You!" Presea gasped. "You and Vharley...decieved me!"

"Aw, Presea I would've treated you so much better had you made me a cruxis crystal!"

"DIE!" Presea hissed.

"Now now, there's something you should see!" Rodyle cackled.

They gasped at the sight of the captives trapped in a room with rising water.

"DAMN YOU!" Lloyd shouted, attempting to slash the Grand Cardinal.

The half-elf dodged. "I know why you're here! I'm sure you intend to shut down my mana cannon!"

Actually they were there so they could use it...

"You won't succeed! I've filled the corridor leading to the room with sea water!"

"You'd kill all those people just to stop us?" Colette gasped.

"Dammit! Stop the water now!" Lloyd shouted.

"It's too late!" Rodyle cackled.

Lloyd attempted to slash him again, but then Rodyle turned into a really gross monster...

"Eeeeeewwwww..." Anna turned green, taking out her saber.

Then they proceeded to beat the living crap out of the ugly, yet not as ugly as Rodyle, monster.

"My body!" Rodyle cried. "It's disenagrating! Pronyma you tricked me!"

The monster stammered over to a console and fell on it.

"But I won't die alone! I'm taking you all with me!"

"Oh no!" Raine shouted. "He's activated the self-destruct!"

"Botta told us not to destroy this place!" Colette squealed.

Raine ran over to the computer along with the others.

Raine attempted to do something but Kratos stopped her.

"No! You're just making it faster!" the angel snapped.

"And what do you know about magitechnology?" Raine snapped.

Kratos examined the console. "We can't do this by ourselves..."

That's when Botta and them saved their rears. They ran into the other room and then Botta and the

renegades gave their last words.

"NO NO NO!" Lloyd shouted, abandoning his attempts to break the glass.

"Look! Behind you!" Presea gasped.

Several dragons were flying toward them.

"Good." Anna hissed, shaken up by what they had just witnessed. "I want to kill something."

They defeated the dragons, but, like everytime someone tries to escape a stronghold, there were

too many enemies for them to fight.

"DAMN!" Lloyd shouted.

"Mithos!" Genis said, playing the pipes.

A dragon swooped toward them and was hit by a ball of light.

"What was that?" Sheena gasped.

_Genis! Everybody! Qucik! Get on the rheairds!_

"That's Mithos' voice!" Genis gasped.

"Let's get out of here!" Anna shouted.

A minute later, they were flying away on the rheairds along with Mithos.

"What're you doing here Mithos?" Genis asked. "And why do you have a rheaird?"

"I was worried about you, so I borrowed one from the Renegades." Mithos lied.

"What was that attack just now?" Genis asked.

"That was a...actually, I don't know either." Mithos shook his head. "I heard the pipes and I just

started blasting the dome with fireballs, then a shining bird appeared and helped me."

"Shining bird..." Kratos muttered.

"Aska?" Sheena gasped.

"Why would a summon spirit...?" Raine wondered. "Perhaps the pipes summoned him..."

"Are you going back to Palmacosta?" Mithos asked. "I have to apologize for leaving Cacao."

"Yeah. Let's head back." Lloyd nodded.

"Thanks for coming for us Mithos!" Genis grinned. "You're such a nice person."

"N...not at all..."

"I'm so happy we're friends!"

"Yes...me too..."

They landed in Palmacosta and Mithos apologized to Cacao for leaving without telling her.

"It's quite all right." she smiled. "As long as you're okay."

"Oh yeah!" Genis remembered. "Here's your pipe back- Oh no!"

"It's broken..." Mithos stated.

"I'm so sorry! I know how much it meant to you!"

"It's all right. The memories of my sister are still intact." Mithos closed his eyes.

"Mithos, did those pipes have any special properties?" Raine asked.

"My sister said they were made from the nut of a tree that went extinct long ago."

"Hm..."

After this, they went to the Renegades base, Mithos waited outside.

"Yuan...Botta..." Lloyd bit his lip.

"He died." Yuan said simply.

"Yeah..."

"I see." Yuan closed his eyes. "...Then we'll activate the inter-demensional transport system."

"WHAT?" Lloyd snapped. "That's all you have to say? Botta gave his life for the Renegades and-!"

"Lloyd! Chill!" Zelos said. "He's been with Botta a long time, nothing we say will change anything."

Lloyd fell silent as Anna stepped forward.

"Listen Blue-Jay." she snapped. "What was it about Lloyd you were talking about before?"

Lloyd and Colette tensed up, Kratos slightly paled.

"Well... I suppose I could tell you." Yuan stated. "We are all on the same side now."

"No no no no no..." Lloyd whispered.

"You might want to sit down. This will take some time." Yuan said.

Lloyd groaned, knowing he was screwed.

**That felt like it took forever to write...**

**Colette: It only took you two hours...**

**Me: Oh, maybe that's why...**

**Colette: Huh?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter twenty-nine! One away from the thirty mark!**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

"Now. As I'm certain some of you have noticed, something is going on with Lloyd."

Everyone had taken a seat. Yuan was at his desk and Lloyd was sitting with his eyes on the floor.

"Yes." Raine nodded. "We have."

"Yeah, what with his hair getting all weird and his eyes..." Genis said.

"I have noticed something strange as well." Presea stated.

"And Kratos KNOWS something's strange with him." Yuan continued.

"..." Kratos turned away.

"See. Lloyd here..." Yuan sighed. "Do you want me to be nice? Or blunt?"

"Blunt's fine." Lloyd sighed. "Then I can get it over with..."

"Lloyd here, isn't human."

That got a shock from everyone, especially Anna and Kratos.

"Wh-what?" Anna stammered. "What do you mean he's-?"

Lloyd was staring. He was expecting something bad, but this? What the-?

"Not human...?" Raine gaped. "But's he's not an elf or half-elf..."

"Lloyd here is something called a 'Hetero-Angelus'," Yuan continued. "A 'half-angel'."

Kratos flinched, his son was a-?

"Whoah whoah whoah," Zelos shook his head. "So...Lloyd's like, an angel?"

"In a way." Yuan nodded. "Although he is different from angels as well."

Lloyd's eyes were on the floor, he knew everyone was staring at him, but he didn't want to see...

"See, Lloyd had Anna, a human, well before she got that crystal, and Kratos, an angel as parents-"

"Therefore he inheirited an angelic gene from Kratos?" Raine interuppted.

"Exactly." Yuan nodded. "It's a very complicated situation though."

"Situation?" Regal asked.

"Being half-angel, he's very sensitive to mana." Yuan said. "Though not in the way half-elves sense it.

As in...it affects him, but he doesn't really notice."

Lloyd was determinedly glaring at the floor, but still hanging onto every word.

"How does it...affect him?" Sheena asked.

"It affects his wing development."

Everyone who hadn't already seen Lloyd's wings gasped, Colette hid her face and Kratos '...'ed.

"Ugh..." Lloyd flinched, gritting his teeth together.

"Lloyd? Please take your shirt off." Yuan said, standing up.

"...No."

"Lloyd Aurion." Anna snapped. "Do what he says."

With a defeated sigh, Lloyd slipped his shirt off, revealing tiny, black wings.

"WHA-?" everyone gasped.

"But..." Kratos whispered, not believing his eyes.

"As you know Kratos," Yuan held up a red feather. "This came from Lloyd as well."

"What?" Raine gasped. "How's that...?"

"They used to be greenish..." Colette paled.

"WHAT?" Genis gasped. "You KNEW about this?"

"Uhm...Uhm..." Colette paled. "...No?"

"Lloyd's wings change appearance according to his dominant emotion." Yuan stated.

"What-?" Lloyd's head jerked up.

"Right now, he's distressed, small, black wings." Yuan pointed to Lloyd's wings.

"And...when he was angry... large red ones..." Kratos muttered.

"Exactly." his friend nodded. "The rest of his body reacts to mana as well."

Yuan reached forward and picked a blonde hair from Lloyd's head.

"OW!" Lloyd growled. "DAMMIT! THAT HURT!"

The half-angel's wings grew tenfold their size and turned a bloody shade of red.

"Oh boy..." Yuan backed up. "Now just calm down Lloyd..."

Everyone was staring in shock at Lloyd's sudden change, it's not like it was something you see

everyday after all. Lloyd took a few breathes and calmed down, his wings turning greenish-blue.

"See?" Yuan paled. "They react to his emotion."

"Would you stop talking about me like that?'!" Lloyd shouted. "I am not some kind of-!"

"Lloyd, calm down." Anna whispered, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay..."

"As I was saying." Yuan held up the hair he took from Lloyd. "Mana affects him in other ways."

"Hey..." Sheena blinked, looking at the hair. "That kind of looks like Colette's..."

"That's because it is." Yuan said simply. "Lloyd aquires traits from other angels, such as Colette."

"That explains everything!" Raine gaped. "And why his eyes turned Kratos' shade..."

"Yes." Yuan nodded. "In fact, he might have aquired some of my traits by now."

Lloyd stared. "You mean I'm some kind of chameleon?"

"I suppose." the double-agent nodded. "But don't freak out, it's a phase, it'll pass."

"How long?" the teen looked anxious.

"A month or so."

Lloyd fell out of his chair. "WHAT?"

Zelos snickered. "Can I call you 'Chameleon Boy'?"

"Lloyd's an entirely different species..." Raine's eyes lit up.

"AH!" Lloyd hid behind Kratos, his wings (Which were still out.) quivering.

"Hey!" Anna snapped at Raine. "No studying my son!"

"That's all I know about it." Yuan told them. "I rechecked my data yesterday."

"OOH!" Raine went into 'ruin-mode'. "YOU HAVE DATA?"

Yuan backed up. "Uh...Maybe you should leave..."

"I agree!" Lloyd said, evaporating his wings and putting his shirt on before running out the door.

"WAIT! COME BACK LLOYD!" Raine ran after him.

"HANDS OFF MY BOY!" Anna roared, charging after her.

"Oh no, I better go stop Raine..." Genis moaned.

"Things just get weirder by the day..." Sheena sighed.

The others left, Kratos thanked Yuan and returned the rheaird before turning to leave.

"Wait Kratos, there's something you'll have to let Lloyd know." Yuan stated.

"What is that?" the red-head asked.

"He can't take too much of his wings shredding out of his body." Yuan sighed. "So..."

"What?" Kratos frowned, afraid of where this was going.

"He has to keep his emotions under control." he said. "You saw what happened in Flanior."

Kratos nodded. "Yes... I'll talk to him."

The angel turned to walk out the door as Yuan watched after his old friend. Kratos stopped.

"And...Yuan..." he stated, looking over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"...You still need to cut your hair." Kratos smirked. "Your mother never liked it."

Yuan went wideyed as he watched his friend walk away.

"Wait!" the half-elf shouted. "You...you remember?"

"..." the angel turned around. "I remember we were childhood friends, and comrades."

"...Do you remember when?" Yuan asked slowly.

Kratos shook his head slightly. "I don't recall when it was. I just know it happened."

"Ah...I see..." Yuan nodded.

"I also recall you being terrified of spiders." Kratos smirked. "You screamed like a girl."

"I DID NOT!" Yuan shouted, blushing.

"..." Kratos gave a rare smile. "It's nice to know who you are again Yuan."

Yuan's face paled. "...Yes, it's nice to be...comrades again."

"Comrades?" Kratos raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps my son's rubbed off on me, but I thought 'friends'."

Yuan's elusive smile came out as well. "Your son has rubbed off on you."

It was a few minutes after the following conversation that Kratos rejoined them.

"Sorry it took so long." Genis apologized. "Were you okay?"

"I'm fine." Mithos smiled. "Are you going back to Tethe'alla now?"

"Yeah." Lloyd nodded. "We'll take you back to Altessa's."

Raine eyed him. "Are you sure I can't just-?"

"I am NOT a research subject Professor!" Lloyd shouted.

"Hm?" Mithos blinked.

"Long story..." Sheena laughed nervously.

Once they arrived in Tethe'alla, they headed for Altessa's. Lloyd's gloved wrist itched, badly.

"Argh.." he gritted his teeth, scratching the itch. "Dammit! Did I get poison ivy or something?"

He slipped his glove off to look at his wrist, with a gasp he quickly regloved it.

"What's the matter Lloyd?" Sheena asked, pulling beside him.

"Ah, he's probably still freaked at being a new species around Raine." Zelos smirked.

"Or just being a new species." Presea stated. "It must be...disturbing."

"Ah, Lloyd's still the goofball we love!" Genis laughed.

"Huh?" Mithos raised an eyebrow.

"Er...I'll tell you later." the other half-elf told his 'friend'.

Lloyd was still staring at his wrist, which was itching feverantly, still in a state of shock.

"Lloyd?" Colette blinked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm okay. Don't worry about it."

Lloyd was worrying though, after all, he had feathers on his wrist.

**Colette: HUH? **

**Me: Did you miss the whole 'takes traits from other angels' thing?**

**Colette: Yeah but-**

**Me: There's only one angel with feather's on his wrist, guess.**

**Colette: Uhm...Oh! Yggdrasill!**

**Me: And WHO'S near Lloyd?  
**

**Colette: Mithos?**

**Me: Exactly! Good Colette, have a cookie.**

**Colette: YAY COOKIE!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter thirty! WOOT! Three oh!**

**Colette: She seems really happy! **

**Me: I own nothing!**

The group was in Altamira, after dropping Mithos off at Altessa's, a conversation lead to Regal

asking they take him to Altamira. So...there they were.

"Where did you hear about Alicia?"

"Uh...The sky terrace..." Lloyd answered.

"I see. Please, let's go there." Regal nodded.

They made their way up to the sky terrace to see Vharley harrasing George.

"TELL ME THE CODE!"

"I don't know anything about it!" George whimpered.

"How about I tell you?" Regal stated.

"Hm? Oh, so the president himself is here, huh?" Vharley sneered.

"The entrance to the mine opens to my voice print and cornea scan, anything you try will fail."

"Then you'll just have to come open it for us!" the fatass bastard- er, I mean, Vharley growled.

"I'm gonna be out of business if I don't get my hands on some more exspheres!"

"I think not." Regal stated. "Rodyle is dead, you don't have anyone to deliver exspheres to."

"I don't need Rodyle! I have the Pope himself on my side!" he growled.

Then Kuchinawa appeared.

"Kuchinawa?" Sheena gasped. "You're working with this guy?"

"Soon the king will die, and when that happens, we'll crush you pathetic company!"

The Kunchinawa dissappeared, taking the evil fatas- person, with him.

"Are you all right George?" Regal asked.

"Yes Master Regal."

Regal turned to them. "My name is Regal Bryant, I was granted title of duke by the king."

"Bryant?" Anna gasped.

"Then...Alicia's killer is..." Raine paled.

"It can't be... Regal?" Colette whimpered.

Then Alicia made her entrance.

"Oh Master Regal!" she grinned. "I'm so glad I could see you again!"

"What?" Presea whispered. "But... didn't he kill you...?"

"Alicia and I were in love." Regal stated sadly.

Anna gasped softly, her heart plummeting into her stomach.

"Then I, his servant interefered." George whispered.

"Alicia was handed over to Vharley to be used in exsphere experiments."

Anna's heart stopped beating.

"It...was unsuccesful..."

Regal told them of the situation in which he killed Alicia, then George picked up.

"Regal confessed to killing Alicia, then was sentenced to prison."

"The Pope told me, if I would capture Colette, that he would inprison Vharley."

"But Regal..." Alicia whispered. "You've suffered enough, you don't need those shackles..."

"But...with my own hands I..."

"With your own hands you were forced to fight the one you loved."

Everyone turned to Kratos, who looked even more grave than usual.

"You had to kill her, because she didn't want to kill you." the angel stated.

"You...sound as if..." George stared.

"It happened to me too." Anna spoke up. "I became an exbuela."

Everyone gasped, wide-eyed in complete shock.

"I was lucky." Anna continued. "Someone cured me, but until that happened..."

"She begged me to kill her." Kratos eyes were on the ground. "She begged me to destroy her."

"I didn't want him hurt..." Anna's lip quivered, tears in her eyes. "I didn't want him and Lloyd hurt..."

"We fought..." Kratos stated, his voice trailing off. "I almost did kill her..."

"That's not important though." Anna stated. "Regal, you should listen to Alicia."

"..." Alicia stared at her.

"Even if Kratos did kill me, I wouldn't want him to punish himself." Anna whispered. "It would've been

pain enough for what he would've gone through... for what you've gone through..."

"It's true Regal." Alicia answered. "I don't want you to live like that."

"I will never kill with these hands again." Regal told her. "Once we have defeated cruxis, I will

remove these shackles, just as you want."

"Thank you..." Alicia smiled. "Presea? I think I can finally rest in peace. Please, destroy the exsphere."

"What?" Presea paled. "Can't you...stay as you are now?"

"If I stay like this, soon I'll be totally taken over by the exsphere. I'll be trapped, unable to even speak

as I watch for eternity..." she frowned. "It would be true hell."

"Lloyd please..." Regal looked as if he were about to cry. "Set her free..."

"Presea? Please, forgive Master Regal." Alicia asked her sister.

"All...all right..." Presea frowned. "...Goodbye Alicia..."

Lloyd struck the exsphere, causing it break.

"..." Anna was crying silently, feeling all too well for what had happened to Regal and Alicia.

"Anna?" Kratos whispered, looking at his wife.

Anna was crying harder, trying not to sob as Kratos gently wrapped his arms around her.

"It's all right..." he whispered as she sobbed softly into his shoulder.

Everyone stared at them silently, abandoning the bombardment they were about to unleash. Lloyd was

about to ask when their 'Exbuela' event happened and Raine was curious as well, but now...

"..." Kratos looked down at his wife, who was calming down slowly.

Regal was staring at the gravestone, along with Presea, they were still in their own memories.

Kratos turned his head to the group. "We'll catch up with you. Anna needs a moment..."

Lloyd nodded and the group silently left, followed by Regal and Presea a minute afterward.

"Anna...It's all right...you're all right..." Kratos whispered, holding her tighter .

"...Kratos..." she whimpered, looking up at him. "Never leave me..."

"I don't intend to." the angel slowly released her. "I won't leave you or Lloyd."

The angel extended his wings, picking one feather and giving it to her.

"Here. Think of it as my promise." he told her.

Anna took it, her tears halting. "...Yeah."

Kratos smiled, dissolving his wings. "We should catch up with them."

"...Kratos?"

"Yes?"

Anna kissed him before walking past the ex-seraph.

"You're such an angel..." she chuckled.

"Hmph." Kratos flushed slightly.

Once everyone had met up and gotten outside...

"Wow!" Lloyd grinned. "So Regal's a president!"

"Yeah," Sheena smiled. "That IS impressive."

"So...what does he do?" Lloyd blinked.

"What does he do?" Zelos scoffed. "He's a president!"

"Yeah! He's important!" Sheena agreed.

"Yeah but I mean...jobs and stuff, what's he do?"

"Well...Uh...I think Colette's calling me." Sheena blushed, leaving.

"And I'm late for my hourly 'flirt with Raine' appointment." Zelos left.

"It seems few people actually know what my job IS." Regal sighed.

"That's children for you." Kratos stated.

"You guys are gonna be REALLY good friends." Anna stated. "I mean, you're so much alike..."

"Yeah!" Lloyd blinked. "The deep voice, the seriousness, the 'dot dot dots', the frown, the scolding-"

"We get the picture Lloyd." Kratos sighed.

"Except Regal's more...buff..." Anna stated, observing the president.

"What?" Kratos paled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Hm?" Anna blinked. "Nothing..."

"Do you prefer 'buff' men?" Kratos muttered.

"Huh?" Anna went buggeyed. "Whoah whoah, are you feeling...threatened?"

"Of course not. I just would like to know if you aren't satisfied with me..." the angel muttered.

"Not satisfied with you?" Anna laughed. "Angel-cake, NO girl wouldn't be satisfied with you."

"Oh brother..." Lloyd sighed. "I'm gonna go see what Genis is doing."

"I concur." Regal said, wanting to get away from the couple's 'conversation'.

They made their way out of Altamira, and then decided to return to Sylvarant to make pacts.

"Should we go to Efreet, or Sylph first?" Raine asked.

"Uhm..." Colette blinked.

"Whatever one's closest." Anna said. "I'm tired of flying around on these things..."

"It's kind of weird to hear someone with wings say that..." Sheena stared.

"I think we've all had our share of 'weird' lately." Lloyd snorted. "Come on!"

"He's right for once." Genis said. "I mean, things have been 'weird' since we started!"

"First there was Colette and the toxicosis, then Cruxis was the enemy..." Sheena counted off.

"Kratos here was a seraph." Anna added.

"Mom got wings." Lloyd pointed at her.

"Presea's exsphere problems, the mana links, the Island Ranch." Regal said.

"And let's not forget the fact that Lloyd here's a new species." Zelos smirked.

"Would you stop bringing that up?" Lloyd moaned. "It's not like I can help it."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us Lloyd!" Genis whined.

"How was I suppossed to know I wasn't human?" Lloyd griped.

"You should have at least mentioned the wings." Raine snorted.

"Get off my back!"

"We're not on your back." Colette blinked. "That's where your wings are."

Everyone stared at the blonde.

"That was a joke..."

"Wow!" Anna gasped. "She tried to make a joke!"

**I just wrote this chapter from start to finish in one go... two hours...**

**Colette: What's so weird about me trying to make a joke? I know good jokes!**

**Me: Uh-huh. Tell me one.**

**Colette: A doctor calls up his patient, he says I have bad news and worse news.**

**Me: Uh-huh and?**

**Colette: The patient says 'What's the bad news'? The doctor says 'You have twenty-four hours **

**to live', the patient say 'What's the worse news?' The doctor says 'I forgot to call yesterday.'**

**Me: O.O Hey! You took that from Larry the Cable Guy!  
**

**Colette: But he's FUNNY!**

**Me: O.O Wait, how do you have T.V.?**

**Colette: Uhm...What's a T.V.?**

**Me: O.O...I'm just going to walk away right now.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter thrity-one! I may have WB on everything else but at least I don't for this one!**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

"ZZzzzzzzz..."

"Lloyd, get up."

"Zzzzzzzz..."

"Get up Lloyd."

"Zzzzzzzzz..."

"..."

"SNOOOOOOREE!"

"Wake up this instant!"

"WHOAH!"

Lloyd jerked upright, they were at the inn at Triet, resting up for their battle with Efreet tommorow.

"Sheesh dad..." Lloyd yawned. "It's the middle of the night, what's wrong?"

"Come." Kratos said simply, heading for the door.

"Huh?" his son blinked. "What're we doin'?"

"Training." the seraph stated.

"HUH?" Lloyd stared. "Can't we just do that in the morning?"

"Not this kind of training." the angel answered. "Now hurry up."

The teen relunctantly got up and followed his father out the door and out of the inn. The two Aurions

left town and headed out into the barren sands which were pale by the moonlight.

"So...what're we doing?" Lloyd yawned, looking at his father.

"Take your wings out."

"HUH?" the teen was suddenly wide-awake. "Why?"

"If you have a weapon, it's only right you know how to use it." Kratos stated.

"Weapon?" Lloyd blinked.

"There are techniques that can only be performed by angels," his father explained. "I am going to teach

you a few, in case the need ever arises that you must use them."

"But...dad..." Lloyd paled. "The wings..."

"Yuan informed us they were controlled by emotion." Kratos stated. "The previous times they

appeared were not of your own will, therefore it caused pain."

"So...I can take them out without them hurting me?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes."

"Well...I'll try..." the boy frowned, closing his eyes.

Lloyd concentrated for a moment and his wings, the usual green-blue, gently slid out.

"Hey!" he grinned. "It worked! It didn't even rip my shirt!"

"That's the way it works." Kratos nodded. "If it's your will."

"So...When I get stressed out, they hurt?" Lloyd blinked.

"More or less." his father nodded. "Now...Let's get started."

The angel unfurled his sapphire blue wings, not bothering to draw his sword.

"Uh...Should I take my swords out?" Lloyd asked.

"No. We'll be focusing on long-range." Kratos answered. "We'll start with a simple one."

'Simple' was not the word, apparently, 'angel feathers' took a few times to perfect...

"DAMMIT!" Lloyd griped. "I can't GET it!"

Kratos eyes widen as he saw his son's wings fade red.

"Lloyd, calm down." he urged. "Calm down. Deep breathes."

Lloyd listened to his father and his wings returned to normal.

"There. Lloyd, you must try not to get emotional." Kratos stated. "It might be dangerous."

Lloyd sighed. "I think I prefer when I was just 'Lloyd the Dumbass who's nothing special'."

"Even though you are a dumbass, there is something extremely different about you."

"Hey! Did you call me a dumbass?" Lloyd snapped.

"I was merely quoting your words." Kratos smirked. "I apologize."

Lloyd sighed. "I'm tired...can't we do this some other time?"

"I thought you would feel more comfortable this way." Kratos said softly. "I figured that you would

feel...awkward, practicing angel techniques in front of your friends."

Lloyd sighed, his father was, once again, right. Even though Colette used angel techniques in front of

everyone, she was the chosen so it didn't seem... so awkward.

Plus, Colette was an angel because of the cruxis crystal, Lloyd was born an angel.

Poor kid.

"One more try." Kratos sighed. "Then you can go to bed."

"...Right." Lloyd nodded.

The teen faced the open sands and was focusing his notoriously short attention span.

C'mon...c'mon...just this once... do it for dad...

"Angel feathers!"

To Lloyd's astonishment, discs of feathers tore through the open sands.

Kratos smirked. "Good job."

"WOOT!" Lloyd grinned. "I did it! Awesome!"

"Not bad, though your mother did it in less time."

Lloyd froze. "Say what?"

"You're not the only one I've trained with this." Kratos answered. "If you have a skill, use it."

"So mom know's this stuff too?" Lloyd gaped.

"Just this one." Kratos sighed. "She has...yet to master any others."

"Then I'll just beat her to the punch!" Lloyd grinned, evaporating his wings.

"...Let's head back." his father answered, turning to leave.

"Yeah." Lloyd nodded, following after his father.

The next morning was announced to Lloyd by a shriek in his ear.

"DAMMIT! WAKE UP LLOYD!"

"Ah!" Lloyd sprung upright. "MOM! Did you have to SCREAM?"

"Yep." Anna nodded. "It's the only way to get you up."

"OOOooooowwwww..." Lloyd moaned, rubbing his ears.

"Come on lazy." Anna huffed. "We're heading out to the ruins. Again."

Lloyd got up with a yawn and an hour or so later they were deep inside the seal of fire.

"Efreet huh?" Lloyd frowned. "I bet it's gonna get really hot if we fight him..."

"What's the matter?" Sheena smirked. "Having second thoughts about the pact?"

"No of course I want you to." Lloyd grinned.

Sheena rolled her eyes and approached the altar. The next minute was, of course, a fight.

"YAH!" Anna dodged a fireball. "I have NO luck with these fire things!"

"TIDAL WAVE!" Genis cast, inflicting major damage.

"Ready?"

"You betcha!"

"Follow it up!"

"CROSS THRUST!" Kratos, Lloyd and Zelos had all shot through Efreet.

"PYRE SEAL!" Sheena finished him off.

"Your power is admirable." Efreet announced. "Speak your vow."

"For the sake of creating a world in which no life is sacrificed meaninglessly, I ask your power."

"My power is granted."

That's when Celsius showed up. Honestly, I think they're ex-boy/girlfriends.

"Celsius, it's been a long time."

"I never thought I'd have to see YOUR ugly face again." the ice spirit snapped.

"Though we may be opposing sides, must you avoid me so earnestly?"

"What choice do we have? We are harmful to each other." Celsius hissed.

"Then perhaps we should be glad the mana between us is gone." Efreet answered.

"Yeah." Celsius snorted. "This situation will affect the entire world."

"Indeed."

With that both spirits dissappeared.

"Y'know, I've been thinking." Zelos frowned. "If the worlds split, we won't see each other again."

"Why not?" Lloyd blinked. "We can just go back and forth on a rheaird."

"We can do that because the worlds are linked." Raine stated. "If they split apart..."

"Will we get stranded in whatever world we're in after the last pact?" Colette blinked.

"Mizuho wants to move to Sylvarant!" Sheena moaned. "There's gotta be something we can do..."

"We don't know if that's the case." Lloyd said. "So we shouldn't worry about it right now."

"Regardless," Kratos stated. "It would be wise to look more into this..."

"Yes. I agree." Raine nodded.

"Can we go now?" Anna asked, bored.

They left the Triet ruins and headed for the Asgard area, where they landed to resupply.

"Okay, I got the life bottles!" Anna grinned.

"I have obtained the lemon gels." Presea stated.

"Has anyone seen Raine?" Genis asked, looking around.

"Oh no..." Lloyd moaned. "She's probably looking at the ruins again..."

"Aw man!" Genis griped. "I'd better go look for her..."

Genis, Presea and Lloyd ran off to find Raine when Anna heard someone speaking.

"Did you hear? This man named Pietro is rebuilding Luin!"

"Really? How's it going?"

"Not so well... they need more help if they want to-"

"Someone's rebuilding Luin?" Anna yelped. "Really?"

"Huh? Well, they're trying to..." the man answered.

"What's wrong?" the woman he was speaking to asked.

"Nothing! Thanks bye!" Anna ran off to find the other's.

After getting everyone together (And prying Raine from some hieroglyphics) Anna nagged them into

going to Luin, where indeed, construction was under way.

"Welcome!" Pietro smiled. "As you can see, we've just gotten started..."

"We'll help!" Anna instantly said.

"We will?" everyone stared at her.

"Of course we will!" Anna growled.

"Yep." Lloyd nodded. "Dwarven vow number nine, help whenever you can!"

Kratos sighed. "You've been around Dirk too much..."

As always, Anna got her way. The group spent the next few hours building and moving materials

and basically just community service stuff. Anna worked her feather's off, if there was a loose board,

she was fixing it, if there was an uneven frame, she was mending it, she was doing everything she could

to try to bring her birthplace back to it's former glory.

"Wow," Lloyd whispered, wiping his forehead. "Mom's really going!"

"She has a strong work ethic." Regal nodded as he pushed by a wheel-barrow of wood.

How does he do that with his hands shackled? I have NO idea.

"Then how did Lloyd get so lazy?" Zelos asked.

"How did you get so perverted?" Lloyd shot back.

"A gift my friend, a gift." the philanderer grinned.

"More like a curse..." Sheena muttered, pounding some nails into a bridge.

**There ya go! More on the way!**

**Colette: It's so nice we're helping to rebuild Luin!**

**Me: Yeah, I just had to include it...**

**Colette: You like rebuilding the town, huh?  
**

**Me: I know it's not a real place, but it feels nice... Maybe I'll do that in real life one day...**

**Colette: Aw! How nice!**

**Me: ME? NICE? GASPETH! I NEED AIR!  
**

**Colette: (Blinks)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter thirty two! Woot woot!**

**Colette: Freakyanmegal owns nothing!**

It was late, perhaps the middle of the night. After a long day of construction work at Luin, the

group had flown to Asgard to stay the night in the inn. Lloyd woke up with a yawn and a confused

expression on his face.

_Huh? What time is it? Why am I awake? There's no breakfast!_

Taking heed to his growling stomach, he snuck out of the room and headed for the inn's kitchen. Lloyd

foraged through the pantry when a can fell and smashed onto his foot.

He behaved accordingly.

"DAMMIT! FOR THE LOVE OF-! OH HELL THAT HURT!" he griped, hopping on one foot.

"Lloyd?"

Lloyd turned to the doorway, where Colette was staring at him, he blushed unable to say anything.

"Uhm...Lloyd? Do you have a sore throat?" the blonde asked.

Lloyd stared.

"Your voice sounds...different..." she said slowly.

"What're you talking about-?" Lloyd went buggeyed. "WHOAH!"

The teen slammed his hands over his mouth, disbelieving his own ears. See, he hadn't noticed before

because he was too busy swearing at the can, but he sounded just like Kratos.

WOOT! Lloyd with Krattie's hot tamale voice! WOOT WOOT! ...You didn't read that.

"You sound like..." Colette blushed, not wanting to say it.

"Kratos?" Genis stuck his head in the doorway.

"No, that was Lloyd," Colette told him, "You heard him?"

"Hell, there might be some people in Tethe'alla that heard him." the half-elf rolled his eyes. "I think I

must be really tired...I thought I heard Kratos SWEARING."

Lloyd didn't take his hands from his mouth.

"Hm..." Genis' eyes narrowed. "Hey Lloyd? Say 'I'm a dumbass'."

"WHAT?" Lloyd snapped. "WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"WHOAH!" the half-elf's eyes snapped open. "I was right! You DO sound like Kratos!"

Lloyd covered his mouth again, pale.

"Why does he sound like Kratos?" Colette asked Genis.

"It's probably that condition Yuan told us about..." he smirked. "Oh boy...this is gonna be fun..."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Lloyd growled, and having Kratos' voice, it actually was scary.

"Creeeepppy..." Genis swallowed. "For once in my life, you scared me."

"Wow!" Colette blinked. "That was really cool! Say something else!"

"I don't like the looks of this..." Lloyd moaned.

In the next few minutes (Much to Lloyd's horror.) Genis had run about and told the rest of the

group there was 'something cool', now Lloyd had a bunch of people staring at him, oh joy.

"What's the big emergency?" Sheena yawned.

"Yeah! This is cutting into my beauty sleep!" Zelos whined.

Lloyd resisted the urge to say 'what beauty?', but that was okay, Anna said it for him.

"Lloyd sounds just like Kratos!" Colette chirped.

"You got us out of bed to hear IMPRESSIONS?" Raine growled, apparently not in a good mood.

"No, we mean he has Kratos' voice!" Genis exclaimed. "C'mon! Show'em Lloyd!"

Lloyd just glared at him, mouth still shut.

"...I don't have time for this." Raine griped, turning to leave.

"Genis, when I'm awake, I'm going to hurt you." Anna threatened, she didn't like her sleep interuppted.

That's when Genis resulted to desperate measures, he shoved a tomato in Lloyd's face.

Bingo.

"AAAAHHHH! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

That got everyone's attention.

"What the-?" Zelos went buggeyed.

"Odd." Regal stared.

"Interesting..." Raine turned to face him, smirking.

"HOLY SHIT!" Anna gasped. "Kratos! He sounds just like you!"

Lloyd sighed, knowing he was busted.

"I hate my life..." he muttered.

"It must be that condition Yuan told us about!" Raine's eyes lit up.

"Uh-oh..." everyone stared.

"Fascinating!" Raine was poking Lloyd. "It's amazing how an organism can adapt the traits of other's

merely through natural genetic development!"

"HUH?" Lloyd went buggeyed.

"She said you're a freak." Zelos told him.

"Hey!"

"It could've been worse..." Kratos muttered. "You could've gotten your mother's voice."

"HEY!" Anna snapped. "What do you mean by that?"

"..." Kratos inched away.

"Answer me Kratos!" his wife growled.

"Oh boy..." Lloyd muttered.

Anna thought Kratos said it and smacked him.

"..." the seraph twitched. "Anna, I didn't say anything."

"Hah!" Anna snarled.

"It's always funny to see her slapping him." Zelos smirked, watching.

Raine was still obsessing over Lloyd.

"PROFESSOR!" he shouted. "I am NOT a research material!"

"Actually, yes you are!" Raine chirped. "Letsee, 'Hetero-Angelus', I'll need a blood sample-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lloyd shouted, running away.

"COME BACK!" the half-elf followed. "I JUST NEED A DNA EXTRACT!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS A DNA?" the boy yelled over his shoulder.

"Dumbass." Genis muttered.

The next morning was spent heading for the wind temple, Genis and Lloyd had been fooling

around on the way, Genis kept asking Lloyd to say various things, since he had Kratos' voice.

"Okay, say 'I like bunny rabbits'." the half-elf snickered.

Lloyd snickered before repeating it, then they both laughed their guts out.

"That's..." Anna snickered. "So...funny!"

"Hey Lloyd!" Zelos grinned. "Say, 'Zelos is hotter than me'!"

"No way." Lloyd snapped.

"I'll give you my dessert."

"Zelos is hotter than me!"

Kratos was slowly losing his patience, after all, it was his voice they were fooling with.

"Say 'I like pink'!" Colette giggled.

"That's enough." Kratos stated, twitching.

"But it's FUNNY!" Sheena laughed. "It's like YOU'RE saying it!"

"That's why you'll stop, NOW." the angel growled.

Everyone went pale, when Kratos raises his voice, you shut up, plain and simple.

Lloyd however, didn't like this rule.

"JEREMIAH WAS A BULLFROG!" he sang. "He was a good friend of mine- OW!"

Kratos had cast a demon fang at his son, finally getting fed up.

"Owowowowowowoowow..." Lloyd moaned.

"I said to stop. Now do it." the angel hissed.

They made there way into the temple, and to the altar...

"At last! The next pactmaker's here!" Yutis grinned.

"Yay!" Fairess grinned.

"Greetings," Sephie said. "We share a pact with Mithos."

"..." Kratos frowned.

Lloyd found an entrance.

"My name is Kratos! I'm such an uptight stiff that's always being melodramatic!"

There was a brief silence before everyone burst out laughing, even Fairess and Yutis.

"Lloyd, I am going to kill you." the angel hissed.

"Lloyd! I'm going to kill you!" Lloyd copied.

Anna snickered so hard she was turning red. "My God! Stop it! It's too funny!"

"My name is Kratos the stiff! Ohh stiffy stiffy!" Lloyd mocked.

Now come on, can you imagine Kratos' voice saying that?

"Shut up." Kratos growled.

Lloyd went to copy and all of a sudden his voice went an octave higher.

"Hey! What gives? I was gonna do something funny!" he griped, sounding his usual self.

"Awww..." everyone griped, it was fun while it lasted...

"Finally." Kratos smirked. "And Lloyd? You are grounded."

Lloyd moped, and Sheena finally got to making the pact.

Ready for another 'long story short'? Great! They win. WOOT! Then Gnome appeared.

"HEEEEY SYLPH! How's it going? What's it been uh...four-thousand years?"

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Sephie asked.

Fairess caught a good look at Kratos.

"Hi Kratos!" she waved. "How's it going?"

"Huh?" he blinked. "Uh...fine..."

"You never came to our birthday party!" Fairess whined.

"Was I...suppossed to?" Kratos answered slowly.

"Don't try talkin' to him." Gnome told the fairy. "He seems to have lost a few brain cells..."

"I heard that." Kratos snapped.

"Anyway, there's gonna be an earthquake in a minute. Broke a mana link, HELLO!"

With that, both summon spirits dissappeared, leaving everyone to stare at Kratos.

"...What?"

"That's TWO- uh, four spirits who knew you." Genis said. "So? How do they know you?"

"If I knew, I would've told you." Kratos answered. "Let's go."

"That is so creepy..." Anna blinked. "You barely know your own past..."

"It doesn't matter." the angel told her. "I don't need to to shape the future."

"Aw man," Lloyd griped. "I wish I said that..."

**Here ya go!**

**Colette: I like cucumbers!**

**Me: O.o ...What the heck? What brought that on?**

**Colette: I don't know.**

**  
Me:...Colette, you scare me.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter thirty-three! Thank God for artisitc breakthrough!**

**Colette: She's saying her 'wb' is gone.**

**Me: WOOT!**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

"Whoah it's dark."

"I can't see anything- OW!"

"AH! DAMMIT MY FOOT!"

Let me back up a bit, they decided the light pact should be made last, so they went to Shadow's temple

in Tethe'alla.

"We can't go on like this..." Raine muttered.

"Dammit, doesn't anyone have a candle or something?" Anna griped.

"Hey!" Sheena had an idea. "Let's go to Meltokio, they might have something we can use."

"Great idea!" Genis grinned. "Let's go!"

Due to a series of events we all know by heart, they had to go rescue Kate in the coliseum.

"Who'll enter?" the woman asked. "How about the sexy man with red hair?"

"Well, of course my hunny!" Zelos smirked.

"I meant the one in purple." she sneered.

"Hey!" Anna shouted. "The sexy one is mine!"

"Oh man, can I have the one in red then?"

"No!" Colette squealed.

"Huh?" Lloyd stared at her.

"Uhm...Uh..." she stammered.

"I'll go save Kate." Lloyd told the group.

"Don't get hurt." Anna tsked.

"If you lose, I'll give you more homework." Raine threatened.

"And I'll wake you up even EARLIER for training." Kratos added.

Lloyd paled, "Uh...right..."

With that, the threatened teen walked into the coliseum. He won, as usual, and rescued Kate. They

brought the half-elf to Ozette, where she told them about her father...

"Why would he make laws to opress half-elves when his own daughter-?" Genis was shouting.

"Please. Don't say anything bad about my father." Kate whispered.

"But he's done bad things to you!" the boy shouted.

"But...he's still my father." she whispered. "Please, let me be alone for a while..."

Anna gritted her teeth. "That pope's a bastard..."

"...Let's go." Kratos whispered.

The group relunctantly left, a few hours later, they were deep inside the Shadow temple. They had just

managed to corral the pieces of shadow together, and were herding them downstairs...

"Man..." Lloyd moaned. "We've been in the darkness so long, my eyes are feeling funny..."

"Hey!" Zelos smirked. "Darkness is great! It's the perfect oppritunity to make your move on a girl..."

"Huh?" the teen stared.

"You can do all sorts of things to them..." the chosen was drooling.

Then, Lloyd had a once in a lifetime stroke of genius.

"Hey Sheena! Zelos says he's the one who had his hand on your butt!"

"WHAT?"

Sheena proceded to beat the crap out of Zelos while Lloyd watched on with a smirk.

"Nice one." Anna grinned.

"Come to think of it..." Kratos muttered. "I think I did something like that to Yuan once."

"Really?" everyone (Aside from Zelos and Sheena.) gaped.

"Yes...his girlfriend put him in the hospital..." the angel said.

"How was it your fault?" Genis blinked.

"...I think...someone put bugs in her shampoo, and I told her Yuan did it..."

Everyone stared in shock, then burst out laughing.

"MY GOD!" Raine laughed. "Kratos! I had no idea you could be so childish!"

"I was only-" the angel paused. "...Come to think of it, I'm not sure how old I was..."

Meanwhile, Sheena had finished hurting Zelos. "Let's keep going, shall we?"

In the next few minutes...

"Crumble..." Shadow hissed.

"WHOAH!" Zelos gasped, falling off his feet.

"DAMN!" Sheena griped. "None of my attacks are working!"

"He's darkness, we need light attacks!" Raine shouted.

"You're the only one who can do those." Presea stated calmly.

"I can too!" Colette said. "Sacred powers, cast your purifying light on these corrupt souls..."

"RAY!" Raine shouted.

"JUDGEMENT!"

Shadow teleported away, missing the attacks and appearing right before Raine and knocking her out.

"SIS!" Genis shouted.

"NOT GOOD! WE- AH!" Sheena was down.

"Come on Colette! You need to used judgement again!" Zelos cried.

"B-but I missed him!" the blonde whimpered.

"Let me help." Kratos stated, unfurling his wings.

"Me too!" Anna did the same.

"Sacred powers..." Kratos chanted.

"Cast you purifying light on these corrupt souls..." Colette continued.

"Rest in peace sinners!" Anna smirked.

"JUDGEMENT!"

All three attacks sped toward Shadow, who managed to dodge a beam of light before getting hit from

behind... Moron. They had won.

"WOOT!" Anna grinned. "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Not bad..." Kratos stated, dissolving his wings.

"Yay! We did it!" Colette cheered.

"Aw man!" Lloyd griped. "Mom! Since when can you use judgement?"

Anna stuck her tounge at him before laughing.

"That was cool..." Genis gaped. "Three angels using judgement! WOW!"

Zelos had cast first aid on Sheena, who then got up and made the vow.

"For the sake of creating a world in which no life is sacrificed meaninglessly, I ask thy power!"

"Agreed..."

Shadow dissolved.

"One more to go..." Lloyd said.

"Will the world's really split apart?" Genis asked.

"Well, we're going to do this anyway, right?" Lloyd smiled. "By the way, good job Sheena!"

"No problem." the summoner smiled.

Next stop, Tethe'alla. The final pact...

"..."

Kratos frowned. Something wasn't right...should they really do this?

**Heheheheheheh...**

**Colette: Oh no, there she goes again...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter thirty-four! GASPETH!**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

**Me: Oh, and many of you pointed out that I mixed up Sylvarant and Tethe'alla... to which I **

**apologize and repeatedly hit self for being stupid.**

**Colette: Uh-oh, there she goes again...**

**Me: And I ALSO apologize for taking along time! SCHOOL and FIELD HOCKEY! T.T**

Kratos stopped in his tracks, the others giving him weird looks.

"What's the matter?" Sheena asked.

It had been a few days since defeating Shadow. They had managed to track down information on Aska

due to a caravan, and were now heading up to fight him and Luna.

"Maybe...maybe we shouldn't do this." he said slowly.

"What-?" Genis gaped. "But how else are we gonna save the worlds?"

"...Something feels...wrong." Kratos answered. "I just have a... feeling."

"You got a better plan?" Zelos asked.

"We came all this way, we can't turn back now." Lloyd nodded.

"...Yes. Let's continue."

They made their way up the tower and to the altar. A few minutes later...

"Our power is thine." Luna nodded her head.

Yuan ran in, apparently wanting to see.

"You did it!"

Kratos was frowning, something wasn't right... The group gaped as ground shook beneath them, that's

when Kratos' memory decided to kick in.

"No!" he paled.

But, as usual, it was too late. The tower shook beneath them and started to sink into the ground.

"AH!" Anna yelped.

"We've gotta get off of here NOW!" Raine shouted.

"If you have wings, USE THEM!" Yuan shouted.

Colette took out her wings and grabbed Presea, Anna got Sheena, Yuan grabbed Raine, Kratos

managed to lift Zelos and Regal by their arms and Lloyd scooped up Genis.

They managed to get off the tower just as gigantic roots covered it, crushing it into the ground.

They landed a safe distance away...

"WHOAH!" Lloyd looked over his shoulder. "What was THAT?"

"Who knows?" Genis moaned. "Uh...But thanks for saving me..."

"No problem..."

All the angels landed and released their travelers (Kratos dropped Zelos on his head, 'accidentally')

Yuan landed and evaporated his wings, still holding Raine.

"This..." the seraph paled, looking at the tree. "This wasn't suppossed to happen..."

"That's...that's the giant Kharlan tree?" Raine whimpered.

Kratos punched himself in the face.

"I should've known this was going to happen!" he shouted. "I should've-!"

"Kratos!" Anna ran over and grabbed his arm. "Calm down! Please!"

"This isn't good..." Raine whispered, looking over Yuan's shoulder.

Yuan looked back at her, then realized he was still holding her bridal style. They blushed.

"Yuan? Why are you still holding me?" she stammered, turning red.

The seraph paled, setting her on her feet.

"Sorry..." he muttered.

They all looked at the tree, a giant, twisting monstrosity.

"How did this happen?" Yuan moaned.

"When we released the mana links, the Renegades exposed a large amount of mana to the great seed,

therefore it germinated in a twisted from." Kratos stated, pale.

"No..." Yuan was distraught. "The links were suppossed to stop it from growing!"

"That...was only half of it..." the other angel sighed. "The great seed was unstable, the mana links acted

as a cage, keeping it from going out of control."

"I'll order the Renegades to stop firing mana at it." Yuan stated.

"That won't subdue it for long..." Kratos sighed. "It's already feeding on Sylvarant's mana..."

"Wait, is it doing that in Tethe'alla too?" Sheena gasped.

"Unlikely." he answered. "It was drawn over here because of Colette's releasing the seals, but it's over-

absorbed Sylvarant's mana, if we don't do something..."

"Sylvarant will perish." Raine whispered. "And if that happens, so will Tethe'alla."

"If it's absorbed Sylvarant's mana, can't we just fire the alternate spirits mana at it?"

"WHOAH!" Genis gasped. "Lloyd! You understood we what we were talking about?"

"Shut up Genis! I just saved your life!" the older teen snapped. "And didn't the Professor once say

that the positive and negative of a magnet neutralize each other? This is kinda the same thing."

"That's not quite right," Raine said. "But nevertheless, it's a good idea coming from you."

"So here's the plan." Kratos started. "Yuan, you order the Renegades to stop firing mana at the great

seed, and we'll go to the mana cannon so Sheena can summon the Tethe'allan spirits."

A renegade ran up to Yuan.

"Sir! It's no good! Forcystus has executed our Iselia team!"

"Damn!" the half-elf griped.

"What's that about?" Anna asked.

"We infiltrated the Iselia ranch," Yuan answered. "So we could change the mana reactor to fire

at the Great Seed, but we can't stop the firing process now that our men are dead..."

"I'll go!" Lloyd shouted.

"What-?" Sheena gaped. "We gotta go to the mana cannon!"

"You and the Renegades can take care of that," he told her. "We'll head to the ranch."

"...Lloyd? What's this about?" Zelos asked.

"Uh..."

"It's about Chocolat, isn't it?" Kratos smirked.

"That's right!" Colette squeaked. "We've gotta save Lloyd's cousin!"

"We'd better get moving." Yuan said. "We don't have much time."

"Good luck." Kratos told him.

"You too." his friend nodded.

The groups split and headed for their destination. Once at the ranch...

"How do we get over?" Colette blinked.

"I'll hop over from the cliff-"

"Or, we could just do this." Kratos spread his wings.

Lloyd blushed and Raine rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Lloyd." she sighed.

Kratos flew over the gates and unlocked the door. Once inside the ranch, they found the captives...

"TAKES THIS BASTARD!" Anna shouted, killing the final desian.

"Aunt Anna!" Chocolat gasped. "What're you-?"

"Saving you of course!" Lloyd smiled.

"Some of us should lead the captives out." Regal stated.

"I'll go with them!" Anna instantly said.

They debated for a minute, and decided that Lloyd, Kratos, Raine, Presea and Zelos would go to the

mana reactor and the other's would get the captives out.

"Uh..." Chocolat looked at Lloyd.

"If you don't wanna be saved by me, consider yourself rescued by the Chosen."

His cousin looked at him for a minute before nodding.

"All right... But...Lloyd?"

"Yeah?" he blinked.

"...I...heard how you were nice to Grama...and..." she looked at Anna, then at him. "You're...you're

my cousin, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah..." Lloyd laughed awkwardly. "Odd, huh?"

Chocolat smiled. "Yeah."

"Come on Chocolat." Anna urged her niece to hurry up.

"Coming Aunt Anna!"

Anna smiled, she gave Kratos and Lloyd a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.Kratos '...'ed

and Lloyd blushed, Zelos snickering.

"We must hurry." Presea stated.

The group made their way deeper into the complex, past various traps and ambushes...

"That's the mana reactor." Raine stated.

It appeared to be a large, glowing pit, they headed for it when Frocystus stopped them.

"That's as far as you go." he stated.

"Forcystus!" Lloyd shouted.

"You're not stopping the mana reactor." the Desian snarled.

"Forcystus, don't you realize? If the tree isn't stopped, this world will persih." Kratos snapped.

"We have Derris-Kharlan!" Forcystus smirked. "Lord Yggdrasill will reward us!"

Kratos snorted. "He's afraid of harming Martel, isn't he? That fool would go this far just to save her?"

"You speak as if you know him... Who are you?" the half-elf hissed.

"It doesn't matter who he is!" Lloyd shouted. "We're stopping the mana reactor!"

"You won't get past me!" Forcystus snarled.

They started to fight, Forcystus had a few of those flying stone things, which Presea and Zelos took

down easily. Raine was healing and Kratos and Lloyd were fighting Forcystus.

The outcome of course, was that Forcystus was defeated and fell into the reactor. Lloyd rushed

to the machine, but of course, he didn't know a thing about it.

Then of course, the cool one took over.

"Move." Kratos stated.

The angel pressed a few buttons and the reactor stopped glowing.

"Wow, you sure are handy with everything. Swords, magic, even magitechnology..."

"His face loses out to mine though." Zelos smirked.

Raine laughed. "No, Kratos pretty much has you beat."

Zelos pouted as they made their way out of the complex. Outside, Regal and Anna were making sure

everyone got out safely as the other group rejoined them.

"Great! Now we just have to give the signal-"

That when Forcystus made a last stand. Gotta hand it to the guy, he's not bad.

"UGH!" he hit Lloyd with his gunlike arm.

"Lloyd-!" Anna paled.

"Why you..." Kratos hissed at Forcystus.

"You...You're Kratos, aren't you?" the half-elf hissed.

"What of it?"

"Lord Yggdrasill trusted you! Yet in the end you betray us!"

"...I speak in total honesty when I say I have no idea what you're talking about."

Forcystus got mad and shot at Chocolat, but Colette got in the way. The blonde was knocked onto the

ground, a huge rip in her shirt.

"You!" Lloyd snarled at Forcystus. "YOU BASTARD!"

The half-angel stuck a sword through the half-elf, red wings had sprouted from his back.

Now, if you were paying attention you'd realize all the captives saw this. Several of the yelped,

some shouted he was an emissary of Cruxis (Right.) and some were just plain dumbstruck.

"Lloyd...?" Chocolat gaped.

Her cousin didn't answer, he withdrew his sword and rushed to Colette.

"Are you all right?" he asked, pale. "I- What is that?"

"No!" Colette shrieked. "Don't look! Don't look at me!"

"Lloyd! We have to give the signal!" Kratos shouted.

"But Colette-!"

"She won't die yet, but if you don't hurry this world will!" his voice dropped to a fatherly, 'do as you're

told that's final' tone. "Now do it."

The teen set off the signal, in a matter of seconds, the tree was gone.

"Colette..." Lloyd tried to take a step toward her.

"It's gross, isn't it?" she moaned. "It's disgusting, isn't it? It's- It's-"

"No, it's not at all." he shook his head.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

The blonde passed out, Lloyd caught her.

"Don't freak out Lloyd, she's just fainted." Raine told him.

Lloyd's wings shrank to normal size, the color turning a softer shade of red.

"Right..." he whispered.

The teen blinked, releazing his wings were out. He blushed and evaporated them, leaving two holes in

his shirt where they had burst out.

"What do we do now?" Zelos instantly changed the subject.

"Yeah! We can't just leave everyone here!" Anna nodded.

"Let's go to Iselia." Raine suggested.

"But Lloyd and I were banished!" Genis cried.

"We don't have another choice, besides, it's Colette's home."

Lloyd wasn't paying attention, still holding his fainted girlfriend.

"Lloyd? You okay?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah...Let's do what the Professor says..."

That's when Yuan's machine popped out of nowhere.

"Well, good job guys. We've stopped the tree. ...Martel's still fused with it though..."

Kratos knelt down next to it. "So, what's our next course of action?"

"Well...I'll look into that, in the meantime, you might want to heal Colette."

A few minutes later, they were all in Iselia, Colette's house specifically. That's where they heard

about the tower's disappearance and Sylvarant's conditon...and...

"So..." Frank looked at Lloyd. "You're an angel?"

Lloyd paled. "Wh-what?"

"News spreads fast, many people saw you." Phaidra stated.

"But I don't-! I'm not-!" the teen was in a panic.

"It's not Lloyd's fault!" Genis shouted. "He was born that way!"

"I wasn't about to accuse him." Frank said. "He's helped Colette, so I don't care."

However, other overweight fatass politicians did care.

"All this! It's the Chosen's fault! It's the end of the world! And added to this, people we thought were

elves are actually HALF-ELVES? I bet you LED the Desians here to start with!"

"Don't you dare!" Lloyd snarled. "They're good people! Better than you for sure!"

"You! You're even worse!" the Mayor pointed at him. "Your father is an angel isn't he? You're even

worse than a half-elf! A half-ANGEL! You're an abomination!"

Lloyd's mind snapped, staring blankly.

"Grr...SHUT UP!"

SMACK!

Chocolat had smacked the Mayor's fat face (WOOT!), fuming.

"Don't you DARE say that about my cousin! He's NOT an abomination!"

"Chocolat..." Lloyd whispered.

"Who CARES what he is? What Raine and Genis are? They're great people!"

"It's true..." a girl stated. "Professor is scary sometimes, but she's really nice when you're good."

"Yeah!" a little girl chirped. "And Genis helped me with homework!"

"And Lloyd's always doing chores around the village for us..." a woman said.

"But-!" the Mayor protested. "They're not HUMAN!"

"You blame people for their birth, something they cannot control, it is you who is not human."

Presea of course, said this classic line. I love it, in fact, it's going on my profile.

"But-! Because of them the Chosen failed! Now we're all going to-!"

"We're going to help her." a woman snapped. "That's the least we can do."

"And we're not letting you say otherwise!" a boy added.

The mayor blubbered before running off like a baby, putting a smirk on most people.

"Sheesh, what a fatass." Chocolat snorted.

"Yeah." Lloyd smiled. "Hey...Thanks...thanks for sticking up for us..."

"No problem!" she smiled. "That's what families do!"

Lloyd grinned, but then Chocolat asked another question.

"So...how ARE you an ANGEL?"

Lloyd blushed, then looked at Raine, as if asking permission.

"You can tell HER I suppose..." the teacher nodded. "She is your cousin."

Lloyd filled his cousin in on most of it, leaving her staring in shock.

"No...way...so it's all... it's all a conspiracy?" she gaped.

"Yeah pretty much." Zelos shrugged.

"So Martel ISN'T a goddess!" Chocolat smirked. "I was RIGHT! WOOT!"

"Yeah, but you gotta keep this kinda...secret..." Lloyd told his cousin.

"All right, my lips are sealed." she smiled.

The group headed for the exit, where Kratos and Colette were, Anna joined them a minute later, having

been helping with some reconstruction. Next stop? Dirk's house.

**Colette: Wow! Mrs. Anna does lots of construction work!**

**Me: In that case...**

**Anna has gained the title 'Handywoman'! Need something fixed? Built? Here's your girl!**

**Colette: Why didn't you put that in the chapter?**

**Me: Because the chapter is freaking long.**

**Colette: Oh.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Woot! Chapter thirty-five!**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

**Me: And I would also like to throw myself at your feet and beg forgiveness for not updating **

**quickly, seeing as I've been busy as hell lately.**

"Lloyd!" the dwarf grinned.

"Dirk!" the teen grinned back. "How've you been? Were you affected by the earthquake?"

"Nope, everythin's fine." Dirk smiled. "Who're your friends?"

"Uh, Presea, Zelos and Regal, there's Sheena too, but she's not here." Lloyd told the old dwarf then

turned to the people he had mentioned. "Guys? This is Dirk, he's a good friend of ours."

The Tethe'allans gave a small hello before Kratos cut in.

"Dirk, we are here at the request of Colette's family, they wish for you to help her."

"Hm? Well come inside then." the dwarf nodded.

Once inside, they filled Dirk in on the situation.

"Even if Cruxis Crystals are a form of exspheres, I don' know the first thing about them."

Lloyd sighed. "So even you don't know..."

"I think it'd be better to ask a dwarf over in that Tethe'alla place."

"Oh well..." Anna sighed. "Thanks anyway."

"No problem at all!" Dirk smiled. "I'm ya neighbor! Ya look tired, ya should stay for the night."

"We couldn't possibly-" Anna started, then froze.

_"We couldn't possibly-!"_

_"Nonsense! Besides, I think ya kid is tired."_

_Lloyd was sleeping on the floor, using Noishe's stomach as a pillow._

_"All right...just for one night though..."_

"Mom?" Lloyd waved his hand in front of her eyes. "Mom? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, I just spaced." she shook off her memory. "But yes Dirk, if it's okay..."

"O' course it's okay!" the dwarf smiled.

The group spread out over the area, most of them lost in thought.

Dirk decided to ask Kratos something. "Hey, Kratos?"

"Yes?" the angel asked, turning from the window to look at him.

"Ya starting to get ya memory back?"

Kratos paled.

"...You...know about that..."

"Sure I do." Dirk shrugged. "Cause my memory's been gettin' better too."

"..."

"I remember those Desians makin' a mess out of this place..." Dirk looked around. "Which I find

pretty strange, seein as though I never remembered that before."

"...Yes." Kratos answered him. "I'm starting to remember alot..."

" 'Nother thing," the dwarf asked. "I hear rumors sayin' ya're an angel."

"...Where did you hear that?"

"Well, folks are sayin' pretty weird things." Dirk shrugged. "Lately I heard some about Lloyd havin'

wings, and since people in town know Anna's human, they assumed ya were an angel."

"...It's true." Kratos sighed. "Lloyd's a half-angel."

"Well I'll be!" Dirk stared. "That's a shocker!"

"...I wouldn't think it wise you mention it to him." the angel stated. "He's...disturbed, by it."

"Well he shouldn' be, he is what he is, an' he is a good kid."

"..." Kratos nodded. "You're right."

"Yep!" Dirk smiled.

Meanwhile, Lloyd was chatting with Genis outside.

"It's been awhile since we've been back..." he said.

"Yes, were you starting to feel homesick?" his friend smiled.

"Well... a little..." Lloyd admitted. "It's nice to see Dirk again."

Meanwhile, Anna was dozing underneath a tree, muttering various things such as 'Kumquats' and 'Fish'

and 'Dammit Lloyd! Put that turkey down!' Zelos found this quite amusing...

"Hehehehe." He snickered. "She sleep talks? Let's see what we can find out..."

Sheena just so happened to arrive at this moment, and noticed what he was doing.

"Zelos? What are you doing?"" she hissed.

"Watch. It's fun." the philanderer smirked, he whispered in Anna's ear. "Lloyd."

"Zzz...Dammit Lloyd...stop eating your gym socks...zzzzz..."

Zelos snickered and Sheena was resisting the urge too.

"Noishe."

"Zzz...Damn dog...zzz...ate the silverware...zzzz..."

Zelos and Sheena were snickering wildly when Colette walked over.

"What're you guys doing?" she blinked.

"Watch this." Sheena smirked then turned to Anna. "Genis."

"Zzzz...smartass brat...zzzz... so what if I don't know trig...zzz..."

Colette tried to protest that that wasn't nice but they ignored her.

"Raine." Sheena said.

"Zzzz...psycho...zzz...stop studying my son...zzz..."

That even got a giggle from Colette. Then Zelos said 'Kratos'.

"Zzzz...Damn your fern allergies...zzz..."

"Kratos is allergic to ferns?" Sheena stared.

"Coooolll..." Zelos grinned, writing it down.

Raine walked over with an expression that said she was probably going to hurt them.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Uh..." Zelos hid the notebook behind his back. "Nothing."

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Lloyd wandered over.

"Zzzzz...Lloyd...zzz...failed kindergarten...zzzz..."

Lloyd paled as everyone burst out laughing, except Raine, who sighed into her hands.

The next day, the group headed back to Tethe'alla in order to ask Altessa if he knew anything

about the disease Colette had. When they described it, the dwarf came up with a diagnosis.

"Most likely Chronic Angelus Crystallus Innofficuim."

"H-huh?" Lloyd put a hand to his head, dazed.

"That sounds familiar..." Kratos whispered.

"Rejection of the Cruxis Crystal is found in one out of a million people." Altessa continued. "It causes

the body to become a crystal. I'm...afraid I don't know the cure."

But of course, someone else did.

"Maybe you should look it up in the records of the Ancient war." Mithos said.

"Where can we find something like that?" Genis asked.

"Perhaps in Sybak?" Raine wondered.

In the end, it winded up that they flew to Sybak, Mithos talking his way into coming. After

searching through dozens of books, they finally found one.

"Apparently, she was cured." Raine told them after reading the passage.

"Does it say how?" Lloyd asked.

"Apparently a unicorn saved her, but... we know that doesn't work..."

"Perhaps the unicorn itself is...essential." Presea suggested.

"Yeah, it did say it lived to 'Cure Martel's illness' or something..." Sheena muttered.

"The Kharlan war..." Kratos muttered. "Perhaps we should look more into that."

"I've heard the Royal Family has some records of it, maybe you should look there." Mithos said.

"Yeah, okay everyone, let's go!" Lloyd pumped his fist.

"We'll take you back to Altessa's, okay Mithos?" Genis smiled.

"No, it's okay, I can get back myself."

"Really?" his 'friend' frowned. "You'll walk with us till outside the city, right?"

"...Su-...sure..." the Cruxis leader stammered.

They walked out of the archives when a storm hit. They water was cascading down like a river and

lighting was seen right before a thunderous boom shook the air.

"We can't go ANYWHERE like this!" Anna shouted, hands over her head.

"Let's get into the inn!" Raine ordered.

The group ran into the building, already soaked to the bone.

"That storm came out of nowhere!" Genis stuttered.

"Yeah..." Mithos was even pale. "I haven't seen one like this in a LONG time..."

And since this is Mithos talking, it's probably a safe bet it WAS a long time.

"Maybe it'd be best if we stayed here for the night..." Sheena said.

"Yeah, it's getting kind of late anyway..." Colette said absentmindedly.

Genis moaned. "Mithos? You're not going to try to get back to Altessa's are you?"

"Huh?"

"I'd be worried about you if you went off in this weather!"

Mithos paled, staring at his fellow half-elf in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Well duh." Anna laughed, squeazing water from her hair. "We don't want you to get hurt!"

"...Thank...thank you..." Mithos whispered, his gaze drifting to the ground.

The campus cottage was small, it had only one room with a few beds, a small lobby, and a bathroom.

Anna instantly took occupacy of the bathroom, saying she hadn't had a shower in weeks.

"Damn her." Sheena muttered. "I need one too..."

"Then take one my beauty!" Zelos went into 'Pervert Mode'.

Which of course, sent Sheena into 'Slap Mode'.

"OUCH!"

Lloyd however, had taken an interest in Genis' kendama, he tried to do it...

"Damn! This is harder than it looks!" the teen griped.

"Let me try!" Colette chirped.

However, she failed to do it as well.

"Can...I try?" Mithos asked.

"Sure!" Genis smiled.

Mithos of course, was excellent at it.

"Wow! You're really good!" Colette smiled.

"Let me try it again!" Lloyd asked. "Please?"

"Sure." Mithos handed it to him.

Lloyd tried, but he accidentally let go of the kendama in mid-swing, causing it to fly into Zelos' head.

Insert hysterical laughter.

"Oww! Why are kendamas raining on me?" Zelos whined.

"Woops." Lloyd blushed, then snickered. "That turned out great though..."

Genis and Lloyd burst into a fit of snickering and then full out laughter.

"That...is kind of funny..." Mithos smirked.

"Aw come on!" Lloyd grinned. "You can laugh!"

The half-elf's face fell.

_Maybe...maybe what I'm doing is wrong..._

**Colette: Hm? Ms. Freaky? What are you up to?  
**

**Me: I'm not up to anything! I just saw Mithos say that line in a skit and I just NEEDED to put **

**it in...it was just stuck in my head...and kind of sad.**

**Colette: Yeah...**

**Me: Life is so complex, especially when you feel for the ones you shouldn't.**

**Colette: You sound like you're speaking from experience.**

**Me! ...Oh shut up.**

**Colette: Yep, she is.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter thirty-six! On to Meltokio! **

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

**Me: Alot of you said I must have an interesting life...I guess. Oh, and some of you are **

**wondering if I'll make Mithos a good guy. The answer is-**

**Colette: That she has absolutely no idea!**

**Me:...Right. Er, ahem, vote?**

The group made their way through the sewer and ran into Vharley...

"Vharley!" Regal shouted.

"You..." Presea hissed.

Before anyone could do anything, Regal and Presea had taken the fatass down.

"I'm...going to die here...like that damned Alicia...?"

"Don't insult Alicia!"

Vharley died.

"...We have to hurry." Kratos stated.

"Someone's gotta tell the king he's being poisoned!" Zelos said, apparently the only one hearing that.

They made their way into town, Regal and Presea lost in their memories. The group was heading for

the church, having heard from Vharley that the Pope was poisoning the king...

"Who's there-?" the jerk turned around.

"Let's cut to the chase. You're poisoning his majesty, aren't you?" Zelos snapped.

"I don't know anything about that!"

Presea put an axe to him. "Don't move."

Colette shuffled through the Pope's things. "Here it is!"

"If you don't know what it is, why don't we just have you drink it?" Raine glared.

"Is there an antidote?" Kratos hissed.

"I-!"

Raine popped the top off the bottle.

"It's in the desk!"

Colette found that as well.

"I have to ask you something." Genis spoke up. "Why do you make laws to oppress half-elves

when Kate, your own daughter is a half-elf?"

The pope sighed. "When I was young, I also thought persacution of half-elves was wrong..."

"Then why would you-?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"Well duh stupid!" the kid snarled. "Of course I don't know! That's why I'm asking, retard!"

"You don't know how terrifying it is!" the man cried. "To have a child, who shares your blood but

doesn't age as you writhe away? Because she's a half-elf, she terrifies me!"

"She can't help it! That's the species half-elves are!"

"That is why they are shunned! I don't care if she's my daughter! She's a half-elf-!"

Anna moved to punch him, but someone else got there first.

"You call yourself a father? You disgust me..."

Kratos withdrew his fist, eyes locked onto the pope's face in a deadly glare.

"You disown your own child because of what she is." the angel hissed. "Dispicable. Pathetic. A father

does not do that. A father lies his health on the line for the safety of his child, a father abandons his

own happiness for his child's." he glanced at Lloyd. "A father cares for their child more than their life."

"...Dad..." Lloyd whispered.

"You," Kratos turned back to the Pope. "Have no right to BE a father."

The fatass twitched, then ran to the other side of the room, opening a passage and...

"I just called the guards, you'll be surrounded in a moment!"

Before anyone could react, the pope ran off, guards flooding into the room.

"I'll take care of them..." Presea monotoned.

They rushed into the passage and into the castle, but the Pope had escaped.

"Damn!" Lloyd stomped his foot.

"Ch-chosen!" two knights stammered. "Sorry! But prepare yourself!"

Colette took out her wings, why? Heck, I don't know.

"AH! It's an angel!"

"It's the second coming of Spiritua!"

Then Zelos got an idea. "Look! Your misdeeds have brought an emissary of Cruxis!"

That got a 'huh?' from everyone.

"Play along..." Zelos whispered over his shoulder. "Great Angel! How will we deal with these two?"

"Colette, say you're going to kill them." Lloyd whispered.

"Uh...uhm..."

"Just say it like you're in charge."

"Uhm! Uh! D-die!"

"AAAHHH!"

"Stop Holy one!" Zelos stated. "Spare them in my name, I shall carry out heaven's will!"

"Uh...uhm..." Colette looked at the guards. "You're forgiven!"

"See that?" Zelos smirked. "They acknowledge me as the chosen! Spread the word!"

"Y-yes!"

The guards ran off and Colette put her wings away.

"Wow, nice going Zelos." Anna smiled.

"Spiritua..." Kratos frowned.

Zelos told them about the legend of Spiritua, which Kratos found quite familiar. Afterward...

"Stop! I don't know about Spiritua! But my father is sick!" Hilda moaned.

"We have a cure for him." Raine stated. "Please, if you want him to live."

"Please?" Zelos smiled.

"Chosen... If you say so." the princess walked out of the way.

A few minutes later, the King was awake. Although he told them to never come back, he allowed them

to go into the archives to look for a cure. They had just about given up when Colette tripped...

"Oops!"

Raine caught the falling book. "Huh? ...This is it!"

"Wow, Colette's clumsiness is truly blessed." Sheena smirked.

Ignoring Colette's little tantrum, Raine read the book.

"...Zircon, mana leaf herb, and a mana fragment..."

"My company handled Zircon." Regal spoke up.

"Mana leaf herb... that's probably in Heimdall." Raine frowned.

"What about the mana fragment?" Lloyd asked.

"Derris-Kharlan." Kratos stated cooly.

"That's the enemy's main base, let's do that later." Raine said.

Kratos flinched at 'enemy's base', looking away.

"...Kratos?" Anna put her hand on his shoulder. "It's all right..."

"...Yes. Forgive me."

"We need permission from the king to get into Heimdall." Zelos said.

"But he won't speak to us..." Genis sighed.

"Why don't you sweet-talk the princess into it Zelos?" Anna shrugged.

"Why! Brilliant! Good one my Hot-Mama-"

Kratos had jabbed his elbow into the philanderers stomach.

A few hours later, they had arrived in Altamira. They searched the archives for the last shipment

records, when Kuchinawa showed up and got in their way. Bastard. Sheena managed to negotiate with

him, they got the paper, but she lost Corrine's bell.

"Sheena... I'm sorry. Because of me-" Colette moaned.

"It's okay. I'll get it back." the ninja smiled. "Besides, it's to save your life so it's worth it."

"...Thank you." the blonde bowed her head.

Regal had taken the paper. "The last shipment was to Sybak."

"Back to the village of the geeks?" Anna moaned.

"Back to Genis' homeland?" Lloyd grinned.

Genis kicked him in the shins.

"OW! DAMMIT YOU LITTLE-!"

Lloyd proceeded to use words which got him a scolding from Kratos, and a smack from Anna.

**I know it's short. I know I'm a bad updater. . Sorry!**

**Colette: Sorry's my line, isn't it? (Blink)**

**Me:...Oh, and don't forget to vote!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter thirty-seven. I really have no idea what I'm doing for this chapter.**

**Colette: Uh-oh, a 'write as you go'?  
**

**Me: Yep.**

**  
Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing and we're in big trouble.**

**Me: Shut up Colette.**

"I heard a ten foot angel had descended and ate those who oppossed the chosen!"

The group had just heard this hilarious line from some geek in the academy.

"Ten foot tall angel huh..." Lloyd looked at Colette.

"Wow! I didn't know there were scary angels like that!"

Anna laughed so hard she fell onto the floor.

"Is she all right?" the geek blinked.

"She's fine." Kratos sighed.

"Yeah, just let us get the Zircon." Zelos added.

They made their way into a room covered with rocks (?) and found the Zircon.

"Next, the mana leaf herb." Regal stated.

"We need to get permisson from the royals..." Raine muttered.

"Leave that to me!" Zelos smirked.

They made their way into the palace, but before they could approach the King, he came to them.

"Chosen! Please! My daughter has been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?" Lloyd went wide-eyed.

"Whoah, you're coming to me for help after all that?" Zelos sneered.

"I beg of you! My daughter- I'll give you anything!"

"Let's help him!" Colette chirped.

"Yes... If he could be so kind as to...provide us with something." Raine smirked.

"You're cruel..." Anna hissed.

"Permission into Heimdall." Raine said to the king. "That's the only way we'll help you."

"Agreed! Anything! Just get my daughter back!"

"It's a deal then." Zelos smirked. "Don't worry, The Great Zelos Wilder will save her!"

The group sighed, but followed him out regardless.

The plan was to exchange Zelos for the Princess. However, the Pope had other plans...

"Hey! You're not the princess!" Zelos pointed out.

"I...I..."

Kate revealed herself. "It's a trick! He still has Princess Hilda!"

"DAMN!" Lloyd drew his swords.

"Language Lloyd-" Kratos started.

"BASTARDS!" Anna shouted.

"...Nevermind."

After saving Kate, she told them where the Pope was hiding and that she had been poisoned...

"Why does he keep doing things like this?" Genis moaned. "To his own daughter!"

"Genis..." Raine whispered.

"Sebastian, watch out for Kate for me will ya?" Zelos said to his butler.

"Yes sir."

The group made their way outside and onto the rheairds. After a brief flight and a not so brief

walking through forest, they ran across the Pope and his men. Naturally they kicked their ass, rescued

the princess, and the Pope monolouged about being an heir to the throne blah blah if you want to know

this do the freaking sidequest yourself.

"Zelos!" Hilda 'squee'd, "You saved me!"

"Wow, I feel appreciated." Anna rolled her eyes. "Brat..."

"How come he gets all the credit...?" Lloyd muttered under his breath.

"Both of you, be quiet." Kratos sighed.

Upon returning the princess, the king thanked them and invited them to a party later, Anna of course-

"My God! I don't have anything to wear! And I-"

"Anna, calm down." Kratos sighed.

"Your Majesty," Zelos said. "You said you would give us...?"

"Oh yes! Here chosen," the King gave him a letter. "This will get you in. I am forever in your debt!"

"Oh brother." Sheena rolled her eyes.

"On to Heimdall!" Lloyd grinned.

The group followed their un-elected leader out of the palace, Anna still fussing that she had nothing to

wear and that all the fighting was giving her calluses on her hands and etc. On their way out of Meltokio

however, they ran into-

"Yuan?"

Yes Anna, I was about to say that.

"Yuan?" Kratos followed Anna's gaze. "What are you-?"

"Doing here?" the half-elf raised an eyebrow.

Yes Yuan, that's what Kratos was about to say. ...Are they reading our minds or something?

"Well, first of all, I wanted to see how Lloyd was doing."

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked. "What do you mea-? OW!"

The teen fell onto his hands and knees, pale and sweating.

"Lloyd!" Anna yelped.

"Uh-oh." Yuan paled. "Too late."

"Too late-? Too late for what?" Genis shouted.

"ARGH!" Lloyd shouted. "What the hell-?"

"Healing stream!" Kratos cast, somewhat easing his son's pain.

"Quick, get him to the inn." Yuan instructed.

"What's going on?" Colette squeaked. "What's wrong with Lloyd?"

Several hours later, Lloyd opened his eyes to find himself in a bed, Colette leaning over him.

"Oh good!" she chirped. "You're awake!"

Lloyd sat up, putting a hand to his head. "Uh... What happened?"

"You passed out." the blonde told him. "Yuan said it was something to do with your angel genes."

"Again?" the boy groaned. "Man, this is really starting to piss me off."

The door opened and Genis ran in.

"Lloyd! You feeling better?" the half-elf asked his friend.

"I think so..." Lloyd nodded. "So...what's going on?"

"Yuan said it was something to do with the mana in your body." Genis answered. "Something about

your wings absorbing mana. The problem is..."

"Problem?" Lloyd blinked. "What problem?"

"Let me show you." 

Genis put his hand on Lloyd's forehead.

"AH!"

Lloyd withdrew, covering his head.

"You copy other people's mana now too." Genis stated. "If someone touches you."

Colette showed Lloyd a small mirror. "See?"

Lloyd went buggeyed at his reflection, his hair had turned silver and his eyes light blue.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he shouted.

A second later his eyes melted back into their normal brown, as did his hair.

"It only lasts a second." Genis said. "But it could be a problem."

"NO SHIT IT'S A PROBLEM!" Lloyd shouted.

"Language Lloyd." Kratos stated, entering the room.

"Dad! Why did-?"

"You half-angels are really complex." Yuan sighed, following Kratos in. "I mean...wow."

"Hey, it's not like I asked to be one." Lloyd muttered. "But...what's going on with me?"

"Apparently..." the half-elf sighed. "Well...What did Genis tell you about it?"

"HE FREAKING GAVE ME HIS HAIR!"

"Okkaaayy... well, that's part of it." Yuan sighed. "Just try not to make contact with anyone."

Lloyd went buggeyed. "Wha-?"

"Oh, and if you're in physical contact with anyone more than a few seconds..." Yuan's eyes narrowed.

"You might never be 'normal' again."

"Of course I won't do that!" Lloyd shouted. "Everytime I touch someone it's like getting hit

by...by... by the Professor's eraser!"

"Oh that," the seraph shrugged. "That's because of a sudden mana intake."

"Ooooohhh." Lloyd rolled his eyes. "That makes things SO much better!"

"Sarcastic kid you've got here Kratos." Yuan sneered.

"Can you really blame him?" Genis asked. "I mean... it's one thing not being human, but THIS?"

"Maybe Kratos should've thought about what he was doing when he and Anna made Lloyd."

Lloyd and Genis turned green as Colette blinked obliviously.

"Don't go there Yuan." Kratos snapped.

"Seems I struck a nerve." Yuan smirked.

"Look, a spider."

The sight of Yuan jumping up and squealing like a girl got a laugh from everyone.

**Colette: Poor Lloyd, I feel so bad for him.**

**Me: Yep, poor guy's a freak.**

**Colette: You made him a freak!  
**

**Me: Woops. (Blinks innocently.) BTW, as for the whether or not make Mithos good or bad **

**thing, the votes came out very shocking. One person wanted him bad, and five wanted him **

**good. So honestly...I have no idea what I'm going to do...**

**Colette: Aw, poor Freaky.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter thirty-eight! (Note bubble)**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

"Nephilim."

"What?"

While Kratos, Yuan, Colette and Genis were upstairs talking to Lloyd, the other's were in the lobby,

waiting impatiently to see if Lloyd was okay to travel. Raine was reading some scriptures she found in

the Royal Archives, some of which were about ten thousand years old.

"Nephilim, that's what the ancients called half-angels."

Everyone in the room was instantly staring at Raine, looking somewhat afraid.

"...So?" Anna huffed.

"They were discribed as evil creatures," the half-elf continued. "Powerful beings that would kill

swiftly and brutally, people lived in fear of them."

"...Get to the point Raine!" the other woman snapped.

"The point is, Lloyd's not the only half-angel in history." Raine stated, closing the book. "The

point is, there are some VERY...odd, things about half-angels."

"...Those are just legends though." Presea said softly.

"Yeah I mean, what does it matter if Lloyd's a half-angel?" Zelos shrugged.

"Indeed." Regal nodded.

"He's still our friend, and he's still a good person." Sheena pointed out. "So who cares?"

"I'm not criticizing." Raine said calmly. "I'm pointing out, if these legends have some truth in them,

then Lloyd may be much more powerful than we have seen."

"So what?" Anna snapped again, pissed off by how calmly Raine went on about this.

"Think about it." Zelos rolled his eyes. "It MEANS Lloyd can kick major ass."

"Who and what now?"

Everyone turned to see Lloyd walking down the stairs, Genis and Colette with him.

"Nothing." Zelos shrugged. "We were just chatting, how you feeling bud?"

"Stop calling me bud!" Lloyd griped.

"Well, if you're up, we should be heading for Heimdall." Regal said as he got to his feet.

"Yeah." Anna nodded. "Lloyd? Where's your father?"

"Dad's talking with Yuan." the teen answered. "They should be down in a-"

"Minute?" Yuan interuppted, walking down the stairs.

"You love interuppting people, don't you?" Kratos siged as he followed his friend.

"Well. If you guys are all set, I'll be on my way." Yuan said. "I have other things to take care of."

"Don't be a stranger Blue-jay!" Anna waved.

"...Stop calling me that."

The half-elf turned to leave, looking somewhat disgruntled.

"Yuan? Can I ask you something?"

The Renegade froze, then turned to look at Raine.

"Yes?"

"How well do you know ancient texts?"

Yuan had to stop himself from laughing outloud.

"Very well." he said. "Damn well."

"Would you mind translating this bit for me?" Raine pointed to a line in a transcript she had been

studying. "I've been working on it for a while, and I'm afraid I can't make sense of it."

Yuan looked at the line she pointed to, frowning.

"...Where did you get this?" he whispered.

"The royal archives, since it was ancient text, I took it with me."

"...Can I have this?" Yuan asked, eyes not leaving the transcript.

"Hm?" Raine blinked. "What for?"

"...Please," he managed to whisper faintly. "I...I need it..."

Raine looked up at him, frowning, considering...then she handed it to him.

"Here."

"...Th...thank you." Yuan nodded, taking it from her. "I...just thank you."

With that, the half-elf cleared his throat and simply walked out. Leaving everyone staring in shock.

Raine had just given up, plain old GIVEN UP one of her treasured research subjects-? What the-?

"Whoah, what just happened?" Anna asked.

"..." Raine bit her lip.

As Yuan proceeded back to the Flanior base, he looked over the paper with disdain.

"...'Like moths to flame, my heart flies to you'...damn her."

The half-elf folded the paper up gingerly, then carefully slipped it into his pocket.

_" 'My heart flies to you'?" Martel laughed. "Where did you think that up Yuan?"_

_"...You don't like it?"_

_"Hm? I didn't say that! It's just, that line is kind of...awkward."_

_"...So you don't like it."_

_"No silly, I think it's...very sweet."_

_"..."_

_"Isn't that Kratos' line? Tsk tsk Yuan, now...are you going to kiss me or not?"_

Yuan pressed his fingers to his lips, remembering a soft feeling...

"Why on earth did Raine have to find THIS one?"

Meanwhile, the group was making their way through the MOST FREAKING LONG AND

BORING DUNGEON IN THE WHOLE GAME- but, there's a plot hole in the game, know what it is?

Of all the DUMB things they do, I mean, they have to get a fruit, right? In a tree? Why didn't they just

have Colette fly up there and GET the damn thing? Come ON! But in THIS story, there is common-

"Let's have the animals help us!"

-sense. ...Okay, maybe there isn't for MOST of the group.

"Why don't we just fly up and get it?" Kratos asked.

"...I knew that." Lloyd said, grumbling. "I was just...being creative, yeah."

"The animal stuff would be fun though..." Anna said to herself.

"Oh! I'll get the fruit!" Colette jumped up and down.

"No. Let's have Lloyd do it!" Genis laughed. "It'd be funny!"

"Hey! How would it be funny?" Lloyd growled.

"Well it's just, you don't USE your wings much so maybe you can't fly too well..."

"Wh-what? I saved your life at the Tower of Mana!"

"You still were kind of wavery." the half-elf insisted.

"Let's have Lloyd do it! That way we can laugh if he screws up!" Zelos jeered.

"WHAT?"

The adults sighed as the younger group proceeded to argue.

"This is...pointless." Presea said simply.

"No kidding." Raine sighed.

"Children." Kratos scoffed.

"Indeed." Regal nodded.

Anna flew up and grabbed the fruit in a huff, then landed and waved it in the air at the kids.

"HEY! YOU IDIOTS! I'VE GOT THE DAMN FRUIT SO SHUT UP!"

"Cricket cricket." said Fred.

Fred-? Wait a minute! He's suppossed to be in GrandKid! Back to the other fic you dumb bug!

"Cricket!"

Fred flips author off before leaving.

"Whoah, that was random." Sheena blinked.

After the random moment, they made their way through the forest and to the elf child. The kid thanked

them and let them through, giving us only a metal trinket for thanks. Cheapskate. Then of course...

"Half-elves are not permitted into this village." the elf said.

"Wha-? Why not?" Lloyd snapped. "You can't-!"

"Lloyd, it's okay, we'll wait out here." Raine said.

"Yeah, don't worry." Genis told them.

"But..."

"It's okay, really Lloyd."

Lloyd looked at his friends sadly as the elf continued.

"Also, talk praising Mithos as a hero is forbidden."

"What? Why?" Colette blinked.

"That's not any of your business."

The elf said no more, standing aside for them to pass. As the group proceeded in, Anna noticed

several of the elves glancing nervously at Kratos.

"Hey Kratos?" she asked. "Have you been here before?"

"Hm?" the angel turned to her. "...I don't believe so."

"Well...if you say so."

**I'm gonna wrap it up here. Please review!**

**Colette: She would also like to say that she rechecked the votes. Turns out three people **

**wanted Mithos evil, four wanted him good, and two or three wanted in between.**

**Me: Sorry those who thought they were solo on the vote!**

**Colette: In between? How can they make Mithos in between?**

**Me: You'll see.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter thirty-nine! Ya know, this is my second longest story.**

**Colette: What's your FIRST?  
**

**Me: Grandkid. It's about your daughter.**

**Colette: Oh! Who's my HUSBAND?  
**

**Me: Who else? Except in that story you and Lloyd get blasted to oblivion and your daughter is **

**raised by Kratos and eventually gets into a whole crapload of trouble.**

**Colette: Wha...?  
**

**Me: I own nothing!**

They entered a cottage in the village, inside, an old elf was reading something...

"Hm?" he looked up to see his guests. "Who might you- KRATOS?"

The elf gaped at the angel with terror, confusing the group immensely.

"Dammit dad!" Lloyd griped. "How do you KNOW everyone?"

"...We've met?" Kratos asked the elf.

"Wha-? What do you mean we've 'met'?" the elder stared. "How could you forget-?"

The elf trailed off, looking at Kratos confused eyes, something was off...

"I apologize." Kratos bowed his head. "I've forgotten many things, including you I'm afraid."

"...What is it you people have come for?"

"We need your help," Lloyd spoke up. "Our friend is sick, she has chronic- cryal-"

"Chronic angelus crystallus innofficuim." Presea finished.

"Yeah, what she said." Lloyd nodded.

The elf went wide-eyed. "A friend of yours has..."

"Please, we really need some mana leaf herb." Sheena pleaded.

"..." the elf locked eyes with Kratos. "Tell me...Do you know who Mithos is?"

"Hm?" the angel blinked. "Other than the legends, I'm afraid not."

"I see..." the elder muttered. "Here, take this staff and show it to the sentry of Latheon Gorge." he

handed his staff to Lloyd. "You'll find what you seek there."

"Uh...Thanks." Lloyd nodded. "But uhm...How exactly do you know my dad?"

"Irrelevant." the elf said simply. "You should hurry if you wish to save your friend."

Colette thanked him as the group left, Kratos was the last to leave as he thanked the elder once again.

"I'm just respecting my elders." the elf said.

"What?" Kratos frowned, looking confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"...You should get going."

Meanwhile, a certain four-thousand-year-old blonde was thinking...

"MITHOS? WHAT IS IT?" Tabatha asked.

Mithos flinched, as he did every time the doll that resembled his sister spoke.

"Uh...Nothing much." he muttered. "Just thinking."

What was he going to do? Martel...he wanted his sister back, and the only way to do that was to take

Colette, right? Then he would have to destroy the others...Genis? Kratos? All of them? Genis was the

first friend he'd had in centuries, Kratos had been his teacher...his...friend... The half-elf closed his eyes

with a sigh, remembering what had caused his mentor to _forget_ him... Was that Anna woman really that

important to him? Then...Anna was very nice, always being silly, but you'd think she would

be...mortified, considering all the things she went through, everything...he put her through. Kratos

abandoned him for...family. So did that mean he could abandon the world for HIS family?...

"Yo! I'm tired Lloyd! We almost there?" Zelos whined.

"Zelos, you're pitiful." Presea said in her monotone voice.

"I'm sure it's only a little farther ahead." Colette told them.

After a few hours of climbing to the top of the gorge, they were finally at the cabin of the storyteller.

"Hello, what might you be looking for?" the elf asked.

"We need some mana leaf herb," Lloyd said, "Could you help us?"

"Well...unfortunately, it's in somewhat of a difficult place..."

Eventually, they figured out what he meant, after stopping the waterful they headed back down to the

cave entrance. However, Colette had one of her...moments.

"WHOAH!"

The blonde lost her balance, windmilling as she fell off the edge...

"COLETTE!"

Lloyd grabbed her hand, the only thing keeping her from falling all the way to the ground.

"ARGH!" Lloyd shouted, face scrunched up in pain.

The half-angels hair turned vibrant blone and his wings shot out from his back.

"Oh no! Lloyd I'm so sorry!"

Colette took out her wings and flew back onto the ledge, releasing Lloyd's hand.

"I'm so sorry Lloyd! Oh are you all right? I-!"

"Don't...talk...to me..." Lloyd growled, clutching his head with his hands.

Colette backed up, pale. Lloyd's wings were twitching and his body shook.

"...Lloyd...are you okay?" Anna asked slowly.

Lloyd's breathing steadied and he evaporated his wings, slowly lifting his head up.

"I'm okay...It just hurt, that's all."

"Dude, you're a blonde now!" Zelos laughed, wrecking the moment.

Lloyd went buggeyed, giving them a clear view of his new blue irises.

"WHAT?" he shouted, pale.

Unlike before with Genis, Lloyd's hair hadn't changed back yet.

"Hm..." Raine scratched her head. "It may be a delayed reaction, seeing as it was more than a touch."

Lloyd groaned. "Dammit, I hate this."

"It's what you are." Anna shrugged.

"And what I am is all yours and dad's fault!"

Anna and Kratos twitched, flushing as the other's started to snicker.

"Let's just get that herb." Kratos said simply, turning toward the cave.

"I'm really really sorry Lloyd." Colette said again.

"Stop saying sorry already." Lloyd laughed.

They used the socerrers ring to float over to the cave entrance. Once inside, they found the

plant they needed but also something NO ONE needs, a life and death battle with a plant, joy. After

some heavy duty gardening they collected the plant, which of course sent Raine into-

"FASCINATING!"

-ruin mode.

"Whoah! It's been a while since she's done that!" Lloyd stared.

"It's been a while since this plant's been seen!" Raine scoffed. "To trace it's history, we must first

cover the beginning of the Olfe uprising of the tenth century."

"AAAAAHH! SOMEONE STOP HER!" Lloyd shouted.

"What are you screaming about now Lloyd?" Anna asked.

"THE PROFESSOR'S GOING INTO RUIN MODE AGAIN!"

"Don't interuppt, Anna." Raine said. "I'm merely going over the Olfe uprising-"

"The Olfe uprising?" Regal blinked before smiling. "That's an important part in Tethe'allan

history, please do continue."

"Regal!" Lloyd moaned. "Don't encourage her!"

"Exit, stage right." Anna said simply, walking away.

"Take me with you!" her son attempted to follow.

SMACK!

"OW!"

Lloyd's hair jolted silver and then faded to his own brown color.

"You'll stay and LISTEN Lloyd." Raine scoffed.

"Do you know how much that HURT?" Lloyd growled.

After managing to get Raine to...well, shut up, they went back to the cabin...

"So you got the herb."

"Why didn't you tell us there was a monster guarding it?" Lloyd complained.

"I figured you would do it anyway."

"He has a point there." Genis nodded. "By the way, why do you live up here alone?"

"I am the storyteller." the elf said. "I tell the stories of our history, the stories of the past, stories of the

elves coming from Derris-Kharlan, stories of the union of the land and the Great Kharlan tree," he

paused a second. "Stories of Mithos, 'the hero'."

"Whoah whoah whoah," Zelos scoffed. "I thought that was taboo in Heimdall?"

"This is not Heimdal," the elf said. "I can speak freely here."

"This Mithos guy again," Lloyd muttered. "Just who was he? We hear his name everywhere!"

"Yeah, the pacts, the medicine for Colette..." Genis bit his lip.

"And why is he taboo in Heimdal in the first place?" Anna wondered.

Kratos felt an uneasy feeling in his gut, an instinct telling him to watch his step.

"Because he is a half-elf, and a fallen hero."

Zelos' reaction was 'no way', Kratos' reaction was quite the opposite.

"..."

"Fallen hero?" Lloyd wondered.

"Mithos Yggdrasill, his older sister Martel, and their companions Kratos and Yuan." the elf said.

"Those four changed the nature of the world, thus their names are taboo in Heimdal."

Kratos' heart stopped, staring as if his brain had snapped.

"Wh-WHAT?" Anna gasped.

"KRATOS?" Sheena stared at the angel.

Lloyd paled. "He's...the friend of a hero from four-thousand years ago?"

"How is that POSSIBLE?" Zelos cut in.

Kratos' brain refused to function, his mind keep replaying what the elf said, disbelieving.

"Kratos...?" Anna went to hold his hand.

The angel walked out the door, unable to stay in the room any longer. Outside, he leaned against a tree

for support, forcing himself to take deep breathes. Impossible, the whole thing was impossible! It

was...impossible...

_"Martel!"_

_A figure caught the already dead body, of a girl._

_"YOU-! DAMN YOU!" another figure shouted._

_Yuan? Was that Yuan? A cold voice spoke next._

_"How far are you willing to go to take control of the mana?_

Kratos sprang out of his memories, heart pounding. That had been his voice, his... Martel was Mithos'

sister, Mithos was Yggdrasill, Yuan was...and he himself was...

"So..." he whispered. "That's how it is..."

The door to the cabin opened, the rest of the group warily coming outside, eyes glued on Kratos.

"..."

"Dad..." Lloyd frowned.

"You're REALLY four-thousand years old?" Genis gaped.

"And Yuan is too?" Raine muttered to herself.

"Kratos-" Anna started.

"I'm sorry." Kratos cut her off. "I'm sorry I didn't...I didn't know."

"...Well, we aren't getting anywhere by just standing here." Lloyd smiled. "Let's go!"

Kratos gave a rare smile, nodding. The group followed after Lloyd, Anna decided to ask Kratos...

"So...You're four-thousand and something years old, huh?"

"...Yes." Kratos said simply.

"Uh-huh..." she raised an eyebrow. "So, how many women have you HAD?"

"Wh-what?" the Seraph stammered, yes, stammered.

"Am I your latest in a couple dozen? How many OTHER half-angels did you make?" Anna

scoffed, pointing at Lloyd.

"HUH?" the teen stared.

"What?" Kratos paled. "Anna, I may have bad memory, but I SWEAR, you're the only one."

"Suuuuuuuuurreeeeeeeee." the woman pouted. "Four thousand years and not ONE?"

"I'm not exactly one for affection."

"Yeah right!" Anna persisted. "COUGH IT UP!"

"Hey, Kratos is WAY too old for you, right?" Zelos smirked. "Pedophile!"

Kratos practically hissed the word 'what?'.

"What's a pedophile?" Lloyd wondered.

They were too busy watching Kratos punch Zelos in the face to answer.

**Colette: What IS a pedo-?**

**Me: That word's been used enough! Shush!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter fourty! WOOT WOOT!  
**

**Colette: Yay! She owns nothing!**

"...Altessa, what's this?" Mithos asked, observing a strange liquid.

"Don't touch it." the dwarf gruffed. "It's dangerous."

"...I see...Fatal?"

"Perhaps." Altessa nodded, "I have Tabatha analyzing it's properties as we speak."

The dwarf bumbled off, leaving the half-elf to look at the 'fatal' liquid. ...Death would be easy, death

was an easy escape from his thoughts, his torn feelings, he wouldn't have to worry about all of it

anymore... The half-elf slowly wrapped his hand around the liquids container, lifting it up. It smelled

foul, like sewage, but it looked pearly, as if melted ivory. Would it be painful, he wondered? Would it

be quick and painless, or would it be long...slow...

"..."

He lifted it to his lips.

"Like I'd have a bonehead like that for a brother!"

Seles pouted, ignoring the others as Zelos left the room.

"...You shouldn't be that way..." Colette whispered.

"Whatever!" Seles snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me, please leave, IMMEDIATELY."

"Brat." Anna muttered, following after Zelos.

The others followed her, heading to the tower of salvation, the last item of the cure somewhere inside

the stronghold of the Cruxis angels. Kratos was even more quiet as usual on the way there...

"Okay, here we are." Zelos put his crystal on the oracle stone.

With a flash of light, the door dissappeared.

"OOoohhh yeah! Check me out!"

Kratos and Presea both noticed he was being a little- well, more odd than usual.

They walked into the tower and then experienced a bit of deja vu...

"Is...this really Tethe'alla...?" Sheena whimpered.

"It's just like the other one!" Genis moaned.

Colette shook wildly. "This...this is the same place..."

Lloyd ran over to a broken pillar.

"...I...I broke that!" he paled.

"It's the same place..." Raine whispered.

"Well of course." Kratos snorted.

Everyone's eyes were immediately on the angel. Who looked at them with an annoyed expression.

"The tower is a pole that connects the worlds," he explained. "So naturally it's the same place."

"Well well Lord Kratos, seems you're memory is returning quite nicely."

The group snapped around to see Pronyma, a few dozen angels accompanying her.

"Pronyma!" Lloyd gasped.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take you custody." the desian smirked.

Before anyone could react, an angel had it's spear at Anna's throat.

"Move, and the angelus project dies." Pronyma sneered.

"Mom!" Lloyd shouted.

"..." Kratos froze, unable to even think.

The others got out of their fighting stances, giving in.

"I thought so." Pronyma jeered.

"BITCH!" Anna shouted, not moving an inch.

"I know, aren't I?"

Before they knew it, they had been slammed into reinforced prisons.

"DAMMIT!" Lloyd snarled. "I can't open this lock!"

"Let me try." Kratos stated.

Lloyd moved aside to allow his father to tinker with it, but even the Seraph failed.

"This is ridiculous." he mutted. "I designed these things..."

"Hey!" Sheena called. "Are you guys over there!"

"Yeah! But we can't get through the lock!" Lloyd shouted.

"Can Colette or Presea break it?" Genis called.

"No..." Colette moaned.

"I'm sorry I can't be of assistence." Presea muttered.

"Move." Regal stated.

Then Regal stole Dragon Ball Z's thing and blasted the cage away.

"WHOAH!" Lloyd gasped.

"..." Kratos stared.

"How did you DO that?" Genis gaped.

"It's to be expected, what with the exsphere enhancing natural capabilities."

"Then why don't you just fight with your hands?" Zelos asked.

"I promised I'd never kill with these hands again."

"HEELLOOOOO!!" Anna interrupted. "Can you guys free US now?"

The boys went to the other prison, where this time Kratos opened it easily from the outside.

"What now?" Sheena asked.

"What else?" Lloyd blinked. "We have to get that mana fragment!"

"Hey look!" Colette ran over to a transporter. "We can go up from here!"

"...I don't think it's working properly." Raine said after examening it. "Something might be blocking it."

"I'll fly up and see what's the matter." Colette volunteered.

"By yourself?" Lloyd paled. "Maybe I should go-"

Kratos unfurled his wings. "I'll be right back."

The angel shot off without another word, a minute later they were all in Welgaia...

"They're...they're all angels..." Anna gasped.

Lloyd started shaking, falling onto his knees.

"Lloyd-? Are you all right-?" Colette paled.

"Remember what Yuan said?" Raine asked. "His body absorbs mana from 'Cruxi-Angelus', which

there are hundreds of here. His body is taking in all the mana."

"Ooouuchh..." Zelos grimanced.

"I'm..." Lloyd managed to mutter. "I'm okay..."

The teen tried to get up, but then stumbled over his own feet onto the ground.

"What do we do?" Sheena paled. "We can't leave him here, but we can't touch him either..."

"I'm okay!" Lloyd shouted, finally getting to his feet, sweating.

"...Let's get out of here as soon as possible." Kratos stated. "Lloyd, can you walk?"

His son nodded, a look of pain engraved into his face.

"...I have an idea." Raine stated. "Remember at the Latheon gorge? When I smacked Lloyd, my mana

'overrode' Colette's mana. Perhaps if one of us was to give Lloyd our mana for a few minutes, it would

serve as a shield against Welgaia's mana."

"What? Didn't Yuan say that was dangerous?" Colette asked.

"If we leave him as he is now, it WILL happen, if we do this he has a chance."

Lloyd was on his hands and knees, sputtering flicks of saliva as his breathing grew choppy.

"...All right." Anna said. "But who's going to give him the mana?"

"Oh please don't make me have to hurt him again!" Colette moaned.

"I'd think the person with the most mana should 'donate' it." Regal spoke up.

"Yes," Presea agreed. "After all, mana is our life energy."

"Well Kratos, looks like it's your job." Genis smirked.

"Me...?"

"You do have an impressive supply of mana." Raine stated. "What with being...as you are."

"...Hmph."

Kratos knelt down next to Lloyd.

"I'm sorry if this hurts..." he whispered, placing his hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Lloyd screamed.

Kratos flinched at his sons pain but kept his hand down, Lloyd's hair turned auburn and grew several

inches, his voice dropped several chords as well. Kratos took his hand off his son, the teen coughing.

"Oooowww..." he moaned.

"Lloyd-? Are you-?"

The teen stood up, opening his eyes and clutching his shoulder.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Anna fell over.

"..." Kratos paled.

Lloyd looked like a younger version of Kratos, eyes, hair, and even the voice.

"Oh great," Lloyd groaned in his new voice. "Not again..."

"Wow..." Sheena whistled. "You don't look too bad Lloyd..."

"HEY!" Zelos whined. "What about ME? I'm hot! Hello? HELLLLOOOO?"

"I have to agree with Sheena..." Presea muttered, blushing.

Lloyd stared and slowly inched away.

"We should get moving." Genis spoke up. "We gotta find the mana fragment."

"All right, here's what we do." Raine stated. "We'll pretend to be Colette and...perhaps Anna's,

prisoners. Since they're both angels. Kratos and Lloyd? Just try to keep your faces out of sight, the

angels should recognize Kratos as a traitor, and since Lloyd currently looks...ahem. You get it."

"Hmph." Kratos huffed, Lloyd muttering to himself.

The group walked past the angels with ease, they found themselves in the storage room.

"Uhm..." Colette spoke up. "Hi, can I have a fragment of mana?"

"Fragments of mana are no longer being distrubuted, return to your area."

"You won't give us one?" Sheena blinked.

"A human? What are humans-?"

"They're being shipped for Cruxis Crystal research." Anna said in a cold voice.

"...Mom..." Lloyd whispered.

"Hi-exsphere research?" the angel blinked.

"Right, so give us that fragment." Anna stated in a stern voice, like she was in charge.

"But...There are humans among you, and those two half-elves must be of the desian class-"

Lloyd attempted make his voice sound higher. "While you're worrying about these little details, you're

keeping Yggdrasill waiting, you really wanna tick him off?"

"Uh..." the angel looked scared.

Genis went in for the kill. "He's right, Lord Yggdrasill is scary if you cross him."

Bingo. They left with the fragment and looked around for an exit.

"What about that big one-?" Lloyd pointed, still trying to keep his voice higher.

"You need a pass for that one." Kratos stated. "We'd best find another way."

"Wow, it's kinda convenient to have an ex-seraph with us." Zelos laughed.

"Shut up Zelos." Anna snapped. "Leave him alone."

"Yo bud," Zelos turned to nag Lloyd. "How come you keep trying to make your voice higher?"

"Because otherwise I sound just like dad and it's CREEPY." Lloyd answered.

"But the chicks dig it." Zelos pointed to Sheena and Presea, who had been taking in the 'new Lloyd'.

Lloyd ignored him, blushing.

"..." Kratos stopped, spotting something on top of a nearby building.

"I'll be right back."

The angel shot into the air, landing on the building in front of the object. It was a chest, one he

was sure he'd seen before...

_Kratos placed the object in the chest, sealing it with his own mana. He expected to come back for it _

_later, however...that was the day he met HER..._

Kratos placed his hand on the lock, emptying a small amout of his mana into it. The lock clicked,

allowing him to open the chest to find a sword, one that looked as if it were crafted from flame.

"...Flamberge." he whispered, taking the blade.

The angel took his steel sword and slipped it into the wingpak he had been carrying, then slid the

flamberge into his sheath in it's stead. Kratos descended off the building and back down to the others.

"What were you doing up there?" Colette blinked.

"Nothing." he looked around. "Wait, where did the Professor go?"

"Aw man!" Genis moaned. "Sis ran off AGAIN?"

"Wait, look she's over there." Sheena pointed toward the computer console.

The group ran over to her as the half-elf muttered to herself.

"Kratos?" she turned around. "Do you know about all this? Why the worlds were split-?"

The angel nodded. "Yes, we can tell the others later. For now we should get out of here."

The group found the back-up transporter and headed on their way-

"There they are! The intruders!"

"Damn!" Lloyd shouted.

They quickly went through the transporter, and into the most BORING dungeon in the game... The

tower of salvation, they wandered around for quite a while...

"Man," Lloyd moaned. "Why hasn't my body gone back to normal yet-? Whoah!"

The teen was suddenly lifting off his feet into the air.

"Hm, so this is weightlessness." Raine muttered.

"A wha-?"

"We're so far from the pull of Gnome's gravity," Genis said. "That we don't get pulled down."

"Hey! Check me out!" Zelos floated by.

The next second was followed by a crash, and a maimed Zelos floating backwards.

"Ooowww..."

"Now THAT'S funny!" Lloyd laughed.

"Man, I wish I had a camera." Anna muttered.

Several minutes later after attempting to get through the 'weightless' zone, Zelos and Lloyd started

talking about...stuff...

"Man, this is getting boring, and my hair STILL isn't back to normal!"

"Aw come on," Zelos smirked. "You'll like being a red-head!"

"ARGH!"

"Besides, weightlessness is great."

"Wha-? How's it great?" Lloyd stared.

"Just think about inviting a girl you like up here..." he grinned. "You could do all sorts of things..."

"What? Like tag?"

"...Tag?" Zelos gaped. "Lloyd, you have NO imagination."

"Zelos? What are you doing talking to my son?" Anna glared.

"Uh..."

Anna grabbed Zelos by the ear and kicked him in the crotch.

Oookkkaaaaaaayy...er, anyway, back to Mithos.

The half-elf froze, should he really do this? End his life? Then why not? He had lived far longer than he

should already, he had killed so many people, he had hurt so many others... His thoughts were

scattered by the sound of Pronyma, picked up by his angelic ears. Mithos set the liquid down and ran

outside, finding his subordinate.

"What is it Pronyma?"

"Lord Yggdrasill," she bowed. "Lloyd's group is descending the tower as we speak.

"What? Why didn't you kill them?"

"I'm sorry sir," Pronyma paled. "I...was afraid..."

"Of Kratos?" Mithos spat.

"...I'm sorry sir."

Mithos transformed into his 'Yggdrasill' shape.

"Come, to the tower."

**Colette: Uh-oh...Isn't this called a cliff-hanger?**

Me: Good Colette! Here, have a cookie.

**Colette: YAY COOKIE!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter fourty-one! Let's hear it people!  
**

**Colette: She owns nothing!**

"Whew!" Lloyd grinned. "We made it out!"

"I wouldn't speak too soon..." Kratos paled.

Yggdrasill had appeared behind them.

"Yggdrasill! You're trying to kill everyone just to revive your sister?" Lloyd snapped.

"So what? You were willing to sacrifice Sylvarant to save the Chosen."

"Don't compare us!"

"It's true." Yggdrasill hissed. "It's the same thing. Now I have a question for you, why do you think the

ancient magitechnology died out? What think you my fellow kinsman?"

"Me?" Genis stammered. "Because...people consumed lots of mana...?"

"Exactly." Yggdrasill smirked. "The tree whithered because of people, because how they carelessly

wasted the worlds mana for their meaningless wars. That will all change once the world is given to the

half-elves, discrimination will end, we will be freed from that nonsense."

"Really...?" Genis gaped. "People will stop treating us differently...?"

"Genis stop!" Lloyd shouted. "Remember, he means killing all our friends, the village, and exspheres

are made from peoples lives, like...like my Grama, like Marble!"

Genis' face fell at this, backing away from Yggdrasill.

"There are always sacrifices in wars." he stated coldly.

"SACRIFICES?" Anna snarled. "You-!"

"I spared you once," Yggdrasill glared at her. "Don't expect me to do it again..."

The half-elf turned to look at Lloyd, who was shaking with rage. Yggdrasill paled, that's what happened

before...before Lloyd did...THAT last time... The half-elf attempted to attack Lloyd-

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Genis shot a fireball at him.

"YOU WRETCHED-!" Pronyma, having just arrived, shouted. "Even if you are one of us-!"

The desian shot a blast of dark magic at Genis, which...

_No...!_

Mithos found himself blocking.

"Wh-what?" Genis gaped.

"L-lord Yggdrasill-" Pronyma stammered.

"Let's leave." Yggdrasill stated, evaporating.

"Y-yes sir..." she followed him.

Genis knelt down to pick up the instrument Mithos had dropped...

"It can't be..." he whimpered. "It can't be..."

"Genis? Are you okay?" Presea asked.

"I'm fine. Let's get going for Colette-"

He was interrupted by the blondes scream, Lloyd instantly went to catch her.

"Co-! ARGH!"

He withdrew, his hair shooting from auburn, to blonde and back to his brown color.

"It's the crystallus!" Raine cried. "We've got to get her to Altessa's immediately!"

In a matter of minutes, Altessa and Raine were working away on Colette's cure, leaving the others to...

"I hope she's all right..." Lloyd whispered.

"Come on Lloyd, eat something. How about a potato?" Zelos grinned.

"I can't eat now!"

"Come on! Maybe some carrots?"

"What is with you...?"

"...Hey Mithos," Genis asked. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"O..of course..." Mithos stammered.

"I trust you, okay?"

The blonde turned away, walking back into Altessa's lab. That was the last straw... why did he

have to say that? 'I trust you', why did he have to be so nice about it-? Why... Mithos found the

container of the 'fatal' liquid and lifted it up to his lips. It would be over soon... The half-elf downed it.

Mithos collapsed onto the ground, causing a paper to slide off the table onto his back...

_Dear Master, I have anylazed the liquid. It appears to have properties of 'Gemini', a substance _

_which can separate two sides of anything, materials, food, even...people. This liquid is incredibly _

_powerful, if ingested it can easily kill a normal person. If the person survives by some small chance, _

_the substance would most likely split the person into two 'halves'. One 'dominant', with most of the _

_subjects powers and dominant 'attitude', the lesser with the least dominant 'attitude' and not much _

_of the persons 'power'. What do you plan to do with it Master? -Tabatha_

Meanwhile, Lloyd was suddenly feeling tired...

"It think I'll turn in..." he yawned.

Anna was already snoring on a chair. As the hours past, Kratos was the last one awake. The door

creaked open, Yuan stepping through.

"Yuan?"

"We need to talk, Kratos."

The angel nodded, following the Renegade outside.

"...Kratos, do you remember the Origin seal?"

"...I'm afraid not." Kratos shook his head.

"...The eternal sword, do you remember that?"

The angel nodded. He had remembered that earlier, in fact, he and Raine had explained the importance

of that blade on the way down the tower...

"That is what gives Yggdrasill his power."

"You mean Mithos."

Yuan paled, looking at his friend with a questioning expression.

"You...remember that."

"..." Kratos nodded. "Are we really...ancient...?"

Yuan gulped, then slowly nodded his head.

"...I see."

"Uh...The sword, you realize if we can get that sword we can reunite the worlds?"

"...Yes, but how would we break the pact?"

"By...breaking the seal..." Yuan muttered, looking sad.

"The seal?"

"...Kratos...don't you remember? You're...you're the seal."

Kratos' eyes widened, "...I...am the seal..."

It was silent for a great while, Yuan looking at his friend sadly.

"...Yuan, who would wield it?" Kratos changed the subject. "Origin won't trust you, Raine and Genis

aren't capable of handling a sword, and there are no other half-elves who can help us."

"...I'll put my sources into looking for a way a human can weild it." Yuan answered.

"A human...or perhaps a half-angel."

"Lloyd? You want LLOYD to-?"

"Do we have any other choice?" Kratos stated. "Lloyd has an amazing amount of power being...what

he is, and he's a strong person as well."

"...Fine, we'll find a way for him to weild it. And then..."

"Then..." Kratos' face fell. "I'll break the seal."

"...You do know that'll kill you?"

"...I have no choice."

"BULL SHIT!"

Both angels jerked their heads to see Lloyd in the doorway, looking furious.

"Dad! You can't just give up your life like that! No matter if it IS for the eternal sword!"

"...Lloyd, there's no other way."

"No!" Lloyd shouted, gritting his teeth. "There's gotta be another way! Yuan! Isn't there-?"

The half-elf shook his head, turning away.

"...Dad..." Lloyd's voice cracked. "You can't leave mom...you can't leave ME..."

"...I'll be along a while longer." Kratos told him. "Until we find a way for you to-"

"Then let's search for a way for you to live, too!" Lloyd snapped.

"..."

"We've gotta try..." Lloyd whispered. "I...I refuse to believe it's okay to sacrifice people for a cause."

Yuan and Kratos both looked at Lloyd with an '...' expression.

"Like Colette. No life should be born for the soul purpose of dying." he muttered.

"...Lloyd-"

"And I don't...I don't WANT you to die." Lloyd stammered. "I..."

"Wow, that was an amazingly corny speech."

The three angels looked to the door, where-

"Mithos?"

"A monolouge even. Soliloquiy." the blonde jeered. "Or do you even know what that means?"

Before they could react, Mithos blasted Yuan onto the ground, barely missing Kratos.

"Yuan!"

Mithos turned to blast Lloyd, but Kratos wouldn't allow that. The Seraph took the hit.

"Argh!"

"DAD!" Lloyd paled.

"...Are...you all right...? Good..."

Kratos collapsed. At the sound of a struggle, everyone swarmed out of the house.

"KRATOS!" Anna screamed.

"Did you think I didn't REALIZE what was going on?" Mithos taunted Yuan.

"DAMMIT! YGGDRASILL! HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT?"

"Wh-what?" Lloyd went wide-eyed.

"Mithos! So it's true..." Genis whimpered.

"What's true?" Mithos smirked. "That you shouldn't have trusted me? Good guess, Genis!"

The Cruxis leader shot at Altessa and Tabatha, knocking them both down.

"MITHOS!" Genis cried.

Mithos blasted at Genis, however, someone blocked it...

"What the-?"

"Impossible..." Raine whispered.

"THERE'S TWO OF THEM?" Sheena shouted.

Across from Genis stood Mithos, who had blasted him, in FRONT of Genis, or more specifically, on

the ground, was ANOTHER Mithos.

"Hehehe...AHAHAHAHAH!" the first Mithos laughed. "It's so wonderful being free of that one. No

more of those annoying 'sympathetic' thoughts and worthless feelings. I really DID like that 'Gemini'."

He burst into insane laughter, his duplicate coughing on the ground.

**Colette: OH! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!  
**

**Me: Right.**

**Colette: Can I have another cookie?  
**

**Me: No.**

**Colette: Awwww...**


	42. Chapter 42

**Heheheheh... I should do cliffies more often. **

**Colette: That's not nice-!  
**

**Me: Cookie.**

**Colette: SQUEE! Freakyanimegal owns nothing! Give the cookie!**

**Me: (Throws cookie) Fetch.**

**Colette: WWWEEEEEEEE COOOOOKIIEEEE!!!**

**Me:...Oookaaay...**

"That one-?" Raine went buggeyed.

"It's wonderful you know," the first Mithos cackled. "Now I can finish you AND him!"

Genis gaped at the person who had shielded him, Mithos? Another Mithos? What-?

"I'm sorry..." the one at his feet whimpered, barely able to speak.

"Kratos! Kratos wake up!" Anna cried, shaking her spouse.

Lloyd was very confused, and extremely mad. Thus 'emotional', and you DO remember...?

"...DAMN YOU!"

The half-angel's wings shot out his back, the red ones, not good.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Lloyd lunged for the first Mithos, ready to drive his sword into the half-elf's throat.

"No you don't."

The Mithos transformed into Yggdrasill, catching the blade with his bare hands.

"I'm not letting you do anything THIS time..."

Yggdrasill shoved Lloyd away, only to give an old fashioned punch to the face. Direct contact.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Lloyd fell onto the ground, his hair changing from gold, to brown, to gold and brown again, wings

twitching erratically from the sudden mana intake.

"That was easy..." Yggdrasill smirked.

He turned away a split second, in which Lloyd gathered enough strength to 'rising falcon' his ass.

"AGH!"

That's when Pronyma made her entrance.

"Lord Yggdrasill-" she cut off, seeing the 'two' of her boss.

"Send the angels in, Pronyma." Yggdrasill told her.

"Y...yes sir."

The Cruxis leader and Desian warped away, leaving Lloyd and co. to kick angel ass. When it was over-

"I've got to help Altessa."

Genis wasn't paying attention to his sister, he was shaking the 'other' Mithos awake...

"Mithos? Wake up!"

The blonde opened his eyes, looking up at Genis.

"Genis...? AH!"

The angel scrambled over his own legs as he tried to back away, eyes wide.

"Mithos-? Wait! Calm down!"

"CALM DOWN? After what just-? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"What are you TALKING about?" Genis gaped.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Mithos went wide-eyed.

"What? Why would I kill you-?" the other half-elf shook his head.

"Because...I'm..." Mithos' face fell. "I'm Yggdrasill..."

"...This doesn't make sense." Genis moaned. "You just saved me! Who was the one who-?"

"Well..." Mithos bit his lip. "That was...me, but it wasn't me, it was..."

"HUH?"

Mithos opened his hand, a piece of paper had been clutched in his hand since he came out. The half-elf

handed the paper to Genis, who's eyes went wide upon reading of 'Gemini'.

"WHAT-? You're-? You're half of-?"

Genis frowned, wait...this meant... The person split between feelings and thoughts...

The one that attacked them had been the one that wanted to kill them and resurrect Martel. The

one that wanted to do the right thing, that wanted to be on their side...he was right in front of him.

Genis reached into his pocket and took out the pipes, handing them to Mithos.

"...My sister's..." Mithos whispered.

"Here." Genis told him. "They're yours."

"Why are you...?"

"I'm still mad at you." Genis snapped. "I haven't forgiven you for what you did, but...I have a feeling

you want to fix things, am I right?"

Mithos stared at him in silence, not taking the pipes.

"...Mithos, the only one who can make the decision to fix things is you." Genis told him.

Mithos slowly took the pipes as Genis helped him to his feet. "You're right, and...I will."

Raine had run off to attempt healing arts on Altessa, Anna stayed at Kratos' side, Lloyd joining

her at the angel's side.

"Dad..." he whispered, his 'normal' self.

"..."

"DAD?"

Kratos opened his eyes, forcing himself to sit up.

"What hit me...?"

"DAD!"

"KRATOS!"

Anna flung herself around Kratos, Lloyd doing the same before withdrawing from the mana...

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Anna cried, tears sliding down her cheek.

"Whew..." Lloyd smiled.

The half-angel's wings sprout out again, causing Lloyd to flinch, but this time they came out more

gently, and the feathers were a soft gold.

"..." Kratos stared at his son's wings as if mesmerized.

"Gold...?" Anna blinked.

Lloyd looked over his shoulder with a look of shock.

"Wow..." he flapped them once. "That never happened before..."

The half-angel whisked his wings away, turning to look at the others. He spotted the injured Yuan..

"Whoah! Hey, are you all right?"

Lloyd attempted to help Yuan up, but the Seraph got up on his own.

"With this...everything I've done is useless." he muttered.

"Yuan, you look pretty bad, you should stay still-"

"I don't have time. I've got to evacuate the Renegades before Yggdrasill-"

"Kills them?"

Yuan and Lloyd paled, turning to face Mithos. Yuan jumped about a foot.

"DAMMIT! You're still HERE?" he gaped in fear.

"Told you he'd freak out." Mithos told Genis, who stood beside him.

"Huh-?" Lloyd stared. "Genis? What's going on...?"

"Ever hear of 'Gemini'?"

Yuan's eyes went wide, staring at Mithos in horror.

"You drank Gemini-?"

"I didn't know it was- I thought it was posion or something-"

"You tried to kill yourself?" Lloyd, Genis and Yuan gasped.

"...I thought it would be better that way." Mithos muttered.

"You drank GEMINI?" Yuan said again. "No wonder I was seeing double-"

The half-elf froze mid-sentence, realizing what it meant. Realizing that this was Mithos, Mithos with just

the thoughts and feelings of wanting to be on their side...

"Well...this just makes things more complicated..." he griped.

"You'd better hurry." Mithos said. "Get the Renegades somewhere safe before I, the other me that is-"

Yuan didn't even have to be told ONCE, he left.

Lloyd was still starring at Mithos in shock.

"This entire time...you were Yggdrasill?"

"...Yeah," Mithos frowned. "I was."

"...Even when you saved me at the other worldly gate, huh?"

Mithos paled. "...Yeah."

"...You didn't seem like much of a bad guy." Lloyd muttered.

"Look, I know nothing I do will fix everything." Mithos snapped. "But...please...kill me later. Let me at

least try to stop- well, me, and then you can do what you want to me."

"You're saying you want to help us?" Lloyd went buggeyed.

"...Yeah." the blonde nodded.

"...Well...you did save Genis, twice." Lloyd sighed. "I guess we owe you a chance."

"I agree."

The trio looked over to their right, Kratos stood there, having heard everything.

"Dad?"

"Kratos...?" Mithos paled.

"..." Kratos looked at Mithos. "You did let Anna live then..."

"You...you remember that now...?" Mithos paled.

"Yes." the angel stated. "You were the one that erased my memory."

Mithos swallowed nervously.

"...You were also the one who let them live..." Kratos muttered.

"I say give him a chance!" Anna said, coming up behind him.

"Wha-?" Mithos gaped. "But- but- I'm the guy who got your mother killed! I'm the guy who got you

sent to a ranch! I'm the guy who almost killed you-!"

Anna kicked him in the crotch, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"There." the woman snorted. "I feel better, you suffered, now we can move on."

"Ooowwww..." Mithos moaned.

"We need all the help we can get is all." Anna stated.

"Besides..." Lloyd muttered. "I think as long as you're alive, you have a role to play, so you might as

well play the best one you can from where you are."

"...You're right." Mithos nodded sadly.

"I can't say the same for everyone else, but I'M not going to kill you." Lloyd told him. "It...doesn't

seem right to kill someone who wants to change..."

"Besides," Genis said. "The one who attacked us attacked you too Mithos."

" 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'." Lloyd quoted.

"Wow, Where'd you hear that?" Anna stared.

"I heard dad say it once." Lloyd shrugged. "But doesn't that kinda work here?"

"For once, you're right." Genis nodded sagely. (Sagely, Sage, hee.)

"Hey!"

"...Okay. I'll do it." Mithos nodded. "I'll try to make up for what I've done. I swear."

"We'll leave you to that then." Kratos stated.

"Yeah, but if you DON'T turn over a new leaf, I'll rip out your spleen, comprende?" Anna snarled.

"Yes ma'am!" Mithos yelped, scared of the brunnette.

**Colette: Aw! Mithos is a good guy now! **

**Me: Yep.**

**Colette: Wait...if Zelos was his spy...wouldn't Mithos tell them Zelos might be spying for **

**Yggdrasill still...?**

**Me: O.O Oh crap...how do I make that work...uhm...uhm...**

**Colette: I'm guessing she wants some help! Suggestions please! **

**Me: Uhm...uhm...**

**Colette: And can't Mithos just use the Eternal Sword now-?  
**

**Me: Now THAT I got covered, Lloyd still get's the glory.**

**Colette: But what about the thing with Zelos?  
**

**Me: ARGH!**

**Colette: BTW, Freaky would like you to know that her grama is all better! **

**Me: Yep. My Grama AND my Dad had cancer, but of course, my Dad didn't TELL ME. So I **

**had to figure it out on my own, but they're both okay now so I'm happy!**

**Colette: Your Dad didn't tell you he had a life-threatening disease?  
**

**Me: Yeah, kind of like SOMEONE else I know.**

**Colette: Who is that?  
**

**Me: ...**


	43. Chapter 43

**I LOVE SWITCHFOOT! WE ARE THE FUSE AND AMMUNITION!  
**

**Colette: Wha-?  
**

**Me: Sorry, random band craze.**

**Colette: Uh...Freakyanimegal owns nothing...**

**Me: WE WERE MEANT TO LIVE FOR SO MUCH MOOOOREE!**

**Colette: Ookaaaaayyy...uh...**

"He's not going to do it you know." Mithos told Zelos.

It was a few hours later, dawn was breaking and Raine was still trying to keep a struggling Altessa from

dying. Each member of the group had taken their share of shock upon realizing their new ally, which

the half-elf quickly avoided by asking to talk to Zelos alone.

"He's not going to what?"

"He's not going to make Seles the chosen." Mithos snapped. "I know, because I was never planning to

make her the chosen."

Zelos' eyes went wide before narrowing with rage.

"Why you little..."

"Listen." Mithos snapped. "I'll tell everyone you were my spy."

"Wha-what?" Zelos paled. "You can't-!"

"I will." the half-elf stated. "Unless you swear you won't give...Cruxis, any more information."

Zelos glared at his former boss.

"You're bluffing..."

"No I'm not." Mithos snapped. "Swear, or I'll tell them all."

"...Fine. I swear."

Mithos held his hand out to Zelos, eyes still fixed on his face.

"...This doesn't mean I have to like you." the chosen muttered, shaking his hand.

"I don't expect ANYONE to like me." Mithos snorted.

"Oh and one more thing."

"What's that?" the half-elf blinked.

"Since Genis is already 'brat', you're 'twerp'."

Zelos ran off before the newly dubbed 'twerp' could fry his rear.

An hour or two later, Raine exited the house, looking grim.

"How's Altessa?" Colette asked.

"We need to get him a doctor as soon as possible."

"There's a good one in Flanior." Sheena spoke up.

Before they knew it, the group had flown to Flanior, where they heard the JERK- er, doctor...

"Very well, I'll need an escort." the cheapskate said after knowing he'd get paid.

Regal, Presea, Zelos, Sheena and Raine left. Leaving the Aurions, Colette, Genis, and of course, the

former nemesis. The inn however, had only one room open, so they had to cram inside...

"I want the bed!"

"No! I want it!"

Genis and Lloyd were fighting, Kratos shaking his head at his son's misbehavior.

"Uh..." Mithos spoke up. "I don't need to sleep, so-"

"Nor do I." Kratos stated. "Anna, you can have that bed."

"What? What about Lloyd?" Anna asked.

"I want a bed..." Colette said to no one in particular.

"Then let's do this." Lloyd spoke up. "Me and Genis sleep on the floor, the girls get the beds."

"Are you sure-?"

"Okay!"

Anna plopped onto the bed, falling asleep instantly. The group stared for a moment.

"Uh...Okay..." Colette blinked. "I'll just take this bed..."

"I'm so glad you're not our enemy anymore Mithos!" Genis chirped.

Mithos smiled, a smile Kratos hadn't seen in...thousands of years.

"Yeah." he nodded. "And I feel great that I'm not lying to you guys anymore."

"It's still going to take a while for us to really trust you." Lloyd pointed out.

"I know," Mithos frowned. "I don't expect you to ever trust me at all...but I won't betray you."

"Mithos." Kratos spoke up. "Can you still use the eternal sword?"

Lloyd and Genis' eyes widened, they hadn't thought of that at all...

"...I..." Mithos binked. "I'll...I'll try."

Mithos stuck out his hand, expecting to see the sword materialize. However...

"Uh-oh."

"I thought as much." Kratos sighed. "The 'other' Mithos has all the power."

"Huh?" Genis blinked. "So Mithos here can't kick our butts anymore?"

"I guess not..." Mithos shrugged.

"Aw darnit." Lloyd snapped his fingers. "That would've made things so much easier..."

"Hm...I wonder what I still CAN do..." Mithos bit his lip.

"Let's go outside and see!" Genis chirped.

"Outside?" Lloyd went buggeyed. "Right now-?"

"Yes." Kratos nodded. "You come too Lloyd, you need to practice your angel skills."

Before Lloyd could protest, he found himself obeying his father out of fear he would get his rear

kicked halfway to Jupiter and back. The four males walked somewhat outside the city...

"Let's see..." Mithos faced the barren, snow covered land. "...RETRIBUTION!"

Light blinded them as the attack hit the open area, scattering snow in every direction.

"WHOAH!" Genis gaped.

"...It used to be alot better..." Mithos frowned.

"Is that an angel skill-?" Genis asked.

"No." Mithos shook his head.

"Can you teach me then?" the other half-elf grinned.

"...Sure." Mithos grinned back.

"AWESOME!"

"That was so cool..." Lloyd gaped.

Kratos took out his wings. "Lloyd? Are you ready?"

His son sighed, unfurling his wings.

"Yeah yeah, can I learn 'Judgment' now?"

"No. You still haven't mastered angel feathers."

Lloyd was about to grip some more when Mithos interrupted.

"Your wings usually look like this?" he asked.

"Huh?" Lloyd looked over his shoulder. "Yeah. Why?"

"Wow, they're huge..." Mithos commented.

"...Hey Mithos," Lloyd said. "When you're 'Yggdrasill', do you have feathers on your wrists?"

"Huh?" Genis stared.

"Yeah..." Mithos said slowly. "Why?"

"...Dad?" Lloyd turned to face his father. "Promise not to tell mom?"

Kratos nodded. Lloyd slipped off his gloves, revealing the green-blue feathers growing on them.

"WHAT THE-?" Genis gaped. "Lloyd! You-? Why didn't you SAY anything?"

"Well duh!" Lloyd scoffed.

"How the heck-?" Mithos gaped.

"Lloyd's body intakes mana from other angels and make their traits his own." Kratos told him.

"Wait so-" Mithos paled. "Lloyd has some of MY mana-?"

"And mine, Anna, and Colette's."

"Holy..." Mithos put his hand to his head. "No wonder he-"

"I what?" Lloyd blinked.

"Lloyd, try this." Mithos turned to the empty area. "...HOLY LANCE!"

The light temporarlily blinded them, after recovering, Lloyd copied Mithos.

"Uh...Holy lance!"

A pitiful beam of light hit the ground. Genis burst out laughing.

"HEY! I TRIED." Lloyd pouted.

"With a little work, maybe." Mithos told him. "But first you should learn the other angel skills."

"Which is what we were about to do." Kratos nodded. "Now Lloyd..."

"I know I know..."

Genis and Mithos amused themselves for an hour or so watching Lloyd's hilarious attempts to master

the spell. Kratos found their constant laughing quite annoying though, and eventually-

"You two." he snapped. "Be quiet or I'll scalp both of you."

Genis shut up. Mithos was about to say something, but closed his mouth as well. This carried on for

some time before they decided to head back in, Genis and Lloyd complaining it was cold. They

walked into the room to hear Anna's snoring and Colette's soft breathing. Then the blonde sat up.

"Lloyd?" she rubbed her eyes. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere-"

"Can we...go for a walk real quick?"

"A walk-?"

"Nope." Genis smirked. "He's TIRED and-

Lloyd covered Genis' mouth, his hair turning silver as he managed to say the next sentence.

"Sure! Let's go!"

Lloyd released Genis and he returned to normal, following Colette out the door.

"Well...that was weird." Mithos said simply.

"Fine then jerk!" Genis called after Lloyd. "C'mon Mithos! Let's play chess or something."

"Hundred gald says I win."

"You're on!"

As the two half-elves went off to blow their time, Kratos walked out the door as well...

"..."

The angel found himself outside the inn, the snow falling softly onto the ground, getting caught

in his hair, his breath a vapor as he sighed. Kratos took out a locket from his shirt, his family-

"Honey?"

Kratos turned to face his wife, her brown eyes concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"...Yes." Kratos nodded. "I was just thinking..."

"You do that too much," Anna smirked. "You'll hurt yourself."

"...Lloyd's..." Kratos looked at the portrait. "Grown."

"...Oh...is that what this is about?" Anna laughed weakly.

The couple found themselves walking through the empty streets, a soft crunching sound as they made

their way through the newly fallen snow.

"...You knew he'd have to grow up sooner or later." Anna told him.

"Yes. I did." Kratos nodded. "It's just...strange to..."

"To see a kid who's becoming more like you by the day?" Anna smiled. "Yeah. I know."

"...He's grown strong." the angel said. "Not just physically, but...he's matured. He admits his mistakes,

and he's learning to control his temper."

"Heh, like your temper?" Anna winked.

"...What temper?" Kratos stated coldy.

Anna just laughed, wrapping her arms around his arm as they walked.

"...It's pretty, isn't it?"

The couple looked up into the night sky, the moon shining brightly at the snowflakes, like so many bits

of powder softly falling into the ground.

They walked a bit and found themselves within veiwing range of Colette and Lloyd. They had

their backs to Kratos and Anna, who looked on with curiousity. Colette laid her head on Lloyd's

shoulder, the teen gasped slightly, hair turning slightly blonde.

"Aw..." Anna whispered as Colette lifted her head up. "Isn't that sweet?"

"..."

Anna turned to her spouse. "It reminds me of us."

"How so?"

"Oh, you know." Anna smiled. "A clumsy girl paired with an unbelievably hot guy."

Kratos flushed, mouth dropping slightly as his wife give him a flirtatious smile.

"Of course," Anna continued. "Lloyd got his good looks from YOU..."

Kratos chuckled, "Now Anna, we know he got it from you."

Anna giggled, leaning in to kiss the stunned angel.

A few feet away, Lloyd and Colette continued talking.

"So...what are we going to do now?" Colette asked.

"Find a way to use the Eternal Sword I guess..."

"...Lloyd," Colette blushed. "Once this is over...What do you want to do with your life?"

"Huh?" Lloyd stared. "Uh...I dunno. Maybe I'll learn some more craftsmanship from Dirk..."

"I don't know what I'm going to do..." Colette frowned. "I never thought I'd live past sixteen."

"Well...you like dogs right? Maybe open a pet store."

"That's a great idea!" Colette chirped. "...Would you open it with me?"

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked. "Why would you want me to...?

"Oh..." Colette blushed. "I just...thought...maybe we could...hang out and stuff..."

Lloyd smiled, a soft smile that contradicted his usual idiot grin.

"Sure. It's a promise."

Colette smiled, handing him a small rabbit charm.

"It's a promise." she repeated.

**Colette: Lloydie!**

**Me: Oh brother. NEXT!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Fourty-four! Enjoy!**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

"Guys! How's Altessa?"

"He pulled through." Zelos shrugged. "Some dudes from Mizuho are watching him."

"And some of my men."

Yuan walked up to them, looking bitter.

"Or what's left of my men." he muttered.

"Yuan?" Lloyd blinked.

"Yuan?" Kratos tilted his head to the side.

Mithos hid behind Raine.

"What are you doing here?" Anna stared.

"...My organization may be useless now." Yuan muttered. "However, I can still offer some help."

Kratos smirked. "You're asking to join up with us?"

Yuan paled, pursing his lips together.

"...It's the only thing I CAN do."

"That's fine with me," Lloyd shrugged. "But what do you guys think-?"

"YES-! I mean..." Raine coughed. "Sure...he'd be a big help."

"Aaahhhh..." Zelos smirked. "Is it just me, or do you have a little CRUSH on-?"

Raine kicked the chosen in the crotch, causing him to fall into the ground in a fetal position.

"Uh..." Anna blinked.

Mithos poked his head out to look at Yuan, his expression showed he was terrified.

"You..." Yuan growled.

"DON'T HURT ME!" Mithos cried, hiding behind Kratos this time.

"..." the seraph looked over his shoulder at his former boss.

"Oookkaaayyyy..." Sheena blinked.

"I think it would be valuble to have Yuan in our group." Presea stated in her monotone voice.

"I agree." Regal nodded. "We need all the support we can get."

"So it's settled!" Lloyd grinned. "Welcome to the group Yuan!"

"Just don't kill Mithos." Anna smirked.

"...I can't make any promises with that." Yuan muttered, glaring at the blonde half-elf.

"Yuan!" Raine said instantly. "Do you know where we should start our search for-?"

"A way to use the Eternal Sword?" the man raised an eyebrow. "...Well..."

Everyone leaned forward expectantly.

"I don't have a clue."

Cue anime style falls.

"Well, that was stupid." Genis griped.

"Let's go check the Meltokio archives." Zelos shrugged. "Best we can do."

"I concur." Kratos nodded.

"Then let's go." Yuan stated, walking out the city.

**Yuan joined the party!  
**

"What the-?" Anna looked around.

Anna, remember, you don't pay attention to this.

"...Ookaaayyyy..." Anna stated, looking very scared.

"I hope he doesn't try to kill me..." Mithos moaned.

**Mithos gained the title 'Scaredy cat'! Shouldn't have made all those enemies dude.**

After several minutes of flying, something very troubling happened...

"Uh-oh, I don't like the sound this rheaird is making." Lloyd paled.

"Look at the fuel gauge!" Mithos paled.

"Wha-? But we have the pact with Volt-" Sheena shook her head.

"It's an electric hotspot!" Raine shouted. "It's interfering with the rheairds steering mechanism!"

"Translation?" Anna asked.

"We're going down!" Genis shouted.

"Screw this." Yuan said, unfurling his wings. "If you have them then use them!"

Colette grabbed Genis and Presea, Anna got Sheena, Kratos took Regal, Mithos ended up carrying

Zelos and Yuan took Raine once again. Lloyd didn't have time to take anyone.

"My God!" Anna griped. "Sheena! You need to lose some weight!"

"Wh-WHAT?"

"I'm just kidding, sheesh."

"Thanks for catching me twerp!" Zelos grinned.

"TWERP?" Mithos growled.

The half-elf dropped Zelos, who fell the remaining ten feet to the ground.

"AAAAH!"

The chosen would've been seriously injured if it wasn't for the fact he had an exsphere. The others

landed through stifled laughs, those with wings closing them and releasing their passengers.

"Well, that could've gone better." Anna sighed.

"Why are you still holding my sister?" Genis asked Yuan. "AGAIN?"

The seraph blushed and quickly dropped Raine, who blushed as well.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Mithos moaned.

"Where are we?" Lloyd asked, looking around.

"...It looks like we're near Altimira." Regal said after examining the area.

"Sweet!" Zelos grinned.

"We should head for town." Kratos stated. "It wouldn't be wise to linger here."

"We have to walk?" Lloyd moaned.

"Oh come on." Anna scoffed. "You're so lazy! It won't kill you to walk a bit!"

"Well, let's get going." Genis said.

They had all but turned around when they faced several dozen chimaeras.

"Oh...crap..."

The beasts lashed at them, all of them going into their 'fight mode'.

"THUNDER CRASH!" Yuan shouted.

"JUDGMENT!" Mithos cast.

The beasts all died, leaving the rest of them to gape.

"Take that losers!" Mithos laughed.

"Mithos, remember what Kratos told you about getting cocky?" Yuan scoffed.

"I know I know, 'Get cocky and I'll sick a cockatrice on you'."

"I said that?" Kratos blinked.

"Yeah, and you did it too..." Mithos moaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"I did?" Kratos stared.

Anna whistled. "Wow! Nice one!"

They traveled for an hour or so before finally arriving in Altimira.

"Beth! Joyce! Mary! Cathy!" a woman called.

Which of course...

"What's wrong ma'am?" Colette asked.

"I can't find my daughters anywhere!" she moaned.

"We'll help you." Anna said.

"We will-?" Mithos started.

Anna glared at him. "Yes. We will."

"Er...Yes ma'am..."

SIDEQUESTS! SKLEE!

"Let's check in the hotel first." Regal suggested.

That they did, that's when they met the little girl Cathy, or as I say, the slut in training.

"Uh, excuse me-" Lloyd stared.

"Ew, gross!" she snapped. "I want a more CHARMING man to talk to me!"

"Wha-?"

"Excuse me!" Zelos chirped. "Could you please go back to your mother?"

"SURE!" she grinned, running down the hall giggling.

"...Brat." Anna muttered.

"I feel ugly..." Lloyd whimpered.

"There there!" Zelos patted him on the back.

"Hey! Stop that!" the younger guy yelped, his hair turning red.

Mithos snickered. "You...look kind of funny like that..."

"Hey!"

They eventually found all of the little girls, and recieved their 'rewards'. Swimsuits. YAY!

"Sw-wimming?" Raine stammered.

"C'mon sis!" Genis jumped up and down. "It'll be fun!"

"Swimming...?" Mithos blinked.

"When was the last time we went swimming?" Yuan scratched his head.

"Hm...I think.." Mithos scrunched up his face in an effor to remember. "Four-thousand years."

The group whistled.

"I think I'll just stay inside-" Kratos began.

"No way!" Mithos scoffed. "If I'm going out, so are you!"

"Same here." Yuan glared.

"..." Kratos sighed. "Fine then."

A few minutes later...

"SAND ROCKS!"

Lloyd ran down the beach, wearing his usual swimsuit. The half-angel had wrapped some bandages

around his wrists, concealing his feathers from view. However, the scars from his wings were wide

open to the world.

Some girls find scars attractive.

"Why hello there." a girl smirked. "What happened to you, tough guy?"

"Huh? Oh, that." Lloyd shrugged. "I uh...had some...painful medical problems."

"Oooh! Did you have a surgery?" she went wideyed. "How tough! How hot!"

"Say what-?"

"Hey!" Colette ran over, tripped, then got back up. "Lloyd's MY-! I mean, we're, I mean,"

"Oh, he's yours?" the girl moaned. "Darn...nevermind..."

The others were having a pretty good time actually. Genis, Mithos and Presea were making sand art,

Sheena and Zelos were burying Regal in the sand, Anna and Kratos...

"This is ridiculous." Kratos muttered.

The angel wore a bright red pair of swimtrunks, and a pair of sunglasses on a string around his neck.

"Aw come on Kratos! You look hot!"

**Kratos gained the title 'Hottie'! Hot, and hot, and hot hot hot hot hot, and did I say hot?**

Anna herself wore a pink one-piece, thought it showed a bit of cleavage...

**Anna gained the title 'Hot Mama'! She's a mother of a teenager, but she has the looks of one.**

Mithos added a turret to the sandcastle they were making.

The ex-cruxis leader wore bright green swimstrunks along with straw-sandals.

**Mithos gained the title 'Beach Twerp!' Be careful, he might kick sand at you!**

"You know..." he said. "I haven't done this...in a long time."

"Nor have I." Presea stated, adding a wall to their castle.

"It's fun!" Genis grinned. "Isn't it? Us three just hanging out?"

"...Yes." Presea gave a rare smile.

"...Yeah." Mithos grinned as well. "Let's have some fun!"

"Aw, how cute."

The three 'children' looked up at Yuan. The Renegade was wearing plain, orange swimtrunks but wore

a large pair of sunglasses, the kinds with the little palm trees on the edges. The trio kept a straight face.

...For about two seconds.

"AHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

**Yuan gained the title 'Beach Geek'! What. The. Heck-? AHAHAHAHAHAHH!**

"Hah hah to you too." Yuan griped. "Nevermind, I'll go elsewhere."

Genis was clutching his gut, Mithos slammed his fist into the sound while gasping for breath and even

PRESEA was laughing wildly.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Lloyd blinked, walking over.

"Did- did you SEE Yuan?" Genis stammered.

"Yep!" the older boy grinned. "He makes even ME look smart!"

"...I'm not sure about that." Mithos muttered to himself, Presea snickering.

Anna was trying to drag her spouse into the water, nagging all the while.

"Come on! Live a little!"

"I 'lived' several thousand years." Kratos snapped. "Now let go of me."

"Fine then!" Anna released him, fuming. "Be a stick in the mud! See if I care!"

Anna pouted in a childish fashion, turning away from him with her arms crossed.

"..." Kratos paled. "Anna, I didn't mean to-"

"You never want to do anything with me!" Anna snapped. "Do you even CARE about me anymore?"

"Wh-what? Of course I do-"

"You don't ACT like it!" the woman snarled.

Kratos sighed, putting his hand up to his head.

"All right Anna, you win."

Anna's personality did a 180.

"SUPER!" she chriped. "Let's go swimming!"

"Yes dear..."

**Just some fun I wanted to put in to loosen things up. **

**  
Colette: Aw! That's nice of you!  
**

**Me: Ain't it? Jk. Know what's fun? At the part about the cockatrice, imagine Yuan, Mithos, **

**Kratos and Anna in one of those scenes they have after minor battles where they say stuff. It **

**seems so much funnier for some reason.**

**Colette: She also has more titles for Mithos, Yuan, and Anna!**

**Anna: Housewife: A loyal spouse...right?**

**Ranch Survivor: One who has endured pain, suffering and cruelty.**

**Shortfuse: Temper-? I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER!  
**

**Mom: Dammit Lloyd! Chew with your mouth closed!**

**Mithos: Fallen Angel: He saved the world, only to jeopordize it once more.**

**Reformed villian: He did unspeakable things, and now he works to repent.**

**Twerp: Who cares if he's powerful? He's still a twerp!**

**Best Bud: Poor Genis, he has two to choose from...**

**Yuan: Double-Agent: A crafty person playing a dangerous game.**

**Ponytail: You DARE insult my hair...?  
**

**Blue-Jay: Remember what Anna says! If we can't call you blue-jay, we'll call you gay!  
**

**Ancient one: Wha-? Kratos is older than me! Why don't you insult HIM?**

**Me: heheheheheh**


	45. Chapter 45

**Fourty-five!**

**Colette: Isn't it your bedtime?  
**

**Me:...No...not for another fourty-five minutes...**

**Colette: Oh! Freakyanimegal owns nothing!  
**

**Me: I freaking hate curfews. Everyone ELSE my age stays up till eleven for God's sake!**

"Well, that should do it."

Yuan wiped his hands on a rag, removing the grease from inside the rheaird he had been fixing.

"So we can go now?" Lloyd asked.

"About time!" Anna huffed.

"The question is, where to?" Regal asked.

"I'd say Sybak." Zelos stated. "They have the largest collection of info, right?"

"Most probable that we would find something to weilding the Eternal Sword there." Presea reported.

"Man." Mithos groaned. "I wish I put a loophole in that..."

"You WERE the one who designed it." Yuan shrugged.

"To Sybak!" Lloyd cheered, getting on his rheaird. "WOOT!"

Mithos and Yuan both looked at Lloyd, then at each other, then finally staring at Kratos.

"...What?" the red-head asked.

"That's YOUR son?" Mithos asked. "Seriously. No joke?"

"I can't believe it either." Yuan sighed.

"What's that suppossed to mean...?" Kratos growled.

Both half-elves 'uhed', backing away from their friend. After a few minutes of traveling, they finally

landed in Sybak, walking toward the library.

"Excuse me! You there!"

A student by the bazaar waved to them, the group walking over.

"Would one of you lovely ladies like to buy something?" he asked the girls.

"Mithos, he's talking to you." Genis grinned.

"WHY YOU-!"

Mithos cast fireball on Genis, which lead into an all-out duel, leading to the group backing away.

"I haven't seen him fight with anyone like that since..." Yuan scratched his head.

"My seventeenth." Kratos stated simply. "You replaced his shampoo with hair removal cream."

Yuan broke into a snickering fit, covering his mouth. While he laughed, the girls went back to business.

"Buy something?" Colette blinked.

"Yep! I've got something nice for the sexy lady with the black hair!"

Sheena blushed.

"See? It's a pink pearl ring!"

All the other girls leaned in to gape at it, letting out an 'ooooo!'

"Girls and shiny things." Lloyd sighed.

"Hey, you're the one who chased the sparkles the radar made in Magnius' ranch!" Genis snapped.

Lloyd blushed as Mithos burst out laughing, in mid-casting no less.

"It's beautiful!" Sheena sighed, looking at the ring.

"...On second thought miss, you can have it." the man told her.

"What...? Really?" the ninja gaped.

"Sure." the man smiled. "Take it."

"Thanks!" Sheena grinned.

"What was that saying?" Raine asked Anna.

"Pearls before..." Anna snickered.

"HEY!"

"Can we get moving?" Lloyd yawned.

The group headed into the library, (finally) and began their search...

"Man..." Mithos muttered. "If I read this 'The hero' title ONE more time..."

"Boring, boring, exnay, blah, ew." Anna sifted through the books.

Lloyd fell asleep on an encyclopedia, drooling. Even KRATOS was bored out of his wits, drearily

flipping through the decripted pages of a book.

"I swear, this thing must be older than I am..." he muttered.

"SERIOUSLY?" Yuan gaped, looking at the book.

"WHOAH! LET ME SEE THAT!" Mithos shouted.

The three ancient heroes crowded around to look at the book, Kratos shifting uneasily.

"WOW! It IS older than us!" Mithos gaped.

Yuan whistled. Raine rushed over.

"It's that old? Really? LET ME SEE IT!"

"HEY! WE'RE LOOKING AT IT!"

"GIVE IT! MY RESEARCH MATERIAL!"

Mithos and Raine were attempting to take the book from each other in a tug-of-war.

Yes, you read that right, Mithos and Raine are playing tug-of-war with a book.

"Whoah..." Lloyd gaped.

"That's not something you see everyday." Sheena blinked.

"No kidding." Zelos nodded in agreement.

"HELLOOO? If you two are DONE, I think I found something!" Genis shouted.

The half-elf's sister and friend stopped, looking at him.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked his half-elf friend.

"Look. Right here, it says something about the Eternal sword."

_By the power of Origin was the blade created, but for half-elf hands. After much studying I believe I _

_have found something fascinating! _

Everyone turned to look at Raine.

"What?"

They shook their heads, going back to reading.

_The Eternal sword is crafted from Aionis, the material of the gods._

Kratos, Yuan and Mithos snorted.

_Therefore, only another such material crafted by Aionis can attempt to control it's power. If it was _

_possible for a being OTHER than a half-elf to gain Origin's approval, they could probably control _

_the Eternal sword if they had an accessory made from Aionis itself. Quite fascinating!_

"Man," Genis shook his head. "Who WROTE this? Me and Raine's great-great-great grandmother?"

"Actually-" Mithos started.

The rest of the group stared at him in shock.

"Er...Maybe it's better I don't say anything."

"Aionis..." Kratos muttered.

"That's on Derris-Kharlan." Yuan stated. "But...how we GET it is another thing..."

"But how are we going to MELT that?" Mithos asked. "I don't think anything CAN melt Aionis..."

"Hm...Any ideas Kratos?" Yuan asked.

"Don't ask me." Kratos shook his head. "I barely remember things as it is."

"Well, that's our next mission then." Zelos nodded his head. "Find a way to melt the rock!"

"Where do we go to look for that?" Colette asked.

There was a silence.

"No one has ANY idea where we can look for that?" Raine gaped.

"Hey, I'm OLD, but that doesn't mean I know EVERYTHING!" Mithos pouted.

"Same here." Yuan sighed.

"If we look around, we're sure to find something!" Lloyd stated.

"Let's start with Iselia." Anna said.

That got her weird looks from everyone.

"What makes you say Iselia?" Kratos asked.

"Well, Dirk might know something, and besides, I want to check on Chocolat." Anna shrugged.

"Who?" Mithos blinked.

"The girl Dorr used to try to trap them." Yuan explained. "Who is also Anna's niece."

Mithos paled. "O-oh...her..."

Anna glared at the short half-elf.

"Are you going to kick me again?"

"No."

"Good- OW!"

"However, I WILL punch you."

Still MORE traveling later...

"You there! Where are those boards? Where're the tiles? HOW are we going to get everything-?"

Anna laughed. "Chocolat's running things."

"The crazy chick barking out orders is Chocolat?" Mithos blinked.

"Who are you to be calling someone crazy?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

The group burst out laughing, Mithos turning the same shade as tomatoes. (Get it Lloyd?)

"Hi Aunt Anna!" Chocolat ran over. "Hi Lloyd! Uncle Kratos!"

Kratos flinched, Yuan and Mithos snickering.

"Uncle Kratos?" Yuan laughed.

"Uncle Kratos!" Mithos mocked in a sing-song voice. "Uncy Krattie!"

"Shut up."

"Who's the trasvestite and the little girl?" Chocolat blinked.

Half of the group burst out laughing, Anna falling onto the ground, Mithos and Yuan red.

"HEY! I AM NOT A GIRL!" Mithos shouted.

"WEEEEEE!" Genis squeed, delirious from laughing so hard.

Kratos and Regal were snorting in attempts not to laugh, Presea was giggling wildly, Zelos and Sheena

were leaning on each other for report and Colette and Lloyd were laughing hysterically.

"SHUT UP!" Mithos roared.

"I'm going to KILL her..." Yuan snarled at Chocolat.

"Sor-RY!" Chocolat huffed. "Maybe you should cut your HAIR then! Fags!"

"LET ME AT HER!"

Yuan, being the only one not laughing, had to hold Mithos back as the half-elf attempted to kill her.

Kratos finally contained his laughter. "Mithos. If you lay a finger on her..."

Mithos glared at him. "Well, if I blasted her with judgment I wouldn't be technically TOUCHING her-"

Then, something happened that shocked the hell out of everyone. Raine smacked Mithos.

"Enough!"

Mithos gaped at her, rubbing the back of his head. "You HIT me!"

"Wow." Yuan blinked. "No one's ever done that to him except for Martel..."

"So sorry about them Chocolat." Raine said. "They haven't learned who the boss is yet."

"The boss?" Mithos blinked. "Who's that supossed to be?"

"Me." Raine stated. "That is, I'm the boss for everyone younger than I am."

"...Are you forgetting something?" Mithos stared. "Only Yuan and Kratos are older than me!"

SMACK! "But you don't LOOK it, and you still act like a kid!"

"OW! GENIS! TELL YOUR SISTER TO LAY OFF!"

**That's enough for now I think.**

**Colette: Hee. Raine is treating Mithos like a little brother!**

**Me:...That's not a bad idea...**

**Colette: Hm?  
**

**Me: Hey guys! Should I have Raine and Genis take Mithos in?**

**Genis: WHOAH! You mean like adopt him?  
**

**Raine: TWO brats to boss around- I mean, take care of?**

**Mithos: That'd be cool! Then me and Genis could be like...brothers!**

**Genis: WOOT!  
**

**Raine: And then I'd be able to 'discipline' you even more Mithos...**

**Mithos: Oh Mana...**


	46. Chapter 46

**Fourty six! **

**Colette: Why do you update this story?**

**Me: Huh? What do you mean?**

**Colette: Well... it has the least readers of all the stories you have going, and it's only third **

**place and all...**

**Me: Place?  
**

**Colette: Yeah, the readers favorites go 'GrandKid', 'Legend of Kratos' and THEN this one.**

**Me: ...Shut up and say the disclaimer.**

**Colette: I was just wondering... Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

**Me: Oh yeah! Guess what? I was watching comedy central, and I saw a commerical for South **

**Park and know what? They had a scene from ToS! It's part where Marble died, except the fat **

**kid with the red coat and blue hat pummels her head with a hammer... **

**Colette: Oh my-! That's so mean!  
**

**Me: Yeah, it is, but hey, it's on South Park! TOS IS ON SOUTH PARK! Woot!  
**

**Colette: It's still mean...**

"Man..." Mithos groaned, looking around the semi-destroyed town.

"Feel guilty?" Yuan snarled.

"Yuan, please don't do that..." Colette muttered.

Yuan snorted, Mithos faced the ground, ashamed.

"They sure are hard on each other." Anna mumbled to herself.

"They've always been." Kratos stated. "Even before..."

"Anna?" a voice called. "Anna! You're back!"

A woman ran over from the store, wearing the small shop's uniform.

"Huh? Hey!" Anna waved. "How've you been holding up?"

"Oh Anna! It's been so hard to keep shop with you gone! I haven't had a break in-"

"CLARICE! GET BACK TO WORK!" a man shouted from the store.

Clarice moaned. "Nice to see you again Anna..."

"Wait. Hold on a sec." Anna walked up to the manager. "Hi boss!"

"You!" he snarled. "You just up and QUIT on me and-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Anna rolled her eyes. "Look, why don't you give her a break-"

"WHAT?"

"And I'll take her place for a couple hours." Anna finished.

"You think THAT'S going to be good enough? We're overworked here! Everyone buying supplies-"

"You should be GIVING them!" Chocolat snapped. "We're rebuilding YOUR village!"

"Can't make a profit like that."

"Wow, what a bastard." Mithos blinked.

Genis coughed, "COUGHlookwho'stalkingCOUGH!"

"Fine then you old troll!" Chocolat huffed. "Me AND Aunt Anna will work! Is THAT okay?"

The manager opened his mouth to protest, but Lloyd cut him off.

"We gave you an offer, take it or leave it." he snapped, glaring.

NOOOOO one can take the Aurion glare.

"Uh...S-sure..."

"Hm, maybe he IS Kratos' kid..." Mithos said absentmindedly.

SMACK!

"OOOW! RAINE!"

"I do so love it when you hit him." Yuan smirked.

"Thanks. I've had practice with Genis and Lloyd." Raine smiled, flexing her hand.

Genis and Lloyd shuddered, probably recalling painful memories.

After a few minutes, Chocolat and Anna were working. Both wore a cute little uniform, a long

brown skirt, pink shirt, and cute little apron.

"Man, at least my old job didn't involve pink..." Chocolat griped.

"It DID involve getting kidnapped by Desian's though." Lloyd pointed out.

"Oh yeah..."

"Well, time to get crackin!" Anna grinned.

**Anna gained the title 'Merchant':With a sunny smile and cute outfit, she's ready to deal!**

"Great. First you stock shelves." the manager said, pointing to a large pile of supplies.

"...Well have fun!" Lloyd blurted. "SEE YA!"

The half-angel tore out of the building, the remaining following after him with a sigh.

"So you guys lived here?" Mithos asked.

"Me and Raine and Colette." Genis nodded. "Lloyd and them live a bit in the forest."

"Ah, I see..." Mithos nodded.

"Speaking of forest," Kratos spoke up. "Shouldn't we be heading for Dirk's?"

"Yeah! We gotta ask about the aionis and stuff." Lloyd nodded.

"Dirk?" Mithos blinked.

"The dwarf that hid us from you." Kratos told him bluntly.

"HE hid you?" Mithos went buggeyed. "Wow, I thought you guys just ran..."

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked.

"Can we just go?" Zelos yawned.

"Oh you lazy pervert!" Sheena snapped.

After a short trip to a certain dwarf's house...

"Sorry, I don' know about this 'aionis' thing..."

"Man..." Lloyd sighed. "Thanks anyway..."

"Who're these two?" Dirk looked at Mithos and Yuan. "Ya keep makin' new friends."

"Oh! The guy with the cape is Yuan, he's one of dad's old friends."

"Nice to meet you." Yuan nodded his head.

"And this is my newest student, Mithos." Raine said.

"Student-?" Mithos went buggeyed. "Hey! What do you mean by that?"

"Once this is over, you'll be sitting by Genis in class, are we clear?"

"Hey!" the angel shouted. "You can't do that to me! I don't even NEED to go to school-!"

"Actually..." Yuan and Kratos muttered.

"Wha-what?" Mithos blushed.

"Well...you were a good fighter but..." Kratos trailed off.

"You suck at math." Yuan finished. "And writing, and science, and-"

"HEY!"

"Aw come on!" Genis grinned. "It'll be fun, Mithos!"

"And of course," Raine continued. "He'll be staying with us."

"AWESOME!"

"It's so cute!" Colette chirped. "You'll be like one big family!"

"Yeah," Zelos smirked. "Yuan and Raine marry it up and take care of the two brats."

Yuan and Raine's faces shot bright red.

"Wh-what?" Genis stammered. "HEY! I'm NOT having an ancient dude for a brother in law!"

"Aunt Cacao has an ancient dude for a brother in law..." Lloyd said absentmindedly.

"Did I miss somethin'?" Dirk blinked.

"Oh, sorry." Lloyd laughed nervously. "Well, thanks for the help Dirk, we gotta go."

"Come back an' time!" the dwarf waved as they left the house.

The group left, Yuan was lagging a few feet behind the rest of them.

"So..." Kratos smirked, walking beside Yuan.

"What? Kratos? What's with that look?" the half-elf snapped.

"Oh nothing, it's just you and Raine have a lot in common..." the other angel shrugged.

"What are you saying?" Yuan hissed.

"She may be young for you, but Anna and I worked that out."

"Kratos! Shut up!" the half-elf snapped.

"What are you two talking about?" Mithos asked, slowing to walk beside them.

"Nothing." Kratos looked away.

"...Raine reminds me of Martel." Mithos said sadly.

Yuan and Kratos both flinched, going pale.

"She's real nice," Mithos smiled sadly. "And smart, and she even hits me like Martel did."

"..." Kratos looked away, Yuan biting his lip.

"I miss Martel," Mithos muttered. "But Raine...she wants to take me in, that's something, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Yuan muttered.

"It's okay if you like her," Mithos said. "I won't get mad at you for getting over my sister."

Yuan flinched, Kratos noticed the half-elf's eyes were watering.

"We...both gotta move on, you know?" Mithos' voice cracked. "Martel...she's dead. As much as I

tried to ignore it, she's dead." he sniffed. "I mean...we can't forget her, but...she probably wouldn't

want us to dwell, look where dwelling got me." he laughed bitterly. "So...we've gotta...go on...I guess."

"..." Kratos smiled. "I never thought I'd hear you be idealistic again."

"Hey!" Mithos laughed. "It's because of Lloyd, he's rubbing off on me..."

"I'll say," Yuan smirked. "You actually sounded like the little brat we used to actually...LIKE."

"And you STILL sound like the arrogant tightass who thinks he knows everything!"

"Why you little-!" Yuan snarled.

Mithos laughed before sticking his tounge out at Yuan in a classic anime fashion.

"THAT'S IT!"

Yuan grabbed Mithos in a headlock, giving the younger half-elf a massive noogie.

"AH! CHEATING! CHEATING!" Mithos shouted. "Kratos! Help!"

"Don't even try or I'll get the tomatoes out!"

"..." Kratos paled. "Sorry Mithos, I'm staying out of this."

"WHAT? NO! NO FAIR, YUAN! NO FAIR!"

"What are you guys DOING?"

The three Kharlan heroes looked up to see the rest of the group staring at them, open jawed.

"...I'm...not giving Mithos a bad hair day?" Yuan said stupidly.

"...Percentage awkward, 200." Presea reported.

"Let GO of me!" Mithos grunted, trying to escape Yuan's grip.

"Ya know..." Zelos smirked. "This is actually pretty damn funny."

"No..." Raine smacked him. "THAT is funny!"

"OW! MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

"...Does he say that alot?" Yuan asked.

"Hell yeah." Lloyd nodded.

"Yuan?" Raine's eyes narrowed.

"Uh...Yes?"

"Unhand my pupil, NOW."

Yuan muttered to himself as he released Mithos, who ran and hugged Raine's side.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU! I KISS YOUR FEET! I BOW!"

"L-let go of me!" Raine stammered, shocked.

"I owe you SO much!" Mithos cried.

"Why are you THIS relieved-?"

"Yuan was going to shave me bald!"

"He was?"

They looked at Yuan, who backed away. "Uh...Look at the time! Shouldn't we get going...?"

"Yuan. Let me tell you something..." Raine walked forward.

SMACK!

"I am the only one who makes threats around here!!!! Do you hear me?!"

Yuan gaped at her, rubbing his cheek.

"WELL?"

"Ma'am! Yes ma'am!" Yuan squeaked.

"Good boy. Have a cookie."

"Hey! That's my cookie!" Lloyd shouted.

"Since when did we have cookies...?" Regal said to no one in particular.

"I made them for lunch..." Genis said absentmindedly.

"No, I made that one!" Raine grinned.

Yuan choked, turned green and then passed out onto the floor, gasping for breathe.

"Raine! Look what you've done!" Genis shouted.

"Healing stream!" Kratos cast.

Yuan coughed up the cookie and then gasped for air.

"That...was...awful! TERRIBLE! THE WORST THING I'VE EATEN IN MELLINNIA!"

"WHAT?!" Raine shrieked.

The rest of the group promptly abandoned Yuan and ran for Iselia.

**Hehehehehehehehh...**

**Colette: That stuff Mithos said was so sweet!  
**

**Me: Yeah, kinda. BTW, I have an announcement.**

**Colette: Her little brother, Emperor Raccorn, has just made his fanfiction account!  
**

**Me: (Holds up a sign that says 'appluase'.)**

**Colette: He's putting up his first story in the 'Zelda' section-**

**Me: Should have been ToS...**

**Colette: It's called 'Majora's Jack in the Box!' **

**Me: Yep. It's a parody of Majora's mask, and believe me folks, my brother is CRAZIER than **

**I am. And some people have doubted that's possible. Could you guys keep a look out for it? **

**It's my brother's first story and I want him to have some readers at least..**

**Colette: How sweet! And please be nice to him! He's her little brother and all...**

**Me: (Mutter) I can't believe I'm helping that little brat...**


	47. Chapter 47

**Fourty-seven...sure has come a long way.**

**Colette: Yep! Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

**Me: I know it took so long...**

**Colette: Because she had Christmas fics!**

**Me: Yeah...sorry!**

"Well, Dirk didn't know anything, where to next?" Zelos asked.

"Maybe..." Sheena bit her lip. "Well...Asgard? I mean, that's the only place in Sylvarant that-"

"Has any sort of valuble information?" Genis finished. "Yeah, but let's just keep Raine away from-"

SMACK!

"Away from what?" Yuan raised an eyebrow.

"The ruins, duh." Anna rolled her eyes. "She's psycho around those..."

"Hey!" Raine snapped.

"Let's get going." Kratos stated.

A few minutes later, the group was on the rheairds...

"WOO HOO!" Lloyd grinned.

"He always does this on the rheairds..." Genis muttered.

"Hey! It's fun!" Lloyd whined.

"This is the only thing he doesn't get bored with..." Raine said. "Flying."

"Yeah, he's been obsessed with it long as I can remember." Genis laughed.

"I wondered that too actually..." Anna muttered. "I mean, he was WAY to obsessed with it."

"Well, at least you know why now." Zelos shrugged.

"Why's that?"

"Well obviously," Yuan snorted. "He's a half-angel, it should be natural for him to want to be flying."

"Man..." Lloyd sighed. "Do we have to bring this up again? Can't we just go back to picking on me?"

"You're THAT touchy about being half-angel?" Sheena asked. "I mean, I would be too but..."

"I'm one of a kind, so I just feel a bit weird, that's all." Lloyd muttered.

"But remember, Lloyd." Colette smiled. "You're still you!"

Lloyd laughed, grinning.

"Yep! Sure am!"

"Still the idiot we love." Genis smirked.

"If it weren't for the fact you're flying about twenty feet away, I'd hurt you."

Genis retaliated with a classic rasberry.

"We are almost at Asgrad." Kratos spoke up. "We should descend soon."

"Right-o." Mithos smirked. "DIVE DIVE DIVE!"

The half-elf pulled the rheaird into a steep dive, going WAY too fast.

"HEY!" Lloyd shouted. "YOU LITTLE CREEP! I'M the show off around here!!!!!"

The teen followed, the rest of the group laughing before following in a safer fashion.

Once they arrived, they instantly went to the smartest guy in town. Linar.

"Oh, hello!" he smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Hello, Linar." Raine smiled. "We were wondering if you knew anything about Aionis."

"Aionis...isn't that just a fairytale?"

Everyone sighed.

"I don't know much about mythology. I'm sorry." Linar told them.

"It's NOT freaking mythology..." Mithos muttered angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't help." Linar sighed. "But come visit whenever you want."

The group left and then- due to Raine's urging, they went back to the stage...

"Yep!" a moron said. "We're the chosen's group, so give us money!"

Indeed, it was the return of the imposters!

"Aw man!" Lloyd sighed. "You're STILL doing this?"

"You!" the imposter said. "How DARE you insult the chosen!"

"Did I miss something?" Mithos raised an eyebrow.

"Don't listen to them!" Lloyd told the mayor. "They're imposters!"

"What?" the busty female imposter said. "YOU'RE the imposters!"

"US?!" Anna snapped. "You little whore! I oughtta-!"

"What do you 'oughtta' flatsy?!"

A cat meowed angrily as Anna charged at the imposter, the two women catfighting.

Yuan whistled. "Wow, Anna really can bitch-fight."

"Now," Raine raised her voice. "Let's ask a question, shall we?"

"What's that?" the mayor asked.

"Why would the 'chosen' be taking money from people suffering by the desians?"

The imposters froze, thinking 'oh. shit.'.

"Let's get OUTTA here!" they shouted, running off.

However, one extremely fat one fell behind.

"Uh...uh...PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I JUST WANT TO GO WITH MY BROTHER!"

The group looked at the fat kid with mixed expressions of pity and hysteria.

Lloyd sighed. "Get outta here before I hurt you, okay?"

"Thank you so much! Thank you!" the boy said as he ran off.

Little bastard.

In a sequence of events I'm too lazy to write, the group got a free night in the hotel.

Woopty-monkey-fricking-doo.

In the...inn, huh...anyway, inside, Raine was looking over some old writings.

"Hm..."

"What is it?" Mithos asked.

"I was was just wondering something." Raine answered. "The ancient- as in more ancient than you,

texts tell of 'nephilim', a half-angel. Were there angels before your time?"

"I think so." Mithos answered. "They were experimenting with Cruxis Crystals for centuries before we

were born, it's just that only Kratos, Yuan and I gained immortality."

"And were there half-angels?"

"Only two I've heard of." he sighed. "Almost all the others didn't live to their first birthday."

"Why is that?" Raine asked. "...Oh..."

"People hate half-elves," Yuan muttered bitterly. "They despised half-angels all the more."

"...Horrible..." Raine whispered.

"The first half-angel was the one that earned them the name 'nephilim'." the angel stated. "He took

advantage of his natural powers and terrorized people, leading the population to fear and hate half-

angels. After all, Nephilim means 'cursed'."

"And the other half-angel is Lloyd, correct?"

"Yes." the 'boy' nodded. "Although I was suprsied when I...discovered, that."

"And why's that?"

"Well, everyone thought only half-elves could be half-angels." the blonde shrugged. "There were half-

angel humans, but they just...died. They didn't even go through anything like Lloyd, they just...died.

They didn't even get to be...I don't know, ten."

"Hm..." Raine bit her lip. "Perhaps...the parents had something to do with it."

"The parents of who?"

"Lloyd." the half-elf said. "I'm guessing Kratos and Anna may have had something to do with

Lloyd not dying off. Kratos' mana itself may be what kept him alive."

"Huh?"

"Look, every child recieves a portion of each parents mana, right?"

"Uh..."

Raine sighed. "Well, here's your first lesson. When a baby is born, not only does it recieve DNA from

it's parents, but mana as well. See, Lloyd has some of his parent's mana, one parent being Kratos.

Kratos' vast supply of mana and Anna's mana, which was affected during her...testing..."

Mithos swallowed, looking at the ground with a guilty look on his face.

"Anyway, extremely unique mana may have stabalized Lloyd's body. I'm guessing other human half-

angels would have died because their mana was too vulnerable from lack of variety."

"...I...think I get it..." Mithos nodded.

"Good. I want a paragraph essay by tommorow. No less than two-hundred words."

"WHAT?!" Mithos shouted. "You can't do that!!!"

"Mithos!" chirped Colette as she bounced into the room. "Do you want to come practice with us?"

"Practice...?"

"Me and Lloyd are going to practice our angel techniques!" she said. "We thought maybe you could.."

"Help?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! That!"

"Sure-!"

"Sorry, Colette. Mithos has an essay to get working on." Raine interrupted.

"Uh-oh. Bye Mithos! Good luck!" the blonde ran off.

"Good luck-? Wait! Come back! Don't leave meeeeeeeeeee!!!!"

Colette and Lloyd had traveled outside the city, Yuan along with them.

"All right you too." the half-elf said. "Kratos tells me he helped both of you and Anna with techniques

HE knows, however, there's more to angelic power than those sissy light attacks-"

"But they're PRETTY!" Colette whined.

There was a silence.

"Right. Whatever you say, at any rate, there are some ELEMENTAL attacks that can be enhanced

through combining them with- LLOYD! Are you SLEEPING while I'm talking?!"

"Zzz...Huh? What?" the teen rubbed his eyes. "Oh! Sorry Yuan, I didn't get much sleep-"

Yuan threw a rock at him.

"OW! That's worse than the eraser for God's sake!"

"PAY ATTENTION!" Yuan roared.

The teens shrank away from him, scared.

"...Look, just practice what you know right now." the half-elf sighed. "Colette? Lloyd? I want both of

you to fight ONLY with angel skills, think you can handle that?"

"Sure!" Colette said.

"Uh...okay..." Lloyd muttered.

"Great. Now do it."

Colette took out her purple-pink wings, Lloyd took out his blue-green.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you!" Colette said. "ANGEL FEATHERS!"

"Whoah!"

Lloyd dodged the discs, one of them nearly slicing through his wings, a feather falling to the ground.

"Stop dodging and attack you dumbass!" Yuan roared.

"Uh...Angel feathers?"

Nothing happened and the brunette continued dodging.

"I'll say it again, YOU DUMBASS!" Yuan shouted.

"STOP CALLING ME A DUMBASS!"

"I'LL CALL YOU WHAT I WANT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"Oh dear..." Colette paled. "Please! Don't argue-!"

"How on EARTH did Kratos have a son as DENSE as you?!"

Lloyd froze, his pupils contracting, gritting his teeth.

"I...said..."

His wings flashed red.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted.

"..." Yuan paled, recalling bad memories. "Okay...just calm down..."

"Calm down?" Lloyd spat. "You think I'm just going to CALM down and-?"

"Lloyd, please-!"

"Shut up, Colette!" Lloyd roared.

The girl's eyes went wide, she started to whimper.

"..." Lloyd's anger dissolved. "Colette...I'm sorry! I didn't-!"

The blonde ran off, crying into her hands.

"Colette! Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!"

"I told you about those emotions." Yuan sighed.

"...Colette..." Lloyd whispered, his wings shriveling to small, black tufts.

"...Look." the bluenette sighed. "I know you're really stubborn and arrogant-"

"Hey!"

"BUT, you should listen to me." Yuan continued. "If you don't learn to curb that temper of

yours, you may end up doing something you'll regret."

"You sound like Dad..." Lloyd snorted.

"He sounds like me." Yuan said. "I told him that."

Lloyd went wide-eyed. "You did?"

"Kratos never was very good with controlling his temper." Yuan sighed, shaking his head. "Or any

other emotions at that. He used to be quite the crybaby actually."

"He DID?!" Lloyd gasped.

"Yes." Yuan nodded. "That's why he's the way he is now. His emotions always carried him off, so he

tried to control them. He supressed them so much that now it's hard to even show them."

"...Dad..." Lloyd whispered sadly.

"Anyway, I'm getting off track here." Yuan sighed. "I'm not saying to close yourself up like your

father did, but try to control your temper. Otherwise, you'll be getting those black wings alot more."

Lloyd looked over at his back, his small wings molting slowly.

"...Yes sir." Lloyd nodded his head.

"Good. Now...I'd suggest you go after her." Yuan looked after Colette.

"...Right. Thanks."

Lloyd tore off after Colette, evaporating his wings and running as fast as he could. The teenager found

the blonde Chosen under a tree, sniffing. Lloyd approached slowly, feeling ashamed.

"...Colette. I'm sorry." he said. "I...I was being a jerk. I'm sorry."

Colette looked up at him, sniffing. "...I-t's okay, you were mad. A-and...you're a half-angel, your

emotions make you do stuff..."

"But that's no excuse." Lloyd stated. "It's my fault, and I'm really sorry for hurting your feelings."

"Hee hee."

"Huh?"

"You sounded really grown up right there."

"...Heh."

**Took forever, I know.**

**Colette: Well, maybe if you stopped playing Tales of the Abyss-**

**Me: NEEEEVVVEEEEEEERRRR! Lukey is going right next to Lloydie-kins on my wall!  
**

**Colette: Lloydie...kins...?  
**

**Me: Woops. Review?**


	48. Chapter 48

**I can't be...no...It can't be...**

**Colette: Uh, Freaky? Are you okay?  
**

**Me: (Mutters) Not right, not right, can't be right..**

**Colette: Are you okay?  
**

**Me: (Mutters) Story boring? Chapter boring? No can't be, can't allow that, will hurt self...**

**Colette: Oh...she's just mad at herself because someone said last chapter was boring.**

**Me: (Mutters) All my fault...not interesting...must find nother plot twist...yes, must find nother **

**plot twist! Need nother plot twist for plot twist! Neheehehahahaha!!Weeee!!**

**Colette: O.o...She's scaring me...uhm...Freakyanimegal owns nothing?**

"Well, we'll be stopping in Luin next, huh?" Zelos asked.

"Right." Raine nodded. "They might have something there, you never know."

"Come to think of it..." Yuan muttered. "I've never been there, have I?"

"I've heard it's nice..." Mithos said absentmindedly.

"It was." Anna snapped. "Until your freaking bastard of an employee went and-!"

"Mom! Look!"

"Not now Lloyd, I'm sending Mithos on a guilt trip."

"But Mom, look! They rebuilt it!"

"They wha-?" Anna turned around.

The city was in view, bustling and bright, even better than it was before.

"Wow!" Mithos gaped.

"It's...beautiful..." Yuan paled.

"Woo hoo!" Anna cheered. "Come on! Let's go!"

Anna grabbed Kratos' arm and tore off, dragging the Seraph behind her.

"Hey! Stop trying to ditch me!" Lloyd cried, chasing his parents.

The rest of the group followed, finding themselves in the beauty of the rebuilt Luin.

"Woah." Zelos blinked. "They really cleaned this place up..."

"Wh-what the hell is this?!" Sheena gasped.

"What's what-? They made a statue?! No way!" Anna gasped.

"It seems she's not the only one, look, by the inn." Kratos pointed.

"Awesome!" Genis ran over. "Look! It's me!"

Mithos read it. "Genis Sage: The enregetic youth who kept the spirit. Yep, sounds like you."

"Thanks. ...I think..."

"Look! There's one of Presea!"

"Presea Combatrir," Yuan read. "The wonderful archetict who helped rebuild the city."

"Archetict?" Raine asked.

"..." Presea flushed slightly (VERY slightly). "Pietro asked me for blueprints..."

"Regal Bryant," Zelos read. "The only known man to build with his feet."

There was a silence.

"AAHAHHAHAH!" Lloyd laughed, choking.

Anna and Raine both delivered him a smack on either side of the face.

"Ooooowwww..."

"Oh, look!" Colette pointed. "There's one of Zelos!"

"AWESOME!" the Chosen ran over. "Zelos Wilder: The-..."

"What?" Anna asked.

Raine looked at the inscription. "The man who kept the girls from leaving."

"AWESOME!" Zelos yelled again.

Yuan wandered into the next area, along with some of the others.

"Raine? Is this you?" Yuan asked.

"They...made one of me..." Raine blushed. "That's...so embarassing..."

"Hm..." Yuan tilted his head to the side. "It...looks nice."

"Uh...Thank you?"

"Though I prefer the real model."

"Thank- Wait, what?" Raine gaped.

"Uh...Look! Another one!" Yuan ran off.

"Looky!" Colette smiled. "They put me in front of the chapel!"

Lloyd read it. "Colette Brunnel: The Chosen who saved our people' That's awesome, Colette!"

Anna and Kratos made their way to the dock. Where they found a statue of themselves. A statue of

them sitting on a bench, Anna with her head on Kratos' shoulder, both of them smiling gently.

"...Anna and Kratos Aurion," Kratos read. "One of our girls, and her husband."

"..." Anna gently took his hand. "It does look like us."

"...Anna..." Kratos turned to her.

"...I haven't seen you smile, in a long time." she said, putting her head on his shoulder. "But that's

okay, because I know you love me, like I love you."

"...I love you." Kratos whispered.

"I know..." Anna laughed softly. "I love you too..."

The couple kissed gently, the water reflecting the setting sun's glow onto their bodies.

"...Kratos...?" Anna asked, gently pulling away.

"Yes?"

"Never leave me. Please...never leave me." she cried, hugging him tightly.

"..." Kratos hugged her back. "I'll always be with you."

After the couple held each other a while, they went to meet up with the others by the fountain.

"Oh..." Anna gaped.

"Wow, not bad." Yuan blinked.

The statue of Lloyd made the half-angel blush on spot. Mithos read the inscription.

"Lloyd Aurion, the hero, who saved people from the Desains." he blinked. "Lloyd the Hero'..."

"Awkward." Genis said simply.

"Lloyd the Hero?" Mithos laughed. "Dude, you took my title! Oh well, not like I deserve it anymore."

"I...I'm no hero..." Lloyd blushed furiously.

"...Lloyd." Kratos walked up to his son. "You were always a hero to me."

There was a silence, in which everyone couldn't help but smile.

"Th-thanks...Dad..." Lloyd smiled.

There was a quick flash of light, and it was pure luck no one else was around to see what had

happened. Lloyd's wings were out again, gleaming with a golden light. The teen almost fell over.

"Wh-whoah!" he gaped. "How did that-?!"

"They're...beautiful!" Colette gaped.

"Interesting..." Yuan muttered.

All the girls stood in awe, entranced by the golden feathers.

"..." Mithos caught one of Lloyd's shedding feathers. "What the...?"

"He-ey! What's going on?!" Lloyd cried. "I can't put them away!"

There was another flash of light, his wings had vanished, the half-angel on the floor, panting.

"Lloyd!" Anna cried, running for him.

"Don't touch him!" Yuan snapped, blocking her with his arm.

"What?! But-!" Anna attempted to get past him.

"DON'T! IF YOU CARE ABOUT HIM AT ALL, STAY BACK!"

Lloyd stood up.

"Lloyd-!" Colette froze. "Lloyd...?"

Lloyd was standing there, his head hung low, eyes misted over, blank.

"No..." Kratos whispered.

"No one touch him." Yuan said, eyes on Lloyd. "It could send him into shock."

"What happened?!" Genis cried, scared for his friend.

"...Lloyd, listen, can you hear me?" Kratos said slowly.

Lloyd showed no response, Colette burst out crying.

"No! This is just like when I-! NO!"

"Colette!" Yuan snapped. "Be quiet! Do you hear me?!"

Colette fell silent, eyes filled with tears, whimpering.

"Lloyd..." Yuan said slowly. "Can you hear my voice? If you can, concetrate on the voice."

"..." Lloyd shook his head. "Huh? What happened?"

"Lloyd!" Colette cried, smiling. "You're okay!"

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked.

"Where's the inn?" Yuan snapped. "We have to get somewhere to rest, now."

"WH-what?! What's going on? What's wrong with him?!" Anna cried.

------------

"Lloyd. Listen. Can you hear me?"

"I told you I could! Now what's going on?!" Lloyd snapped angrily.

"Manasurge." Raine said. "Am I right, Yuan?"

"A what?" Mithos asked.

"I haven't even heard of that..." Kratos muttered.

"Huh? Wait, what's-?" Lloyd looked around frantically.

"...Everyone get out of the room." Yuan stated.

"What?" Sheena blinked. "But why?"

"...This is something only Lloyd has to hear." Yuan stated.

"...I think that would be best." Raine nodded, as if she knew what was going on.

"But-!" Anna started.

"It's for his on good." Yuan told her. "He can tell you later, if he wants."

"...I'll fill them in on what they need to know." Raine said.

"I had a feeling you'd figure it out..." Yuan looked at her. "You're very smart..."

"..." Raine smiled. "Thank you."

The group slowly left, leaving Lloyd and Yuan in the room. There was a silence, Lloyd's eyes on his

lap, looking at his hands. Yuan trying to think of how to say this...

"...What am I?" 

"What?" Yuan blinked.

"..." Lloyd clenched his fists. "I mean...I know that I'm me and stuff. Because...I can't be anyone but

me, that's all that really matters. But...still...I feel alone..."

"Now now," Yuan tsked. "What, so your parents and the rest of us mean nothing?"

"Huh? No! Not that!" Lloyd blushed. "I just mean...I'm one of a kind, I don't have anyone who's

gone through this like me. I can't go to another half-angel and say 'Dude, you know, that whole phase

where the wings come out stuff SUCKS.' and have them, you know, comfort me."

"...Lloyd, you know you're not going to be alone much longer."

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked. "Wait- OH G-! You and the Professor didn't- Did you-?"

"Huh-? WHAT? NO!" Yuan shouted, red in the face. "I mean- Urgh, you know...Zelos-"

"ZELOS IS AN ANGEL?!" Lloyd gasped.

"What? You didn't know?" Yuan snorted. "Well...I didn't expect him to tell anyway...At any rate, back

to what I needed to tell you. Now... do you remember what happened after your wings came out?"

"Uh...No." Lloyd shook his head. "It was like...everything just...shut down."

"...Gold, do you know what gold symbolized in the Kharlan War?"

"Uh, no..." Lloyd trailed off.

"It symbolized pride. Pride and love." Yuan told him. "Love, as most people say, is the supreme

emotion. Thus, your wings react to that emotion." the half-elf stated. "However, being a powerful

emotion, the wings become...drastically energized. So much that...it takes away from you body."

"Wait! Are you saying if those gold wings come out, I get all...out of it?"

"Summing it up, yes." Yuan nodded.

"...So if I feel pride, or love, it'll kill me." Lloyd whispered, eyes blank.

"...Yes." Yuan sighed. "I told you, you need to control your emotions. Almost...eradicate them."

"Eradicate? You mean...I have..." his voice choked. "To stop feeling?"

"..It's temporary." Yuan muttered. "It shouldn't last more than a few days. But..."

"...If I stopped feeling, would I be able to start again?" Lloyd whispered.

--------

"What do you mean we can't talk to him?!" Anna snapped.

Raine sighed. "Just for a few days, and you can TALK, just...watch what you say. No praise, no

encouragment, nothing that shows affection."

"But-! That's horrible!" Colette cried.

"Especiall you, Colette."

"Huh-? Me? But...why?"

Raine tsked. "Colette...Lloyd cares for you more than anyone, aside from Kratos and Anna..."

"But..."

"Well, this sucks." Mithos said simply.

"How are we going to get along like this?" Sheena sighed.

The door opened, Yuan and Lloyd walking out.

"Ll-!" Anna started.

Lloyd looked at her, then quickly looked away. "..."

"...Lloyd..." she whispered.

"...We should get going." Yuan said. "Though...we can't go by rheaird."

"Why not?" Zelos blinked.

"Because Lloyd loves flying."

There was a silence, everyone had their eyes on Lloyd, feeling helpless.

"Well. Let's go." Lloyd said quietly.

"Where are we going?" Raine asked. "We can't go anywhere new without the rheairds..."

"Let's head back to Asgard." Yuan stated. "If we stay here, it could endanger his health.

"Asgard?" Genis blinked. "It will take days on foot..."

"Then we'd better get going."

Lloyd walked out the door, not looking at anyone.

**Colette: Lloyd...(Sniff)**

**Me:...Man, I even feel bad about doing this...wow.**

**Colette: (Cries)**

**Me: Oh crap. Now I made her cry. Way to go, genius...**


	49. Chapter 49

**Last chapter I made people...cry...O.o I've never done that before! I feel bad. T.T**

**Colette: Th-that's okay... I mean, it's just a story...right?**

**Me: Y-yeah...sniffle...**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

**Me: Erm...yeah, this chapter's going to be a bit angsty... . Sorry, it'll get lighter next chapie.**

They walked along in silence, all eyes on Lloyd. The teen forced himself to keep his eyes ahead,

not wanting to look at them, but not wanting to think about them as well...It hurt, to think about them...

Kratos, as unlikely as it seemed, was the most worried of them all. What would become of his son?

Would he be able to last like this, without his heart crumbling in on itself?

Raine stopped. "I think it'd be best if we stopped for now, it's time for lunch..."

"You're not making it, are you?" Genis went bug-eyed.

Raine went to smack Genis, who flinched, but then froze as her eye caught Lloyd.

She withdrew her hand. "No. I'm not. Come on, let's just sit for a while..."

The group sat down, Lloyd sat farthest away from the group, sitting under a tree. Eyes glazed. It was

eerily silent as they prepared the meal, a tension filled the air.

"I'm not on my deathbed, you know."

Everyone turned to face Lloyd, who's eyes were still on the ground.

"Stop being so glum. It bothers me." he stated in an indifferent tone. "I'll be fine soon, so just..."

"...All right." Genis nodded.

"So!" Zelos said loudly. "Sheena! When you gonna give me some LOVIN?"

SMACK!

Lloyd snorted, a crack of a smile in his lips.

"Zelos!" Anna hissed. "What're you-?"

"No. It's okay." Kratos stated. "Love and pride. Happiness, laughter, isn't the same as love."

"So laughing get's his mind off it, AND it's safe..." Raine said. "Heh. Laughter really is the best-"

"Meatball?" Zelos said.

"Huh?" everyone blinked.

"On top of spa-GHEETTTTIII!! All covered with CHEESE!"

"CHEESE?!" Yuan blurted.

That earned him stares from everyone, even Lloyd.

"Uh...um, right..." the half-elf blushed, loosening his collar.

"Oh yeah..." Mithos smirked evilly. "He has a thing for cheese..."

Lloyd snorted again, loudly, trying to hold back laughter. "F-for ch-cheese?!"

(A/N. Absolutely Uncertain's idea. He gave me permission to use it.)

"Yep." Mithos continued. "Especially that one time-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Yuan roared.

"Where he filled a bathtub with nacho cheese and-"

Yuan took a handkerchief and shoved it down Mithos mouth.

"SHUT UP! HE'S LYING! LYING!"

SMACK! "I told you I was the only one allowed to torture people! Unhand my pupil!"

Mithos spat the handkerchief out. "And then he soaked in it and ate his rubber duck!"

There was a silence.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAH!" everyone laughed.

Lloyd was sprawled on the ground, clutching his gut from laughing so hard, red in the face. Yuan was

currently trying to suffocate Mithos with his own hair, Raine beating the Seraph off with her staff.

"WOOO!" Lloyd wiped his forehead. "That's rich! I mean-"

He froze, eyes going blank.

"Lloyd?!" Anna cried.

Lloyd jerked his head over his shoulder. "I hear something..."

"What?" Colette blinked. "But I don't hear anything..."

"Niether do I..." Mithos trailed off.

"No! I really hear something!" Lloyd said, getting to his feet. "Come on!"

"But-" Yuan started, then flinched. "Wait a minute...I do hear something..."

Kratos closed his eyes, listening. "Yes. There's something over there..."

"Let's go." Lloyd said.

"Huh? But why?" Genis asked.

"Because...I think we have to." Lloyd said simply.

The group followed Lloyd, who led them to the source of the sound. Which was...

Clara.

"Clara!" Anna cried.

The exbula jerked around, staggering.

"What...is...?" Mithos gaped.

"THAT." Yuan snapped. "Is what happens to people used to make exspheres."

"Th-that...?" Mithos staggered backwards. "Oh mana...no..."

"Professor!" Lloyd snapped. "Can't you do something?!"

Raine snapped from her daze. "Right! I just need to get close to her-..."

Anna ran up to Clara, spreading her arms wide.

"Clara! Please! Calm down! We're going to help you!"

Clara jerked, then put her claws on her head, writhing.

_Please..._

"RESSURRECTION!" Raine shouted.

Clara slipped out of her monster form back into a woman, falling into Anna's arms.

"Hey! Are you all right?" Anna asked.

"..." Clara opened her eyes. "You...thank...you..."

"..." Anna smiled. "I told you we'd help."

"...How long..."

"Huh?" Anna blinked.

"How long am I going to feel so drowsy...?" she asked. "You've gone through this, haven't you?"

Anna's face changed from confusion to a knowing smile.

"You'll be okay in a few minutes." she grinned. "Now come on, let's get you somewhere safe."

Lloyd smiled, his mom was such a cool person. He was really pro- He flinched. Wait! NO! NO pride!

No no no no no...calm...down...no emotion...no emotion...Agh! His back-! It was starting to-! NO!

"ARGH!" Lloyd shouted, clutching his head.

"Lloyd?!"

"Lloyd!"

"No! Everyone! Be quiet-"

"SHUT UP!" Lloyd roared.

Everyone froze, gaping at the half-angel in shock.

"Sh...ut...up..." Lloyd staggered.

The teen fell backwards, his back errupted, a flash of- green...?

"Oh thank Origin," Yuan sighed. "He managed to control it in time..."

"Uh..." Lloyd sat up slowly, tired-looking. "Whew...that was a close one..."

"Are you okay-?" Genis asked.

"Yeah, but...ow...man that hurts..." he groaned, stretching his wings.

"Oh my..." Clara gaped. "He's an angel! Is he from Cruxis?"

Anna laughed. "Lady, you've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Did I say something funny?" the blonde blinked.

"We'll fill you in." Anna smiled. "Oh, wait...hey guys? What are we going to do with Clara?"

"Let's take her to back to Luin." Lloyd said, standing up. "That's where the Palmacosta refuggees-"

"Refugees?!" Clara gasped. "What happened?!"

"...Come on, we'll fill you in." Anna said.

"...All right." she said.

Anna smiled. "I have a feeling we're going to get a long great!"

"Luin?" Zelos asked. "But didn't Yuan say that'd be bad for Lloyd-?"

"I'll be okay." Lloyd stated. "We're just going to drop her off, or I'll just wait outside..."

"We have no better option." Kratos said. "Let's go."

Colette started to say something.

"Stop." Lloyd snapped.

"Wh-what?" Colette blinked.

"..." Lloyd looked at the ground. "Anything you say...will hurt, and then you'll feel guilty..."

Colette whimpered, turning away from him. The group traveled a ways back to town, Lloyd stopped at

the towns gates, the others hesitated.

"Go on." Lloyd said. "I'll be right here."

"Shouldn't one of us stay with you-?" Anna started.

Raine covered her mouth. "No concern!" she hissed. "Remember?"

"We'll see you in a minute." Kratos said, the group heading inside.

"...Man..." Lloyd sighed. "This really sucks...my back is itching..."

The teen stretched, attempting to get the 'pins and needles' feeling out of his spine.

"Grr..." Lloyd growled. "This is so annoying..."

The swordsman looked around real quick, no one was around, and he couldn't hear anybody near.

"...Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt..."

Lloyd unfurled his wings, stretching them out before letting them relax behind him.

"Ah...much better..." he smiled as he flapped them gently.

He wondered for a second, why did it feel good when he LET them out, but not when they forced their

way out of his body? It was kinda ironic, wasn't it? But...all in all... Lloyd looked over his shoulders

and flapped his wings once or twice. He hadn't thought about it before, but...

He really liked being an angel. Granted, the 'mana' stuff was annoying as hell, but that would

pass, then he would have his wings without any drawbacks, and...well, he liked the wings. It felt good

to stretch them out behind him, to flap them at his will, it was nice for some reason. He flinched, the

others were coming back. Lloyd evaporated his wings as they walked up- wait a minute, that wasn't the

others, it was a bunch of adventurers...

"Hey!" one called. "Aren't you that half-angel kid?!"

Lloyd froze. Did they see him-?! And even if they did, how could they know he was a HALF-angel?

"Who? Me?" Lloyd blinked.

"Yeah, you! Aren't you that half-angel?"

Lloyd had a bad feeling, there were about five of them and they were surrounding him.

"Well? Aren't you?"

"...And if I am?" Lloyd asked.

"Half-elves are abominations." the leader snarled. "But we can maybe tolerate them being alive as long

as they keep to their place."

Lloyd's eyes flashed dangerously.

"But half-ANGELS are even _worse._" the leader sneered. "Two MORTAL parents maybe, but a child

of a mortal being and an ANGEL? That's not only an abomination to people, but to the world!"

"...What do you want?" Lloyd stated coldly.

"You're a disgrace to the entire world." the leader snapped. "You shouldn't even exist."

The adventurers drew their weapons, Lloyd's heart stopped.

"What? So you want to kill me?!" he growled. "How's that going to help anything?!"

"First the tower of Salvation dissappeared, then the giant tree destroyed everything!" one snapped.

"Yeah! It's all your fault!" another added. "Nephilliem are emodiements of badluck!"

"N...ephilliem...?" Lloyd frowned, having never heard the word.

"HALF-angels you dunce! HALF-ANGELS!"

"Yeah! Nephilliem are cursed! The name MEANS 'cursed'! They're evil! They're DEMONS!"

"...What gives you the right to say that?" Lloyd hissed. "Have you ever MET one?"

"No but-"

"No buts!" Lloyd snarled. "How can you 'know' someone if you've never met them yourself?! You're

all just being childish! A person's character isn't determined by their birth!"

"Shut up, half-angel!" they sneered.

Two of the adventurers charged at Lloyd, the teen blocking each with one sword.

"Why are you doing this?!" he snapped. "I haven't done anything to you!"

"Shut up, Nephiliem!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" Lloyd shouted, knocking them back.

"Get him!"

Lloyd found himself blocking hi attackers, but never striking back.

"Why don't you fight back you monster?!"

_They're demons!  
_

_Shut up, Nephiliem!_

_You're not only an abomination to people, but the world!_

_You shouldn't exist!_

_You monster! You monster! You monster!  
_

"SHUT UP!!!" Lloyd roared.

In a red light, his wings blasted from his back, showering the area with red feathers.

"WOAH!" the attackers gasped.

In a matter of seconds, Lloyd had them all on the ground, panting and bleeding. The half-angel

put his the edge of his sword a centimeter from the leaders neck.

"Give me one reason, ONE reason I shouldn't kill you right NOW..." he growled.

"I-! I-! I'm sorry! Please! Please don't kill me!"

"...You humans are all the same!" Lloyd shouted. "The only thing you care about is yourself! You're

all a bunch of greedy, jerks! Why should I have to put up with you?! I've never hurt you before!"

He couldn't believe what he was saying. Though he did think he shouldn't have to deal with them, he

knew that not ALL humans were like that. Why was he saying that?

Then of course, there was the fact that he was calling them 'humans' instead of people. What did

that mean...? With a shock he realized it meant he finally accepted he wasn't human. Lloyd had never

really thought about it, but he wasn't...he wasn't human...

"Why should I have to put up with you?!" Lloyd shouted again. "Why should I?!"

"Please...please I'm sorry!"

"No you're not!" Lloyd roared. "You're only sorry because it's your life on the line!"

The teen huffed, then slowly withdrew his sword.

"Get out of my sight before I kill you." he growled.

Lloyd turned his back.

"DIE, ABOMINATION!"

Lloyd jerked, his eyes misting over. There was a knife in his shoulder.

"LLOYD!" he heard someone cry.

"...You bastard..." Lloyd whispered.

The teen yanked the knife out of his shoulder and stabbed his attackers arm. He didn't have to do

much after that, the others had arrived on the scene and knocked out the gang of attackers.

"Lloyd! Are you all right?!"

"What happened?!"

"Healing circle!"

Lloyd's wound healed up, it was shallow, so it dissappeared easily.

"Lloyd...?"

The teen was crying, his wings shriveled to dark tufts.

"Why...do they hate me...?" he sobbed. "What did I do...? Do I deserve this...?"

"Lloyd-"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry." he said, evaporating his wings.

The group was silent. They wanted to say something, but they just couldn't find the words...

"Don't let it corner you." Mithos said finally.

"Huh?" Lloyd looked at him.

"...Don't let it corner you." he said again. "Don't let their hate for you turn into your hate for everything

else. Just because some people are jerks doesn't mean you should be one too. Don't do what I did."

"..." Lloyd smiled. "Thank you, Mithos."

"Ah...SOMEONE had to say it. That's all." the half-elf shrugged.

"We should get out of here." Kratos stated.

Lloyd nodded. Anna gave an unconcious attacker a swift kick in the crotch before leaving.

**Colette: Lloyd's feeling happier!  
**

**Me: Yep. Next chapter he'll feel better too.**

**Colette: He will:D**

**Me: Unlike ME. (Rants) Because my fing laptop charger busted so now I'm stuck using the **

**really crappy old computer and my floppy disks are running out of space for my stories and I**

**REALLY don't want to delete it all and I can't use pc space on the old computer because if I **

**do it gets even slower and it's fricking slow enough to begin with!!**

**Colette: O.o...Oh dear...um...review...?  
**

**Me: I want to call the computer stupid but then this one might bust on me too! T.T**


	50. Chapter 50

**Sigh...This is the first chapter I've started on this computer in a YEAR...**

**Colette: There there, cheer up!**

**Me: Mgh.**

**Colette: Um...Freakyanimegal owns nothing?**

They had walked a ways, when Yuan snapped his fingers suddenly.

"I've got it!"

"Huh?" they turned to stare at him.

"Look. Lloyd's wings intake the mana when they surge out of him, right?"

"Yeah..." Anna said slowly.

"Well, that couldn't HAPPEN if they were already out-!"

"Wait a minute!!" Lloyd went bug-eyed. "Are you telling me that if I just keep my wings out all the time

I can feel proud or whatever and it won't waste me?!"

"Yes." he nodded. "You can go through the process without any fatal threats at all!"

"That's a good idea..." Raine nodded. "And we are in the middle of nowhere, it's not like anyone will

come up and see him with his wings out..."

Lloyd groaned.

"What's wrong, Lloyd?" Colette asked. "This is great! Why are you sad?"

"Well...I kinda..." he blushed. "Don't feel comfortable having my wings out in front of you guys."

"What? Why?" Genis asked. "We all know you are a half-angel."

"Yeah but..." the teen muttered. "It just bothers me..."

"It's either that, or you get wasted." Zelos shrugged.

Lloyd froze a second. The next minute he had unfurled his wings, stretching them.

"Ah..." he sighed in relief. "That feels so nice!"

"Hey! Your feathers are in my eye!" Sheena cried.

"Woops! Sorry!" Lloyd bunched his wings close to him. "They're...kinda bulky, huh?"

"Hey, Raine?" Anna asked. "How exactly does keeping his wings out help him?"

Raine was silent for a second.

"...Lleesssssoooonnnn!!!" she singsonged.

"AAAAHHHH!!" Lloyd, Anna and Mithos cried in horror.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!!" the half-elf roared.

The three 'pupils' were frozen in their tracks, Mithos in mid-running pose.

"Now." Raine pulled a chart out of nowhere. "Pay attention, the mana in Lloyd's body-"

"Sis? Where did you get the chart?" Genis blinked.

"I had it in the wingpack, NO MORE QUESTIONS!"

Kratos started to say something.

"ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN AND LISTEN TO THE LECTURE!!!!"

The entire gang, including Presea, Regal, and Yuan, were sitting on the ground cross-legged as if in a

school room. Kratos muttering to himself about the indignity.

"As I was saying," Raine huffed. "The mana in Lloyd's body surges into his back and forces his

wings out of his body due to extreme emotions." she pointed to a diagram of wings. "Most of us have

seen this up close, what with Colette seeing them appear, Yuan getting his rear kicked-"

"How did you know that?!" Yuan yelped.

"Kratos told me. NOW SHUT UP!!!"

Yuan whimpered, Mithos patting him on the back.

"As I was saying, we've seen this. Now with his current situation his wings force out and can possibly

kill him if he feels the 'golden' emotion. HOWEVER, if his wings are already OUT, then the mana that

forces the wings out has nothing to FORCE. Therefore, even if the mana changes his wings it would

not be able to, or rather, have to, gather in an amount that would kill him."

There was a silence.

"Can I hear that again, in english?" Lloyd asked.

"WINGS OUT. NO HURT." Raine said slowly.

"Oh!"

Everyone sighed.

"Now, MITHOS! GENIS! You have a test tommorow! I expect A's!!"

The two half-elf boys yelped in fear, Mithos looking incredibly pale.

"Your sister is scary..." Mithos whimpered.

"There there, I won't let her drive a staff into your butt and stab you." Genis patted him on the back.

"...Tell me you were joking."

"I wish I was..."

Mithos burst into tears. "No! I'm too young- Well, okay, I'm not, but I don't want to die anyway!"

They continued walking for a while...

"How long is this gonna last, anyway?" Lloyd asked Yuan.

"Hm..." Yuan punched something into a small device he had. "Sunset tommorow."

"Man..." Lloyd sighed. "Hey, when we stopping for lunch?"

Colette's stomach growled. "Um...Can we stop, Professor?"

"Sure! I'll make some-"

"DON'T MAKE ANYTHING!" they roared.

"I'll make lunch." Regal said.

"How do you make lunch with your hands like that...?" Anna blinked.

"I use my feet."

"...WHAT?!" Lloyd and Anna gaped.

"It was just a joke..."

"Well don't joke!" Anna scoffed.

"I can never tell if you're joking or not..." Lloyd muttered.

Regal sighed, then started to get his ingredients. After a filling meal, they started off again, in a weird

occurance, they found themselves at Hima...weren't they heading for Asgard?

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked.

"I thought we were going to..." Sheena started.

"I wanted to check something here!" Yuan blurted. "All right?!"

"Then why didn't you just SAY so?" Genis asked.

"Oh shut up!" the Seraph growled. "Look, it's getting dark, let's just stay the night here, okay?"

"..." Kratos looked at his friend suspiciously, then turned to Lloyd.

"You'll have to put away your wings for now, there are people around."

Lloyd frowned. "Okay...but does that mean I have to start being all cold again?"

"Just for a little while. Don't worry. Once it gets dark you can take them out again."

Lloyd sighed and put away his wings. "Okay."

As soon as they entered the town, Yuan started combing the area for something or another.

"Sheesh, did you lose something?" Mithos asked.

"NO! NOW GO AWAY!" Yuan snapped.

The blonde backed away, annoyed, as his former subordinate searched for his missing object. The

rest of the group had split up for the night. Sheena was sitting on the roof, Zelos was hitting on Sophie

(He got slapped), Regal and Presea were talking about business statistics, Raine was reading, Anna

and Kratos were talking, and Mithos and Genis were emerssed in a game of chess.

"Hah! I win again!" Mithos laughed.

"No fair! You're four-thousand years older than me!"

"So?"

Colette looked around. "Hey, where's Lloyd?"

The twin swordsman was on top of the mountain, looking out over the sky.

"Pssh..." he muttered. "This is where..."

His back quivered, as if his wings were trying to coerce him into letting them out.

"Stupid wings..." he muttered again.

"Lloyd?"

Lloyd turned around, Colette was walking toward him.

"Colette-?"

"No one's around, you know." she smiled. "I would hear it, you can take your wings out."

"..." Lloyd unfurled his wings, still looking at her.

"Hee." she smiled. "This is weird, isn't it? This is where you got those in the first place."

"Yeah..." he looked over his shoulder at the appendages. "Before they were such a pain in the butt."

"...I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

"Well, Yuan said it was because of me and Mrs. Anna becoming angels that you did too." she said. "I

feel bad, if I didn't become an angel, you wouldn't be going through this."

Lloyd laughed. "You dork. This isn't your fault. It would've happened sooner or later."

"You're right... I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry!" Lloyd moaned.

"O-okay..." she blushed.

Lloyd smiled, "I'm just glad you can feel again."

"Hee." Colette smiled.

"...Hey, by the way, do you know what's going on with Yuan? He's been looking for something."

"Huh? No, but I think he muttered something about a 'ring'-"

"A ring?!" Lloyd went wide-eyed. "Wait a minute-!"

The teen reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he found the night Kratos was attacked.

"Yuan dropped this when he attacked Dad!" Lloyd gaped. "Do you think this is what he looked for?"

"It...it might be..." Colette blinked.

Lloyd evaporated his wings and ran back down to find Yuan, still searching the ground.

"Hey, Yuan?"

"What?!" Yuan snapped, looking up at him.

"...Is this yours?" he extended the ring.

Yuan's eyes went wide, he swiped the ring from Lloyd, cradling it in his hands.

"...You...found it...Thank you..." he muttered. "Thank you so much..."

Lloyd smiled. "You're welcome, um...what is it?"

"...This was..." he trailed off. "Ask Kratos, or Mithos, I don't want to talk about it right now..."

Yuan walked off, holding the ring tightly in his hands.

"Um...Okay..." Lloyd blinked, then turned around and right into Raine.

"Ah! Professor-!"

"That was an engagement ring..." Raine muttered, not seeming to notice him.

"...Professor?"

Raine shook her head. "Oh! I'm sorry Lloyd...um...would you excuse me a second...?"

Raine walked back into the inn, deep in thought.

"Man." Lloyd huffed. "I wish I knew what was going on!"

**Colette: There you go!**

**Me: Just because it took me three weeks to write this...**

**Colette: Yep!**

**Me: Thank you ever so much for the support, Colette.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Okay... I had a LOT of fillers, but now I'm getting back to the story! I swear!  
**

**Colette: Where were you, anyway?  
**

**Me: Um...Getting the things to make the Eternal Ring..**

**Colette: oh yeah! Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

"I found it! I found it!"

The group turned to Mithos, who was cheering upon his find. They were in the Sybak library,

searching, once again, for a way to weild the eternal sword. Mithos had found what they needed.

"Sacred wood!" he said. "That's what can melt aionis!"

"But...Isn't that only in Ozette? And Ozette's kinda...gone." Lloyd said.

Mithos grimanced. "Karma...I should've known..."

Presea spoke up. "There's...still some. I stored some I cut in the church in Meltokio..."

"Great!" Zelos grinned. "I can sweet-talk her highness, and we've got it! No problem!"

Yuan took the scripture from Mithos.

"Hm...It seems we'll need some adamantite as well..."

"Where can we get...whatever that is?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, we are in the city of researchers." Raine said. "Let's ask someone at the academy."

"So we just need those two things, and we're all set!" Sheena chirped.

"But...We still haven't found anything on breaking the seal without..." Lloyd looked at his father.

"..." Kratos closed his eyes. "Let's get going. We have to find that adamantite."

The group went to it, asking everyone from Professors to merchants. No luck whatsoever.

"I'm sorry! I'll have the payment soon! I need more time!"

By the bazaar was Joshua, the man who had given Sheena the ring before, talking with the Dean from

the Academy. Apparently, Joshua had trouble with his tuition...

"Well...all right, but only a little."

The Dean walked away, leaving the student fusturated. Sheena snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah! I forgot..." she ran up to him. "Hey! Joshua? I have something for you."

The ninja handed him some gald. The student stared.

"W-wait! Where-?"

"I met a woman in Altimira who told me to give this to you. She said you deserved it..."

"Rose...I can't accept this! Take it back to her!"

"Woah woah woah, what's going on?" Lloyd asked.

"A lady in Altimira saw the ring he gave me, and asked me to give him her money..." Sheena said.

"Take it back to her!" Joshua said. "She works for a noble in Meltokio."

"Um...Sure. Okay." Lloyd shrugged.

"But Lloyd! We gotta-!" Genis started.

"We haven't found anything here, and we need to stop by Meltokio anyway." Lloyd pointed out.

"Okay then...Let's go!" Anna said.

The group found themselves in Meltokio, talking to Rose...

"No! I can't take this! Give it back to him!"

"Okay! That's it!" Genis huffed. "What's going on?"

"Ask Joshua."

"We already did!" Lloyd sighed. "Come on, what's going on?"

"..." Rose sighed. "Joshua and I were engaged, but...I told him I was marrying a noble-"

"Why did you do that?!" Anna snapped.

"Well...he wanted to become a scholar, but if he married me, he'd have to support me...and I have a

debt to pay off to a noble here, so he wouldn't be able to afford to go to school..."

"So you did it for him..." Sheena whispered.

"Yes...and he needs money, so...I owe it to him..." she turned away. "Please, excuse me..."

"Hm..." Zelos muttered. "Yep, I think I heard something about that...Welp! Let's go to Sybak!"

"What? Why?" Yuan asked.

"Well duh! We're telling her man the truth!" Anna huffed.

"But-" Kratos started.

"WE. ARE. HELPING THEM!!!" Anna roared.

"...Yes dear." Kratos muttered.

Mithos and Yuan snickered. "Kratos is whiiiipppppeed! Kratos is whiiiiipppeeeed!"

Raine smacked both of them to the floor.

"I don't like immature cracks like that." she huffed. "Mithos, you have detention."

"Detention?! How the hell can I have detention-?"

"You have another essay then, on the laws of heat transfer."

After Mithos cried out in horror, they went back to Sybak. (Rhyme!)

"She lied to me?!" Joshua yelped. "...I'm going after her!"

"What? Dude, she has to work for that noble-" Zelos started.

"I don't care! I won't let out love die like this!"

With that, Joshua ran off.

"Um...Should we follow him? Make sure he doesn't hurt himself?" Lloyd asked.

"He's a man fighting for his love, we can't interfere." Regal stated.

"...Why didn't YOU say that?" Anna scoffed at Kratos.

"I don't make a habit of saying things like that." the angel stated simply.

"So...back to Meltokio again?" Lloyd moaned. "Man, I hate backtracking..."

"It's okay, Lloyd!" Colette chirped. "Cheer up!"

Once they arrived in Meltokio, the went into the church to talk to the Priest...

"Hello! How may I help you?" the woman smiled.

"Hey, do you have sacred wood here?" Lloyd asked.

"Well...yes, but we don't distribute it to the public..." the woman said.

"Well, why can't you help us out my litte blossom?" Zelos grinned.

"O-oh!" she blushed. "Chosen one! I'm terribly sorry, but the royal family forbids it..."

"Well, fine then." Zelos shrugged. "C'mon my hunnies, and you guys, we're going to the castle."

"Hunnies...?" Mithos blinked. "Gods, I knew he was a philanderer but..."

"I'm bored, let's go." Lloyd yawned.

"..." Kratos sighed.

The group walked outside and into the palace-

"Oh! It's them!" Hilda cried.

"Wonderful timing!" the King said. "You're just in time for the party!"

"Party? Cool!" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, we have to get the sacred wood!" Colette told him.

"Oh yeah..."

"Your highness," Yuan stepped forward. "We have a request, may we have some sacred wood?"

"What on earth for-? Wait, aren't you the Renegade leader?"

"You know him?" Lloyd asked Yuan.

"Well yeah," Sheena said. "Remember? He's the one that told us about the two worlds."

"Oh..."

"Yes, I am Yuan," Yuan answered the king. "We have need of your assistance."

"Well..."

"Come on, your highness!" Zelos said. "Can't your dad help us, my little beauty Hilda?"

The princess blushed, "Oh! Zelos! Father? Can't we give them some?"

"Well..."

"Please? Your majesty?" Lloyd asked.

The King sighed. "Very well, but in turn-"

"Uh-oh, here it comes..." Genis sighed.

"I insist you come to the banquet." he said. "Hilda's been looking forward to it, haven't you?"

"Why yes, of course! I want to thank my rescuers!"

"And she's been talking nonstop about the fellow in red there."

"M-me?" Lloyd blushed, stammering.

"Father!" Hilda cried, hiding her face behind a fan.

Colette's eye started twitching, Mithos poked her.

"Wow, you're actually mad..." the shorter blonde gaped.

"I-I'm not mad!" Colette stammered. "Sh-shut up!"

"The banquet is in one hour, we will send the proper apparel to the Chosen's house."

"Okay! To my mansion!" Zelos grinned, walking out the door.

"G-goodbye Sir Bud!" Hilda waved at Lloyd.

"It's Lloyd!" Lloyd blushed, walking away.

Colette followed after him, strangling a tissue she had found in her pocket. Upon reaching Zelos'

mansion, they were instantly plagued by his horrid...groupies! (Insert dramatic music)

"Zelos! You never come by here anymore!"

"Sorry my hunnies," the philanderer flirted. "I've been busy."

"Oh! It's Sheena!" one groupie snapped.

"Didn't we tell you people from Mizuho to stay away from Zelos?!"

"I'm not with him because I want to be!" Sheena stammered.

"Listen to you! You sound like an old woman! Like that brunnette there!"

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY!??!!?!?" Anna roared.

"See?" the floozie smirked.

"LET ME AT HER! I'LL RIP HER SPINE OUT OF HER BACK! I'll-!"

She was cut off when Kratos covered her mouth and held her back in order to stop her from killing

someone, God knows we don't want any floozie-sluts killed. (Sarcasm, just to make sure.)

"Now now my darlings," Zelos told his groupies. "I'll stop by your houses later, m'kay?"

"All right, Zelos!"

"You'd better keep your promise!"

"Zelos?"

"Yes?" the philanderer smiled.

"Who's the cute guy in red?"

"Wh-what?!" Zelos gaped.

"ARGH! What is going ON today?!" Lloyd griped, clutching his head.

"Sorry...Bye!"

The floozies fled, leaving Sheena to chew out Zelos.

"Can't you do something about them? Every time we come to Meltokio, it's the same thing!"

"I can't help it, the chicks just flock to my beauty!"

"...Then let us cover your face." Presea stated.

Mithos cheered. "Yes! Presea, that's gotta be the best thing you've ever said!"

"Do not talk to me."

"Ouch..."

Thus, Zelos became the 'Mysterious Masked Handsome Swordsman Zelos'.

"How is it mysterious if you use your name?" Sheena asked.

"Um..."

"How do we know your handsome if your masked?" Anna asked.

"Well-"

"Are you wearing that mask because your outfit is embarassing?" Presea asked.

"OUCH! PRESEAAAAA!"

Presea and Genis exchanged a high-five.

"Can we go inside now? It's getting cold." Raine asked.

The group walked inside and Zelos took of his mask, still mad aout the cracks Presea made. Hehehe...

"Ah! Master Zelos, packages have arrived from the palace!"

"Already? Wow, that was quick." Lloyd blinked.

"I'm sorry Sir bud, but yours didn't arrive."

"No, listen, it's LLOYD- Hey wait, I didn't get one?"

"There appears to have been a mistake..." Sebastion said.

"Fine, I guess I'll just go ask what happened..." Lloyd sighed.

"Be careful, Lloyd." Anna said.

"I'll be FINE, Mom! You've gotta stop worrying!" he smiled, then headed outside.

Anna sighed, "But he does worry me..."

Lloyd made his way to the palace and spoke to the Princess, (The King was elsewhere)

"Um, there was some kinda mistake, cause I didn't get my outfit or whatever..."

"Oh!" Hilda snapped her fingers. "Maids! Help Sir Lloyd with his outfit!"

"Sir Lloyd-?"

"Our apologies, Sir!" one maid said.

"We have your outfit ready, please come with us, we will assist you in dressing."

"Wh-what? No! I can dress myself!" Lloyd blushed bright red.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm seventeen! I can dress myself for the love of-!"

"Oh come now! Don't-!" the maid attempted to grab his hand.

"Ah!" Lloyd jolted backwards. "No, please, I have this thing about touching..."

Lloyd eventually got his way and got to dress himself. (Ew...) He admired himself in a mirror.

"Hey! Pretty nice!" he grinned.

Lloyd made his way to the 'party' which wasn't really a party at all. Sure, there was food, there was

music, but all it was was standing around, how boring is that? The mysteries of the Upper-class...

"You look like such a dork!" Mithos laughed at Genis.

Genis blushed, wearing his 'easter sunday' outfit. "Well, you're nerdy looking too!"

Mithos glared, wearing a green suit with a little bowtie. Talk about geeky...

**Mithos gained the title 'Geek!' Man, who dressed you? Your mom?**

Yuan was chatting with some noblewomen, who, he didn't seem to realize, were drooling. The

Renegade was wearing a suave red suit, very 'Bond' if you get my drift.

**Yuan gained the title 'Suave'! His way of talking renders women helpless.**

"So, I said to him, do I look like I'm concerned about your problems?"

"Oh, Sir Yuan! You're so...intelligent!" one woman swooned.

Raine glared over at them, angrily munching some walnuts. Lloyd found his parents.

"Oh, you look so handsome!" Anna chirped. "You even combed your hair!"

"Moooommmmmmm..." Lloyd groaned.

Anna was wearing a sleeveless blue dress that had a white sash tied around her waist, her hair in a bun.

**Anna gained the Title 'Majestic Mother'! Well, Kratos? How do I look?**

"Leave him alone, Anna," Kratos stated. "You're embarassing him."

Kratos was wearing a crimson outfit much like his own, except the the shoulder coverings of his

swallow tailed cape were gone, and the trailings that remained were black, as were the belts.

"I'm embarassing him?" Anna scoffed. "How could I be-?"

A noblewoman passing by noticed Kratos.

"Why heeellloooo! Sir Aurion was it? You look stunning, if I do say so myself."

Lloyd turned green.

**Kratos gained the title 'Sir Aurion'! A man with the demeanor of the royals themselves.**

"HE. IS. MIIIINNEEE!!" Anna roared, clutching Kratos' arm.

The woman ran away, frightened by Anna's 'banshee yell'.

"...Anna, didn't we tell you you had to work on that?" Kratos sighed.

"Whatever." she snapped, still hugging his arm.

Lloyd wandered around till he found Colette.

"Lloyd!" she smiled. "Do you like my outfit?"

"It's looks great on you!" Lloyd grinned.

"R-really?" she blushed.

"Of course!" Lloyd nodded.

"Um...Lloyd, I-"

"Oh! Sir Lloyd!"

Princess Hilda ran over, Colette instantly stopped herself from maiming her.

"Uh...Hi?" Lloyd said.

"Sir Lloyd? May I ask what your pastimes are?"

"Um...Why-?"

Another girl ran over. "Sir Lloyd? Is it true you're from Sylvarant?"

"Sir Lloyd! Is it true you hate tomatoes-?"

"Woah woah woah!" Lloyd backed away. "What's with all of you?"

"Yeah! We were talking!" Colette blushed.

"You can't have him all to yourself!" one girl huffed.

"Wh-what?!" Lloyd stared, looking practically horrified. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Run, Lloyd! Run!" Colette cried.

"AHH!" Lloyd ran off.

"COME BACK!" the girls cried, running after him.

Lloyd ran past Kratos and hid under the table, the girls running pass. Kratos knelt down and looked

under the tablecloth at his son, puzzled.

"What was that about?" he asked his son.

"I dunno!" Lloyd paled. "What is it with girls today?!"

"...Well, they're gone, Zelos is talking to them, it's safe to come out now."

Lloyd crawled out and dusted himself off. "Phew, that was weird..."

Yuan walked over. "Well, that was odd, getting chased by rabid girls?"

"Yeah! It's weird!" Lloyd paled.

Yuan smirked, sipping his martini. "You know, this is REALLY good alcohol, I haven't had any

since...hm...what was it? Kratos' three-thousandth and fifty eigth birthday? That was a wild one!"

"Yuan..." Kratos muttered dangerously.

"But man, his twentieth was the best! We ditched Mithos and went out on the town-"

"Yuan!" Kratos snapped.

"And we got drunk and met these hot chicks-"

"YUAN!" Kratos roared.

"And we woke up in the morning and- MmPH!"

Kratos was covering Yuan's mouth, glaring at him dangerously.

"You attempt to say more and I'll rip your tounge out of your mouth..." Kratos growled.

Lloyd was staring at his father, "WHAT did you do...?"

"Nothing!" Kratos snapped. "Isn't that RIGHT, Yuan...?"

Yuan nodded, accepting defeat as his friend released him.

"Anyway..." Yuan caught his breath. "Your sudden popularity might be a side-effect."

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked.

"Well, duh." Yuan snorted. "Hormones and mana work hand in hand when triggering a sense of

attraction to a member of the opposite sex. Since you've been intaking mana from several other males

females find attractive, such as...Zelos, Kratos, and, of course, myself. You're pretty much catnip."

Lloyd stared with eyes the size of tennis balls.

"...Girls can't resist you. They want you like you want food."

Lloyd's face lost all color.

"Added to that, you ARE an Aurion." Yuan sipped his martini. "Kratos had girls chasing him around

even withOUT all this mana business that's going on with you."

"He did?" Lloyd stared.

"Oh sure." Yuan nodded. "Once he had a good dozen chasing him to chem..."

"Yuan..." Kratos muttered.

"What? It's true." he shrugged, finishing his drink.

Apparently, Zelos had been eavesdropping and walked over.

"WHAT? Lloyd's more hot to girls than I am?! That's impossible!"

"Can we change the subject?" Lloyd asked, blushing.

"NEVER!" Zelos shouted. "I declare a contest! I will PROVE my hotness is supreme!"

"Help...me..." Lloyd muttered out of the corner of his mouth to Kratos.

"I'm staying out of this."

"Can't we just get the sacred wood already?!" Lloyd paled, getting desperate.

"It can wait!" Zelos huffed. "Sheena! C'mere a sec!"

Sheena rolled her eyes and walked over. "What is it THIS time?"

"Who's hotter? Me? Or Lloyd?"

"W-what?" Sheena stared. "First of all, I hate you, second of all I'm not answering that!"

The ninja stormed off, so Zelos called over Hilda.

"Tell me my little beauty, who do you find more attractive, me? Or this idiot?"

"Hey!"

Hilda looked at Zelos and blushed, then looked at Lloyd and flinched.

"Sir Lloyd!" she blurted. "Can I dance with you?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Lloyd ran away.

"WHAT?! That's impossible! No! Nonononononono!!!" Zelos cried.

"That Lloyd is such a damn lucky kid..." Yuan muttered, going off to get another martini.

**Colette: Lloyd is...attractive?**

**Me: He doesn't LOOK any different, it's just girls think he's hot now.**

**Colette: But you're a girl.  
**

**Me: So? I'm not in the story.**

**  
Colette: How come I don't act different to him?**

**Me: Because you love him to begin with, duh.**

**Colette: (Blush) I- I-!**

**Me: Review?**


	52. Chapter 52

**Colette: FREAKY! YOU'RE BACK!  
**

**(Hugs Freaky)**

**Me: Colette! Let go! Why are you so happy to see me?!  
**

**Colette: Because you were writing 'Zelda' and I was afraid you wouldn't come back!**

**Me: --; are all of my muses going to say that? God...**

**  
Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

"We finally got the sacred wood!" Lloyd grinned, looking at the wood in the storage.

"We'll only need about a foot." Yuan stated. "Presea? Would you-?"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Mithos snapped. "This is a mans job!"

"...So...why are YOU volunteering?" Zelos asked.

Mithos attempted to blast Zelos with Judgment, saved only by Raine smacking the half-elf's head.

"I'll lift it! I'm sure I can this time!" Lloyd said. "I mean...it's smaller for one..."

The teen put his hands on the sacred wood and attempted to lift it.

Cue laughing at his failure.

"Let me do it." Yuan tsked. "Kratos? Your son has girl arms."

Raine smacked Yuan upside the head.

"Ow! Watch it, woman!"

SMACK!

Presea sighed and picked up the sacred wood easily, then headed to the door.

"...I was upstaged by a girl with pink pigtails..." Yuan muttered.

"Now, Yuan, what have we learned?" Raine smirked.

"That someone needs to tie your hands together to stop from abusing oh-so-attractive cape wearers?"

SMACK!

"Ow! See? That is exactly what I'm talking about!!!"

Anna snickered, "They would make SUCH a good couple..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" both half-elves shouted.

"Um...N-nothing!" Anna blushed.

Thus, the group started to leave Meltokio but ran into a couple before leaving...

"Oh! It's you!"

Joshua and Rose were by the gates.

"Thanks to you, we finally can be together!" Rose smiled.

"What did we do...?" Lloyd blinked obliviously.

"Please, accept this as a token of our gratitude!" Joshua pulled out a stone.

"A...rock?" Sheena asked.

"That's-!" Yuan and Mithos gasped in unison.

"Admantite!" Raine blurted. "Where...on EARTH did you-?!"

"I've had it a while. I was studying it, but I don't need it anymore...I'm no longer in the academy."

"What? Why?" Genis asked.

"We...um..." Rose muttered.

"Can't afford it." Joshua grimanced.

"That's awful! Are you short on funds?" Raine asked.

"Of course not-!" Rose started.

"Yep." Joshua stated. "But we'll be fine! Please, take it."

"But-" Anna started.

"Okay!" Zelos grinned, taking the stone.

"Zelos!" Sheena shouted.

"What? We need this to save the world, including them."

"W-well..."

"They'll be fine," Zelos smiled genuinely. "Look at them, their love will pull them through."

Everyone stared as if Efreet had danced in wearing a bikini.

"...Oh shut UP!" the chosen snapped. "GODS! This is why I don't usually say stuff like that!"

Thus, they set off to their last destination. The Tower of Salvation. Unfortunately...

"Damn it!" Lloyd shouted. "They've got the entrance blocked!"

Yuan looked around, then spotted something.

"Over here. There's another way in."

"Wow. It sure is convenient having you guys with us..." Sheena said.

The blue-haired Seraph led them down into the passage then back up into the tower...

"Hey, there's something I wanna show you guys." Zelos said.

Of course, by now, all the players 'I have a bad feeling' sense are tingling, but nooooo...

"What is it?"

"I'll show ya." Zelos stated. "Colette, come here a sec."

At this point, WE were all like 'Uh-oh, not good!' but THEY were like...'La la la la!'.

"Um...okay..."

Colette walked over to where Zelos stood. That's when the angels, and Pronyma, came.

"Good work, Chosen." the Desian smirked. "Now, bring her to me."

"Sure thing."

"ZELOS!" Genis cried.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sheena shouted.

"Zelos, you BASTARD!" Mithos shouted. "You swore-! You-!"

"Oh shut UP!" Zelos scoffed. "You knew I was working for them since the beginning!"

"You knew about this?!" Anna snapped at Mithos.

"I-! I-! He said that-!"

"It's not the twerp's fault." Zelos stated. "I mean, I'm the one that lied circles around him."

"Why, Zelos?!" Lloyd shouted. "You were our friend!"

"Friend, huh? I never did get you to trust me, though..." Zelos sneered.

"Th- thats..." Lloyd growled. "Let Colette go!"

"Oh come on, what's the big deal? She wanted to be a sacrifice, remember?"

"You-!" Anna started.

"I side with the strongest." Zelos smirked.

...Note to self, add that quote to my 'things never to say around me' list on profile...

"Pronyma!" Mithos shouted. "I DEMAND you release Sylvarant's chosen!"

"I'm sorry 'my lord'," Pronyma stated. "But your 'other' is much more persuasive..."

"See ya, ciao." Zelos sneered.

"Lloyd! LLOOOOYYYYDDD!!!"

The Desian and both chosens dissappeared, about thirty angels confronted the group.

"Dissappear." one said.

"That...is...MY LINE!" Mithos shouted.

Lloyd was staring off into space, gazing in a stupor where Colette had last been.

_"Lloyd! LLOOOOOYYYYYYDDDDDD!!!"_

Lloyd's fists clenched tightly, his body began shaking.

"Lloyd! Snap out of it! We need to fight-!" Genis started.

"Shut up." Lloyd growled.

Crimson wings errupted from the half-angels back, the teen looked up, he was seeing red.

An angel flew toward him.

_**"Die."**_

Lloyd thrust a sword clean through the angel's skull, then pulled it back out with a sick 'schlup' sound.

**_"You will all DIE!!"_**

Lloyd's wings stiffened, the feathers becoming razor sharp. Suddenly the feathers along the edge flew

off of his wings and hurled themselves right to- actually, more like THROUGH the angels, felling all

the beings to the ground, blood spurting out of them. The captain of the angels remained.

"Retreat-!"

Lloyd had stabbed a sword through the angels throat.

"...L...lloyd...?" Anna whimpered.

Lloyd withdrew the blade and flicked the blood off it, not a trace of remorse in his eyes.

"..." Kratos paled.

Lloyd's wings slowly shrivled to their small, blackened form, his breathing growing choppy.

"...What...did...I...?" Lloyd whispered quietly. "What...did I do...?"

"...We don't have any time." Yuan stated. "They'll use Colette for Martel's vessel if we don't

hurry. Mithos, Kratos and I will head to Derris-Kharlan and get the aionis, the rest of you head after

Colette, the transporter should still be operational."

"Aw, dammit!" Mithos shouted. "They have to go down there?! It's freaking rigged the whole way!"

Lloyd withdrew his wings. "We don't have a choice! Colette needs us!"

Mithos sighed, "But...all those traps...and since they know I know, they'll probably put in even more."

"Then what do we do? Huh?" Lloyd snapped.

"...You're right, we don't have a choice." the blonde sighed.

"Mom, could you go with Dad and the others?" Lloyd asked Anna.

"What? Why?" his mother blinked.

"If it is trapped...I don't want you in harms way, you'll be safer with Dad."

"Now wait a minute-!" Anna started.

"We don't have time!" Raine snapped. "Anna! Go with the seraphim! We'll go after Colette! NOW!"

The groups went their seperate ways, Anna relunctantly leaving her son behind.

"Don't worry." Kratos told her. "He'll be just fine."

"How do you know?!" Anna snapped.

"He doesn't." Mithos said.

Kratos hit his former pupil upside the head in a very Raine-like manner.

"OW! HEY!"

"Be quiet." Kratos hissed.

"Would you knock it off?" Yuan snapped as they made their way through the tower.

"I hate this place..." Anna muttered. "Everything looks the same!"

Eventually, they got to Welgaia and hid behind several cargo boxes to observe the situation.

"Well, there aren't as many guards..." Mithos said.

"Most likely they went to guard the great seed." Yuan stated.

"There's still alot of them, how do we find the aionis thing?" Anna asked.

"It should be in the supply building." Mithos said. "I should be able to get it easily, that is, if the angels

can tell the difference between me and...the other...me...man that sounds weird."

"That's probably our best chance." Yuan stated. "The angels have all been programmed to recognize

Kratos and I as traitors, but I don't believe they're bright enough to tell the difference between you and-

the...other you. ...You're right, that DOES sound very strange..."

"Tell me about it, I'm stuck with three four-thousand year old Cruxis angels." Anna rolled her eyes.

"That didn't stop you from marrying Kratos, though." Mithos pointed out.

Anna smacked Mithos upside the head.

The grouped sneaked to the supply building and stopped right before it.

"Mithos, can you still change your appearance?" Yuan asked.

"I...think so..."

Mithos took out his wings and closed his eyes, then switched into his adult form.

"Ew..." he said. "I never realized how queer this outfit is..."

Anna snickered, "I thought you were a girl at first, so..."

"No time!" Yuan hissed. "Mithos, walk in and get the aionis."

"All right."

The ex-cruxis leader went into the building, leaving the other three behind. About two seconds later-

"RUN!"

Mithos, back in his child form, had rushed out of the building along with-

"ZELOS?!" Anna snarled.

"It's okay!" Mithos said. "No time to explain! Let's go!"

"But-!" Anna started.

"Hey, I got the freaking rock, now let's beat it!" Zelos said.

The five angels made a beeline for the transporter and down the Tower, once they were a good ways..

"Okay, so WHAT are you doing here?" Anna snapped at Zelos.

"I told you! I got your freaking rock!" the chosen snapped.

"I walked in just as he was getting it." Mithos stated. "He freaked out because he thought I was-...you

know, and I changed back so he might shut up. But the guards heard him shout and ran in."

"I thought it would be our best chance." Zelos stated. "If they trusted me, I could get in no prob..."

"Wait...so you betrayed us to get that rock for us?" Anna gaped.

"It would seem so." Kratos stated cooly.

Yuan sighed, "I never know what he's thinking..."

"M'kay, so which one of you is gonna carry this?" Zelos held out the aionis.

"I'll take it." Yuan stated, inserting it into his wingpack.

"We've got to hurry." Zelos said. "I already opened the door for the others down below."

"You did?"

Zelos smirked, "Why, of course! The Great Zelos always comes through!"

There was a collective '...' before they continued downward. They didn't get far before-

"Hey! It's Regal!"

The president was fighting off angels, barely able to move, panting heavily.

"Die." an angel said.

"Good idea!"

Zelos sliced the angel and saved Regal.

"Zelos-?" he gasped.

Kratos, Yuan, and Mithos had wiped out the remaining angels, Anna running to Regal.

"Are you hurt?" she asked. "Here, have a miracle gel."

"Thank you..." Regal stated. "Is...Zelos on our side again?"

"Seems like it." Anna shrugged.

"The others went up ahead, we have to hurry!" Regal stated.

The continued on to a large staircase, a hole in the middle beneath it.

"Good luck..." they heard a faint voice come from it.

"Sheena!" Anna yelped.

Zelos dove in to the hole, earning a gasp from the rest of the group. A second later, Zelos came up

holding Sheena bridal style, showing off orange wings.

"Wait...he's a...?" Anna stared. "Oh goddess, not again..."

"Z...zelos...?" Sheena gaped up at her rescuer.

Zelos laughed nervously, "Um...Well, you didn't expect me to let such a voluptuos wonder-...aw, to

hell with the flirting crap, are you all right, Sheena?"

Sheena gaped at him, "You...called me by my name!! And you're an angel?!"

"Why, thank you so much to say so!" Zelos laughed, then landed and set her on her feet.

"Hold still...Healing stream!" Kratos cast.

Sheena's wounds healed up, she sighed in relief.

"Thank you...Zelos, why did you come back?" Sheena asked.

Zelos shrugged, "Well...I guess I'm not THAT much of an asshole-"

Sheena hugged him, the womanizer going bug-eyed.

"Thank you." Sheena muttered, then released him. "Come on! We have to catch up to the others!"

"Right." Anna stated, unfurling her wings. "We'll fly you guys over."

"...Hey, Zelos? Are you all right?" Mithos poked Zelos.

"Oh, I've gotta feel-IN I'm inta something goooooodd!!!" the chosen sing-songed.

"Ugh...puppy love..." Mithos shuddered.

Another few minutes later they came across Raine, who Yuan instantly swiped out of harms way. Then

they saved Presea, and Genis soon after that. Genis hugged his sister tightly upon seeing she was alive.

"SIS! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" he cried.

"It's all right, I'm here..." the half-elf held her brother.

Mithos watched them, a feeling of envy sank into him. Genis was so lucky to have his sister...

Suddenly, Raine turned and dragged Mithos into her hug too. "I'm so glad you both are safe!"

"..." Mithos stared in shock. "W...what...?"

"I had a feeling you needed a big sister at the moment, too." Raine smiled.

Mithos started quivering, then hugged Raine back, crying.

Anna coughed loudly, "Ahem! I know this is a very tender moment, but MY SON IS UP AHEAD!!!"

Everyone covered their ears, Zelos and Mithos shouting 'ouch!' Just then, they were ambushed by a

small army of monsters, Kratos drew his sword.

"You catch up to Lloyd! I'll hold them off!"

Anna, Zelos, Yuan and Mithos drew their weapons.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Yeah, and we owe you this help anyway!" Zelos said for himself, Yuan and Mithos.

"Fine then, everyone else! Go!" Kratos snapped.

The group ran off as the remaining five fought the monsters. Once they defeated the creatures,

they hurried off to the main room just as Pronyma met her demise.

"Lloyd!" Anna was the first to enter on the balcony. "Are you okay!?"

"He seems fine." Kratos stated, jumping down after his wife.

"Okay! Let's get crackin!" Zelos stated, following them.

Yuan leapt down after, as did Mithos. The older Mithos, the 'Yggdrasill' as I dub him, looked at him.

"Oh...well well well..." he sneered. "The weaker half is back, is it?"

"Hey! You diss me, you're dissing yourself!" Mithos shouted.

Yggdrasill laughed. "Myself? A weak, sentimental little fool? You dare speak to your dominant side?"

Just then, the case holding Colette opened, then she walked out.

"! Sister! You've finally come back to me!"

"What-?! NO! Colette-! It can't be!" Lloyd gasped.

"Mithos...what have you done?" Colette said in Martel's voice.

"What? Oh you mean seeing double?" Yggdrasill motioned to Mithos. "I simply rid myself of the

weaker half, I have no need for HIS type of thoughts."

"No...not that...this body..." Martel said. "What you have done...is wrong."

"What? Oh, I see...you don't like that one, do you?"

"You dumbass!" Mithos shouted. "Don't you get it?! Everything you- we- I did! Was wrong! Don't

you understand?! So much for being so 'dominant'!!"

"Silence!" Yggdrasill shouted, blasting his 'inferior'.

"Guardian!" Lloyd blocked it, shielding the blonde. "We won't let you get away with this!"

"Please...stop this...stop him..." Martel whispered, then released her hold on Colette.

"No!" Yggdrasill shouted, then in a rage turned to Lloyd. "You...this is all YOUR fault!!!!!"

**Hm...does this qualify as a cliffhanger? I don't know...hm...**

**Colette: Zzzzz...**

**Me: Huh? Why is she sleeping? Was it that boring?!**

**Colette: Hm...what? Oh, it's not that, it's just I didn't get to do much!  
**

**Me: Oh...anyway, reveiw?**


	53. Chapter 53

**Sigh...it's the same thing every day...**

**  
Colette: Uh-oh.**

**Me: Everyday I do the same thing...everyday I eat ramen, everyday I watch Naruto, everyday **

**I spend hours typing on the computer...sigh...**

**Colette: She's in a rut...Freakyanimegal owns nothing!  
**

**Me: Everyday I have them say the same disclaimer...**

"You...this is all YOUR fault!!!"

The group drew their respective weapons as Yggdrasill advanced on them.

"DIEEE!!!" Yggdrasill shouted, attempting to attack Lloyd.

"No you don't!"

Anna jumped up and attempted to stab Yggdrasill from above, the half-elf dodged and swiped at her.

"VICTORY LIGHT SPEAR!" Kratos attacked.

"THUNDER CRASH!" Yuan joined in.

Yggdrasill dodged, snarling at them.

"Why can you not accept the ideal world I have envisioned?"

"How can your world be ideal if it causes countless people to suffer?!" Lloyd snapped.

"You be quiet-!"

"YOU be quiet! Retribution!" Mithos cast.

"Ugh-! Why you-!"

"Eternal damnation!"

"Holy song!"

"Pyre seal!"

"Flame lance!"

"Photon!"

"Indignation!"

"Eagle dive!"

The group assaulted Yggdrasill mercilessly, however...

"AGH!"

"Lloyd-!"

Yggdrasill had pinned Lloyd to the wall, the teens face scrunched up in pain from the mana

intake he was getting from the Cruxis Angel. Yggdrasill smirked.

"It hurts you? I wonder..." he put his hand an inch withing Lloyd's forhead. "How much would it hurt

you, I wonder, if it were to be flesh on flesh contact? Hm? Shall we find out?"

Yggdrasill placed his hand on Lloyd's forhead. The swordsman cried out in pain, his hair shot from

brown, to gold, then red, blue, pink, black, auburn, silver and then began the cycle again.

"Lloyd-!!" Colette cried.

Colette threw her charkams at Yggdrasill's arm, he released Lloyd in order to avoid the weapons as

they came flying toward him. Lloyd collapsed onto the floor holding his head crying out in agony as

his hair and skin flashed different colors, his wings were out and twitching fiercely.

"INDIGNATION!" Genis cast.

"THUNDER CRASH!" Yuan slammed his weapon into Yggdrasill.

"IDIGNATE CRASH!" Genis and Yuan attacked in unison.

"Lloyd!" Anna ran to Lloyd's side as Yggdrasill was distracted. "Are you all right-?!"

Lloyd didn't answer, shuddering violently. Suddenly he looked up and then locked eyes on Yggdrasill.

"ELEMENTAL LANCE!"

Yggdrasill gasped in horror, a lance of fire struck down at him, then ice, electricity, water, wind, earth,

dark, light and then a large one with all the elements cackling around it pummeled into him.

"GAH!"

"RISING FALCON!"

Lloyd sliced through Yggdrasill, the Cruxis Angel fell to the ground with a thud. Lloyd panted, barely

standing and holding his swords in front of him. The boy attempted to stand upright then fell as well.

"Lloyd!"

"Is he all right?" Genis asked.

Raine ran to Lloyd and quickly cast healing circle. Lloyd's breathing calmed somewhat but his hair and

wings continued in their bizarre pattern. Yuan stepped forward and went wide-eyed.

"Quick! We have to get him to Heimdal!"

"Heimdal? Why Heimdal?" Mithos blurted.

"Trust me." Yuan said simply. "Someone grab Lloyd and lets get out of here."

"Is Yggdrasill-?"

Genis kicked Yggdrasill, "Yep, he's dead."

"Like I said, grab Lloyd and let's get out of here!"

"But won't that hurt him-?"

"It'll hurt him even worse if we don't!" Yuan snapped.

Kratos lifted up his son and the group scrambled out in such a hurry, they failed to realize that after

Yggdrasill's body was left there, his Cruxis Crystal had slid over and embedded itself into the back of

Mithos' neck. The half-elf himself was in such a hurry, he didn't realize it himself...

They hurried to Heimdall, meeting some technicallities at the gate.

"YOU!" a sentry gasped in horror, seeing Yuan and Mithos.

"Uh.." Mithos hid behind Genis.

"Please allow Kratos and his son into the village." Yuan stated. "The boy is in critical condition."

"He's a..." an elf gaped at Lloyd. "He's a nephiliem! Are you crazy?! Allow one of those into-?!"

"Please!" Colette cried. "You have to help Lloyd!!"

The elf elder made the scene, "Let them in."

"What? But sir, it's a nephiliem, and- and THEM." the elf pointed to Yuan and Mithos.

"It would be against our duty to allow the boy to die. Let them in."

The group rushed in, aside from the half-elves who lingered behind.

"Hey! Guys! Come on!" Anna said.

"We can't." Genis said.

"We're half-elves." Raine stated.

"No half-elves may enter the village." an elf stated.

"But-!" Anna started.

"It's okay," Genis muttered. "Just make sure Lloyd gets better."

"Listen carefully." Yuan stated. "Tell the medics that Lloyd needs a manata roshfan."

"A what what what?"

"Just do it. They'll know what to do." Yuan stated.

"G-got it!" Anna ran in after the others.

"...I'm sorry, Genis." Mithos said.

"Huh? Oh...it's okay." Genis muttered. "I just hope Lloyd is okay..."

"You and I both." Yuan sighed.

The others meanwhile, had found themselves in the inn. Anna relayed Yuan's message to the

elves and suddenly several elves were in their fussing over Lloyd, pushing the others to the side.

"Uh...What are they doing?" Sheena wondered.

"As long as it helps Lloyd, who cares?" Zelos shrugged.

An elf walked up to Kratos, "He's your child, correct?"

"Yes." the angel nodded.

"What is he?"

"What do you mean what 'is he'?!" Anna snarled.

"He's a nephiliem." Kratos told the elf.

The elf went wide-eyed, "I knew it... You, you do realize the boy's mana is completely unstable?"

"We figured it was something like that." Sheena nodded.

"He risks undergoing nephitmoralisis."

"...Which is?" Anna asked.

"To put it simply, if his mana does not stablize itself he shall undergo a metamophisis and become a

full-fledged _Nefil, _which is our word for 'demon'."

" A what?!"

"What happens to Lloyd if-?" Colette paled.

"If he becomes a nefil, then he will have to be killed." the elf said. "A Nefil is someone who's essence

has been twisted, if he becomes one he shall have only one desire. To elminate living things."

Anna gaped in horror, the rest of the group wide-eyed in fear as well. The elf noticed their expressions

and forced a reassuring look onto her face.

"We're doing all we can, just pray he stays strong." she stated.

The elf walked off, leaving Anna to lose her strength to stand and fall into Kratos' arms.

Meanwhile, the half-elves were pacing outside of the village.

"Grr...I can't take this!!" Genis cried. "Just WAITING here!!"

"There's nothing else we CAN do." Raine stated.

"I just hope we weren't too late." Yuan muttered to himself.

Mithos was staring off into the sky, his eyes glazed.

"...You seem awfully quiet." Yuan muttered.

"...Yeah." Mithos said simply. "It's just...nevermind."

The blonde sighed into his hands. His heart felt heavy, as if he had a weight on his chest. When Martel

had possessed Colette...he didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't let Colette be just a vessel,

but for that moment, he would have given anything for Martel to have stayed. The half-elf whimpered

softly, the one he had spent mellinnia trying to see again, all of that effort to get his sister back...

"Mithos...?" Genis asked.

Mithos closed his eyes, attempting to fight back a creeping sensation that was telling him to burst out

into tears. After all that to see his sister again, all those centuries, only to have her, then have her

wrenched away again. Mithos swallowed, but...Martel wanted that, he knew, but that didn't make him

feel any better... Mithos flinched, he was such a selfish brat, he realized, to want something he knew

was wrong. He still wanted his sister, but...it hurt too much to think anymore.

"Mithos? Are you all right?" Genis tapped his shoulder.

"H-huh?!" Mithos flinched. "Oh...Sorry, I'm all right..."

"...I'm sorry, Mithos." Genis said. "About...Martel..."

"...It's...okay..." Mithos muttered. "Really. I'm okay."

"Hey!" a voice shouted. "Get back in here!!"

The half-elves turned to the gate entrance as none other than Lloyd Aurion ran up to them, Anna

and several elves running ater him, telling him to get back in the inn.

"Lloyd-?" Genis gaped.

Lloyd skidded to a stop, "There you guys are! What're you doing out here?!"

"We-we're not allowed into the village-" Genis started.

"What?! Says who?!" Lloyd snapped.

"The elves, you know that-" Raine started.

"Half-elves are not permitted into-" the sentry started.

"It was that type of attitude that gave rise to Cruxis!" Lloyd snapped.

"Why you-!"

The elf elder appeared on the scene yet again.

"Enough. Lloyd Aurion, why do you wish them to enter?"

"Because they're my friends, of course!" Lloyd said. "Why do you guys all have to care about race?!

Just because they're different doesn't mean they're BAD! Genis is my best friend! Raine's the best

teacher anyone could have! I mean- well yeah, Mithos is a twerp and Yuan's a stiff-"

"Hmph." Yuan snorted.

"Well excuse me..." Mithos muttered.

"But they're not that bad when you get to know them!" Lloyd continued. "Can't you just-?...I

mean...you let me in, right? I'm a 'nephiliem', right? If you can tolerate me, why not them?"

"..." the elder sighed. "You have a point...though... All right then, I will allow them access to the

village. HOWEVER, they will not be able to use any facilities, am I clear?"

"We can come in?!" Mithos and Genis gasped in unison.

"Yes, but if you do ANYTHING inappropriate, we shall throw you right back out."

"...Thank you." Yuan said simply.

"Back in..." Raine muttered.

"Well..." Lloyd smiled. "I'm glad that's...settled..."

Lloyd staggered, Anna ran up to him.

"Lloyd!! You have to get back in the inn!"

"But Mom...I'm okay..." Lloyd stammmered. "I just...feel tired..."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Genis asked his friend.

"Yeah...g'night." the teen fell over, snoring.

"...That boy..." Anna muttered. "Freaking worries the hell out of me..."

"How does he manage to fall asleep like that?" Raine tsked.

Anna sighed, "Okay, who's helping me carry him back?"

Yuan rolled his eyes, "It should be all right to touch him now..."

The half-elf easily lifted Lloyd up, and for the first time in a longest while, Lloyd's body remaind the

same as it was prior to being in contact with anyone. Translation: Back. to. normal. (For...slow people)

"See?" Yuan smirked. "All right, Anna, I'll take him to the inn."

"Thank you." Anna smiled.

They walked into town, Genis and Mithos followed them in. Raine walked in slowly...

"...Home..." she muttered.

The others got Lloyd back to the inn, Yuan, Genis and Mithos had to wait outside, again. However,

Yuan and Mithos were now attracting hoardes of stares.

"It's them..." one whispered.

"It's Mithos, and Yuan!!"

"What are they doing here?!"

"The fallen hero? In here? What's the meaning of this?!"

"First Kratos, now Mithos and Yuan? Is Martel going to waltz in next?"

"Well, not much has changed here." Yuan sighed.

"Nice, aren't they?" Mithos spat.

"I didn't think elves lived as long as you guys..." Genis said.

"They don't." Yuan stated. "But all the elves know about us, what we look like, everything."

"Huh? How?" Genis wondered.

"Elves do nothing but study," Mithos grumbled. "So they study everything and everyONE."

"...That's kind of creepy..." Genis said.

"No kidding."

"Oh!" they heard Raine gasp. "This tree-!"

The three male half-elves turned to find the female gazing at a tree.

"What is it, Raine?" Mithos asked.

"This tree...I used...to climb this tree!!" Raine cried in glee. "Oh...!"

Genis smiled, "Well, Raine's happy."

Yuan sighed, "I guess I'll go see if that old boulder's still around..."

"Old boulder?" Mithos asked.

"Yeah, the one I graffitied when I was eighteen." Yuan said.

"The one that said 'Origin sucks'?" Mithos wondered.

Yuan smirked, "Yep."

"Why on earth did you write that?!" Genis gaped.

"I wanted to see if it'd make Origin mad at me." Yuan shrugged.

"Oh...so that explains why your hair turned pink that one day..." Mithos blinked.

Yuan clasped his hand over Mithos' mouth.

"SHUT. UP." he growled. "Got it? Shut up."

"Mmmph!" Mithos flailed.

Genis laughed, "Can I see it?"

"Hm? Sure." Yuan shrugged. "After I give Mithos a good dutch rub-"

SMACK!

"I told you not to hurt my pupil!!!" Raine roared.

"HEY!" Yuan snapped.

"Whew! Thank the gods for your sister..." Mithos told Genis.

"Heh heh!" Genis laughed.

The door to the inn opened, the group aside from Anna exited it.

"How's Lloyd?" Genis asked immediately.

"His mana's stabalized." Kratos stated.

"They said he just needs rest, and he'll be just fine!" Colette chirped.

"That's wonderful!" Raine smiled, right in the middle of hitting Yuan.

Kratos looked at Yuan, then Mithos.

"..." he blinked. "They let you in here?"

Mithos shrugged, "I was shocked, too."

Sheena yawned loudly, "Gosh I'm so stressed...I think I'll go take a nap somewhere..."

"I'll go check out the chicks." Zelos said.

Sheena rolled her eyes, then noticed Zelos was still standing by here.

"...Well?" Sheena asked.

"You're pretty much the hottest one here." Zelos shrugged.

Sheena blushed and began stuttering as Colette, Regal and Presea decided to take a walk.

"Hey, Genis." Mithos said. "Want to look around with me? I want to see how much has changed..."

"I'll come with you." Raine stated. "After all...I wouldn't be suprised if someone attacked you."

Mithos glared at her, "Just because it's TRUE..."

"Let's get sightseeing, or else you both have another essay!!"

Mithos and Genis jumped.

"Okay! Let's go!" Mithos blurted.

"Y-yeah!" Genis agreed.

The trio walked off, leaving Kratos and Yuan there.

"...Anna's still with Lloyd?" Yuan asked.

Kratos nodded, "Yes."

"...This place...hasn't changed much, has it?" Yuan asked Kratos.

Kratos shook his head, "It looks almost exactly the same..."

"Heh..." Yuan smirked. "I remember the last time I was here..."

"When was that?"

"You were there." he said. "It was when you became the Origin seal."

"..." Kratos nodded. "Yes..."

"..." Yuan sighed. "So...what have you decided, about that?"

"...The need the Eternal Sword, you know." Kratos stated.

"You know Lloyd and Anna aren't going to let you." Yuan pointed out.

"..." Kratos closed his eyes. "There is no choice."

Yuan sighed, "How'd I know you were going to say that?"

"Because it's true?" Kratos suggested.

"..." Yuan muttered to himself. "There's gotta be an alternative..."

"Now you're just sounding like my son." Kratos smirked.

"Ouch." Yuan laughed. "But seriously..."

"...Yuan," Kratos looked up at the sky. "How long ago was it, that we were friends?"

"Huh?" Yuan blinked. "Since Rodyle died."

"No, I mean when we were in Cruxis." Kratos stated. "Or was it before even that? "

"..." Yuan frowned. "Hm...Tch...I think it was when you ran awy that we stopped being friends."

"Ran away? Oh, you mean when I met Anna."

Yuan nodded, "I thought...you were really gone. In more ways than one."

"...You mean you thought I gave in."

"You did." Yuan stated. "When you agreed to have Mithos wipe your memory."

"..." Kratos closed his eyes. "You're right... I did give up."

"...Oh come on, don't make that face." Yuan tsked. "You can't change the past, just the future."

"..." Kratos looked at him. "You were stronger than me."

"Huh?" the half-elf blinked.

"Martel was the one he wanted to ressurrect, your love." Kratos stated. "Yet...you were the one that

rose against him...you were the one that lost most, and still risked everything..."

Yuan smiled, "Well...I guess that's true."

Kratos smiled at him.

"Woah, I haven't seen you do that in...centuries." Yuan gaped like an idiot.

Kratos laughed. "I haven't seen _you_ do that in mellinnia."

"Oh, touche." Yuan laughed as well.

**Colette: Aw! Yuan and Kratos are friends!  
**

**Me: Hm...yep. Nice non-slash Kruan stuff. It's hard to find friend fluff...O.o...**

**Colette: Hm...it is... It's always romance-**

**Me: Or slash. Hey, someone do me a favor. Write a non-gay Kruan story! FRIEND FLUFF!**

**Colette: Freaky, why don't you?  
**

**Me: I just did.**

**Colette: Oh...**

**Me: Oh yeah, and please, no one call me a homophobiac. I don't like gayness, but I'm not **

**going to go out and kill gay people for God's sake! Their choice, I just don't agree. Tough for **

**me. (Sorry, someone called me a homophobiac once and it PISSED me off!)**

**Colette: Review, please!**

**Me: Oh! And thanks for all of you who told me to get of my lazy ass and get this chapter up!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Colette: What chapter is this?**

**Me: Hm...fifty...four?**

**Colette: Wow! This is long! - **

**Me: It's like my second longest...nice.**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

**Me: Sorry it took so long...I had massive writers block AND I was denied internet **

"Ugh.."

Lloyd sat up, holding his head. An elfin woman came over.

"Are you feeling better, young one?"

"Ugh..." Lloyd looked at her. "Uh...yeah, hey, where's-?"

"Mrs. Aurion," the elf called. "Your son is awake."

Anna dashed in, "Lloyd! Are you feeling okay? Do you need more rest? Are-?"

"I'm fine Mom, I'm fine..." Lloyd yawned. "I'm just tired...hey, where's everyone else?"

"They've been looking around the village." Anna said. "You've been sleeping for a while..."

Lloyd stretched and got to his feet, "Well...I think I'm good to go."

Anna smiled, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Pardon me, young one." the elf said. "But may I see your wrists?"

"H-huh?!" Lloyd stammered. "Why?"

"...Do what she asks, Lloyd." Anna said.

Lloyd grimanced then slowly removed his gloves, revealing the blue-green feathers.

"What the-?!" Anna yelped.

"Hm..." the elf muttered. "That's strange...they should have dissappeared by now..."

"YOU HAVE FEATHERS ON YOUR WRIST?!" Anna gaped. "How on earth-?!"

"Moooom..." Lloyd moaned. "You know why..."

Anna was silent a moment.

"Do they tickle?" she scratched her head.

Lloyd laughed and the elf coughed. Lloyd slipped on his gloves and headed to the door.

"Wait." the elf said.

"Huh? What?" Lloyd asked.

"...Nevermind." the woman said. "Just go find your friends."

"Huh...? Uh...okay..."

Lloyd and Anna left, leaving the elven woman to bit her lip with a concerned expression.

"Lloyd!"

Before Lloyd knew it, Colette had hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're better!" she said.

"Heh heh...hey...it doesn't hurt!" Lloyd blinked.

"Huh?" Colette blinked.

"You're touching me, and it doesn't hurt!" he grinned. "Finally! I think I'm over that weird stuff!"

"You'll never be over this 'weird stuff'!" Zelos said as he walked over.

"He's got a point, Lloyd." Sheena smiled, walking beside him.

"Huh? What are YOU two doing walking together...?" Anna smirked.

"I-! I'm not-!" Sheena jumped away from Zelos. "I'm not doing anything with an idiot like him!"

"Oohhh...Sheeeennnaaa..." Zelos whined. "That's not niiiiiiiiceeee..."

"Where are the others?" Colette asked.

"Huh? Well, Raine and Regal are looking around still, Genis is hitting on Presea..." Zelos trailed.

"Oh, and the three really old dudes that only look like they're either fourteen or twenty-something

are remnisencing somewhere."

And indeed they were, they were reminsencing by the rock Yuan had graffitied after finding it a

ways down the riverside.

"I can't believe it's still here!" Yuan laughed. "How did it last this long?"

"Well, we lasted this long." Mithos shrugged.

"He has a point." Kratos stated.

"Still..." Yuan said. "Does this brings back memories..."

Mithos smiled, "Yeah...remember that time Kratos tried to teach you how to speak pig latin? You

still can't do it right!"

"Wh-what?!" Yuan snapped. "I can so speak pig latin!"

"Onay ouyay an'tcay." Kratos said with a smirk.

"Stop that." Yuan snarled.

"Histay siay unnyfay." Mithos teased.

"I said to stop that!" Yuan snapped.

"Uanyay ookslay ikelay irlgay." Mithos grinned mischeivieouly.

"Stop it you little-!!" Yuan growled.

"Uckfay ouyay." Mithos flipped him off.

"THAT'S IT!"

Yuan lunged at Mithos and found themselves in an old fashioned fistfight, Kratos observing the

scene with a faint trace of an expression that revealed he found it quite amusing. They were at the

point where Yuan had Mithos in a headlock and the blonde was pulling on the cape-wearers hair

when...

"Take it back you little brat! Take it back!" Yuan said, holding onto the struggling blonde.

"NEVER!" Mithos said, biting Yuan's arm.

"YEOUCH! WHY YOU LITTLE-!!" Yuan formed a ball of volt-mana in his palm..

"Woooaaahhh..." a voice said.

The Cruxis Angels looked up to see the group staring at them in disbelief. Lloyd burst out

laughing and everyone else followed.

"Th-that's-! HAHAHAHHA!" Lloyd clutched his gut.

"You- you-" Genis was enveloped in giggles.

"A fighting twerp and moron." Zelos smirked. "Funny...but the act's already taken. Lloyd and

Genis were here first."

"HEY!"

Raine stepped forward, "Oh Yuan? What did I tell you about hurting my pupils...?!"

"Uh...um..." Yuan paled.

"Nice knowing you, Yuan." Mithos grinned.

"W-wait!! Kratos! Help me out here-!!"

"Blame your fate." Kratos shrugged.

"My FATE?! Spirits damn it all, Kratos! I hate it when you say th-! OUCH!"

Raine smacked Yuan with her staff, "This will teach you not to listen to me!!"

"Ow-! Wait-! OUCH! Stop it you psychotic-!! OUCH! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS-! UGH!"

Yuan fell onto the ground, having just been dealt a blow to his...as Zelos would say 'little buddy'.

Mithos laughed for a second.

"It's your turn, Mithos." Raine said.

"Wh-what?! Why me-?!"

"Because you failed your essay! A HISTORY essay! HISTORY!" Raine shouted. "That's

unbelievable!"

"You can't expect me to remember everything that happened in four-thousand years-?!" Mithos

gaped.

"Yes I can. Time for your punishment!"

Everyone fled as Raine began abusing the blonde half-elf. A bit after Raine had calmed down

(And Mithos had been healed multiple times) they began to plot their next course of action.

It was silent, a tense feeling in the air. They knew what had to be done, but...

"I have to release the Origin seal." Kratos stated. "It's the only way."

"But if you do that, you'll die!" Lloyd said. "Dad, please! There's gotta be another way-!"

Raine sighed, "Lloyd, no matter how many times you say that, there may not always BE another

way..."

"But...but..." Lloyd trailed.

"That's not true!" Anna said. "You said that about Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. You said there was

no way for them to live together peacefully! There is a way! We're doing it right now! And if

there isn't a way..."

"Then we just gotta make one!" Lloyd said. "I won't let you die, Dad!"

"..." Kratos closed his eyes.

"...Mr. Kratos?" Colette said. "Do you really want to make the same mistake I did? Sacrifice

yourself?"

"Colette." Kratos answered. "That was a different situation. We didn't know what the sacrifice of

the chosen was...well, either that or we didn't recall it at the time. This time, we do know."

Yuan sighed, "As much as I hate to admit he's right..."

"...I'm sorry." Mithos bit his lip. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault...all of it is..."

"Mithos..." Genis trailed.

"This isn't the time for apologies." Yuan stated. "Kratos-"

"No. I'm sure of this." Kratos stated. "I will release the seal."

Anna began to say something, then choked on her words as she began to cry. Lloyd looked even

more infuriated then before.

"I-!!"

"Lloyd." Kratos looked at him. "...My son, listen to me."

"..." Lloyd glared at him.

"...This is what has to be done." he said. "This will reunite the worlds...to hesitate is to make all

that's happened pointless."

Lloyd glared at him angrily, then turned away from him and stomped off in a huff.

"..." Kratos looked away from them, blocking the expression on his face.

"...Kratos-" Anna started.

"I'll be waiting at the seal. Come once you're ready."

The Seraph walked off in the opposite direction as Lloyd. Anna began to go after Kratos, then

turned toward Lloyd's direction, she hesitated back and forth before plopping down onto the

ground and sobbing into her arms. Lloyd stomped off down the riverbed, kicking rocks as he

went.

"Bastard..." he muttered. "Freaking bastard..."

The teen looked up into the clouds, his back quivered.

"...Stupid wings..." he muttered. "..."

The teen sat down by the riverside, miserably tossing pebbles into the water. He knew that they

had to get the Eternal Sword, but..

"Lloyd? Can we talk?"

Lloyd flinched and looked up, Mithos was standing beside him. The blonde sat down next to him

without waiting for an answer. It was silent for a few minutes as Lloyd looked at the half-elf

questioningly. Mithos looked around a bit before sighing.

"You know...I never thought I'd be here again." he said. "Heimdall...it's where I was born, you

know."

"..." Lloyd didn't respond.

"...We all knew...that someday this would happen." Mithos bit his lip. "Yuan, Martel and I...when

Kratos became the seal."

Lloyd flinched, defiantly looking away from the old child.

"When Origin gave me the Sword, he told us it took so much of his power that he was fading..."

Mithos said. "If Origin faded away, so would existence. The Summon Spirits came, they told us

that we had to save Origin."

"...What?" Lloyd looked at Mithos, suprised.

Mithos nodded, "They told us that someone had to infuse their own mana with Origin. In other

words...well, Origin became a part of Kratos, and the King of Summon Spirits can't sleep

forever...eventually, we knew Origin would have to be released."

"...That's why you didn't kill him?" Lloyd asked. "So you would be the only one with Origin's

power?"

Mithos flinched, "Wow...you actually are smart every now and then..."

"Hey!" Lloyd snarled.

"It was a compliment, but anyways, yes..." he sighed.

"So...Origin is inside of Dad?" Lloyd said.

Mithos nodded, "Yes, that's why...if you want to stop the vying for mana...if you want to save the

worlds..."

Lloyd gritted his teeth, "Why...why did you make him the seal!?"

"I didn't." the blonde said sadly. "He volunteered."

"...What?" Lloyd asked. "But...why?"

The half-elf stood up with a shrug, "That's one of the things only he can answer."

"...Did he go off already?" Lloyd asked.

Mithos sighed, "Knowing him, probably. After all, he's just as stupid as you sometimes."

"...I would hurt you, but I'm too depressed right now."

"Wow, that really IS pathetic..." Mithos blinked.

Lloyd punched him in the face.

"GAH-! I thought you said you were too depressed?!"

"I changed my mind." Lloyd got to his feet. "...Come on, we're going after Dad."

Mithos grinned, "There we go! You were beginning to sound like me..."

"Hell no!" Lloyd snapped.

"Ouch..."

The pair walked back to the rest of the group. They looked at Lloyd expectantly, as if waiting for

him to give them the plan.

"...Let's go after Dad." Lloyd said.

"But Lloyd...what are you going to do about-?" Colette started.

"I'm not going to let him break that seal." he said. "I'll beat some sense into him, even if it means I

have to do it literally!"

"..." Anna smiled weakly. "That's my boy."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go after him!" Sheena grinned.

"Yeah, we're behind you all the way, Lloyd!!" Genis cheered.

"Right..." Lloyd smiled. "Let's go after him!"

So they found themselves in the Torent Forest. A very aggravating trip seeing as-

"DAMN! Where did it go?!" Lloyd huffed.

"Stupid bushbaby." Mithos muttered. "Did anyone see where it went?"

"No..." Genis sighed.

"No." Regal stated.

"Uh-uh." Sheena shook her head.

"Aw...it was so cute..." Colette mumbled.

Anna swore. "Where the hell did that rodent get to...?"

"There it is!" Zelos pointed.

The bushbaby jumped, hopping off into the woods.

"After it!" Raine said.

The group raced through the woods after the bushbaby. After losing it for the fifteenth time, they

wondered-

"Hey, why the hell are we chasing it anyway?" Zelos asked. "It's a damn animal!"

"...That's a good point." Yuan said finally. "Why ARE we chasing it?"

"I was hoping you knew." Mithos shrugged.

"We're following it because- well..um..." Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck. "Shoot, why ARE

we?"

Everyone anime fell.

"Well, at least- hey! It's the waterfall!" Mithos ran ahead a bit.

"The waterfall? We're going the right way." Yuan sighed in relief. "Now if we can just figure out

the rest of the way..."

"I still think we should follow the bushbaby." Lloyd said.

"Why?" Colette asked.

"Well...I dunno. It just seems like it's trying to lead us somewhere, doesn't it?"

"But aren't we trying to find Kratos?" Presea asked.

"Well, yeah, but...look! There's the bushbaby!"

Lloyd ran off, and because he was their unappointed stupid leader, they followed. Soon they

came unto the clearing. There was a large slab of stone with markings on it in the clearing, and

before it was a man clothed in purple.

"So...you finally got here." Kratos said.

"Dad, isn't there another way?" Lloyd asked him.

"Are you still thinking like that?" he snapped. "You'll die if you fight with any doubt in your heart."

"...So, that's your way..." the teen muttered. "...Mom? Guys? Leave this to me?"

"What?" Anna and Kratos said together. "You want to fight alone?"

"You're doing this because you want to settle things with the past, right?" Lloyd asked Kratos.

The angel flinched, Mithos and Yuan along with him.

"You've been remembering a lot lately, right?" Lloyd asked. "Being with Cruxis and

everything...you're mad at yourself."

"..." Kratos showed only a small sign of emotion.

"Well...this just makes me feel a lot like an ass..." Mithos muttered quietly.

"That's because you are." Yuan whispered back to him.

Mithos considered casting judgment, but decided it could wait till later.

"If this is the way you want to settle it, then it's my duty as your son to see it through." Lloyd

stated bravely.

"...Lloyd..." Anna started.

"Mom." Lloyd smiled at her softly. "It'll be okay, I promise."

"...Okay..." the woman stated sadly. "...Kratos! You hear me? Don't either of you die or I'll kill

you again in the afterlife!"

Lloyd took out his swords, "Get ready, Dad!"

"...I can't hold back, Lloyd." the Seraph stated. "Not if this is for the seal."

"Then don't hold back." Lloyd said. "I wouldn't want you going easy on me anyway."

"..."

"Let's go!" Lloyd charged.

Kratos drew his sword and met his son's, Anna began crying silently.

"Idiots..." she muttered under her breath.

**Me: Eh...shitty, wasn't it? Grr... . (Bangs head against wall) I promise next chapter will **

**be better!  
****Colette: Just don't take as long with the next one, please:D**

**Me: Your cheerfulness...it BURNS! (Bangs head more)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Uh...sorry it took so long...I've had writers block with EVERYTHING lately...**

**Colette: I'm sure you'll pull through!  
**

**Me: I hope so...(Sigh)**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

"Idiots..." Anna muttered under her breath.

"Light spear!"

Kratos jolted into the air, knocking Lloyd up with him. The dual swordsman jumped over in mid-

air and landed on his feet before charging at his father with a shout of 'beast!' Kratos had just

landed from his attack so had no reaction time, thus was knocked back by the force of his son's

blow. The angel wasted no time in reclaiming his footing and then executing 'sonic thrust' toward

Lloyd. The teen dodged and then attempted to attack his father from behind.

Anna let out a gasp.

One of Lloyd's swords slashed through Kratos' back, cutting through his cloak and leaving a

shallow cut along the man's back. Kratos retreated and quickly cast healing wind. Renewed, the

Seraph assualted his son.

"Hell pyre!"

Lloyd leapt over the attack and dove at his father.

"Rising falcon!"

Kratos barely turned in time to miss the blades, a lock of his hair falling onto the ground.

_He's still not going all out..._ Lloyd thought. _Why is he still holding back on me?!  
_

"HYAH!"

Lloyd swiped at his father, this time, Kratos was forced to meet his blade with his son's.

"Ugh..." Kratos gritted his teeth, attempting to force his son back.

Lloyd forced his weapons further. "Come on! You're not gonna let your son beat you, are you!?"

_If I beat him, it has to be for real...otherwise it won't matter..._

Kratos broke the stalemate and backed away, chanting.

"Oh shit." Lloyd muttered.

"JUDGMENT!" Kratos cast.

"EEP!"

Lloyd dodged the beams of light in a panic, then felt someone come up behind him. Kratos had

sprinted behind him while Lloyd was dodging, the auburn-headed mercenary's sword drawn.

"LLOYD!" Anna cried.

CLANG!

RIIIIPPP!!!

Lloyd had blocked his father's sword with his own, grimancing. Behind the teen quivered his

blue-green wings, which were flashing gold. Lloyd knocked Kratos away and then charged at

him again, his father taking out his own wings.

"Gold...?" Genis wondered.

"Ah...I see." Yuan smiled.

"...Heh...that boy..." Anna muttered, smiling sadly.

"I'm lost." Zelos said.

"He's happy that Kratos is respecting him!" Colette chirped.

"Yes." Raine nodded. "Every child wants to be acknowledged by their father."

"THUNDER BLADE!"

On the battlefield, the blade of lightning mana crashed right for Lloyd. That's when the teen did

something startling. The half-angel dodged the blade and then clasped his twin blades together

INSIDE the mana sword. Lloyd landed holding the swords together, the electricty sword around

them. Everyone went wide-eyed.

"How did he-?!" Yuan gaped.

"HYAAAAHHH!!!"

Lloyd swung the blade at his father and at the last minute withdrew his dual blades, leaving the

mana-crafted sword to jolt through Kratos' midsection and electrocute him before it dissolved

into the air.

"GAH-!"

Kratos collapsed onto his knees, Lloyd standing before him panting.

"Hff...hff..."

Knowing he had won, the nephielim dismissed his wings and sheathed his sword, looking down at

his father. Kratos looked up at him and slowly curled his lips into an expression Lloyd had hardly

every seen. A smile.

"...Heh.." he laughed weakly. "Looks like I've lost my touch..."

"...Heh heh." Lloyd smiled.

"...Aren't...you going to finish me?" Kratos asked.

Lloyd gave an overdramatic sigh.

"Don't you listen?" he moaned. "I said I won't let you die, remember?"

Kratos tsked.

"You're just as soft-hearted as ever..."

The Seraph got to his feet and put his hand on the Origin's stone.

"W-wait! Are you going to release the seal!?"

Kratos began to glow, and the group gasped as the mana began to exit his body.

"KRATOS!!" Anna cried.

A look of realization appeared on Yuan's face upon seeing Kratos give up his mana.

_Of course...that's it!!!  
_

Yuan sped forward just as Kratos fell and caught his friend. There was a glow and Yuan felt

himself weaken as he transferred his own life energy into his oldest friend.

"Dad!!!" Lloyd ran forward.

"Kratos!" Anna did as well.

Yuan let out a sigh of relief, seeing as his friend was breathing.

"He'll be fine, I gave him some of my mana." he said.

"Dad! Are you really all right?!" Lloyd knelt down next to his father.

"..." Kratos opened his eyes. "Looks like...I'm still alive..."

"Kratos..." Anna's eyes began to tear up. "Oh Kratos!"

The woman hugged her spouse, Yuan deciding it was time to back up a little.

"...YOU STUPID JERK!" Lloyd shouted.

Anna and Kratos looked up at him, startled.

"What did you think dying was gonna help?! Huh!?" Lloyd snapped. "You can die at any time!

But once you do, that's the end! What's the meaning in dying?! There is no meaning in dying!!!!"

"..." Kratos stared.

"You know...he's got a point..." Anna smiled weakly.

"...Heh, to think...I had to have our son teach me such...an obvious lesson..." Kratos chuckled.

The man tried to say more but then closed his eyes, losing consciousness.

"Dad!" Lloyd cried.

"He'll be fine." Yuan stated. "Hurry and make the pact."

"You!" Anna snapped. "How come you didn't tell us you could do this before?!"

"I just figured it out, all right?" Yuan sighed, "It..took alot out of me too..."

The blue-head swayed a little bit, Raine ran up to the two Seraphim and quickly cast revitalize,

giving Yuan enough energy to stay on his feet. Yuan thanked her and then took Kratos to a safe

distance away from the fight about to commence.

"Whew..." Lloyd sighed in relief. "I'm glad nothing happened to him..."

"Yo, Lloyd, pact? Member?" Zelos asked.

"Oh! Right!" Lloyd turned to the stone.

There was a glow of powerful mana, the half-elves in the group flinched from the sheer power of

it and Lloyd jerked violently, his wings sliding out before he had the time to fight them back.

_"I am Origin, why have you released me?"_

The spirit Origin appeared before them in all his glowing gloriness. Lloyd had managed to call

back his wings but was now having a hard time trying to stand upright, his eyes twitching violently.

"O-Origin! Did you have a pact with Mithos?" Lloyd asked.

_"My pact with Mithos was broken the moment I was released."_

Mithos himself, however, was now trying to hide from the spirit's view inconspicuously.

"Then can you make a pact with us?" Sheena asked.

_"No."_

"What?! But we need the Eternal Sword!" Genis cried.

_"I will not allow my power to be misused again...right, Mithos?"_

Mithos froze in mid-step, having been trying to leave the area.

"Uuh..." he nervously looked at the spirit. "...Sorry...?"

_"I will not grant my power to anyone...much less a nephiliem..."_

Lloyd and company flinched, Lloyd looking more stunned than any of the others.

"What...? B-...but why...?" Lloyd asked, still barely stammering.

_"You have enough power already, if you were to partake in my power it would make you _

_almost godlike...and it is not wise __to give power to beings who may misuse it." _Origin

looked at Mithos.

"I-" Lloyd started.

"Lloyd's not like that." a voice whispered.

Kratos had gotten to his feet, Anna watching at his side, ready to catch the wounded mercenary if

he were to stumble. The auburn-headed man took a few steps to Lloyd's side, looking at Origin.

"As you once believed Mithos' ideals, I too thought they were the only way...but Lloyd is

different." Kratos said. "He taught me that if you want to change things you must do it yourself, it

is not enough merely to go along with others ideas and not question the things that you see..."

"Lloyd's...a stronger person than I am." Mithos muttered. "He's strong enough to keep looking for

another way...to keep...to keep trying to fix things, no matter what happens...I wasn't."

"Yeah, Lloyd would never do something like Mithos did!" Genis said.

Mithos gave Genis a 'thank you EVER so much' look.

"...Sorry..."

"Lloyd wants to save everyone!" Colette said.

"He may not be a pretty as me, but he is a good dude." Zelos smirked.

"He's...a good boy..." Anna smiled.

"Mom..." Lloyd whispered.

_"...Your resolve is strong, we shall begin."_

"Origin!"

_"I will...try, to have faith in people once more."_

"...Heh..." Kratos smirked.

The angel stumbled.

"Dad!" Lloyd cried.

"Kratos!"

"I'll be all right...but I'm afraid I won't be of help right now..."

"Stay with him, Anna." Yuan said. "I'll make sure your son doesn't get hurt."

"...Thank you." the woman nodded.

The Aurion couple hastily moved to the side, the others drawing their weapons.

_"Begin!"_

Origin rushed at the group, Sheena nimbly jumped out of the way and cast pyre seal. Origin

backed up from the attack only to be met with a 'victory light spear' from Zelos. Raine was at the

back healing any injury she detected and Genis was casting indignation. Colette whirled her

charkams at the spirit in order to make it dodge, giving Regal and Presea an opening. The pair

inflicted a blow to Origin, stunning him, thus allowing Yuan to execute a perfect thunder crash.

Mithos finally finished casting retribution as Raine cast Ray. A star like mass appeared over

Origin and began blasting waves of mana at the spirit.

"Lloyd! Now!" Genis cried.

"Right! TEMPEST BEAST!"

Lloyd whirled in the air and then crashed Origin to the ground with a 'beast'.

_"Ugh!"_

Origin dropped his guard long enough for Lloyd to finish it with 'rising falcon'.

_"...I...am impressed..."_

The spirit appeared above his altar.

_"Very well done. Speak your vow."_

"For the sake of creating a place where the two worlds must no long sacrifice each other, I ask

your power!"

_"Pact makers Sheena and Lloyd, I entrust my power to you."_

"All right!" Zelos grinned.

_"However, due to Mithos' pact the Eternal Sword can not be wielded by those who lack the _

_blood of elves." _Origin glanced at Mithos, who guiltily looked away. _"You must master the _

_sword by your own power."_

Origin dissappeared, Lloyd let out a sigh of relief, looking at the stone.

"We did it!" Genis cheered.

"Yeah! You-! AGH!" Mithos cried.

With a blast of mana the Cruxis Crystal zoomed from him and swiftly embedded itself into

Lloyd's collar bone. A ghostly version of Yggdrasill appeared behind Lloyd and the half-angel

began to shake.

"W-what the-?!" he cried.

_"This body will be much more useful..." _Yggdrasill smirked. _"A half -angel along with the _

_power of Origin? This time, nothing __will ever be able to stop me! AHAHAHAH!"_

"It's the crystal!" Raine cried. "Lloyd will be taken over unless we do something!"

"N-no...! GET OUT!!!" Lloyd shrieked.

The teen fell to his knees, his wings flashing out behind him dangerously.

"Lloyd-!" Anna ran forward.

"No you don't!!!"

Mithos had his hands around the Crystal in Lloyd's collar, attempting to wrench it from him.

"I'm NOT letting you win ever again!!!" Mithos shouted.

With a heave, Mithos removed the Crystal from Lloyd, the dual swordsman falling onto the floor

in a heap. The Crystal in turn dug into Mithos' collarbone. There was a burst of mana and when

Mithos' eyes opened they held the malevolent glint it had held so many times previous to this.

"SHIT!" he cried. "You're part of me AGAIN?!"

"Mithos-!" Genis cried.

"Oh well, it'll do." the blonde half-elf smirked. "I'll see you saps later!"

Within a second, he was gone. That's when the tower fell.

"Wh-what the-?!" Lloyd gaped.

The ivory tower began to crumble and fall to the earth, chunks of ton weight material crashing

down upon the defenseless face of the planet.

"That's going to hit Heimdal!" Yuan cried.

"Damn! Hurry! We've gotta get back to the village!"

They made their way out of the woods as quick as humanly (Half-elvenly, angelicly, nephiliemly)

possible, only to find the village of the elves in a desperate state. They began evacuating everyone

that was left...

"Hey! You've gotta get out of here!"

Lloyd said that upon finding the elf leader in his hut.

"I can not leave my people..." he said.

"We're evacuating everyone, so get to safety!" Anna said.

The elf saw Raine, Genis and Yuan and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm being saved by half-elves..."

"What are you saying?! This isn't the time for racism!!" Raine snapped.

"...You're right...I'm sorry."

The elf made his way outside as some of the others spread out looking for any other survivors.

Once they had rescued what appeared to be every elf left in the village they headed out...

"Wh-WHAT IS THAT?!"

Derris-Kharlan appeared in the sky, ominous and nauseaus looking.

"That...is Derris-Kharlan." Kratos stated.

"It was disguised before but it has always been there, for four-thousand years..."

"Impossible! How can a planet exist so close?!" Raine cried.

"It's the Eternal Sword that makes the impossible possible." Yuan stated.

"Yes..." a voice said.

The group turned as Tabatha walked up to them.

"And now, Yggdrasill with the great seed, is trying to leave this land and take Derris-Kharlan with

him." the doll stated.

"Tabatha...! You're all better...?" Presea asked.

"Yes.."

"Wait a minute!" Sheena cried. "The great seed is what's supplying mana, right? And Derris-

Kharlan is a huge mass of it, right? If he takes both...what's going to happen to this world?"

"It will wither and die from mana deprivation." Raine stated.

"What do we do?!" Genis cried.

"What else?! We're going after them!" Lloyd cried.

"But how? With the tower of salvation gone..." Zelos trailed.

"Use the Eternal Sword." Kratos stated. "With it's power over time and space..."

"But Altessa isn't well enough to move, who'll make the ring of the pact?"

"...Dirk!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Dirk?"

"We don't have much of a choice at the moment..." Yuan stated.

"Then let's go!" Lloyd cried.

"Wait!" a voice cried.

An elf woman ran over to them, looking panicked.

"Hey...you're that lady from before!" Lloyd said.

"Young Aurion! Please! You musn't use the Eternal Sword!"

"Wh-what? But-!" he started.

"Please, listen to me!" she cried. "If a nephiliem uses the Eternal Sword, it'll bring chaos to the

entire world! I beg of you! You musn't use Origin's power! Please!"

"But if I don't use it, the worlds will die!"

"..." the elf woman drew back. "Then we are doomed either way..."

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked.

"...Power corrupts even the pure." she stated.

"Lloyd will never do anything like that! He's a good person!" Colette cried.

"...Then we will have to trust him.." she stated. "Please...do not let it cosume him..."

The elf ran off before they could say anything more.

"Hey! Wait! What do you mean?!" Lloyd cried.

"We can worry about it later." Yuan snapped. "Right now we need to get there!"

"...Right..." Lloyd nodded.

They quickly boarded the rheairds and were soon at Dirk's house. They rushed in to find Dirk

dancing around with a broom. The tension was momentarily lost as the dwarf realized he was

being stared at.

"Er...ehehehe..." he dropped the broom. "Can I help ya...?"

Anna shook the daze off, "We need your help!"

"We need you to craft something called the eternal ring." Yuan stated.

"We've collected all the materials..." Kratos trailed.

The Seraph went over to the table and placed the items there, Dirk examined them.

"Hm...well...I can't very well refuse after ya went through all the trouble!"

"Dirk! Thanks!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Dwarven vow #1: Let's work together for a peaceful world! A'right, let's do it!"

"Everyone outside." Raine stated. "Give Dirk room to work."

Everyone relunctantly agreed and headed outside except for Yuan, who was to instruct the rings

construction. Lloyd headed for the door but Kratos grabbed his arm.

"Lloyd, you stay here." he said.

"Huh...?" Lloyd looked at him.

"You are the one going to wield the sword, thus it's fitting you be here."

"..." Lloyd nodded. "Right..."

Dirk and Yuan worked away to craft the ring as Lloyd watched on, lost in his thoughts. What did

that elf mean...? Let what consume him...? Things had gotten so damn confusing ever since...well,

since the whole journey began. Just...the thing about being a half-angel...now it was just popping

up everywhere...

"It's done!"

Lloyd snapped from his long day dream as he was passed the ring.

"So...if I equip this, I can use the Eternal Sword?"

Lloyd looked at it a bit before placing it on his hand.

"Lloyd. There's something I want to give you." Kratos stated.

"Huh? What?"

The Seraph took the Flamberge from it's sheath handing it to Lloyd.

"I want you to have this." he stated.

"Wha...? Really...?" Lloyd gaped, taking it.

Dirk smiled, "Thatsa fine sword...ya'll need one to match it."

The dwarf went and looked through some storage he had, coming back with a blue blade.

"A long time ago ya mother asked me ta make this for ya." he smiled. "In case ya ever needed

it..."

Lloyd grabbed the vorpal sword with his free hand, holding the flamberge in the other.

"Mom did...?" Lloyd asked.

Dirk nodded, "Yep! Nagged me to death about it too..."

"...Dirk...Dad...I don't know what to say...thank you both so much."

"Ya should thank ya mother." Dirk said. "She told me to do it."

"But you still made it." Lloyd smiled. "Thanks, Dirk."

Kratos took another sword from his wingpack, replacing the flamberge he had just given.

"And you too, Dad." Lloyd looked at Kratos.

"..."

"Ahem, sorry to INTERRUPT but..."

They turned to Yuan, who had been standing there with an irritated look.

"Oh! Right! We've gotta go! Thanks again, Dirk!"

"Do ya best! All of ya!" the dwarf grinned.

As they left with Dirk's blessings they headed for the tower of salvation's remains once more. On

the way there however...Lloyd flew up beside Anna on the rheaird.

"Thanks, Mom." he said.

"Huh? For what?" Anna blinked.

"This sword." Lloyd nodded his head to the vorpal sword.

"Oh! That..." she blushed. "Yeah...I told him to make that when you were really small...I guess I

never figured you'd decide to fight with two swords instead of one...I'm glad you got it, though."

"Why'd you tell him to make one?" Lloyd asked.

"Well..." she smiled. "I knew you'd turn out like your Dad..."

"Anna, why are you insulting the kid?" Yuan smirked.

"I heard that." Kratos snapped.

"This isn't the time. We have no time for games-" Raine started.

"Hey...How does Regal fly these things with handcuffs?" Anna asked.

Silence. All eyes turned to Regal.

"...I..." Regal blinked. "Uhm...huh...how DO I do that...?"

"Did you listen to me?!" Raine sighed.

"The ruins are ahead!" Sheena reported.

"RUINS?!" Raine cried.

"The TOWER'S ruins!"

"...Oh...I knew that..."

"Wasn't she the one that said this wasn't time for games...?" Lloyd wondered.

They landed soon after and made their way up to the Eternal Sword...

"...Go ahead, Lloyd." Anna said.

"..." Lloyd looked at the sword.

What did the elf mean...? Lloyd nervously grabbed the sword and lifted it up. The sword levitated

on it's own and then split into two glowing lights, setting himselves into the teen's dual blades.

Lloyd lifted the two swords over his head and he felt a huge burst of mana flow from them,

seeping into his arms and through the rest of his body. He almost gasped. This power...to control

space and time...to alter anything... If he wanted to, he could do anything! Anything! Lloyd's jaw

dropped in awe of the power he could now weild, wondering how Mithos had felt when he

recieved it.

_"What is it you wish, Master of the Pact?"_

Lloyd snapped from his daze and shook his head before speaking.

"Take us to Derris-Kharlan!"

_"As you wish."_

"All right, here we go everyone!" Lloyd shouted.

Derris-Kharlan, a disturbing purple mass of mana hovering above the twin worlds.

"Ugh..." Lloyd grimanced. "It's...kinda..."

"Disgusting." Anna muttered.

"Let's get going, we must hurry." Kratos stated.

"Huh-? Right!" Lloyd nodded.

They proceeded into the deepest reaches of Derris-Kharlan, the whole time, Yuan and Kratos

looked unnerved. Whenever someone asked what was wrong, they would hurry along to avoid

the question. Eventually...

"I think we're close." Lloyd said, walking over a circle.

There was a sound as a wall of mana sprung up behind him.

"Wha-? GUYS!" Lloyd cried.

Kratos, who had been at the back of the group, managed to grab Colette and pull her back

before the wall sprang up around the rest of their companions. Anna gasped and Yuan went

wide-eyed in recognization.

"This-! Lloyd! Get the Derris-Emblem! It-!"

Yuan dissappeared.

"It'll disarm the trap-!" Zelos attempted to finish, before dissappearing.

"Oh snap..." Anna whispered. "Don't you two get hurt! Got it?!"

They dissappeared one after the other, and soon the wall died down, yet the circle still glowed.

"Wh-what was that?!" Lloyd cried.

"They should be all right." Kratos said from across the circle. "You just have to look for them."

"Wha-? Wait-!"

"Can we get past this thing, now?" Colette asked Kratos.

The Seraph shook his head, "We can't pass until the trap is disarmed.

"Wh-what?" Lloyd stammered. "But...how come it didn't affect me?"

"It was created by using the Eternal Sword, now that you weild it, I would assume it protected

you." the Seraph stated calmly.

"So...we can't go with him?" Colette asked.

Lloyd looked across at his father and the girl he cared for, feeling helpless.

"Hurry and disarm it. We'll meet up with you afterward." Kratos stated.

Lloyd nodded slowly, "Right, I'll be back for you guys, okay?"

"Be careful, Lloyd!" Colette cried.

"Lloyd..." Kratos trailed.

Lloyd stopped and looked back at his father.

"..." Kratos took a deep breathe. "Don't die."

Lloyd smiled weakly and then raced off further into the comet. Kratos and Colette looked after

him, both of them wearing expressions of concern. Lloyd had not gotten far before he found...

"GAH! LET ME GO! YOU WANTED ME GONE BEFORE, SO LET ME GO!"

The blonde was holding his head, crying out against...himself, (In more ways than one.)

"Mithos?!" Lloyd cried.

"AAAHHH!!!"

There was a flash, and suddenly Lloyd was standing in front of Mithos, who was holding the dead

body of Martel. Kratos and Yuan were on either side of them, glaring at Lloyd.

"Wh...what is this...?" Lloyd whispered.

"Human! You're kind must not be allowed to live!" Yuan snapped.

"How far are you willing to go to take control of the mana?!" Kratos cried.

Both figures armed themselves, Lloyd gasped.

"Why...is...?"

Kratos raced forward.

"DAD!"

A level under, Kratos flinched suddenly.

"Kratos? What is it?" Colette asked.

"Lloyd...is..." Kratos whispered.

The Seraph jerked violently and Colette gasped.

"Kratos-?!"

"LLOYD! Don't lose sight of yourself!!!" Kratos cried.

Lloyd broke free from the illusion, stammering and pale. Mithos gave out a final cry and then

stopped fighting.

"Hff...hff..." he looked up at Lloyd. "...Y...you saw that..."

Lloyd stared at him, "What-?"

"That...was the day my sister died." Mithos muttered. "I..."

Lloyd walked forward, "So, are you okay now?"

Mithos nodded, "Yeah...please, don't tell anyone what you saw."

"What? Why?" Lloyd asked.

"Well...I mean, Kratos and Yuan already know but...it's kind of private." he muttered.

"...Right." he nodded.

"Where are the others? Did they get tangled in the Derris Emblem?"

"The-? That trap?" Lloyd asked.

Mithos nodded, "I made it a long time ago...to ward off intruders. I used the Eternal Sword and a

lot of my mana so that it...it...well...it..."

"What does it do? Will it hurt them?" Lloyd paled.

Mithos sighed, "It's gonna mess with them, but physically it won't hurt them."

"Mess with them..? We've gotta hurry!" Lloyd said.

"Right." the blonde nodded. "I hope Genis and Raine are okay..."

"Yeah, let's hurry and find them!" Lloyd said.

Mithos looked at him a minute, as if lost in thought.

"Uh...what is it?" Lloyd blinked.

Mithos smiled, "I'm really glad I met you."

"Huh...? Uh...You're welcome, I guess...Let's go!"

"Right behind you!"

The new and former eternal swordsmen made their way to Derris-Kharlan. Mithos looked

around and shivered, realizing that all the angels inhabiting the planet had vanished. They didn't get

far when-

"Wha-? Mom-!" Lloyd cried.

Lloyd ran toward the bridge ahead of them, where Anna and Yuan were aruging. Lloyd had not

even gotten close to them when there was a flash of light, forcing Lloyd back.

"If you TOLD us about that stupid trap then-!" Anna started.

"Anna! It's Lloyd!" Yuan cried.

"What-? Where-?"

The woman turned just in time to catch a last glimpse of Lloyd before he dissappeared.

"What...?! What the hell is going on?!" Anna cried.

"Stay calm, the trap reacts to negative emotions." Yuan stated.

"But-!"

"Well hello, _auntie _..." a voice hissed.

Beside Anna appearred a young girl with her brown hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Ch-chocolat?!" Anna gasped.

"Don't fall for it! It's an illusion-!" Yuan started.

"Yuan?...You think we're illusions...?" a soft voice asked.

Yuan felt the color drain from his face before turning to find a woman behind him.

"M...martel...?"

She looked at him through sad green eyes, her face frowning.

**I FINALLY GOT IT UP! WOOT WOOT SKLEE!**

**Colette: Uh-oh...Yuan and Mrs. Anna are in trouble, aren't they?  
**

**Me: Duh. Hopefully THIS time I'll get the chapter up sooner!  
**

**Colette: Well, we can always hope:D**

**Me:...If she was mean, I'd think she just dissed me...**

**Colette: Review, please! **

**  
**


	56. Chapter 56

**Fifty six...this chapter is mostly a mind game...:D  
**

**Colette: Why are you so happy?**

**Me: I may not have much experience with fight scenes, but when it comes to mind **

**games...I've been playing them with ****everyone since I was five! This is my ****element!**

**Colette: Uh...Freakyanimegal owns nothing...**

**Me: (Evil laughter)**

**Colette: O.o...**

"Martel?" Yuan repeated. "Is it-? N-no...you're not really here. You can't be-"

"But Yuan...I am..." Martel whispered. "I'm right here..."

"This so is not happening." Anna gaped. "They can't be here!"

"Oh come ON, Aunt Anna!" Chocolat put her hands on her hips. "I knew you had a habit of

turning a blind eye, but to think that I'm not really HERE?! What is wrong with you?!"

"Hey-!"

"Yuan...why did you abandon me...?" Martel whispered.

"I never-"

"You tried to revive the tree...you tried to kill the chosen..." the woman whispered. "If you did

that...if you do that...you'll kill me, Yuan... I thought..." she choked. "I thought you loved me..."

"I do, Martel! That's why I-!"

"Sheesh, he's all most as full of crap as you are!" Chocolat sneered at Anna. "I couldn't believe

you...your son killed Grandma! Yet you still travel with him? Don't you have any shame?!"

"Lloyd never wanted to-"

"Oh please!" Chocolat snapped. "Not only did he kill Grandma, he got my entire city destroyed! I

don't even know if my Mom's alive! All that, and you still can STAND being with him?!"

"You don't know what you're talking about-!"

"Yes I do!" the girl snapped. "It's your fault! If you hadn't had Lloyd, he wouldn't have killed

Grandma, and he wouldn't have gotten Palmacosta destroyed! It's your fault he was born!"

"Shut up-!"

"Don't you even CARE about Grandma and Mom anymore?!"

"Of course I do!"

"Do you care about me anymore, Yuan?" Martel whispered.

"Martel-!"

"You don't do you? You're going to stop me from coming back...you want me dead."

"I do not! I could never-!"

"You both just don't care, don't you?!" Chocolat snapped. "You abandoned your loved ones!"

"No, that's not true! I never wanted Mom or anyone dead!" Anna cried.

"You want to forget us, don't you?" Martel whispered.

Yuan let out a shout, shaking his head violently.

"STOP! This isn't happening! You're not real! You're not real!"

"Grandma's dead because of you!" Chocolat shouted at Anna.

"I-!" Anna's eyes began to water.

"MOM!! YUAN!" Lloyd shouted.

Both adults turned to see the teen, who had appeared in their midst.

"Lloyd-!?" Anna exclaimed.

"You!" Chocolat snapped. "You killed Grandma!"

"He's the one trying to kill me, Yuan," Martel said. "Why are you letting him?"

"I'm not trying to kill anyone!" Lloyd snapped. "I don't want anyone to die-!"

"Liar! You killed tons of people! You're trying to kill Yggdrasill now!"

"I don't like killing." Lloyd muttered. "I know a few times...I had gotten so mad that I wanted to

and did...but...I've realized that that never made up for anything. If I have to kill...I'll do it to

protect the ones I love!"

"...Lloyd...it is you, isn't it?" Anna asked.

"What, you're going back to him!?" Chocolat snapped. "He killed Grandma!"

"He is my son." Anna stated. "Family. Isn't that what you're mad at me for? Betraying my family?

If I turned over my own son to you...then wouldn't that be just what you're yelling at me for?!"

"You...! He killed the old hag you-!"

The Chocolat illusion found a saber through it's body, Anna holding it.

"Chocolat would never call mom an 'old hag'..." she growled. "You fake!"

The illusion of Chocolat disappeared, Yuan turned his attention to Martel.

"If she was a fake...then so are you..." he whispered slowly.

"Yuan, you don't really think I'm fake...do you?" she asked.

"Yuan, think." Lloyd said. "Martel told us when she possessed Colette, she told us she wanted us

to stop Yggdrasill! Martel...Martel is dead, Yuan, her last wish was for us to stop him!"

"You don't believe him do you...?" Martel asked.

"Who are you going to give your loyalty to?" Lloyd asked Yuan. "If you go off with that illusion,

you'll be betraying the real Martel's trust! The real Martel's love for you!"

"..." Yuan backed away from Martel.

"Yuan-" she started.

"Get out of here, impostor." he stated. "Martel would never forgive me, if I ran now."

The illusion looked outraged, but then disappeared as well as Chocolat.

"Are you two okay?" Lloyd asked.

"...Fine..." Anna whispered. "Lloyd..."

"Yeah, Mom-?"

Anna wrapped her arms around him tightly, sniffling quietly.

"Wh-?! Mom-!"

"I'm so sorry I doubted you, Lloyd...my baby..." she mumbled.

Lloyd shot bright red. "M-mom, it's okay...uhm..."

Luckily for him, the embarassing moment was being overlooked by the half-elves nearby. Yuan

was gazing off sadly into space, Mithos walked up to him slowly, looking bothered.

"...Yuan?"

"Hm? Oh...what is it?" the man asked.

"...I miss her too." he said simply.

"..."

"Hey, isn't that Kratos' line?" Mithos forced a smile.

"...Yeah, it is." Yuan smirked. "Speaking of which...Lloyd, where's-?...Hehheh..."

The half-elves turned to see Lloyd getting smothered by his mother, blushing horribly.

"Hehheheh..." Mithos snickered.

"M-mom! L-leggo!" Lloyd stammered.

Anna released him, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Please don't do that again..." Lloyd blushed.

"Right..." she chuckled. "Hm? Where's Kratos and Colette? Weren't they with you?"

"We had to leave them behind." Mithos said. "They would have been caught in the trap if they

tried to get any further...we should be able to have them cross safely once we find the others."

"Right." Lloyd nodded. "Let's hurry and find them."

"I'm worried about Genis and Raine..." Mithos muttered.

"I'm sure they're fine." Anna said. "Let's go."

"Hey, what's this?"

The group turned, seeing a golden object that had appeared.

"..." Yuan picked it up. "It's a...locket?"

"...For family." Anna smiled. "Heh heh..."

"Maybe you should keep it. It's proof you beat the illusions." Lloyd said.

"Yeah...you should keep it, Yuan." Anna smiled. "We've already got one."

"Huh? We do?" Lloyd asked.

"Er...heheh..." Anna chuckled nervously.

"...Yeah, I'll keep it." Yuan stated.

"Where did it come from, though?" Lloyd wondered.

"...Well, the Derris-Emblem works off negative emotions...I guess this is the manifestation of the

positive emotions you two used to fight it off..." Mithos smiled. "That's kind of cool, I didn't know

it would do that."

Yuan tucked the locket into his cloak, clearing his throat.

"Anyway, we should get moving."

"Right."

After several more minutes, they had found a rescued all the rest of their companions and found

the Derris-Emblem. Knowing the path to the castle and the one behind them was passable, they

started to head back for Kratos and Colette. They didn't even have to leave the city before the

two angels appeared on their own.

"You did it, Lloyd!" Colette chirped.

"I see everyone's safe..." Kratos stated. "Good."

"Colette! Dad!" Lloyd cried, smiling widely.

"Kratos!"

Anna ran to her spouse and hugged him tightly, unnerving the angel. Lloyd laughed with a stupid

grin on his face as his father's cheeks flushed bright crimson.

"Aw, isn't that sweet." Zelos smirked. "Kratos is gettin' lucky to-night!"

Sheena smacked him and the Aurions glared at him evilly.

"H-hey! It was just a joke!"

Colette ran up to Lloyd, smiling, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Heh heh..."

Yuan coughed loudly, "Don't we have something we should be doing?"

"Huh-? OH! Right! C'mon guys, let's go!"

They followed the warp path trail to Mithos' castle, where they defeated the guard dragon.

"Well, that was easy." Lloyd blinked.

"Yeah...I thought he was better than that..." Mithos blinked.

"Oh well, but hey, what's with the castle?" Sheena asked.

"Yeah, it's sort of egocentric of you to build a whole castle for yourself..." Genis admitted.

Mithos pouted.

"And what's with the decor?" Zelos asked. "It's ugly man, who designed this place?"

This time Yuan pouted.

"Er...sorry man."

"We need to hurry." Regal stated.

"Yes..." Presea said simply.

Lloyd nodded and a few minutes later the group had warped onto the platform on which

Yggdrasill floated on his throne, muttering to himself about going home. They didn't bother

reasoning and simply pulled out their weapons while getting into their combat stances to face the

half-elven blonde 'angel'.

"We're taking you down once and for all!" Lloyd cried.

"Home, I'm going home..."

"Huh? Something's off...he seems like a puppet..." Lloyd trailed.

"GAH!"

Mithos fell over backwards, his Cruxis Crystal flying from his neck and into the other blonde half-

elf with a burst of mana-induced light, causing the vessels eyes to open.

"I need to thank you for all the trouble you went through to bring me back here..." he smirked.

"Damn! So that's what this was about!" Lloyd cried.

"Now that you've gone through all the trouble of bringing me here..." he grinned manicly,

spreading his wings. "Let me be sure to entertain you, starting with the nephielim!!!"

Lloyd barely had time to block the angel's attack with his swords before the blonde let out a cry

of 'retribution', afflicting everyone in the group and making Mithos swear loudly.

"That's MY move dammit-! AH!"

Genis leapt in front of his friend and cast force field, reducing the damage both of them took from

the powerful spell. Raine had managed to protect herself and was speedily casting recover onto

her companions. Yggdrasill spotted this and then changed his target for his fellow half-elf before

being intercepted by Yuan.

"Don't you TOUCH her!" Yuan snapped.

The blue-haired half-elf whirled his weapon around and knocked Yggdrasill back, only for the

Cruxis leader to be hit at the back by Regal and Presea.

The blonde angel warped out of harm's way and then proceeded to blast the ground with a mana

outburst, effectively knocking Zelos and Anna to the floor. Kratos weaved in and out of

Yggdrasill's attacks and then let all hell loose on him with a victory light spear, super sonic thrust

and a finishing 'hell pyre'. At that moment Sheena completed her summoning of Volt who then

blasted Yggdrasill with electric mana and allowed Lloyd an opening. The teen wrecked havoc on

the Cruxis angel with a fury of blades, straining himself to put in as much of his strength as he

could into his attacks.

"Judgment!" Colette cried.

"Holy lance!" Mithos joined her.

"Come, Shadow!" Sheena summoned.

The spirit of darkness spread his mana over the two blondes attacks and wove them together to

form a beam of concentrated dark mana which pierced through Yggdrasil's body.

However...that's when the Cruxis Angels body began to change. They watched in a mixture of

horror and shock as his body morphed into a strange, almost mechanic creature, waves of

powerful mana bursting from it.

"What the-? AUGH!"

Lloyd fell onto his knees, his wings jutting from his back.

"Lloyd-!" Anna cried, having gotten to her feet.

Before she could move, the monstrosity launched at Lloyd and had partially crushed the half-

angelic brunette in it's strange arm-like appendages. The group let out a shout out of concern for

their companion when-

"Let GO!"

Lloyd wrenched free from the 'creatures' grasp with his arms and wings, quickly flying out of it's

grasp while grabbing his swords. The teen then put his swords together and they flash-morphed

into the Eternal Sword.

"Lloyd, watch out! It's coming-!"

"Come on, Origin, help me here..." Lloyd whispered.

A large blue glyph appeared around Lloyd, mana blasting up for it and halting the Yggdrasill-

creature in it's tracks. Lloyd flew up into the air above it and straightened his wings out. This

somehow caused his feathers to fly off the ends of his wings like razor-tipped arrows and whirl

furiously around the glyph like a hurricane, piercing the creature time and time again. Lloyd closed

his eyes a moment and then lances crafted from mana of the various elements pummeled into his

victim. Raising the Eternal Sword high over his head the teenager let out a cry.

"FALCON'S PURGE!"

The sword was brought down, cleanly slicing the atroscity in half.

"H...he did it..." Mithos gasped.

Lloyd backed up, dissolving his wings and the Eternal Sword splitting in two.

"Hff...hff..." he panted, sweating heavily.

The 'body' disappeared, leaving only the Cruxis Crystal. Lloyd panted a minute as the group

looked at the crystal, knowing what they had to do... Lloyd managed to stand upright, though he

was still looking winded.

"Hff...H-hey...Mithos..." Lloyd barely said.

"H-huh? Yeah?" the blonde asked.

The brunette smiled weakly, "Care to do the honors?"

"...Yeah. I would." the half-elf nodded.

Mithos walked up to the crystal and stuck his hand out, blasting it to shards. The shards of the

crystal shimmered in the air for a moment and then sped into the closest persons exsphere,

namely Lloyds.

"Huh...?" Lloyd stared.

There was a flash of light as the flamberge and vorpal sword appeared in front of him with a faint

glow. The two swords drifted toward each other and melded into the Eternal Sword once more.

_What is it the new pact master asks of this sword?  
_

Lloyd hesitated a minute before taking it. Looking around at his friends and family a minute as if

asking for their approval. Mithos nodded and Anna smiled, the others following suit.

"Go ahead, Lloyd." Colette said.

"...Restore the true form of our two worlds!"

The seed above them began to glow along with the sword and gave way to a burst of light and

mana. When it had died down the group found themselves in a field a ways from the tower ruins.

"Are we back?" Lloyd wondered, still holding the sword.

There was a blast of mana as Undine appeared before them, followed by the other summon

spirits that existed in both of the worlds. Everyone of the elementals had appeared in their midst.

"What are you all doing?" Sheena asked.

_Your wish has been granted, the worlds have become one._

"So...we did it?" Lloyd asked.

_But there is no link, without a link the worlds will die._

"Wh-what? Then what do we do to stop it?"

_You must link the worlds with the seed of the giant tree._

"Lloyd, use Derris-Kharlans mana to revive the tree." Yuan said.

"Yes, the great tree is the only way to perserve the world." Kratos stated.

"Got it." Lloyd lifted the sword once more.

_Even though you weild considerable power, it is likely that your body will not be able to _

_withstand the forces...are you quite __certain of your decision?_

"I said I'm doing it, so I'm doing it, it's not like we have a choice!"

_Very well..._

Lloyd focused on the sword...which disapperred in his hands.

"It's not working!" Lloyd cried. "The mana's being deflected!"

"The great seed is...already dead..." Colette looked mortified.

"No! Please! Wake up!" Lloyd cried.

The half-angel unfurled his wings and took off into the sky after the seed, Colette followed right

after him. Anna made a move to do the same but Kratos put his hand on her shoulder, halting her.

"This is their moment." he stated.

"...Right..." Anna whispered.

So they watched from the ground with mixed feelings of anxiety and hope as the two young

angels carried their last chance with them. It wasn't more than a minute later when they saw the

sword appear before Lloyd and the teen grasp it in his hands. Lloyd looked at it, amazed it was

still there as Colette clung to his arm.

"Please, wake up." Lloyd called.

"Please!" Colette exclaimed.

Lloyd pointed the sword at the seed, "Arise, giant Kharlan Tree!"

The seed began to glow with mana and descended down to the ground below, where a lone

figure was waiting. Lloyd gasped slightly as he realized Tabatha had just offered herself to the

seed. The seed seemed to wrap around the doll and when it had passed a tall woman with green

hair and a staff remained, walking toward a small seedling...

"..." Lloyd trailed.

Letting his curiousity get the best of him, the red-clad boy drifted down to the scene with Colette

holding his hand. The couple dispersed their wings upon touching the ground, looking at the

woman before them.

"Thank you, Lloyd. Your hope, along with the hope of many others has awakened me. I am

Martel, and I am the giant tree." the woman said, smiling kindly.

Meanwhile, the others of the group had decided to head to the area they saw their friends and the

giant seed descend into. The half-elves of the group in particular were excited...if not nostalgic.

"I can sense it...it's amazing." Genis gaped.

"Yes..." was all Raine could say.

"The mana..." Yuan closed his eyes. "Feels just like it used to."

"Yeah..." Mithos trailed.

"Mithos? Is something wrong?" Genis asked.

"...Hey, you remember your promise, right?" the blonde asked.

"What promise?" the boy blinked.

"That I...er...nevermind..." Mithos trailed.

"So, Mithos." Raine spoke up. "Would you like your own room, or are you fine with bunk beds?"

"W-what?"

"Do you want to share a room with Genis, or do you want your own room?" the woman asked

slowly. "We have to rebuild our house anyway, so we might as well make an addition-"

"S-so...I can stay with you guys?!" Mithos gaped.

"Well yeah, where else are you going to go?" Genis grinned.

"...Thanks...so much..." he smiled softly.

"What I'm concerned about is what I'm going to do." Yuan sighed. 'Now that the worlds are

reunited...what am I going to do with all my forces and the bases?"

"Have you considered a hotel?" Regal asked.

There was a silence.

"WHAT?" Yuan scoffed.

"Think about it, now that this is over the Renegade Bases will be considered a historic site.

People, especially historians, will pay a large amount of gald to see a place that helped restore the

worlds. The fact that your bases are abundant in cutting edge technology will be attractive as well,

especially to college students."

Yuan frowned as he thought it over in his head.

"Hm..."

"I'd like to stay in one." Raine smiled. "I never got a good tour!"

"Then I'll do it!" Yuan said instantly.

Mithos and Genis side-glanced at the elder half-elf suspiciously.

"...What?" the Seraph hissed.

"If I didn't know any better..." Mithos glared.

"Are you trying to get cozy with my sister...?" Genis growled.

"What? Of course not-"

"Stay away from her!" Genis and Mithos said in unison.

Kratos chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" Mithos snapped.

"Nothing. It's just you sound like you actually are a child..." he smiled softly.

Anna giggled while Mithos blushed slightly, pouting.

"So...my voluptous hunny, what's next for you?" Zelos asked Sheena.

"Don't call me that!" the onmitsu snapped.

"Okay okay, Sheena. What's next for you?" the red-head said.

"Well...I'm going to move my village to Sylvarant." Sheena said. "Um...what about you?"

"Well...I think I'll go see Seles..." Zelos trailed. "You know...just to chat..."

Sheena was silent a moment, then smiled softly.

"Um...if you...want some emotional support for that...I...uh..."

"Aw! Sheena! You care!" Zelos grinned, hugging her.

"H-hey! L-let go!" she blushed.

"That is...sweet." Presea trailed.

"U-uh! P-presea! What are you going to do?" Genis stammered.

"...I don't know..." she said. "But I'm sure I will...find a path."

"Y-you c-can visit s-sometimes!" the boy blushed.

"..." Presea smiled. "I will. Thank you, Genis."

Before they knew it, Lloyd and Colette were running up to them, waving.

"Mom! Dad! Guys!" Lloyd called.

"Everyone!" Colette chirped.

"Lloyd! Colette!" Genis grinned.

The group ran to the pair, who were instantly eveloped in hugs and loud cheering.

"Way to go, bud!" Zelos cheered.

"I'm so proud of you!" Anna hugged Lloyd.

"Great going, you two!" Sheena grinned.

"You guys did great!" Genis exclaimed.

"Not bad." Yuan shrugged.

After all the excitement had died down, Zelos spoke up.

"This calls for a celebration!" he said. "PARTY AT MY PLACE!"

"You stupid-!" Sheena raised her hand to smack him.

"EEK!" Zelos cringed.

"...Actually, that's a good idea." she stopped.

"I agree!" Anna cheered. "After all, we've got a lot ahead of us!"

"We do?" Lloyd moaned.

"Well...now that the worlds are united, things are gonna change." she said.

"She's right." Mithos said. "It'll be rough for a bit."

"Aw man...after all we did?" Lloyd sighed.

"Cheer up, Lloyd!" Colette smiled. "We won't have to fight much anymore!"

"Well yeah...but that's the only thing I'm really good at." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"...Don't berate yourself. You did a good job." Kratos stated. "I...I am proud of you."

"...Thanks Dad." Lloyd smiled.

And so they headed off, Genis grinning.

"Well, everything turned out great! Right Lloyd?" he asked.

"Yeah." Lloyd grinned.

"Yeah, we didn't have to worry about cryptic chick at all!" Zelos said.

"Who?"

"That elf lady who was saying we were going to 'Lose Lloyd to it'. See? Nothing happened!"

"Y-yeah...you're right." Lloyd nodded.

"I knew you'd be okay." Sheena said. "You're strong, Lloyd."

"Uh-huh, Lloyd's really strong!" Colette chimed.

"Aw...knock it off, guys." Lloyd blushed.

"Hee hee." she giggled.

As they set off toward Meltokio on the rheairds, Lloyd was strangely quiet. The boy kept staring

at his gloved hands, seeing as his wrists were itching painfully. Unable to stand it, he ungloved his

hand and scratched his wrist furiously, unheeding the fact that the feathers were getting in the way.

"Lloyd? What are you doing?"

Yuan flew up beside Lloyd, looking at him suspiciously.

"H-huh? N-nothing..." he trailed.

"You still have those?" Yuan's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah...I dunno why..." he bit his lip.

"That's strange...they should have disappeared by now..."

"...Should I be worried?" Lloyd asked, frowning.

"We'll have to look in on it later...just tell me if anything strange happens, all right?"

Lloyd nodded, "Got it."

The teen regloved his hand and zoomed forward to catch up with the others, whom he had

dragged along behind. Yuan hovered at the same pace for a moment, a frown on his face.

"This might not be over yet..." he trailed.

**As you can see...I have decided to keep it going a little longer.**

**Colette: Oh, I see! n.n**

**Me:...Er...you guys don't mind, do you? Me keeping the story going...after all, it IS 'Plot **

**Twist' so that means it might not ****necessarily be the same story. I just want to stretch it **

**out a LITTLE bit longer...and have them get the cursed weapons. ****That sounds like fun. **

**Then again, they haven't gone to the hotsprings, or met Raine and Genis' mom...I still **

**have so much ****I can do with this! At least another ten chapters worth...you don't mind, **

**right?**

**Colette: I think she's a little insecure, so please tell her! n.n Review please!**


	57. Chapter 57

**I hope I'm not biting off more than I can chew by going further...**

**Colette: Don't be silly, you had eighty-one chapters for a story you got right out of your **

**head! Not counting the sequel you ****have going for it.**

**Me: Well...**

**Colette: You can do it, Freaky! Ideas are one thing you seldom run out of!**

**Me:...:) Thanks Colette.**

**Colette: You're welcome! Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

Lloyd woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, holding his head. The teen groggily sat up

to find himself in one of Zelos' guestrooms, remembering thing celebration that had taken place the

night before. Across from him in a large bed slept his parents. Though he highly doubted Kratos was

sleeping, he most likely was just there to be by Anna. Lloyd laughed to himself, remembering how his

mother had all but burned the place down the previous night. She and Raine got drunk and then

started arguing about something or another, Raine attempted to whack her with her staff but Anna

retaliated by casting judgment. Only several quickly executed 'guardians' and a 'tidal wave' managed

to stop the place from burning down, though Sheena had to summon Undine to get rid of all the

water that remained after that. The teen's head jolted again, forcing him to hold his head. What was

with this headache...? He didn't- you know, DRINK anything...unless Zelos spiked the punch.

"Ugh..." Lloyd groaned.

"Lloyd?"

Kratos sat up, looking at his son.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, Dad, I just got a headache..." he forced a smile.

"...You didn't drink anything last night, did you?" Kratos' eyes narrowed.

"No!" Lloyd snapped. "I didn't! Unless Zelos spiked the drinks..."

"..." Kratos sighed. "I see. Why don't you ask the Professor if she can help you?"

"Y-yeah...that's a good idea..." Lloyd grimanced. "Main, what a migraine..."

The boy got into his clothes and trudged over to the Professor's room but opened to find it empty,

aside from two snoozing half-elf boys on the bunk bed.

"Huh...maybe she went down to breakfast..."

He carefully closed the door and walked down the hallway past Colette, Presea and Sheena's room.

After that was Zelos and Regal's room, because much to the red-heads misfortune Yuan refused to

share a room with anyone, leading to the ex-chosen to be forced to room with the blue-haired Duke.

Speaking of Yuan's room...why were there sounds coming from it...? Lloyd stopped at the door

and curiously inched it open, peeking inside.

"WHAT THE!?" he gasped.

Raine fell off the chair- well, really, she fell off Yuan's lap, seeing as the two half-elves had been

passionately making out on one of the luxury chairs in the guestroom.

"LLOYD!!!!" Raine shrieked.

"Oh shit-!"

Before the teen could make his escape, he found himself pinned to the inside wall of the room by a

very ticked off (and somewhat messy-haired) Yuan. Needless to say, Lloyd knew he was dead.

"If you tell ANYONE you saw that, I'll GUT you!!" Yuan snarled.

"I-! I-!" Lloyd stammered.

Raine pushed Yuan aside, pinning Lloyd herself.

"I WILL MAKE EVERY LAST SECOND OF YOUR LIFE HELL! GOT IT!?"

Lloyd nodded frantically, more afraid then he had been during their whole journey.

"Good." Raine released him. "Now get the hell out of here!"

Lloyd didn't have to be told twice. The teen dashed down the hallway into his room and slammed the

door behind him, pale in the face and panting rapidly. Kratos looked at his son with interest.

"..." he raised an eyebrow. "May I ask what happened?"

"N-no...said...she'll...gut me...scary..." Lloyd mumbled in a state of shock.

"..." Kratos decided not to press the subject further.

After Lloyd calmed down a bit, he dared to go back outside to head down for breakfast. Everyone

else should be up by now, the sun was up. Sure enough, out of the girl's room came Colette.

"Oh! Hi Lloyd!" she waved.

"Good morning!" Lloyd grinned.

"Heh heh! This is our first day in the one world!" she chirped.

"Woah...yeah..." Lloyd gaped. "It just...doesn't feel real yet, you know?"

"I know." Colette smiled. "Um...Lloyd? I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Um...maybe...later we could..." she blushed. "Go...do something? You and me?"

"You mean like...a date?" Lloyd blushed.

Colette blushed brighter, "I-if you don't want to, then-I...I'm sorry!"

The blonde raced off, blushing furiously.

"W-wait! Colette! Come back!" Lloyd ran after her.

The boy didn't have to run far, as Colette tripped a few feet in front of him.

"Uh-? Colette! Are you okay?"

Lloyd knelt down next to her as she got onto her hands and knees, giggling.

"I...I'm sorry." she gigled.

"You dork." Lloyd smiled. "Don't say you're sorry!"

"Sorry."

Lloyd sighed, "So...where did you have in mind?"

Colette blushed, "Um...Maybe...just some restuarant, you know? Or maybe a picnic!"

"...Yeah, that sounds nice." Lloyd smiled.

"Uh-huh!" she nodded, smiling.

"That settles it then, we'll go for a picnic as soon as we can!"

"Hee hee!" Colette giggled.

Lloyd helped Colette get to her feet both of them smiling embarassedly. No sooner had the two

gotten to their feet that everyone else began to emerge from their rooms.

"I can't wait to see what's for breakfast-!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?"

Some...more awake than others. Apparently Mithos wasn't a morning person.

"Sheesh, sorry..." Genis pouted.

Mithos yawned, "Sheesh...maybe this is why I haven't sleept in two-thousand years..."

"You should go to sleep earlier then." Presea stated.

"What? You kidding?!" Zelos laughed groggily. "We had a PARTY Presea-! HIC! Ugh..."

Zelos passed out, earning angry groans from Sheena.

"Idiot chosen." she huffed.

Breakfast proceeded without much of an event- that is, unless you count Zelos calling Genis and

Mithos 'pint sized runts' and Raine having to halt them from bombarding the red-head with ice, fire,

electricity and anything else you can possibly think of. Yeah, anyways, after that something odd

happened...they didn't know what to do. Before, they always had a plan of some sort in mind, a

hint, or some goal...but here they were, suddenly at the end.

"...So...um..." Zelos tried to break the tense silence. "Er..."

"I...guess we're saying goodbye now, aren't we?" Colette frowned.

There was a silence, eerie and thick on the air.

"...I...I've gotta get back home." Sheena said. "To...you know, help with moving the village-"

"That's it! Okay! Let's go help Sheena move!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"What?" Raine asked.

"W-well...I mean...if you guys want to go off on your own now, that's okay...er..." Lloyd stammered.

"It's just, I want to go help Sheena so maybe you guys could come too?"

It was easy to pick up the hint of hope in his voice, Lloyd didn't want everyone to leave.

"...Uh...Yeah! I think we should help Sheena! We said we would!" Colette chimed.

"If Lloyd and Colette are going, I wanna go too!" Genis said.

"Me too!" Mithos stated.

"...Then I guess I'd better go along with you." Raine smirked.

"Us too." Anna said. "We gotta make sure Lloyd doesn't get himself hurt."

"I...want to go too." Presea said.

"I as well." Regal stated.

"Well...I've got nothing better to do at the moment." Yuan shrugged, smirking somewhat.

"If my volup- if Sheena's going, of course I'll be there!" Zelos grinned.

"...Thanks guys." Sheena smiled.

"Come to think of it...Heimdall probably needs some help with their village too, right?" Lloyd asked.

"So...after we help Mizuho...I mean, if you guys don't want to I get it, but we could..."

"You intend to go back to EVERY damaged city together?" Raine raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Er...yeah?" Lloyd grinned sheepishly.

"Sounds good to me." Zelos smirked. "I mean...as long as we stop by the Abbey on the way..."

"Then it's decided! Let's stick together for a little while longer!" Lloyd grinned.

"Yeah!"

Colette and Genis pumped their fists in the air, Lloyd following suit.

"...What are you doing?" Sheena asked.

"Huh-? Oh! It's something we used to do back home." Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck.

"Can...I try?" Presea asked.

"Yeah, can we try?" Mithos asked.

"...Sure!" Lloyd grinned, "Okay guys, all together!"

Everyone under the age- or appearing under the age, of twenty-three pumped their fists in the air.

Well, Anna did too, but we all know she's a kid at heart. Raine gave a defeated sigh and put her arm

in the air as well, slowly followed by Yuan and then Regal. (Whom had to put both arms in the air.)

Everyone glanced at the only non-participant.

"Come on Kratos, if I'm doing it, you sure as hell have to." Yuan smirked.

"Yeah, c'mon Dad!" Lloyd grinned.

"..."

"PLEASE?!" Anna and Lloyd asked with their stupid grins.

"..." Kratos gave a defeated sigh, pumping his arm into the air as well.

"WOOT!" Zelos hooted. "Let's get a move on, my hunnies! And you other people."

They decided to ignore Zelos and set off for Mizuho. Upon arriving, however, they found that

Kuchinawa had not forgotten Sheena's promise to duel...

"So he still wants to..." Sheena muttered.

Tiga nodded, "Don't get us wrong, we are all very grateful and proud of you for reuniting the

worlds...however, before we begin our move we feel obligated to see that you carry this through."

There was a silence as all eyes drifted to Sheena.

"...I understand." she said. "I'll meet Kuchinawa at the isle of decision."

"The what?" Lloyd wondered.

"Who will be the observer?" Tiga asked.

"Lloyd will." Sheena said.

"The what? I'm going to do what? Hey! Come on, what's going on?"

Poor Lloyd didn't get an answer and was told to meet Sheena and Orochi outside the village in ten

minutes. Lloyd's attempts to get answers on what he was doing ended fruitlessly, however...

"Observer? Eh, I dunno." Zelos shrugged.

"It doesn't sound dangerous or anything, I wouldn't worry about it." Yuan shrugged.

"It'll be fine, Lloyd!" Colette chirped. "Sheena will do great, and so will you with...whatever it is!"

"WWOOOOOAAAAHHH!"

Their attention was diverted by Mithos, who had discovered the oh-so-cool flipping wall 'secret

passage' (Seriously, who doesn't get a kick out of that?). The blonde half-elf keept racing outside,

only to reappear inside the hut via the flipping wall. This behavior earned the group's stares, Kratos

and Yuan looking most affected.

"...It's just like when he was a kid..." Kratos muttered.

"Yeah. It's kinda nice to have the old Mithos back." Yuan said. "That is the nice, sane, non-'I'm

going to kill you all if you so much as look at me wrong' Mithos..."

Mithos entered for the fifth time, laughing like- well, Mithos.

"That's awesome! I've never been to a ninja village!" he said. "I'm going through again-!"

"No you're not." Lloyd said stiffly, stunning the group.

"Huh?" Mithos raised an eyebrow. "Why-?"

Lloyd dashed off, "Because I'm gonna get there first!!"

"HEY! Don't steal my idea, Lloyd!" Mithos ran after him.

"...Oh heck with it, wait for me!" Genis ran out as well.

"...Did they forget Sheena's got a duel coming up, or is it just me?" Zelos asked.

The wall flipped and Lloyd entered, cackling to himself.

"HAH! I got in first- AGH!"

The wall flipped before Lloyd could move and he got pushed out again.

"HAH! Take that!" Mithos cheered. "I-! WOAH!"

The wall flipped yet again, forcing Mithos out and letting a grinning Genis and Lloyd in.

"Boo yah!" Lloyd cheered.

"YEAH!" Genis followed suit.

They moved before the wall flipped again, Mithos entering once more.

"I am SO getting you guys for that!"

"Hah! We'll get there first!"

"Yeah- OW!"

"ACK!"

Anna had grabbed Lloyd by the ear and Raine had delivered a smack to each male half-elf's head,

both women looking irritated and their victims looking dazed.

"The wall is not a toy!" Raine shouted.

"Exactly!" Anna said. "Everyone outside, now!"

"Aww..."

The three boys reluctantly made their way out of the hut, the others following suit. As the group

exited out into the village they all spread out over the area, aside from Anna...

"...Hm..." Anna took a quick look around. "..."

The woman ran over to the wall, flipped into the inside, then ran out again.

"WOO! That was so much fun!" she cheered to herself.

After a few minutes, Lloyd left with Sheena and the remainder of the group occupied their time by

helping the villagers pack up. It went along pretty smoothly...that is, until Anna attempted to see if

shuriken could cut Zelos' hair from thirty feet away... Yeah, that part wasn't smooth at all. Boy did

Anna get a scolding for that. However, once Lloyd and Sheena arrived back at the village (Lloyd

boasting that Sheena had been awesome) the group got to the task of moving the village. They

discovered that such a thing took a REALLY long time and a LOT of work, which got endless

complaints from Zelos.

"I can't take much more SWEATING! I'll be totally appalling!"

"Aren't you already?" Genis asked.

"Can it, twerp!"

"What's 'appalling' mean?" Lloyd asked.

"..."

...Anyway...after all the work was taken care of and the village had totally resettled, it had been

about a week. A week which Lloyd and Anna insisted had been at least a month. Kratos was quick

to remind his family that such a task like moving a village would have taken a lot longer, if it weren't

for wingpacks, the village being comprised of ninjas, and the fact that more than half of their group

had angelic strength and senses.

"Ugh, whatever!" Anna whined. "But we're done now, right!?"

"Yeah." Sheena nodded. "Thank you guys for helping out."

"You're welcome!" Colette chirped.

"So...what're you guys going to do now?"

"Huh? Well...I guess we'll go to Heimdal." Lloyd shrugged. "Is that okay, guys?"

"As much as I detest having to go back there..." Yuan muttered.

"...I...I want to help them."

The group let out a collective gasp of shock, staring at Mithos.

"...W-what?" the half-elf snapped.

"...I never expected YOU to want to help elves..." Yuan gaped.

"...It's my fault the village got destroyed, so..." the blonde muttered. "And after that...I think we

should see what we can do about getting Ozette back on the map...seeing as I...I..."

"..." Presea stared. "Mithos."

"Uh...Yes?" the 'boy' looked scared.

"...I forgive you." she stated.

"...Presea...t-thanks...I really..." he stammered.

"I know you don't deserve it." Presea said simply.

"Man that's bittersweet." Zelos said. "So, we're going to head to the elf village hm?"

"I guess so." Lloyd shrugged.

"Can we stop by the Abbey first?" he asked. "I...wanna check on my sis."

"...Zelos..." Sheena smiled softly.

"Aw! Do you think I'm SWEET my voluptous hunny?!"

SMACK!

"Ouuuuucccchh..." Lloyd, Genis and Mithos grimanced.

"It's getting late." Kratos stated, looking at the setting sun.

"It is...Sheena, your people wouldn't mind us staying one more night, would they?" Raine asked.

"Do you have to ask?" she laughed. "All of you are welcome any time!"

"Indeed."

"Vice-Chief!" Sheena exclaimed upon seeing Tiga.

"You all are honored guests and friends, you may stay as long as you like." the shinobi said.

"Thanks!" Lloyd smiled.

"In fact, it would be a great honor for you to join us tommorow night."

"Tommorow night?" Genis asked.

"We would like to hold a celebration in your honor, as thanks for not only reuniting the worlds, but

for assisting us in our move." he said. "We owe you all a great debt."

"Aw, it was nothing- Wait, like a party?!" Lloyd grinned. "Sweet! We'd love too!"

"Fascinating! I'll get to see some Mizuhan customs! So intriguing!"

"Raine..." Genis sighed.

"You'd think we were her lab specimens..." Sheena muttered.

Thus the night was spent with the residents of Mizuho yet again, this time sleeping in the new Chief's

house (which they had rebuilt much larger than the previous). Sheena slept in the same room as her

unresponsive grandfather and hence the additional room was taken by Tiga, which left the remnant of

the group with the living room...

"Do you guys mind?" Sheena asked, looking somewhat worried.

"Of course not!" Lloyd grinned. "We'll be a bit cramped, but...it's okay."

"...Thanks guys- uh..."

"What?"

"I never told you this, did I?" Sheena asked. "You're suppossed to take your shoes off."

"We are?" Lloyd blinked.

"Well yeah...I took mine off." Sheena pointed to her socked feet.

"I did as well. I presumed we were required to when Sheena did so." Kratos stated.

"Same here." Yuan said.

Sure enough, both Seraphim were standing in the hut with only their socks on their feet, quite an

amusing little sight actually. Colette quickly removed her shoes and put them with Sheena's and the

rest of them followed suit. Afterwards Sheena went into her and her grandfather's room leaving the

group to settle an important matter...

Who got the futon?

"I should totally have it, you know, being as fragile as I am..." Zelos smirked.

"HAH! No way! It's mine, you sissy-looking queer!" Anna snapped.

"We should let Colette have it, she's...well, she should have it!" Lloyd said.

"But I want to use it!"

"Presea should have it!"

"No way, it's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine-"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!"

The people arguing flinched, staring at Raine in horror.

"Colette gets the futon!" she snapped. "Presea, Anna and I will sleep next to her, the rest of you men

will sleep against the opposite wall! Especially Zelos! Got it?!"

Everyone nodded.

"Good! Now...let's set up the sleeping spots..."

It was a few hours after that when Lloyd woke up, his stomach churning uncomfortably. Lloyd

groaned and turned over on his side, attempting to ignore the pain in his stomach. It was futile

however, as his belly gave another churn causing him to grimance. The teen sighed and sat up,

looking around the dark room. Everyone was sleeping it seemed, even Mithos and Yuan, whom he

guessed had decided to get back into the old habit. Yes, everyone was- wait, where was Kratos?

"...Dad?" Lloyd looked around.

The room was lacking the auburn haired Seraph, which of course made Lloyd get up the urge to go

out in the middle of the night and follow him. Lloyd snuck outside as quietly as possible and looked

around, attempting to find his father. The moon was full and bright in the sky, giving the foreign village

an even more mystical feel to it. In the pale light he spotted the branches of a tree and was almost

startled when a leaf fell from it. Fall was coming, how long had it been since they set out on their

journey? They left in the early spring...time seemed to go so fast when you looked back on it.

"What are you doing?"

Lloyd jumped, whirling around to look at his father. Kratos had an amused expression on his moon-

lit face as he had watched his son daze off upon looking at the tree.

"Er...I was looking for you." Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck, laughing a little.

"...I see."

"Where were you?" Lloyd asked, curious.

"..." Kratos looked around. "...I was thinking."

"Oh." Lloyd said simply. "Er...about what?"

"...How things have changed." he stated. "...Lloyd."

"Huh? What is it?" Lloyd blinked.

"...I'm sorry."

"Wha...? Er...for what?" the teen asked, confused.

"...That I never spent much time with you as a child." Kratos said simply. "...I was always here and

there, doing whatever jobs a mercenary was required for... I didn't see you much."

"It-it's okay." Lloyd said. "You still came back every chance you had."

"But-"

"You were home at LEAST three days every month." Lloyd said. "And you were always there for

my birthday, even if you were there late... After Genis and Colette went home."

"...Heh." Kratos smirked. "I recall how you always talked to me about them. Your 'smart-aleck' best

friend and the 'clumsy' yet 'a really good person' Colette. ...I was very happy, Lloyd, that you had

friends to talk to."

"...Yeah, but I still missed you a lot..." Lloyd muttered.

"...Well, I doubt there will be much use for us to be traveling much longer." Kratos said, looking at

the sky. "Now the fate of the world is up to the people, how they will take to it..."

"Yeah...I...guess it's not really over yet, then, is it?" Lloyd asked, sounding tired.

"...For us, perhaps. ...Lloyd."

"Yeah?"

"...I promise I'll be a better father, from this point on." Kratos stated.

"Huh-? Dad, don't be silly!" Lloyd laughed. "You're a great Dad!"

"..." Kratos smiled slightly. "I appreciate that, Lloyd, I do."

"Heh heh." Lloyd grinned.

**Before I say anything, I would like to let you know that yes, I DID have a crapload of fun **

**writing the wall bit. X3 SO ****FUN! That wall rocks! Seriously, if I knew about something like **

**that, I'd be going on it again and again and ****again...around the thirtieth time I'd get bored **

**though and probably get something to eat...then I'd make sure no one was ****looking and go **

**on it again! X3**

**Colette: You're sounding like Lloyd...**

**Me: I had SO much fun writing this chapter! The story doesn't seem like a hassle anymore!  
**

**Colette: That's good! n.n**

**Me: Review pwease! Hehehe...the wall, the wall is FUN! X3**


	58. Chapter 58

**Hee hee. This is going to be fun. n.n**

**Colette: Huh? Why?  
**

**Me: Because they're going to get Japanese outfits! n.n Me likey Japanese outfits...**

**Colette: Uhm...Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

**Me: JAPAN FUN! n.n This stuff in this chapter is based largely on the traditions and c**

**ustoms I learned while I lived in ****Japan for a few years. Ah...the memories...**

"This hurts my legs..."

"Why do we have to sit like this?"

"SILENCE! These customs are FASCINATING!"

Sheena sighed, having been instructing the group on how to properly sit at a table according to

custom. First the whole episode with Lloyd asking why had cushions instead of chairs, now...

"My feet are falling asleep." Anna said, sitting on the back on her legs.

"Yeah, I think I'm squashing my feet." Lloyd griped, sitting in the male Mizuhan way.

"Well, if you're going to the feast tonight you've gotta behave right!" Sheena scoffed.

"Indeed." Kratos stated. "It would be disrespectful not to follow their customs."

"AH!"

CRASH!

Colette fell over on her side, crashing into Genis, having been unable to keep herself balanced in

that posistion.

"OOPS! SORRY!"

"Squishing...lungs...can't...breathe..."

Sheena groaned, wondering how she was going to deal with this...

"Look, it's easy." she sat down. "Just sit down and then we use these-"

"Sticks? We eat with sticks?" Lloyd stared. "How the heck do you do that?!"

"They're chopsticks." Sheena snapped. "Look...you hold them like this, and-"

"And what? How the heck do you eat like that?" Zelos asked.

"Shut up and I'll show you!" the onmitsu snarled, losing her patience. "Look, all you have to do is"

"This?" Kratos asked.

The Seraph was politely and perfectly using his chopsticks to eat from the bowl of rice before him

(Which everyone had been given to practice) sitting in the correct posture while perfectly pulling

off the Mizuhan custom.

"Yeah! Like that!" Sheena exclaimed. "Wow, you've got it down!"

"Arigato." Kratos bowed his head.

"Airy whaty?" Lloyd blinked.

"..."

"So you hold it like this?" Genis wondered, mimicking Kratos.

"This is really quite fascinating!" Raine exclaimed, testing the chopsticks.

"I just can't get it!!" an aggravated Mithos fumed, awkwardly fumbling the utensils.

"Well don't get upset about it." Yuan snorted.

"But-!"

"Mithos, you know the last time you got upset over something small, you destroyed Balacruf."

"WHAT?!"

Everyone shielded their ears, Raine's ruin-related screetch of fury shattering the sound barrier.

"YOU destroyed Balacruf?! YOU destroyed most of the Empire's STUNNING achitecture?!"

"W-wait-! I didn't-! Well, I did, but-! DON'T HURT ME!!!"

As Raine procceeded to beat the living tar out of Mithos with her staff, the rest of the group

simply ignored her and went back to learning the behavior expected of them for the night ahead.

"You know, Regal." Lloyd said. "You could probably use them better if you took off the cuffs..."

"Yeah, we've saved the world and all, you can take them off now." Zelos added.

"Well...I would, but, uh..."

"What is it?" Anna asked, still trying to hold her chopsticks correctly.

"...Well...I kind of...see, I'm used to them, so..."

"You don't WANT to take them off?" Colette wondered obliviously.

Anna, Lloyd, Zelos and Mithos simeltaneously choked on their rice.

"WHAT?!" they all gasped.

"Well, I know I have to, but..." Regal flushed lightly.

"And they said I was insane." Mithos said.

"But you were." Yuan pointed out.

"Shut up!"

After some more attempts at learning the chopsticks, Sheena moved on.

"Okay, when meeting someone new, it's custom to bow." the ninja said. "The lower you bow, the

more respect you have for someone. So I've decided to do a little...game." she smirked. "All

right, everyone line up!"

"Huh? What for?" Lloyd blinked.

"You'll see!" Sheena grinned.

Lloyd shrugged and the group lined up against the wall, Sheena looking at them.

"Okay, each of you is going to have a turn going up to everyone and bowing." she said. "The

more respect you have for someone, the lower your bow, got it? Like this..."

Sheena walked up to Lloyd and bowed a little past halfway down.

"Does that mean you respect me?" Lloyd blinked.

Sheena nodded.

"Sweet! Thanks!" he grinned.

Sheena smiled and went to Colette, bowing halfway down. She did so for almost everybody

except for Zelos, Mithos, and the Seraphim. To Kratos she bowed the same she did for Lloyd,

then bowed a little above halfway for Yuan, gave a curt nod to Mithos (Who pouted) and then-

"You don't have to bow, my hunny! I couldn't bear to see you groveling!"

SMACK!

Lloyd raised his hand, "So in Mizuho, if you don't like someone, you smack them?"

"I think that's true for every culture, Lloyd..." Raine said.

"All right, Lloyd's turn!" Sheena said.

"Huh? Okay..."

Lloyd started with Sheena, bowing the same amount she did for him, then bowed a little bit lower

for Genis and a little bit lower for Colette. The rest of the group he bowed the same amount as

Sheena, aside from his parents and Mithos. Lloyd bowed slightly less for Mithos than the others,

though not as insulting as Sheena, and then came to Anna...

"Well?" Anna smirked, crossing her arms.

Lloyd bowed so low his head almost hit the floor.

"Good boy! You're not grounded!" Anna chirped.

"Whew..." Lloyd wiped his forhead.

Lloyd then turned to his father and bowed the same amount, Kratos sighing.

"You don't have to make a fool of yourself, Lloyd."

Thus it continued such as that, Mithos typically getting less, except from Genis and Colette, seeing

as Colette practically scraped her head on the floor for everyone. Some cases were interesting,

such as Zelos' for instance, when the red-head literally got down on his hands and knees to bow

to Sheena, who blushed furiously. The ancients, however, were the most intriguing...

"I'm not doing this." Yuan stated.

"What? Everyone else did!" Mithos said.

"Still, bowing? I refuse to-"

"And deny a cultural learning experience?!" Raine snapped. "Yuan! I'm suprised at you!"

Yuan sighed, "All right then..."

The half-elf walked to the front of the line, bowing slightly to everyone with the exception of

Raine, whom he bowed very low for, attracting some suspicious looks. The cape-wearing simply

glared at Mithos, bowed a little less slightly for Kratos, and suprised them all when he bowed

decently for Lloyd.

"What?" Yuan snapped. "He's the Eternal Swordsman, I have to respect that."

"You're just actually proud of him, aren't you?" Colette chirped.

"B-be quiet, chosen!"

"Though why'd you bow so low for the Professor, hm...?" Zelos smirked slyly.

"Hm..."

Everyone eyed Yuan, then Raine, smirking slightly.

"If any of you insinuate ANYTHING, I'll kill you all! Got it?!"

"What does 'insinuate' mean?" Lloyd asked.

There was a collective '...'.

"At any rate, it's my turn, if I'm correct." Kratos stated.

"Oh yeah." Anna said. "Well, go ahead!"

Kratos bowed slightly to everyone aside from his old companions and family. The auburn-head

was the only one who bowed decently for Mithos (Aside from Genis and Colette), earning a

touched smile from the half-elf's face.

"...Kratos...you forgive me?" he asked slowly.

"I assume." Kratos smirked lightly.

The man straightened and then mussed Mithos' hair affectionately.

"You were a good pupil, after all." he said. "I daresay I missed you while you were...out of it."

Mithos grinned brightly, looking so happy he could cry.

"...Don't expect me to say it again." Kratos said immediately afterward.

"I don't." Mithos smirked.

Next was Yuan, whom Kratos bowed a little lower for than Mithos.

"Isn't that sentimental." Yuan smirked.

"You're welcome, Yuan." Kratos said.

Anna was next, Kratos bowed much lower than Yuan before rightening and kissing her hand.

"Hee hee!" Anna giggled.

"Oh brother." Lloyd sighed.

"..."

Lloyd froze, noticing he was last. Kratos looked at Lloyd a minute, then bowed the same amount

he did for Anna before straightening up to put his hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"You've grown up." he said softly.

"...Heh." Lloyd smiled.

Kratos smiled softly, "You're a fine young man, Lloyd."

"Aw, Dad..." Lloyd blushed, seeing Genis snicker.

Kratos smirked and then took his place in line for the last one to go, Mithos. The half-elf

nervously went to the front of the line, bowing in a ninety degree angle to Sheena, who looked

satisfied, and then proceeded to do the same to the others who more or less were happy with it.

Mithos bowed a little lower for Rain, and a lot lower for Genis, who responded with a bright

smile. Mithos bowed a little less than the others for Yuan, but the bluenette paid him no heed

regardless. The half-elf bowed low- not as low as Genis, but more than Raine, to Kratos, and a

tad bit lower for Lloyd.

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked.

"Well..." Mithos smiled. "You're a good guy, Lloyd. You just can't deny that."

"...Heh heh. Thanks." Lloyd grinned.

"...Okay! Now that we've got that done, on to common phrases!" Sheena smiled.

There was a simeltaneous groan.

"Okay, 'domo' is thanks. Domo arigato being the phrase for thank you very much. However,

'arigato' may work fine by itself as well." she said. "Dozo means please, even though some of you

never say 'please' anyway..."

"Huh? Who's she-? HEY!" Lloyd snapped.

"And-" Sheena started.

POOF!

The group jumped a bit as Orochi made an appearance in the usual ninja way.

"Sheena! The Chief!"

"Huh-? What's wrong?! What's wrong with Grampa?!"

"Sheena, the Chief has been talking in his sleep! He may be waking up!"

"What?!" Sheena gasped. "Guys, I'll be right back!"

Both onmitsu disappeared, there was a silence...

"Well, let's go!" Lloyd and Mithos said in unison.

"What?" Genis asked. "But-"

"You don't expect us to sit here and wait, right?" Lloyd grinned.

"Exactly!" Mithos nodded.

"Follow me!" they both said.

The two males stopped and stared at each other, looking a bit...challenged?

"Uhm...That's my line." Lloyd said.

"Who says it's your line?" Mithos snapped.

"Well...because it is! I'm the one who always says that stuff!"

"Why can't I?" the blonde crossed his arms.

"Because I was here first! It's my line!" Lloyd said, jabbing a thumb at himself.

"If you mean who's been ADVENTURING first, technically I was." Mithos said. "I was saying

stuff like that thousands of years before you were even a thought! So I did it first!"

"That doesn't count! You started killing everyone so that cancels it out!"

"Uh-oh..." Colette covered her mouth.

"Uh...Guys?" Genis said, looking worried. "L-let's just calm down, okay?"

"Calm down?!" Mithos gaped. "Are you kidding! He's the one who started this!"

"What?! Genis! You're not going to take his side, are you!?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh...uh..." Genis looked between his two friends. "Uhm..."

SMACK!

"OW!"

Anna and Raine had smacked their corresponding 'family' members, sighing.

"Okay, you two! Let's go, all right?!" Anna snapped.

"Arguing is just wasting time!" Raine chimed.

"Yes Ma'am..." Lloyd and Mithos said meekly.

The group watched in amusment as the two Eternal Swordsmen walked out, clutching their heads

with their mother and/or adoptive sister walking close behind them. Once the group had finally

made it to the chief's house (They had been practicing in a separate hut) they walked in to see

Sheena looking absolutely distraught.

"Grampa! What's missing?!" she cried.

"One...two...three...it's missing..." a voice mumbled.

"Hey, isn't that...?" Lloyd trailed.

"Guys!" Sheena cried, seeing them.

"The Chief has been in a coma ever since the Volt incident." Tiga stated to the group. "This is the

first time he has shown any means of recovery...if that is what it is."

"Volt, huh..." Yuan said.

"Perhaps we can find some clues to what he is talking about at the Lightning Temple?" Raine

suggested.

"Well, that sounds like a good idea..." Lloyd said. "Worth a shot."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Sheena cried.

Before they knew it, they had flown all the way to Tethe'alla and to Volt's temple.

"Hm..." Mithos bit his lip.

"Yes, strange, isn't it?" Yuan raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"There's some weird mana up ahead." Genis told his friend.

"Yes. Let's invesitgate." Raine stated.

Within minutes they were at the altar, having virtually no trouble with the monsters seeing as when

Mithos blasted several oncoming lamias into dust with his custom light-mana blasts. So, the other

creatures pretty much avoided them. They had arrived at the altar to see a ghostly person

mumbling to himself.

"One...two...three..." he said. "There are some missing."

"Grampa! What's missing?!" Sheena cried.

"With just these, I cannot defeat Volt..."

"Sheena! Try summoning Volt! That might get his attention!" Lloyd said.

"Huh-? Right! I call upon the hammer of godly thunder...VOLT!"

There was an oh-so-pretty blast of mana as the lightning ball appeared. Igaguri turned around.

"What? You made a pact with Volt? Sheena will be so sad..."

"Grampa! It's me! I'm Sheena!" the ninja cried in desperation.

"What? But Sheena is only seven..."

"Grampa! The Volt incident was over ten years ago! I'm Sheena!" she said again.

"Wha...? Oh!"

A look of realization seemed to come to the 'mans' eyes as he looked around.

"What is he, a ghost...?" Lloyd muttered.

"Maybe he's an astral body." Raine said.

"A what?"

"A form of the consciousness separted from it's body." Raine said.

"Oh? Is that what I am?" Igaguri wondered.

"What do we do?" Colette asked.

"He should be fine if he goes back to his body, but how do we get him there-?"

"Oh! I can do that easy enough! Watch!"

The old man zipped right through Sheena, then Genis, laughing as they yelped.

"Hm, this is kinda convenient!" he grinned.

"Grampa! Stop fooling around!" Sheena shouted.

"Oh all right..." the old man huffed. "I'll see you at the village, Sheena!"

The astral body zipped off, leaving slightly dazed looks on the group's faces.

"Well, let's go back." Lloyd said.

"Right- Oh! Volt! You can go back now-" Sheena started.

Volt buzzed.

"Huh?"

"He said he wants to 'speak to Mithos'..." Raine trailed.

The group looked at Mithos, who paled.

"Er...Hey-! You're not gonna-?!"

The group dashed off as fast as possible, leaving the half-elf alone with the spirit. Volt buzzed and

thundered angrily, looming over the short angel whom barely managed a squeak.

"Oh Sylph-!"

ZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP!!!!

A loud scream echoed through the air as the group waited on the floor below.

"...Do you really think it was okay to just leave him?" Lloyd wondered.

"The little brat deserves much worse, you know." Yuan pointed out.

"Well, I guess, but still..."

"Don't worry, I'll just heal what's left of him afterward." Raine said with a shrug.

"Is it just me, or does Mithos scream like a girl?" Zelos asked.

"Zelos!" Genis snapped.

"Then again, he LOOKS like a girl so I guess it's only natural..."

"Oooooohhhhh...buuuuuuuurrrrrnnn..." Lloyd grimanced.

"But...he's not burning, he's getting zapped!" Colette frowned.

Another collective '...'.

At any rate, once they had backtracked to Mizuho and healed Mithos a few times they found

themselves in the Chief's presence. Sheena's face went pale at the sight of her Grandfather, who

smiled cheerfully.

"Good job, Sheena." he said.

"H-huh? What for-?" the ninja stammered.

"You made the pact with Volt, and I also heard about what you and your friends did..." the old

man smiled softly and locked eyes with her. "I'm very proud of you, Sheena."

"...Grampa!" Sheena choked.

The ninja ran up to the old man and hugged him tightly, sniffling as wet tears escaped her eyes.

There was a brief moment of immobilization within the group before they silently dismissed

themselves, leaving their friend with her grandfather. In a few minutes they were told that Mizuho

wanted Sheena to stay in the village for a night, the party pushed back till the next night. So they

set up camp a ways away, sitting on the grass as the sun set.

"Owww..." Mithos muttered, clutching his head.

"Well, you did get zapped...what do you expect?" Genis asked from beside him.

"He didn't used to hurt that much!!" the blonde snapped.

"Well, he was pretty mad at you..." Lloyd pointed out.

Mithos shot him a dirty look before laying down on the grass with a sigh. Colette sat next to

Lloyd, who was looking up at the darkening sky as Raine sat reading a book a few feet from

them. Yuan, they noted, was a bit close to Raine... Regal was sitting by himself silently as Presea

sat on the other side of Genis. Kratos was tending the fire and Anna cooked something up for

dinner while Zelos mumbled about losing his 'dearest hunny'. Raine had offered to help Anna

cook, but- of course- was immediately rejected, thus was reduced to reading in the fading light.

"Grr...I can barely read a thing..." the woman frowned.

"...Here."

"Oh!"

Her book was illuminated with a violet light. Raine looked over her shoulder to see Yuan behind

her, his hand held up charged with Volt-type mana to produce light for Raine's reading.

"Why...thank you, Yuan." Raine blushed.

"...You're welcome." Yuan smirked.

By the fire, Anna giggled and whispered to Kratos:

"I told you they'd make a good couple."

Kratos merely smirked in reply. Night fell soon and most of the group had drifted to sleep- or as

close as they could get. Genis was sleeping next to Raine, Mithos dozing beside him as Yuan

'slept' a few feet away from Raine. Colette and Presea had curled up next to Noishe, using the

fuzzy protozoan's stomach as a pillow as Regal slept against a tree. Anna was snoring loudly,

sprawled all over in a very Lloydish fashion, partially squashing an irritated Kratos into the

ground. Lloyd slept on his side a few feet from his tossing mother. Well...they thought he was

asleep. Lloyd, despite being tired, just couldn't find it in him to sleep. Something...didn't feel

right. Perhaps it was just anxiety? Had all that had happened finally hit him? Or maybe he was

just nervous about when the group would split up? The teen grimanced, no, it wasn't

that...something else...but what? There was a nagging little feeling in the corner of his heart,

something was...different. Not necessarily wrong or bad, but something was definitely

different...but what was it? Lloyd sighed and turned onto his other side before closing his eyes in

an attempt to sleep.

"...What's wrong, Lloyd?"

Lloyd sat up to see Yuan looking down at him, a questioning look on his face.

"...Nothing. I just can't sleep..." Lloyd sighed.

"...As in, can't sleep angel toxicosis wise? Or the regular 'can't sleep'?"

"The normal kind." Lloyd laughed softly.

"...What's on your mind?" the half-elf questioned.

"...Well...I dunno." Lloyd looked at the ground. "...Something just...feels off, you know?"

"I don't quite follow."

"...Something feels different..._I _feel different..." he muttered.

"Different? How so?" Yuan raised an eyebrow, concern in his face.

"...I don't know." Lloyd said, looking at his hand. "But something feels...something feels

different...about me. I feel like...I don't know, I just... I feel like...I'm different."

"Well, you certaintly are different then when you first started this journey."

"Well, yeah, that too, but..." the teen frowned. "I feel...really...weird..."

Yuan's eyes narrowed skeptically, observing the teen with a look of concern. Lloyd noticed the

look he was getting and laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I- I'm sure it's just I'm imagining things...right?"

"...Get some sleep, Lloyd."

Yuan turned with a oh-so-cool swish of his cape and went back to where he had been resting,

leaving Lloyd to become lost in his thoughts once more. Something was definitely off...he could

feel it. But what could it be...? The teen sighed and attempted to get comfortable on his bed-mat,

turning several times. It just...didn't...it wasn't...

"Man...it's no use..." he griped.

Lloyd flopped onto his back and looked up at the stars, sighing. He remembered when he was a

kid and he and his Dad would sit back and look at the stars. Talking, or maybe just attempting to

count them...

"...Man..."

Lloyd turned onto his side, his back aching... He took in a sharp breathe, his eyes going wide for

a moment...then flopped down onto his mat, instantly asleep, the stress leaving his body... The

next morning...

"...Lloyd."

"Ugh..."

"Lloyd. Lloyd, wake up."

"I don' wanna..." he mumbled, turning onto his stomach.

He stretched his wings out behind him, sighing in content as they relaxed-

Wait...stretched his wings-?!

"Huh-?" his eye's snapped open, "Wh- WOAH!"

Lloyd jolted into a sitting posistion, looking over his shoulder to find his wings fluttering.

"Did...did I take them out in my sleep?" he stammered.

"Did you?" Genis asked. "We were wondering..."

"We woke up and your wings were out." Mithos added. "Did you take them out last night?"

"Wha-? No! I didn't-! So...wait...why are they...?"

"Maybe you just took them out in your sleep." Colette suggested.

"Is that possible?" Anna asked.

Raine shrugged, "I'd think it would be. It's not impossible."

"..." Kratos' eyes narrowed.

"Well, shouldn't we get going?" Zelos spoke up.

"Huh-? Oh! Right!" Lloyd tucked away his wings. "We need to get Sheena!"

"Exactly! OFF TO RETRIEVE MY VOLUPTOUS HUNNY!" Zelos cried, marching off.

There was a group 'dot dot dot'.

At any rate, upon reaching the village they discovered Sheena had been left overnight in order to

perform a certain ritual, and was now the successor to the village Chieftanship.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Lloyd grinned.

"Indeed." Kratos stated.

"Good job, Sheena!" Genis said.

"Nice one, my sweet hunny- er, Sheena!"

The onmitsu blushed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Aw, guys..."

"Feel free to enjoy yourselves as the feast is prepared." Igaguri smiled. "You are all honored

guests. You need not lift a finger."

"Are you sure we can't help out?" Colette asked.

"Yes, I could try to cook something-" Raine started.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"...I hate you all." Raine muttered.

"Don't be like that, Raine..." Yuan trailed.

SMACK!

"Shut up!"

"Ugh-! Damn it all, woman!" the Seraph growled.

"Oh! By the way, guys, we got something for you." Sheena smiled.

"Huh? What is it?" Lloyd asked.

A few minutes later...

"Ah, this is SO cool!!"

Lloyd grinned, observing his new clothes in the mirror. The black vest, red pants and trailings

were ragged yet somehow very Mizuhan, the sandals being the most unusual for said nephiliem.

(The outfit he gets in the PS2 version, if you're wondering. Kratos has his outfit as well.)

"You look like a rapist." Genis said.

"WHAT?!"

"Hm..." Kratos trailed, looking impressive in his Mizuhan garb.

"Well at least I don't look like a girl!!" Lloyd pointed.

Genis glared at his friend while blushing angrily. His outfit was much like the one Kratos wore,

aside from it was blue and black, but the fact his hair was pulled up in a ponytail as according to

Mizuhan custom did in fact make the already shrimpy half-elven boy look very much like a girl.

"Hahahahah!" Mithos laughed.

"Hey! What are YOU laughing about?! You look like a girl too!"

Mithos glared, giving his own 'ponytail' a hateful tug.

"Well, at least Genis didn't look like a girl to begin with." Zelos said.

"JUDGMENT!"

"AAHHHH!" Zelos dodged. "Watch it, man!! You'll ruin my awesome duds!"

"Awesome?" Lloyd wondered.

Zelos' outfit was a bit 'awesome' if you considered it, seeing as his was the only one of the group

(with the exception of Lloyd) that was based more off shinobi than samurai. An outfit that looked

much like Sheena's new successor garb, aside from the fact it was black and red, it was quite

unusual seeing as his hair was in a 'ponytail' as well. At least he managed to pull the look off

without being teased about it, regardless, they knew Sheena would find a way. Yuan grudgingly

sported his new green samurai-like outfit as Regal donned his own violet ones.

"Hey, Dad?" Lloyd asked Kratos. "Are you and me the only one's without ponytails?"

"We don't have long hair." he said simply.

"Oh. Heheheh, I wonder what Mom and Colette's outfits look like!"

Meanwhile in the other room, said people where trying their own outfits on.

"Wow!" Colette chirped. "I love it!"

The girl's blonde hair was up in a tight bun, a pin with a _Sakura_, a cherry blossom, sticking into it.

Colette's outfit was a pink kimono sporting drawings of yet more _sakura_, along with a butterfly

or two.

"I prefer mine." Anna smirked.

The woman smirked at her relflection, feeling damned pleased with herself. The brunette's kimono

had far longer sleeves and trail than Colette's- (Which were rather short) giving a much more

elegant look to it. The sea-blue color of the kimono was flaunted by the purple cranes decorating

them plus the fan she carried.

"D-do you guys think I look okay?" Sheena stammered.

"You look great, Sheena!" Colette chirped.

The bright red kimono did appear to be Sheena's color, along with the black kanji for 'love' and

'tranquility' writitng in elegant styles along it. Raine was examining her face in the mirror,

wondering if her hair looked all right put up in a bun. The half-elven woman's kimono was white,

with light blue koi fish decorating it whose color brought out her blue eyes.

"Hm..." she pondered. "Perhaps I should wear a darker lipstick..."

"Make up, who needs it?" Anna made a 'shoo' motion with her fan.

"Just because SOME of us have Cruxis-Crystal-induced-youth!" Raine roared.

"Wha-? You're a HALF-ELF! You won't really age for a few CENTURIES!!"

"Well it's not a crime to TRY to look presentable!"

"Are you saying I don't look presentable?!"

"Just because some of us CARE about our looks-!"

"WHAT?! YOU-!"

Anna and Raine errupted into a frenzied argument, the other three girls watching.

"Oh dear." Colette said.

"This might not end well." Sheena flinched.

"Probability of a catfight, niney-eight percent."

"Oh! Presea! You got into your outfit!" Colette chirped.

"...Is it...all right?" the shorter female asked.

The orange kimono was a bit guady, but cute nonetheless. Fans of varying colors decorated the

garment and the fact Presea's pigtails were pulled up into covered buns- (Like the beach outfit)

made her look quite cute.

"You look so cute!" Colette chirped.

"Thank you."

"So should we meet up with the boys or-?" Sheena started.

"RAY!"

"JUDGMENT!"

The trio turned to see half the room on fire.

"DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN! UNDINE!" Sheena called.

After settling the quarrel between the two women, they set out to the living room to meet up with

the boys, who- judging by the looks on their faces- had heard the fighting moments ago.

"...Anna, what did you do?" Kratos sighed.

"What-? I didn't do anyth-th-...woooooooaaaahhhh..."

The woman's jaw had dropped and she was now drooling, the outfit really did make the already

attractive angel even hotter. Kratos fidgeted uncomfortably before Anna snapped out of it.

"WOW! KRATOS! ROWR ROWR!" she giggled. "You look so HAWT!"

Everyone in the room blushed at least ten different shades.

"Aw, Mom..." Lloyd groaned.

"What the HELL are you wearing?! You look like a rapist!" she cried.

"Not you too!"

Genis had spotted Presea and was over in a flash.

"H-hi P-presea! Y-you l-look r-reall-y-y n- n- n- n-!" he stammered.

"..." Presea stared.

Mithos sighed and simply pushed Genis forward, toppling the young half-elf onto his crush as they

hit the floor. Genis let out a yelp and blushed as red as Lloyd's clothes, Presea's normally

melancholic face looking shocked.

"I-I-! I'M SO SORRY!!!" Genis cried.

"Mithos! Why'd you do that?!" Sheena asked.

"Hey, it broke the ice, didn't it?!"

SMACK!

"OW!"

Raine sighed, "Kids. You just can't-...Yuan?"

Raine looked Yuan up and down, a slightly impressed look on her face.

"...Yes?" Yuan asked.

"...You look nice in those." she said simply.

Yuan smiled charmingly, "You look rather exquisite yourself."

Raine flushed, fanning herself with her white and blue fan.

"Oh? Why thank you..."

"HEY!!" Genis cried. "STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!"

"Woah...deja vu." Mithos blinked.

"I concur." Kratos nodded.

"So my hunny, what do you think of ME?" Zelos grinned.

"Hm..." Sheena looked him over. "...Hey, not bad- uh, I mean-"

"AW! SHEENA LIKES ME!!" Zelos cheered. "I love you my sweet hunny-!"

"BACK OFF, PERVERT!!"

"Crap..."

"Well..." Sheena took a deep breathe to calm herself. "Anyway, let's go!"

"Yeah!" Anna cheered.

"This is gonna be fun!" Lloyd grinned.

**HEheheheheeh...Raine and Anna catfights are so very fun. n.n**

**Colette: I wonder what's wrong with Lloyd...**

**Me: Huh?**

**Colette: His wings came out in his sleep, right? Is that okay?**

**Me: X3 Maybe...**

**Colette: Uh-oh...please review!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Ooooohhhhh fifty-nine! n.n Second longest story!  
**

**Colette: Wow, that's amazing!**

**Me: Yeah, I have a habit of really lengthy fics...sorry...**

**Colette: Don't say sorry! n.n**

**Me:...Right, sorry.**

**Colette: I just said you didn't have to say sorry...**

**Me: Huh-? Oh! Right, sor- wait-...hah! Got it! n.n**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing!  
**

**Me: In a totally unrelated story... I've got the new Zelda game! X3 I was kinda amazed. **

**It was like, all right, I have Link ****and I have ANOTHER annoying Fairy, Ceila, oh well, **

**I'll live. Then I find this red fairy and I couldn't believe my eyes. On ****the screen it goes: **

**'Leaf has joined the party!' and I'm like O.O HOLY SH$T! Zelda games have parties **

**now?! It used to ****be just Link and whatever fairy/enchanted object/twili alone, now we **

**have Link, Linebeck, Ciela, Leaf, and the other two ****fairies I have to get. I find it **

**vaugely wrong...O.O...**

**Colette: Um...Are you done?  
**

**Me: Hm...I HATE THE CURSED TEMPLE!! Yep, I'm done.**

**Colette: O-okay...um...enjoy?  
**

"WOOOOOOOWWWW!!!!"

The meal set before them was enough to fulfill Lloyd and Anna's wildest dreams, various dishes

native to the Mizuhan customs laid out upon the tables. Miso soup, ramen, onigiri, yaki soba-

(Or as I called it, 'yucky soba')- various meats in various sauces, eggrolls, spring rolls, and lots

and lots of rice. ...Hungry...

"Wow! Look at all the food!" Colette chirped.

"Please, be seated and help yourselves honored guests." Igaguri smiled.

"Thanks-! OOF! HEY!"

Sheena had elbowed Lloyd, glaring at him.

"What'd I-? Oh, I mean...Domo arigato," Lloyd bowed.

"There you go!" Sheena chirped.

"Can we eat now?" Lloyd asked.

Sheena glared.

"Wh-what?! What'd I do!?"

After bailing Lloyd out of trouble, they found themselves seated around the table. Genis sat

between his sister and Mithos, glaring and muttering angrily as Yuan flirted with his sister from

her other side.

"...My sister thought he was SOOOO dreamy..." Mithos muttered, poking at his sushi.

"I hate him..." Genis muttered, "he needs to stay away from Raine, darn it!"

"...Hey..." a crazed look came over Mithos' face.

"What are you plotting?" Genis asked instantly.

"What makes you think I'm-?"

Genis rolled his eyes, "When aren't you plotting anything?"

"Touche." Mithos muttered, "Look...I happen to know Yuan is allergic to fish..."

Genis froze, staring at his friend. The young half-elf looked to his adoptive brother, down at his

sushi-holding plate, behind his sister's back to Yuan, back at his plate and finally back to Mithos.

"You mean...?" Genis whispered.

Mithos grinned evilly, nodding.

"...You're a _genius_..."

"Well, go around the block a few thousand times..."

"Hm?" Presea looked at them from her seat beside Mithos, "What is going on?"

"Uh- uh- uh-!!" Genis stammered, face flushing bright red.

"We're gonna prank Yuan." Mithos smirked.

"...Probability he will kill you, ninety-seven percent."

"But how many chances like this do you _get_?" Mithos prodded.

"...Chances in an average lifteime to prank a four-thousand year old seraph...

.0000000000000045 out of three billion, five hundred-thousand and sixty two."

"So...are you in?" Mithos grinned.

"..."

Presea looked at Mithos' evil expression, then at Genis as he gazed longingly at her...

"...I suppose."

"Yes!" Mithos grinned.

"Hm?" Yuan looked at them from a few seats away. "What are you, 'yes'ing about?"

"Oh, nothing." Mithos smiled innocently.

"...And I'm a gnomlette." Yuan muttered, eyes locked on his suspect.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing," Raine smiled, blushing, "What were you saying again...?"

"Huh-? Oh! Of course." Yuan smirked, "Well, it was after I invented the mana converter I-"

The half-elf ranted on and on, though the only one paying him any attention was the silver-haired

woman gazing at him with somewhat flushed cheeks. A few seats over, Lloyd was shoving his

face with any delicacy he could grasp with the chopsticks, attracting awkward glances from the

rest of the people present there.

"Lloyd, eat like a human being." Kratos scoffed.

"Mvut vim nag uuman vnywayg." Lloyd responded.

"..." Kratos gave him a blank look.

Lloyd rolled his eyes and swallowed the clump of food in his mouth before turning to face him.

"I said, 'but I'm not human anyway'." the teen repeated.

"Well, you're not a pig either!" Anna snapped, "Now, eat with some manners!!"

Anna smacked her child, earning a loud 'ow!' from the red-clad swordsman.

"Hey! Mom!" Lloyd cried.

"Hmph," Anna pouted, turning to her food.

"Mrs. Anna just wants you to act good, Lloyd." Colette smiled from his side.

"But it hurts..." Lloyd whined, rubbing his head.

"Not as bad as the Professor, though..." Colette giggled nervously.

"PYRE SEAL!!"

"OWW!"

All heads turned to where the Chief, Vice-Chief, and newly-dubbed successor sat. Judging by

the look of rage on Sheena's face and the mangled form of Zelos on the ground, said red-head

had tried to flirt...

"Don't EVER call me 'Babe' AGAIN!! Got it?!"

"G-got it..." Zelos whimpered.

Lloyd errupted into a fit of laughter, nearly choking on his rice.

"It's so FUNNY when she does that!!!" he laughed.

Anna snickered and Kratos smirked slightly as the remnants of the group laughed as well.

However, the biggest laugh was yet to come... The first phase was to get Yuans attention away

from the table...and the easiest way to do that was to get Raine away from the table... That's

where Presea came in.

"Professor Sage."

"Hm? What is it, Presea?" Raine looked to her.

"I'm not feeling very well, may you escort me to the infirmary?"

Of course, with Preseas montone voice and blank face, it would be IMPOSSIBLE for anyone

to tell she was lying at all. Raine sighed and got to her feet, walking off.

"All right, I'll take you real quick."

"Thank you-"

"Wait-!" Yuan blurted, "I'll come with you."

"We can take care of ourselves, Yuan." Raine said.

"Well, yes but..."

"He is merely worried about you, Professor Sage." Presea stated. "Perhaps he should come?"

Raine sighed, "Fine, let's make this quick."

Yuan smiled and followed after the two women as Mithos and Genis exchanged a knuckle

accompanined by an evil grin. Under the table, Mithos quickly scooped the sushi to his cohort,

who slipped them into Yuan's dish. Well, that was the plan, at any rate...until their actions were

noted by Zelos.

"Hey, twerp and brat, what're you doin'-?" he started.

"Shh!" Genis said, "You'll ruin it!"

"Ruin it? Ruin what?" Zelos raised an eyebrow.

"We're pulling a little...prank, on Yuan..." Mithos grinned diabolically.

"Reeeeeaaaallllly...?" the man smirked, "Okay, my lips are sealed."

Zelos made his way back to his seat, eyes out for when Yuan would return... After a few

minutes a very annoyed looking Raine made her way back to the table accompanined by Yuan,

Presea following with a somewhat guilty expression on her face. Raine resumed her seat with a

huff, picking up her chopsticks.

"Well, that was a waste of time..." she muttered.

"Raine, maybe she did feel bad earlier..." Yuan shrugged.

"...It's just not like her to lie...I wonder..."

Raine's eyes narrowed as she scanned her dish.

"You don't think they put anything in this, do you...?" she frowned.

Mithos, Genis and Presea (Well, maybe not Presea) exchanged 'oh crap' glances.

"You're just being paranoid, it looks fine." Yuan said, looking at her dish.

Raine didn't answer, looking at her food suspiciously. Yuan sighed.

"Look, I'll prove nothing's wrong with it, okay?"

Yuan moved his chopsticks over Raine's dish and the prankster trio held back a groan. Their

precious plan had backfired where would they get their laughs now? That is...until Yuan tasted it.

"What the-?! GGAAAAH!!"

The cobaltette fell over, coughing and hacking up the dish.

"What the-?" Mithos stared.

"That was unexepected..." Genis blinked.

"Oh, it's not THAT bad!!" Raine huffed, "I added something to it, so what?!"

Genis and Mithos were blank with confusion, thus Presea worded it for them.

"Huh?" she said.

"THE TASTE BURNS!!" Yuan cried.

By now, they had attracted the attention of all the other people seated, most of them looked

confused but Zelos' reaction was simply to point and laugh. Raine crossed her arms with a huff.

"Well...I figured it was worth a try..." she sighed.

"...Sis? What just-?" Genis started.

"Well, I figured he'd taste it if I acted worried," Raine said, "I added a spice of my own creation

to it and wanted someone to taste it, but I knew no one would willingly so...well...look."

Yuan began to hurl into the bushes, Kratos awkwardly patting him on the back.

Raine sighed, "I'd guess I'd better heal him..."

The woman walked off to her lover, fusturated and somewhat embarassed.

There was a silence that lasted five seconds.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHH!!!!!!!!"

Oh come on, you know you would have laughed. I would've. Eheheheheheh...

It wasn't long after that when they headed for bed once more. First, however, they were to plan

their next course of action-...well, it wasn't really action anymore, their journey was done. It

just...didn't feel real yet, they still wanted to travel together.

Thus...they agreed to take Zelos to see Seles, first thing in the morning.

"You don't mind, right?" Zelos asked, "I just need to talk to her..."

"Of course we don't mind!" Lloyd grinned, "It's not like we have much else to do..."

"When are we going to Iselia?" Mithos asked.

"Why are you so eager to go there?" Yuan raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...well..." the blonde muttered.

"Huh? What is it?" Genis asked.

"...Don't laugh, okay?" the taller half-elf blushed.

"Laugh? Laugh at what?"

"...I'm just kinda excited." Mithos muttered.

"For what?" Sheena asked.

"Well, if that's where I'm gonna live...once Raine takes me in and stuff..."

The blonde 'boy' blushed somewhat, glancing at the floor.

"Aw..." Colette smiled.

"H-hey! What're you awing about?!"

"Dude, I didn't think of that. Mithos is gonna be our neighbor?" Lloyd stared.

Kratos swore.

"Hah hah!" Yuan laughed, "Good luck, Kratos-"

"What're you laughing at?" Anna snapped, "The way you've been cozing up to Raine, in a few

months you could end up being related! Well, it would be an adoptive brother-in-law, but still-"

"WHAT?!" Genis snapped, "STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!"

Yuan flinched, "You and Mithos sound so much a like it scares me..."

"Genis!" Raine scoffed, "Don't yell at Yuan!"

"Wh-what?! But sis-!"

SMACK!

"I said no!"

Cue snickers.

"So, where were we?" Zelos said. "Right, tommorow we go to the abbey!"

So it was decided. After settling down for their last night in Mizuho, the group found themselves

asleep once more. Well...the somewhat normal people were asleep, I say somewhat because

let's face it. There are no normal people in this group. The closest person to 'normal' we have is

Regal, and he's way too damn emo. Right, anyway...while the others slept, a small group sat on

the roof outside, looking up at the night sky.

"The stars look much nicer from down here."

"I agree. Up in Derris-Kharlan it just makes you feel..."

"Trapped."

"Hm...yes, that works."

"...I'm sorry, guys."

"Hm?"

"Eh?"

The two Seraphim looked to their former dicatator, whom looked at the ground through misted

eyes. Kratos merely looked at his old pupil as Yuan raised an questioning eyebrow.

"...I'm sorry I never listened to you," Mithos muttered.

"..."

"About what, precisely? Everything, or just the past three hundred years?"

"I'm trying to apologize here, Yuan!"

"Why?" Yuan smirked, "We all know you're sorry. It's done."

"...But..."

"Mithos, you have a family now, do you not?" Kratos asked.

"H-huh? Y-yeah..." the 'boy' smiled, "I'm never gonna be able to call Raine 'sis'...but you know

I'm glad to have her. Genis...well, maybe I can call him brother, but that's only because I never

had one..."

"Yeah, Martel died before she could marry me." Yuan muttered.

Kratos whacked Yuan as Mithos instantly slid into a state of depression.

"Ignoring him." he stated, "The point is, you have a family now."

"Y-yeah.."

"...Then you'll be just fine." Kratos smiled softly.

"Hm?" Yuan questioned.

"They straighten you out, they care for you," Kratos stated, "therefore you need not worry about

the flaws already forgiven, Mithos, you merely need to do what you can from now on."

Mithos and Yuan stared.

"He sounds just like Lloyd, doesn't he?" Mithos asked.

"Yes. You owe me five-hundred gald." Yuan smirked.

"Dammit." the blonde muttered.

"..." Kratos glared.

"Er...eheheheh...heh..."

"Isn't that Lloyd?" Yuan asked, looking below.

"Yuan, you know changing the subject never helps-" Mithos stammered.

"I'm serious. That's Lloyd."

The Seraphim looked down at the path to see Lloyd walking silently out of the village by his

lonesome, not even realizing they were there (Which he should have, due to his angelic senses).

"..."

Kratos daintily leapt off the building onto his feet, following his son out of the village. Mithos and

Yuan looked at one another and hesitated a minute before following their auburn haired friend as

well. When Kratos was within feet of his son, he became more and more anxious. Lloyd still

didn't realize he was there, with angelic hearing that was almost impossible. Was he

sleepwalking? He certaintly didn't seem very responsive...

Then...he dropped.

"Lloyd-!"

Kratos let out a short gasp and ran forward to catch his son as he fell backwards limply, like a

puppet with its strings suddenly cut. Lloyd plopped into his fathers arms, his eyes closed.

"...Lloyd..." Kratos said softly.

He was breathing fine, there appeared to be nothing wrong with him in the least... Kratos

breathed a sigh of relief. He had simply been sleepwalking. Strange...he hadn't done that since

he was a child...

"Kratos, what is it?" Yuan asked.

"Is he all right?" Mithos asked.

"..." Kratos nodded, "He was merely sleepwalking."

"He sleepwalks?" Mithos blinked.

"Yes, though this is the first he's done it in a while..."

"Well it's a good thing we caught sight of him, walking into the woods in the middle of the night is

not necessarily something you want to do, it's even worse if you're not conscious."

"Yes. Let's get back before Anna realizes he's gone." Kratos said.

"...She's got you whipped, man." Mithos said.

"Heh," Yuan smirked

"What are you smirking for? Raines got you whipped too."

"Does not."

"Well, maybe not YET, but she will..."

"Do you want to bet?"

"Yeah, I bet my five-hundred gald back."

"Deal."

"..." Kratos sighed, "You act like such-"

RRRIIIIPPP!!!!

"What was-?"

"Huh-?"

"..."

Lloyds wings had thrust from his back, feathers in Kratos' face as he attempted to hold his child

while being able to see clearly. The appendages had once more torn through his clothes (Though

not his skin) rendering the back of his shirt to shreds of fabric clinging to the feathers of his

wings. Hm...perhaps it wasn't merely sleepwalking...

"...Yuan," Kratos stated, "I don't suppose you have an explanation?"

"Hm...that's never happened before, has it?" the mans eyes narrowed.

"Obviously not," Kratos stated cooly.

"Huh..." Mithos frowned, "Well, if you can sleepwalk, can't you sleepfly?"

"Well, it is a possibility..." Yuan shrugged.

"..." Kratos looked to his son.

"It's probably nothing, Kratos, let's- WOAH!!"

"What in...?" Yuan stared.

"..."

The spectral wings on Lloyds back...were...not totally spectral anymore. The base of the wings

had gone from a translucent blue-green to an opaque blue-green. Solid.

"...Holy shit..." Yuan gasped, "...The tree..."

"The tree?" Mithos asked.

"The tree! The mana levels are rocketing because the tree was revived!" he cried.

"...I'm lost," the blonde said.

"Lloyd is a NEPHILIEM! His body reacts to mana!"

"Meaning?" Kratos asked, face pale.

"The more mana...the stronger his angelic characteristics become..."

"...So wait! You're saying his wings are solidifying?" Mithos stared.

"It won't stop at that..." Yuan muttered.

"What do you mean? What's going to happen to Lloyd?" Kratos demanded.

"I can't say for certain. We need to get him to one of the bases, stat." he said.

**Wow, looks like I still have a little action left in me...hehehehh...**

**Colette: Oh! What's going to happen to Lloyd?!**

**Me: You'll see...X3**

**Colette:...I'm worried...**

**Me: Happy Late Thanksgiving!**


	60. Chapter 60

**CAPITULO SESENTA!!! WOO!**

**Colette:...um-?**

**Me: Chapter sixty.**

**Colette: Oh! n.n Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

**Me: I apologize at how long this took, hopefully this twist will make up for it...n.n' I **

**was just kinda...reluctant to write anything about Lloyd lately, because every time I **

**see the name or face it's like neon lights go off blazing: BAD GUY!**

**Colette: He...what?!**

**Me: (Sigh) I'm depressed over a fictional character going bad...God I'm pathetic, I **

**need therapy...(Sigh)**

**Colette: Um...enjoy?**

Gulgf...gulgf...gulgf...

What was that?

Gulgf...gulgf...gulgf...

What the hell kind of sound was that? It seemed to resonate around him, through his ears, in his bones...around him... It was such a

strange sound, yet it was so familiar... Where...? ...Water! It was water! Not like running water...just...shifting water, like it was

moving up around him...but wait, that couldn't be, unless...

"Mmgh..."

His eyes twitched, but he couldn't open them. His entire body felt so heavy, he couldn't budge...what was going on? Then...there was

something around his mouth and nose, making them drier than-

...Dri..er...

HE WAS IN WATER?!

"Mff-!" he grunted, attempting to move.

"LLOYD."

Huh-? That voice...so loud...what...?

"LLOYD, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Lloyd jerked, the most he could get for a movement.

"RELAX, LLOYD, YOU'RE FINE."

Fine!? FINE!? He couldn't move, he was in water, he didn't know where he was, what was going on, and some huge, booming voice

was talking to him. SURE, he was FINE!

"KRATOS, DON'T TALK, IT'S HURTING HIM."

A silence filled the air and Lloyd would've gasped if possible. Kratos? Dad? Who had told him to stop talking-? Wait, why would

Kratos talking be hurting him so bad? Even angel ears didn't hurt like that...

_I hope he's all right..._

A soft, nicer voice...but...it wasn't a voice, he didn't _hear_ it...

_That reaction..._

Huh?

"KRATOS, HE CAN-"

"I KNOW, YUAN, BE QUIET."

"HUH?"

Kratos...Yuan...was the last voice...Mithos?

_Lloyd...I want you to move your hand if you can hear me._

Lloyd grimanced and managed to move his fingers, a task he barely succeeded.

_I see... Lloyd, you're in the renegade base in Triet. You...something odd happened in __Mizuho so we brought you here to make _

_sure you were all right. You're in an analyzer, __it's a machine that tells us whats going on in your body. Just stay calm, you'll _

_be out in __another minute or two._

A whaty-what? Why were in the Renegade base? What was going on...?

_...Man is the kid gonna freak out._

Huh?

_I hope Yuan isn't thinking anything that'll panic him..._

What?

_I don't get any of this! Kratos and Yuan never tell me anything!_

What? WHAT? What was gong on?!

_Hm...he's panicking, damn kid, I'll have to knock him out..._

Huh-?

_There._

Lloyd lost consciousness.

--------------------

The next thing he heard was once again, water, but this time draining out around him, leaving his skin to chill in the air.

Cold...wait...was he...?

"AH!!!"

Lloyd jerked upright- and hit his head.

"AGH-!"

The teen fell back down, his head hitting a solid surface.

"Ow...what the hell-? Huh?"

He was laying down on what appeared to be some kinda medical table, a low glass covering cutting him off from the outside as water

drained out into a hole in the corner of the little 'case'.

"What the...?" he blinked.

Sshshhhhpppppp...

The glass covering slid to the side, opening up. Lloyd sat up slowly, looking around as he attempted to shake the water out of his hair.

It was definitely the Renegades, judging by the high-tech surroundings, but no one was there... A good thing, too, seeing as he

was sitting there in his boxers. The teen blushed a second before hugging himself, shivering from the cold. The water had brought his

hair down around his face, dripping onto the rest of his body.

"W-what the h-hell?!" he stammered, "C-cold...cold..."

He shook his head in an attempt to get the water out of his damp hair, then followed suit with his drenched wings in order to get the

droplets out from between his feathers-...

"...Oh no, not again..." he groaned.

Lloyd braced himself before turning over his shoulder to see his wings-...which...were not translucent any longer. He gasped, eyes

going wide upon the sight. They were..solid, like a bird, that is, if ever such a bird existed with the emerald-sapphire hue donning

each feather. He grimaced with a muttering of 'damn'.

_You're up._

"Huh-?"

Lloyd turned to the door, where Kratos had entered.

"Dad-!" he cried.

Kratos walked in and flung a large towel over Lloyd's shoulders and wings, pulling it closely together so the the twin swordsman

could hold the fabric near his body.

_Are you all right?_

Kratos was looking at him, but he hadn't said anything.

"...Dad...? Did...you just...?" Lloyd started.

_Good, so you can hear me, I was concerned._

"...Dad...why...you're not talking, but I..." Lloyd frowned.

The boy looked at his father and the color drained from his face upon a creeping realization. Kratos hadn't said a word, he wasn't

even breathing for some reason...

"...Am...I...?"

_I don't want to speak aloud, it'll hurt your ears._

"...I'm...hearing your THOUGHTS?" he gasped.

_Hm, took you a few minutes to figure that out, I see..._

"But I- ACK!"

Lloyd covered his ears, a sudden ROARING sound was pounding in his head. What was it?! It was- ...it...was...the water? The

water draining...but...why did it sound so LOUD? It was barely even dripping now...and there were other sounds, sounds he couldn't

quite identify. Wooshing...wind? But there wasn't any wind...no! It wasn't wind! It was air!! He was HEARING the air as it moved

around the room! Then another thing hit him- smells! There were so many smells, and they were so strong, so...informative. For

instance, he could _smell _Kratos...

"Woah..." Lloyd gaped in shock.

Not only Kratos, he could smell everyone who had been near him, he smelled Yuan, Mithos, traces of the others, and the strongest

smell being his mother...whom had last had an eggroll and spilled soy sauce on her shirt. What's more, was feeling, he could _feel _

the air sliding over his skin, even if there wasn't a breeze, he could _feel _the faint trace of warmth Kratos' body gave off as if he was

sitting on a heater...not just the heat, he could tell his father's heart was only beating at a sluggish rate, controlled, most likely as not to

startle him, if he knew what was going on. Lastly, he could feel something...everywhere, it was like...well, it wasn't a THING, really, it

was just...there...it was...mana?

_Lloyd, are you all right?_

Lloyd was shaking, clutching his head. His senses were being completely and totally OVERLOADED! It was like he had been

walking around with a blindfold, corks stuck up his nose and a thick blanket over his skin for his entire life, then all of a sudden they

were gone, and he could sense EVERYTHING!

"...D...dad...what's...happening to me...?" he muttered, eyes blank.

"..."

_Lloyd, I'm going to try to talk, all right? Brace yourself._

"Brace myself-?"

"IS THIS TOO LOUD!?"

"GAH!" Lloyd covered his ears.

_Apparently so...all right, I'll try to be quieter..._

"Is this better?"

Lloyd sighed in relief, "Yeah..."

"...I see," Kratos stated.

"Why were you YELLING?"

"...Lloyd," Kratos sighed.

"What?"

"I'm whispering the softest I can right now."

Lloyd froze.

"...What?" he asked numbly.

"...Your angelic genes have gone out of control," he stated, "therefore this has attributed to your new senses, abilities, and solidified

wings...the mana is...'enhancing' you."

"...Uh-"

"Enhancing means to upgrade or improve."

"Oh."

Kratos sighed, "Obviously it doesn't enhance your brain, much..."

"HEY!"

"Oh, he's up, huh?"

Yuan and Mithos had appeared in the room, both looking edgy.

"...Hey, are you all right?" Mithos asked.

Lloyd stared, eyes going wide.

"...What? Why...why are you looking at me like that?"

"What the hell-!?" Lloyd cried.

Everyone in the room jumped somewhat, startled by the outburst.

"Wh-what?!" Mithos cried.

"You smell like perfume!"

There was a moment of stillness...before Yuan ran out of the room laughing, Mithos turned bright scarlet and Kratos had to try his

best to hold down the fierce chuckles overwhelming his usually stoic nature.

"That was..." Kratos coughed, smirking, "Anti-climatic..."

"Huh?" Lloyd asked.

"I-! I- don't-!" Mithos stammered.

Yuan's laughter was getting louder from down the hall.

_How the hell did he SMELL that!? Oh sylph, oh sylph!!_

"Now Mithos," Kratos smirked, "We don't mind if you...go up the down staircase."

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked.

"I AM NOT GAY!!!" Mithos cried.

"GAH!"

Lloyd gave out a shriek, covering his ears. Mithos' shout had all but made his ears bleed, seeing as it had sounded about...well, try

putting your ear RIGHT next to a stage speaker- full volume- playing the loudest song possible. Add polka music. Yes, it was

that bad...oh, and loud too, loud's almost as bad as polka. Almost.

"HUH-? OH GEEZ-! I mean...shoot! I'm sorry!" he hushed his voice.

"Wh...why does...it hurt so bad...?" Lloyd stammered, grimacing.

"...You'll get used to it," Kratos stated, "your senses wouldn't change if your mind couldn't handle them. It's a physical impossibility.

...You'll just have to be patient."

Lloyd's eyes widened, the color draining from his face.

"...Wait..."

Kratos sighed as his son's eyes began to widen even further, the realization hitting him. This...his...his body had changed? His senses

had changed? He could hear thoughts...he could smell things...he could feel heat differences from everywhere...His wings...weren't

simply mana wings, they were...wings.

"...Dad..." he whispered.

Kratos looked at him.

"...What am I?" he asked, eyes glazed looking.

"..." Kratos closed his eyes, "I'd have to say...that you're you."

Lloyd flinched a bit, gaping at his father with shock evident in his face.

"...Heh...yeah..." he smiled, "Right! Heh...heh..."

"...Come on, let's get you into something warm..." Kratos stated.

"...Um...Dad...?"

Kratos turned to look at him.

"Uh...the...uh...wings..."

"..."

"...They're...solidish..." he trailed.

"Yeah?" Mithos shrugged.

"...Am...I going to be able to put them away?"

There was a silence.

"..."

"Well?" Lloyd asked.

"...We'll put holes in your shirt, for the meantime."

The boy's eyes went wide, the color draining from his face.

"Ya mean I can't hide them!?"

"Lloyd-"

"Ya mean I'm gonna have to go around with my wings sticking out?!" he cried, spazzing to the fullest extent, "I can't do that! Wh-

what are people gonna think!? Seriously-!"

"Well, there are two possibilities," Yuan stated, having entered once more with a smirk.

"Yeah!?"

"One...they believe in Mithos' false religion and think you're some kinda envoy from heaven and revere you as holy being, or two..."

he trailed, "They'll try to kill you."

"...Well," Lloyd muttered, "I feel better now..."

"You'll just have to deal with staying away from cities until we find a way to fix this," Kratos stated, "I know you don't like being

cooped up, but there's no other choice at the moment."

"Man..." Lloyd groaned.

"I'll go ahead and inform the others," Yuan stated, walking out.

"Hey, er..." Mithos trailed.

"What?" Lloyd pouted.

"...Can I poke them?" he asked.

"...WHAT?" Lloyd stared.

"W-well, I mean...a lot of angels have solid LOOKING wings, but they're just mana...and yours are like...you know, like a bird's and

all...they're...cool looking..."

"So you want to POKE them?!"

"Well...er...yeah."

"..."

Under the blanket, Lloyd moved his hand and poked a wing.

"No." he said.

"Aw man..." Mithos pouted.

"That's enough, let's go," Kratos stated.

After a while, Lloyd had changed into his clothes and though they had to...alter them, (As in, cut two holes for his wings to go

through) they made their way down the deserted hallways of the base. Lloyd fidgeted the whole way down, keeping his wings

bunched as tight to his body as possible with a blush on his face. Kratos walked alongside him all the while casting worried glances at

his offspring, noticing how awkward this was for him.

"Uh...hey, Dad?" Lloyd asked.

"Hm?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Um...earlier, you said I was...hearing your...thoughts...?"

"..." Kratos nodded.

"...How come I can't right now, then?" he frowned.

"That's an easy explanation," Yuan stated, "Before, you were focused on merely one thing, words, however, you're currently dazed

by other senses, correct?"

"Y-yeah..." he muttered, flushing.

"I doubt you'll be able to do that again anytime soon until you learn how to focus...and let's face it, the chances of that are slim."

"Oh-...HEY! WAIT A SECOND-!!"

"Lloyd-!?"

Lloyd looked down the hall with a jolt to see his mother coming at them. He barely got to open his mouth when she had delivered him

a bone-crushing hug, her arms right below the nephilim's wings so as not to have to wrap around his feathers.

"M-mom-!"  
"Oh my baby!" she cried, "I was so worried-!"

Lloyd yelped, clutching his ears as his mother's voice shrieked in his head. Anna yelped before Kratos pulled her aside, hurriedly

whispering the situation.

"What's my Mom doing here-?" Lloyd started.

"She tracked us down," Yuan sighed, rubbing his forehead, "honestly, that woman...if we took you all the way to Derris-Kharlan she

would've found you..."

"Oh boy, you should've heard her when she found us..." Mithos grimaced, "yelling her head off at us for taking you without

telling...and then Raine really beat the stuffing out of me...I'll have that bruise for a month..."

"Professor's here? Is everyone?" Lloyd asked.

Mithos nodded, "Yeah, though I think they're waiting in a room we're going to..."

"Lloyd."

Anna had turned to her child again, looking at him with soft eyes.

"...Are you all right, honey?" she asked.

Lloyd flushed a little, nodding as he pulled his wings in more closely. The woman noted the solidified appendages and her eyes

widened somewhat with a trace of wonder. She drew closer to her son and examined them over his shoulder...

"Wh-what?" Lloyd blushed, glancing aside.

"...That...is...so...COOL." she squealed, "Can I poke them?!"

Lloyd and Mithos almost fell over while Yuan smacked himself in the face.

"N-no, mom, please don't..." Lloyd mumbled, blushing more furiously.

"O-oh...right," she rubbed the back of her neck, "...are you feeling okay? I was so worried about you...are you all right? Really?"

"It's okay, Mom, I feel fine," Lloyd insisted, forcing a smile.

"Well...if you're sure, Lloydie..." she mumbled.

Mithos burst out laughing at the nickname, but was silenced by a harsh smack to the face as Raine Sage, along with the others, made

their way to them in the halls.

"There is nothing wrong with nicknames for family!" she huffed.

"Oooowwww..."

"...Mi-mi," she added with an evil smirk.

"W-what-!? You're NOT going to call me that-!"

"MIMI! AHAHAHAAHAH-! OW!"

Genis had received a likewise punishment.

"Woooww...nice kites, Lloyd," Zelos whistled.

"Kites?" Lloyd blinked.

"He means the wings, you know he can never call something what it is..." Sheena said.

"Interesting, they have solidified..." Regal mused.

"...They are...cool," Presea muttered.

Everyone in the room stared.

"...What?" she asked, eyes blank.

"Uh...um...they're really cool, Lloyd!" Colette chirped, smiling broadly.

"Y-yeah...?" Lloyd flushed, glancing aside.

"Oh yes...they're really quite...intriguing..."

"Well-...oh no, Professor-!" Lloyd cried.

"JUST LET ME TAKE A FEATHER-!"

"HEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPP!!!!!"

Lloyd tried to make his escape back down the hall when Raine tackled him, pinning the teen down with her staff as she attempted to

pull a feather out of his wing-

"DON'T TOUCH HIM YOU SLEEZY RAT!!"

Anna had knocked Raine off her child, the half-elf retaliating by smacking the brunette across the face, which caused Anna to drive

her fist into the other woman's gut.

"CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT!" Zelos crowed.

"Anna-!" Kratos started.

"Raine-!" Mithos and Genis cried.

"BUSY!" both women cried as their fight escalated.

Hence it was intervention time, Kratos leapt into the fray in an attempt to pry his wife away from the silver-head as the two runted

boys attempted to pry their (adopted) sister away from their friend's mother. Needless to say, it wasn't easy, and though it would

have gone faster had the other's jumped in they all lacked the spine- or perhaps it was, a death wish- to attempt to jump in as well.

The group could only watch with mixed expressions of fear and amusement as the fight continued, thus the only one to notice Lloyd

slipping off down a dark hallway was Presea...

"...Lloyd...just left," she stated.

"Huh-?" Colette looked around, "Oh no-! Where'd he-?!"

"Down there," she pointed, "...shall we pursue?"

"You mean go after him? Well...I'm sure the others can handle this..."

Thus the two 'younger' girls headed after the red-clad young man, whom was tearing like hell down the hallway...

"Where's he going?" Colette wondered as she raced after him.

"I do not know, we should question him of his activities."

The half-angel was actually racing away out of instinct, not for a particular reason, his face was scrunched up in pain and he clutched

his hands tight over his ears, which were bleeding somewhat. All the sudden shouts had exploded in his mind as dins of earsplitting

noise, which he just HAD to get away from. Once he was far enough he stopped running and paused to catch his breath, rubbing his

earlobes tenderly as he attempted to fight off the lingering pain.

"Ow..." he muttered.

Tree sap. A faint trace of lily...

"Presea? Colette?" Lloyd turned to see them.

"Lloyd!" Colette said.

"Ugh-!"

"oh-!"

She covered her mouth and waited for the look of pain to subside from his face, blushing furiously as she realized she had hurt him.

"I'm sorry..." she said softly, "...are...are you okay?"

"I...I'm fine," he said, "it...just kinda hurt my ears, is all..."

"Your ears are bleeding, not a result of merely minor pain." Presea reported.

"I'll be fine," he said, "I'll just get Dad or someone to heal them...I'll be okay."

Colette frowned as she watched her friend try to do something she herself was an expert at, lying to make people think you were

okay. Presea noted this as well, but the two females had their minds on the bigger issue. What was happening to Lloyd...? His wings

had just...and now his ears started bleeding at shouts? What else had happened to him?

"...We don't think it's weird," Colette said.

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked.

"The wings and...stuff, we don't think it's weird."

"...Colette-"

"We don't care what happens to you, Lloyd, you're you, right?" she smiled.

"..." Lloyd blanked.

"You are merely a new kind of life-form," Presea reported in her monotone, "any differences between you and us is moot. You are

Lloyd. You are our...friend."

Colette smiled widely as Presea forced herself into a rare smile, taking Lloyd off-guard with her strange act. The boy looked between

his two friends and felt a smile tug at his lips, blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"S-so...you guys...don't think it's weird? ...Really?" he blushed.

"Of course not!" Colette chirped.

"It is...unorthodox, however..."

Both teens turned to the pinkette.  
"It...is very cool," she stated.

"Heh...hehehh..." Lloyd chuckled sheepishly, "well...I guess so..."

After the little...episode, had calmed down, the group rounded on the ex-Cruxis angels to fill them in on the situation, and what they

thought could be done. After they informed them about how Lloyd's body was evolving due to the mana influx, they presented them

with the problem that was more than his solidified wings...

"What's the big whoop?" Zelos asked, "I mean, the wing-thing might be some trouble, but the rest of it sounds pretty kickass to me."

"Yeah...having super-senses like that doesn't sound like a BAD thing..."

Lloyd shrugged his head into his shoulders, unconsciously hunching his wings forward to partially block him off by a wall of feathers.

"Well, you see, it IS a problem," Yuan stated, arms crossed and grave-looking...as usual, "...Lloyd's brain- that is, going along with

the fact he has one-"

Lloyd scoffed.

"Cannot fully control or tolerate such advance senses, he can, for now, and because of the sedative we put him under-"

"Wait, WHAT?" Anna snapped, "you DRUGGED my son-!?"

"Shh, and yes," Yuan stated, "otherwise, that right there would've burst his eardrums."

Lloyd was grimacing, rubbing his ears tenderly as his mother flinched.

"O-oh..."

"As I was saying," Yuan picked up, "if his senses continue to escalate in this manner, eventually...well, let me put this simply..."

The room tensed, leaning in slightly in order to make sure they didn't miss out on whatever it was the half-elf was about to tell them.

"...Well, to be frank...his brain will explode."

Everyone went bug-eyed.

"Over-stimulation will cause a neural meltdown, thus literally...his brain will explode."

Their eyes widened further.

"W-what-!?" Lloyd gasped, his face paling, "So- so- what do we-!?"

"We'll have to find a way to stop your body from taking in any more mana," Yuan stated, "or at least slowing it...you might be able to

adapt to it if the changes happen gradually, but at the rate they were before the sedatives..."

"So we have to find a way to stop him from absorbing mana..." Raine furrowed her brow, biting her lip as she thought, "...is there

such a way?"

"...In all honesty...not one I know of," Yuan sighed, rubbing his temple.

"So...so..." Lloyd muttered, his body twitching somewhat.

"Don't freak out yet, kid," the man stated, "for now we'll just keep you under sedation, I'll look into ways to-"

" 'I'?" Raine glared.

"...Yes..." Yuan said slowly.

"You mean 'we', I'm not oblivious when it comes to this field of study, either."

There was a pause in which Raine glared defiantly at Yuan, who blinked somewhat obliviously before his cheeks flushed somewhat.

"Ah...of course, WE will look into it..."

"That's better," Raine nodded, "All right, let's get started, which way to the lab?"

"It's that out the door, to the left, third door on the right-"

"Excellent. Let's go."

The woman headed out of the door, stopping to look back at Yuan.

"Are you coming?" she tapped her foot anxiously.

"Huh? Well-"

"Hurry up!"

Yuan muffled a yelp and dashed after Raine, whom was already down the hallway, leaving the remaining members of the room to

stare off at where they had just been.

"...HAH!" Mithos exclaimed triumphantly.

"Huh? What-?" Colette started.

"Yuan owes me five-hundred gald!"

All present with the exception of Kratos gave the half-elf a blank look.

**Colette: Thank you to- uh, that one reviewer who begged for the next chapter, I'm not sure if we should say the name **

**because it might embarrass them n.n**

**Me: Yeah, thanks for getting me off my rump to write it. n.n Even if I can't bring myself to like Lloyd anymore, and **

**because of which have changed my obsession to Naruto, I can't let my readers down, no matter how down I am! n.n**

**Colette: That's the-! ...Wait...did you just say...TOS isn't your obsession anymore?**

**Me:...Tell you what, the second that blond Uzumaki turns on his friends and forsakes his idealology, I'll like TOS most **

**again. The reason I LIKED the freaking game was because Lloyd was strong-hearted and fought for what he believed **

**was right and didn't give up, then he does that sh$t and- GRR! God, I can't even have faith in IMAGINARY people **

**anymore! My 'escapes' are becoming worse than the life I'm trying to escape! You know what, fuck fantasy, I love **

**reality, at least in reality I can affect the people around me, I have more power in my life than in any videogame ever **

**made! It's in my life that I'll do something good! If I can't have faith in other people, I'll have to have faith in **_**myself**_** to be **

**a good person! FUCK FANTASY! THERE! I SAID IT! I LOVE LIFE! I LOVE THE REAL WORLD!**

**Colette: O.O (Jaw hanging open)**

**Me:...Dear Jesus...is this what an epiphany feels like...? O.O I can't believe I HONESTLY just said that...!! Wow! n.n I **

**feel great:D**

**Colette: So you're...going to stop playing videogames? O.o**

**Me: Oh hell no, n.n they're too much fun, I'm just not going to let them rule my life anymore! n.n :D I feel so freaking **

**great! XD**

**Colette: ...Wow...I really-**

**Me: Wow, I knew I was a geek, but DAAAUMMN...oh well! n.n As long as I'm happy with myself, people who call me **

**that can fuck themselves! n.n C'mon, Colette! Let's go make a snowman!**

**Colette: Huh-? Ah-!**

**(I drag Colette off to go play outside.)**

**n.n Hee. **


	61. Chapter 61

**(Whistle) Isn't it a nice day? n.n**

**  
Colette:...Uh...Freaky...? Are you okay...?**

**Me: Oh, I'm great. n.n I just found some stuff I wrote a few years ago when I had no friends and was considering **

**killing myself and it reminded me how lonely and sad I was back then...**

**Colette: O.O Why does that make you feel great?**

**Me: I was in tears because I was so happy. n.n Back then I told myself I wouldn't kill myself because I thought if I **

**hung in one day it would be better. And I was right! n.n I love being right. I remembered how miserable I was then, and **

**then looked at everything I have now and...wow, n.n I'm one of the luckiest people in the whole dang world! n.n**

**Colette: Well...I'm glad you're happy! n.n**

**Me:D Life rocks if you don't give up! Lol.**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

**Me: This is gonna be a fun chapter...X3**

Lloyd sighed from his spot atop the roof, stretching his wings out behind him as he looked up at the night sky. He had told the rest

of the group he just wanted some time to himself, in other words, an escape from the stimulants they gave off. Just being NEAR

one of them made his head hurt from their smell, their heartbeat, everything about another living thing...he sighed. It was nice and

quiet in a desert at night, and the stars were particularly gorgeous tonight. A part of him wanted to go rooting around for his father,

so they could look at them together, but for now he just wanted to be by himself... He yawned and stretched his wings out to the

fullest extent, sighing in relief as the tension left the new muscles in the appendages. As much as a pain they were...it felt so good to

do that, he'd always...he'd always felt like something was missing from him before, maybe it was because of his angelic genes,

but...

"Ah..." he smiled contentedly, "...damn wings."

As the teen sat atop the building, his parents were fidgeting about inside. The base had many many rooms, hence Yuan simply told

them to choose one for the night while he and Raine continued to conduct research. Of course, upon telling them that Zelos:

"Ah, 'Research' huh? You two are gonna be 'conducting research'? Ehehehehehe..."

The hand mark still hadn't gone away.

"Ah...I can't take this!" Anna cried, "I should go after him-"

"Leave him his space, Anna," Kratos stated, "he's got a lot to deal with."

"W-well...yeah, I know, but..." the woman sighed, "ARGH! I am sick and tired of worrying all the time and-! Ugh..."

The woman plopped down onto the double bed, beside her spouse, groaning.

"...You need to relax, Anna," Kratos stated, "I know you're concerned, but..."

"Yeah...I know, I know..."

There was a moment's pause.

"...What time is it anyway?"

"Hm? Eleven..." Kratos muttered, seeing the clock.

"Eleven...when did Lloyd leave?" she sighed.

"Ten."

"Do you think he'll be back soon?"

"...I doubt it, when Lloyd gets into fits like this...we'll be lucky if it takes until midnight." he sighed.

Anna sighed again, "Another hour of being tensed beyond all hell..."

Suddenly, the woman's eyes widened as a thought struck her. She began to smirk widely, eying Kratos as the Seraph fidgeted.

"...Is...something wrong...Anna...?"

"No..." she smiled, her voice purring.

"..." Kratos' cheeks flushed lightly.

"Well...he won't be back for an hour..."

"..."

"Everyone else is asleep..."

"..."

"And y'know, honey..." she put her arm around his shoulders.

"..." Kratos' face had shot red, his mouth gaping somewhat.

"We haven't had time to ourselves for MONTHS..."

"...I...I..."

"Sooo..." the woman leaned in closer to him, "I know something that's GREAT for relieving stress...for both of us..."

Kratos' eyes had snapped open, his face a dark scarlet.

"..A...anna-"

"Oh shut up and kiss me!"

Anna attached her lips to Kratos', the man almost yelping in surprise as his wife proceeded to pin him down on the bed.

Anna giggled, grinning, "I hope you haven't lost your touch, Krattie..."

Kratos' mind had promptly snapped.

The next day, Anna seemed unusually cheerful and Kratos refused to look anyone in the eye, especially Lloyd, whom looked just

as confused as mostly everyone else...

"Well Mrs. Aurion, you look happy..."

"Hmm..." Zelos smirked, "Guess Raine and Yuan weren't the only ones 'conducting research' last night, from the looks of it..."

"WHAT-!?" Raine cried "I didn't-!"

"Oh hell no, it wasn't research," Anna grinned, "I know _perfectly_ wellhow to have sex! Isn't that right, my tightass mercenary?"

Kratos almost passed out from embarrassment as Anna smacked his rear end, almost everyone in the room either passing out

themselves, or throwing up.

"A-anna-!!" Raine cried, scarlet.

"WOO! You got some action, huh, Kratos?" Zelos hooted.

"Sly dog..." Yuan teased.

Lloyd was currently having a stroke on the floor, twitching violently as Sheena was throwing up into the nearest trash can.

"..." Kratos hung his face downcast, refusing to look up.

"Uh...I think you killed Lloyd," Mithos said, poking the nephiliem.

"Oh...woops," Anna frowned.

They ended up having to wait about an hour to get the others members of the group out of their various catatonic states, and even

then they still were blushing every time Kratos or Anna came into their line of vision.

"R-right...so...uhm..." Lloyd said, blushing, "Professor? What did you come up with?"

"Oh, right," Raine said, nodding, "well, unfortunately we couldn't scrape up much other than what we know..."

"We thought of some possible remedies," Yuan stated, "however, I doubt any of them hold any strong potential..."

"So we want to go to Heimdall," Raine stated.

"Wh-what?!" Mithos snapped.

"Heimdall? Why there?" Lloyd asked.

"Elves are the most knowledgeable about mana physics," Yuan admitted bitterly, "if anyone other than us can possibly find

anything, it'd be them."

Mithos groaned, frowning as he locked his gaze on the ground.

"Uh..." Genis trailed.

"I'm okay, sorry..." he sighed.

"So we'll go there and ask them to help Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"That's the plan."

"Oh!" she chirped. "And while we're there, we can help out with rebuilding!!"

"Y'know, that is a good idea," Zelos said, "but uh...can you guys get started on that while I go check on my sister?"

"Huh? Oh! Of course! Sorry, Zelos..." Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck, "we've been holding you back from that, haven't

we...?"

"Hey, don't worry about it bud!" Zelos laughed. "I've stuck around this long with you bunch of weirdos, I'd have left already if I

really wanted to."

Sheena smacked him.

"Er...well, be careful, okay? We'll met you there later," Lloyd said.

"Right-o." Zelos winked, heading for the exit. "Try not to miss me too much, Sheena!"

Sheena flipped him off as he left the room, earning a laugh from the red-head.

"Asshole," she muttered.

"...So," Lloyd started, "we're going to Heimdal?"

"Yes, let's get going," Raine stated.

Thus the group headed off for the village of the stuck up condescending a- elves, the village of the elves. Of course, not everyone

was happy about this turn of events, mainly Mithos and Yuan, whom still had a strong hatred for the village of their birth. Though,

surprisingly, they were actually GREETED by the elf elder, along with the woman whom had tended to Lloyd during his illness.

"I expected to see you all again," the elder stated, eyes on Lloyd, "for the nephilim."

Lloyd twitched, his eyes flashing dangerously as the faint tone he used for the word.

"You expected us?" Raine asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes," said the woman at his side, "I...knew the boy's condition wouldn't subside, so I figured you'd all be back..."

"So what do you know of it, exactly?" Kratos asked coolly.

"Come, we will explain."

The group followed the two elves into the still mainly wrecked village, the group passing by in relative silence as Lloyd attempted

to hide himself in his wings as a result of the stares he was getting. Upon arriving inside a mainly still-standing building, the elder

turned to face them.

"From what we know, the boy's body should be evolving at an exponential rate, which appears to be the case from what we see,

and it's a result of an over-intake on the mana around him," he stated.

"We know that already," Sheena said, "do you know something that can stop it?"

"Well...that depends on that one," the elder looked at Mithos.

"What? What do I have to do with this?"

"If you still pertain your rights to your pacts, or not..."

"...No," Mithos admitted, shaking his head, "Sheena's got them all now."

"Even Maxwell?"

"Maxwell?" Yuan asked. "You think he could do something?"

"Maxwell? Who's that?" Lloyd asked.

"The spirit of birth," Kratos informed his son, "also able to manipulate molecules in inorganic and organic substances, correct?"

"Indeed," the elder nodded, "with Maxwell's power, you may be able to find a way to halt the mana intake in the boy's body."

"Really? That's great!" Colette cheered.

"Right o! So...um...where can we find Maxwell?" Anna asked.

"Exire," Yuan said automatically.

"Exire?" Raine asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It's a floating city, kept aloft via Maxwell's power," he stated, "that's where he'll be."

"A floating city? How are we gonna find something like that?" Sheena asked.

"How else? We'll just have to look," Raine sighed.

"Aw man...uh, that is...thank you, elder," Lloyd bowed his head politely.

"...You're welcome," he stated stiffly, "now, if you'll excuse me..."

The elder walked out of the building, the elfin woman remaining behind.

"...You might want to hurry," she said, "or risk the nephiliem's safety."

"Thanks," Lloyd smiled, "okay, let's go meet up with Zelos and go!"

The group left the elfin woman to stand alone in the structure, eyes hazed.

"And ours..."

Once the group got to the village gates, they settled to wait for Zelos...well, after an argument of sorts took place. You see, Anna

and most of the others insisted they help with reconstructing the village, but the elves wouldn't have it. Apparently, their precious

dignity meant more to them than accepting any sort of help.

"I can't believe they won't let us do anything!!" Anna snapped, fuming.

"They've always been like this, if they don't want help, fine with me," Yuan snorted.

"..." Raine sighed.

"...What?" Yuan glared.

"You really don't like elves, do you, Yuan?"

"What? I like elves fine-"

Raine raised an eyebrow.

"...So the only elf I ever liked was my mother, so what?" he stated coolly.

"The only elf?" Mithos raised an eyebrow as well. "What about that one chick-"

"Chick? What 'one chick'?!" Raine glared.

"That's ancient history."

"...Literally, or figuratively?" Sheena asked suspiciously.

"Literally," Mithos snickered.

"I don't care, who was she?!"

The group sighed as Raine began to interrogate Yuan once more as Mithos watched with glee, Lloyd and Genis currently amusing

themselves by playing a word game.

"Purple."

"Easy."

"Yam."

"Mash."

"Her."

"Rat."

"Tail."

"Lake."

"...E...e...exire!"

"Emasculate."

"What the heck does that mean?!" Lloyd went bug eyed.

"I win!" Genis cheered.

"Big word-user!!" Lloyd accused, pouting.

"Genis, don't use big words on Lloyd! You know it hurts his brain!" Anna teased.

"Moooooooooommmmmmm!!!!"

"Aw, don't be such a kid!"

"Zelos!" Sheena said, the first to acknowledge their companion.

"Aw, did you miss me my darling hunny?"

"Don't make me use the card..." she glared, waving one in his face.

"Right! So, uh...did the stiffs have anything to help our resident angelic half-breed?"

"We're going to head to Exire," Lloyd said, ignoring his 'buds' comment, "there's supposed to be a summon spirit there that can

help."

"A summon spirit? I thought we got them all already?" he blinked.

"Obviously not," Kratos stated.

"Geez, did it get cold out here or is that just me...?" Zelos shuddered.

"Temperature has not gone through any sort of transition."

They stared at Presea.

"Uh...I mean...no." she finished somewhat quietly.

"So, uh...Zelos, how'd your visit with your sister go?"

"Oh yeah!" the red-head grinned. "Great news! They're gonna let her out of that Abby!"

"That's wonderful!" Colette chirped.

"I know, she was over-the-moon about it!" he laughed. "That's why I took so long, dropped her off at my place back in Meltokio.

Though she's probably 'redecorating' the place while I'm gone..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Sheena smiled, "so...things are all sorted out with you two?"

"Well, she doesn't hate me anymore...after I told her how I almost died tragically at the hands of vicious mad angels, she

recognized me for the marvel I am!"

Everyone stared a minute before sighing, muttering 'that's Zelos'...

"Right, anyway...Exire..."

Silence.

"What the hell is Exire?" he asked.

"Do I have to explain this again?" Yuan sighed.

Thus they started off on the rheairds, attempting to locate the floating town above the double-sized world, which unfortunately

ended rather futily by the time the sun was slipping over the face of the world.

"This is ridiculous, we'll have to stop somewhere for the night." Raine stated.

"I agree, flying at night would not be particularly wise." Regal nodded.

"Well, we are near Meltokio, we can just crash at my place," Zelos said.

"But...uh..."

The group looked at Lloyd, who nervously bunched his wings closer to his sides.

"How'm I gonna walk into town...?"

"...Shit, good point..." the ex-chosen muttered.

"It's not like we can sneak him in, either...the streets are all lit."

"...Yuan-" Kratos started.

"Way ahead of you. Let's land."

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked.

The group landed their rheairds at the city gates, the group aside from Lloyd walked in, Yuan holding the teenage nephilim back.

"Huh? What're you-?"

"We'll catch up with you," he said, "go on."

"Huh? But-" Anna started.

"It's fine, we'll see him in a minute," Kratos said, "take care, Lloyd."

"Huh?"

The group walked into the city, leaving Lloyd and Yuan outside the gates.

"What are we-?"

"Just wait a few minutes," he stated.

The Seraph fell silent and Lloyd fidgeted a bit, nervously glancing at his father's ancient friend, the city gates, the ground, then back

around again.

"Uh-"

"All right," Yuan put his hand on his shoulder, "brace yourself."

"Huh? For wh- WOAH!!"

There was a flash of light and the next thing they knew they were standing in the living room of Zelos' mansion, to find their friends.

"Woah-!!" Colette, taken by surprise, tripped over nothing and fell over.

"AH-!" Anna yelped.

Kratos smiled slightly, "Thank you, Yuan."

"No problem, I doubt you remembered how to warp anyway," he smirked.

"..." Kratos glared.

"It's not like it's his fault, though, isn't it Mithos'?" Anna asked.

"Oh sure! You just LOVE finding excuses to yell at me!"

"What the-? We warped?" Lloyd stared.

"Of course," Yuan shrugged, "how else could we get you here?"

"Uh...well- hey, where's Zelos?"

"He's filling his sister in on the situation so she doesn't freak out when she sees your wings," Sheena said, "he already told

Sebastian to take some time off."

"Oh..." Lloyd said.

He knew that, actually, he could smell Zelos and a scent like his upstairs, along with a few words here and there...

"So we'll leave first thing tomorrow, we must make the pact with Maxwell as quickly as possible," Raine stated.

"Agreed, everyone get some rest," Kratos stated.

"...Question," Lloyd raised his hand.

"...Yes?"

"...How exactly am I supposed to lay down with these?" he pointed at them.

"Huh? Well how did you do it last night?" Genis asked.

"I...uh...didn't really go to sleep..." he muttered, flushing a bit.

There was a silence.

"YOU WERE UP ALL NIGHT!?" Anna roared. "LLOYD-!"

"I couldn't sleep-!" he started.

"Anna, calm down," Kratos stated, "he obviously had a lot on his mind."

"But-!"

Kratos went to say something, but suddenly he jolted violently, his eyes seeming to snap out of focus. Needless to say, everyone in

the room took notice.

"Kratos? Are you okay-?"

"I'm fine," he snapped, "I merely had a chill."

"...A chill..." Yuan repeated, eyes narrowed.

"Yes." he said curtly.

There was a silence as the two friends had a stare-down before Anna decided to break the silence by proclaiming a game of

Yahtzee. Which, surprisingly, Mithos was excellent at, frequent shouts of 'I OWN YOU INFERIOR BEINGS!' followed by

smacks from either Raine or Anna were heard throughout the game...

"I WIN AGAIN!" Mithos cheered.

"Damn you," Genis glared.

"Wow, he's good at this," Seles noted, staring at the blond.

"He's cheating, I know he is..." Lloyd muttered.

Seles stared at him.

"...Would you please stop that?"

"I'm sorry, it's just, the wings are kinda..."

Lloyd slumped.

"H-hey! Don't be like that! They're cool! Really!"

"...Okay..." Lloyd mumbled.

"Lloyd, it's your turn..." Colette said.

"Huh-? Right! This time you are SO going down, man!"

"Bring it on!" Mithos grinned evilly.

The duo glared at each other defiantly for a good minute, the remaining participants of the game fidgeting a bit uncomfortably at the

action. Unfortunately for the sake of Lloyd's pride, he was once again beaten by Mithos.

"ARGH!!"

"HAH! OWNED!" the half-elf jeered.

"Okay okay! Enough already!" Seles growled.

"What? Didn't I earn bragging rights?"

"Sure, now do us all a favor and SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" she roared into his face.

Everyone's jaws dropped at Mithos stared at her in a catatonic horror, his blue eyes wide in shock and his mouth agape as the

female Wilder huffed and then calmly took her seat again, grabbing the dice.

"Right, we playing or what?"

Her response was multiple stares.

"...She's scary as Raine..." Genis muttered to Lloyd.

"No kidding..."

_SMACK! WHAM!_

Said sounds were followed by a dual:

"OW!"

"I HEARD THAT!!"

"Obviously..." Yuan muttered.

"What was that?" Raine glared.

"N-nothing!" the Seraph stammered, pale.

"...Whipped," Kratos muttered.

"You know what? Shove it."

As the night wore on and the adults pressured the younger members into bed (or forced Zelos to stop asking if certain summoner

would 'be the pressure' in his bed), everyone but the ancient members had retired...much to Kratos' dismay. Once alone, both

Mithos and Yuan had locked death-glares onto the head of their human friend, whom obviously was not liking the situation in the

least.

"...What?" he asked.

"Don't play stupid! That's Lloyd's thing!!" Mithos shouted.

Before he could protest, Yuan added his own two cents.

"We aren't as gullible as the rest of them, Kratos, we know you," he glared, "...now what is it? Is it an after-affect of releasing the

seal?"

There was a prolonged silence as the auburn-head stood still as a statue in his stance, his two friends daring him to lie.

"...My mana isn't stable," he admitted.

"We expected that much, but how bad is it?" Mithos asked.

"..."

"How long has it been going on, Kratos?" Yuan hissed.

"..."

The human sighed and pulled off one of his gauntlets, pointing to a spot on his forearm that was currently covered. His half-elf

friends went wide-eyed, seeing as the bit of flesh was...well, flickering was the best word, one second it was there, the next it

just...wasn't. Like he was some hologram that was failing...

"You're deteriorating?!" Yuan gasped.

"The hell-!? Kratos! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"...I was, but then once that happened to Lloyd...he has priority, we can worry about this once he's safe. Besides...I doubt there's

a way to restore my mana structure."

"...But...wait! Maxwell should be able to, shouldn't he?" Mithos asked.

"...No," Yuan sighed, "while he is the molecular spirit, he'd need the basis mana to begin with, he'd be able to slow it down, yes,

but not fix it..."

"What? So what are we going to do!?" Mithos cried.

Yuan and Kratos stared at him.

"...What?"

"It's remarkable how much you act like Genis when you're panicked..."

"I concur, they really could pass off as brothers..." Kratos trailed.

"Fuck you." he glared.

"...If it concerns you this much, we'll ask Maxwell about it," the auburn-head stated, "but that's really all we can do for now."

With that, he simply re-gloved his arm and left his two companions to watch him walk off, traces of worry engraved in their

features.

**Colette: Oh no! Now something's wrong with Mr. Kratos too!? Oh no! Oh no-!**

**Me: Oh yeah!**

**Colette: ...huh?**

**Me:...Nevermind. Hee, I didn't think I had enough in me to actually get this chapter done, in all honesty, but now I **

**actually know how I'm going to wrap this up! Thanks in huge part to Penamesolen, who not only brought up the idea, **

**but sparked my motivation for this. n.n Thankys!  
**

**Colette: Um..review, please! n.n**

**Me:...n.n**

**Colette?...n.n**

**Me: n.n!**

**Colette: n.n...?**

**Me: n.n B#TCH! _n.n !_**

**Colette: O.O What the-?**

**Me: I WIN THE 'n.n' FIGHT! YEAH!**

**Colette:...?...**

**Me:...?**

**Colette: Oh no, not again...**

**Me: I WIN AGAIN!! HAH! BIZNITCH! **

**Colette: Uh...Right...review...? Please...?**


	62. Chapter 62

**Yes after much waiting...I have FINALLY updated!**

**Colette: Yay!**

**Me: I'm sorry it took so dang long...--' Please forgive me...**

**Colette: Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

**Me: And I'm sorry to report this...but this is the last chapter.**

**Colette: O.o...It...is...?**

**Me: Wow...I started this like...two years ago? **

**Colette: I'll miss being your muse! T.T **

**Me:...Well I won't-...okay...maybe a little...**

**Colette: Yay! You do like me! n.n **

**Me:...Sigh, okay, a little. A little.**

**Colette: Sure! n.n**

**Me: ...All righty then! Let's go out with a bang!**

"WOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

"So that's Exire..."

The group had stumbled upon the floating city after several more hours of searching, the majority of their members gaping

at it with awe. After all, an entire city floating in the air was only SLIGHTLY strange...well, unless you had seen it before of

course as three of their number had.

"How is it FOATING!?" Lloyd gasped.

"I used to have a pact with Maxwell, remember?" Mithos asked.

"Huh? Well...what does that have to do with it?"

"Through use of Maxwell's pact the city keeps afloat," Yuan stated, "Mithos requested it as a safe-haven for half-elves back

during the Kharlan War."

"Wait...so Mithos, YOU did this?" Colette asked.

"Well...I guess you could say that..."

"Wow! That was really nice of you!" she chirped.

"It...was...?"

"Well yeah..." Sheena trailed, "you did it for the half-elves, right?"

"That was a good thing to do, I think," Lloyd smiled.

"See, Mithos? You did SOME good stuff..." Genis trailed.

"...Should I take that as a compliment...?"

"We should be landing about now," Kratos stated.

"Hey! You're changing the subject-!"

"LAST ONE DOWN'S A ROTTEN EGG!" Anna cried, diving down.

"HEY! MOM!" Lloyd followed.

The rest of the group followed their lead. Surprisingly, the residents of Exire took the appearance of humans just as hard as

they did a boy with wings. This fact comforted Lloyd, because it made him feel like he blended in more with the others.

Mithos, Yuan and Kratos led the way to Maxwell's shrine, having been there before, of course... It wasn't much of a problem

getting there, besides Colette tripping and almost falling off that was, and when they did get there...

"MARVELOUS!!"

Everyone sighed as Raine began her usual spaz-session, fretting over the entire rock as if it was alive and doing the can-can

with a parrot. The half-elf squealed with delight, giggles breaking up her rants.

"...Should we stop her now, or let her wear herself out?" Sheena asked Anna.

Yuan smirked, "It's cute when she does that..."

"WHAT?!" Genis roared.

"...I didn't say anything," Yuan feigned innocence.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR!!"

"Harder than it looks," Mithos said.

"Of course, he would know," Zelos smiled.

"...Fuck you,"

Raine read the inscription on the stone and rounded on the group.

"All right! We need to present the rings given to us by- HEY!"

Yuan had already taken out the 'proofs' needed, placing them before the stone.

"We've done this before, remember?" he asked.

"But I wasn't done studying it-!!"

FLASH!

A spirit with the appearance of an old man hovered before them, raising his ancient eyebrows at the sight of the group

before him.

"Well well well...if it isn't Mithos Yggdrasill, Origin's seal and tagalong..."

"I am not a tag-a-long, damn you!" Yuan shouted.

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked.

"That's what he always called him..." Mithos muttered.

"...Mmph," he snickered.

"Suuuuuure," Maxwell cackled, "well what do you want?"

"Sheena, if you would please..." Kratos stated.

"Oh, right!"

The onmitsu walked forward.

"I am Sheena! I ask that thou annulst thy previous pact and forge a new one with me."

"Hm...you're the new summoner, aren't you? Well then..."

The group scattered as a meteor crashed in their midst.

"Let's get started!!" he cackled merrily.

"Are you kidding?! Here?! There's not enough room, we'll fall!!" Zelos cried.

"Hm...good point, here we go!"

Before they knew it, they were no longer on the platform but a strange, mirage-like apparition of a place that sent shivers

down their spine.

"...Way to go, Zelos," Genis muttered.

"...This place is unnerving," Presea reported.

"No time for that! Get him!"

Lloyd started forward then staggered slightly before righting himself and charging in. For a moment there his head

just...throbbed, severely. He could worry about that later, right now they had to get the pact with-

"Guh-!"

His head throbbed again, causing him to fall onto his knees. The rest of the group were already deep in combat, only his

mother noticing her child's delimna. Anna gave out a shout and started for him at the same instant Maxwell cast meteor. A

huge flaming rock fell out of the 'sky' and was inches above Lloyd's head-

"LLOYD!" Anna cried out.

Everything froze. Then as if in slow motion Anna watched as Lloyd brought his swords up and they melded together into the

Eternal Sword and one clean slash rendered the flaming boulder to rubble. Anna let out a sigh of relief.

"Lloyd, are you okay?" she ran to his side.

"..."

"...Lloyd-?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Lloyd cried out.

The fighting abruptly came to a screeching halt at the sight as the red-clad teen bashed his mother into the floor with the

side of his hand. Needless to say, the group was in shock, however Maxwell seemed to have stopped for a different reason.

The spirit was eying Lloyd warily, his ancient brow furrowed.

"...Oh damn..." he twitched.

Lloyd was gripping the sword tightly, breathing heavily as his wings went into spasms behind him violently jerking as they

grew double their current size. His head...it wouldn't stop throbbing! And everywhere-! Everything-! All these- these THINGS!

These things were making his head hurt! All of them! They all smelled, they were all loud, they were all radiating heat and

mana-!! And the thoughts! A million, million of them all in his head-!!

"...Whaddya say we call a truce?" Maxwell asked. "I gotta feelin' you youngsters are going to need my help if that

nephiliem's the Eternal Swordsman."

"...Oh shit," Yuan went into fighting stance, facing Lloyd.

"W-what are you doing!?" Colette cried.

They were so loud! They were splitting his eardrums! Their smells were stifling him! Their mana, their body heat was

smothering him! He couldn't take it! It just kept at him and and at him! It hurt! AND IT WOULDN'T STOP! It was so much- so

much IMPOSSIBLE input and it WOULDN'T STOP! Tears slid down from his eyes as he shouted in pain. He had to make it

stop! He couldn't take this! He had to make it stop! HAD TO MAKE IT STOP!

"If you're not willing to hurt him, just run! NOW!" Yuan shouted.

However, they had reacted too late. Lloyd dashed forward at incredible speeds, lashing out at those nearest to him which

happened to be Zelos and Mithos. Zelos put up his sword to guard and Mithos cast forcefield. This together still cracked

violently as Lloyd attacked, Zelos' sword reduced to tiny shards of metal.

"HOLY SHIT-!!" he cried.

Lloyd cried out in pain, blood beginning to trickle from his ears. This didn't impeded his onslaught though, if anything it fueled

it. Mithos and Zelos quickly jettisoned out of harm's way with their wings as Lloyd decimated the spot they were just at.

Yuan ran at the frenzied teen, Presea and Sheena flanking him. Lloyd turned to face them giving a split second where

Maxwell snuck behind the boy and almost knocked him out- When the teen spun on a dime and knocked the Spirit skidding

almost half a mile away into the endless void, then turned to his companions.

The next second there was a barrage of needle-tip feathers.

Those caught in the storm were dodging or blocking all that they could, panicked and terrified at the promise of death

swarming about them.

"Lloyd-!!" Colette cried.

"GO AWAY!!" Lloyd shouted.

Couldn't they just leave?! He couldn't take this! He couldn't take what they were doing to him! Everything about them all

just-! Just-! Why couldn't it-!?

_Lloyd..._

Wait...that wasn't a voice...and it was different from the thoughts...it was a thought, but it was as if it was trying to be

heard. Where...?

_Lloyd, please...stop..._

That voice...was...his father. It was his father but- Suddenly, something strange happened. His sense a presence, like he

had been, but this one...was duller than all of the others, bearable. It was...dull, but...he focused on the dull one. It made it

not hurt as bad, to concentrate on the one that sensed of nothingness... Quiet, not breathing, not speaking, and so little

mana it was giving off...

Yuan's eyes widened.

"Kratos! Get to him!" he shouted.

"What-?" Raine started.

"Kratos has lost a lot of mana, so it's more bearable for Lloyd to get near him! Maxwell-!" he shouted.

"Way ahead of ya whippersnapper!"

Kratos made his way to Lloyd as fast as he possibly could. He had slowed his heart rate to almost nothing and given his

mana was dissolving, he figured that would be the best bet for his son. The man was at the dull-eyed boy in an instant as

the deadly feathers swirled around them in a maelstrom of chaos.

_Lloyd._

"...D...dad..."

Kratos wrapped his arms around Lloyd's torso under his wing joints, burying his face into his son's shoulder as he held him.

_Lloyd, you have to stop..._

"G...guh..."

Lloyd's eyes twitched, his grip on the sword loosening slightly-

Maxwell moved behind him.

The teen's eyes snapped into focus at the huge concentration of mana that had appeared and out of instinct hacked down

the thing closest.

Which happened to be Kratos.

"Kratos-!!" Anna cried out.

There was a thud as the mercenary hit the floor. Lloyd's eyes snapped wide, the haze of input he was in dispelling as one

thing came into focus.

He had just struck down Kratos.

He had just struck down his father.

His father.

Dad.

No.

"D-!!" he cried out, tears shooting down his face.

Kratos' body was lifeless on the ground, not moving in the slightest.

"D...da..." Lloyd's eyes began to tear up.

No...no! What had he-!? HIS FATHER! HE HAD JUST-! NO-!

"..."

Lloyd's tears slipped loose, his mouth falling agape.

"...I was just insanely lucky..."

Kratos sat up right, examining the gash in his torso. Well, a gash with no skin involved, it was as if someone had just erased

that part of his body. There was a moment they stared in horror before a flicker brought the flesh back into reality,

unscathed. Lloyd (as well as everyone else) was stunned. Except two.

"Kratos-!" Mithos cried.

"Maxwell! Do it now! NOW!" Yuan shouted.

"GOT IT!"

"Ah-!"

Lloyd's wings shriveled up to their regular size, before stabilizing. Then the feathers slowly lost their opaque, solid tone, as if

it was shedding back to it's ghostly appearance. Once they did so they dispelled inside of Lloyd's body along with the

feather-storm at two ghastly scars down his side, the boy dropping like a rock. A mass of mana that had been extracted

from the teen hovered there for a moment...before flying to Kratos and molding itself around his form. The Seraph's eyes

widened.

"What are you-?" he whispered.

"Well, you're gonna need that much mana to keep you from disintegrating," the spirit smiled warmly, "lucky for you your son

had enough to spare... I'm not quite sure it would've worked as well with someone not related to you. Ah, how I do love

these ironies of life, ho ho ho..."

The glow dimmed from Kratos, and he stared into space a minute before shaking his head and scrambling over to Lloyd.

"Lloyd...Lloyd, are you all right?" he asked.

The rest of the group was over in an instant.

"Are you two okay!?" Anna asked.

"What happened?! What happened to Lloyd and-!?" Genis asked.

"...I suppose I'd better explain..." Yuan sighed.

As Yuan explained what had just occurred to the members of the group that hadn't figured it out, Anna and Kratos sat by

their child's side.

"...Is he okay...?" Anna whispered.

"He'll be fine," Maxwell smiled, "all that excess mana was just...well, you saw what it did to him. Then of course Origin's seal

here needed some extra mana...ah, I do love the game fate plays, heh heh."

"Needed some-? Wait! Kratos?! What-!? What just happened?! What was wrong with you!? Were you sick or-!? Why-!?"

Kratos mentally groaned as Anna began to interrogate him, blaming his fate for his predicament as his friend finished up

explaining to the group. Which gave them just enough time to turn and watch him get scolded.

"Whiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppeeeeeeeeddddd..." Zelos grinned.

SMACK!

"Oooooowwww! Sheeeeeeeennaaaaaaaaaa!!"

"Mmph..."  
Everyone stopped, scampering to Lloyd's side at the sound.

"Ugh...Mom...? Dad...?"

Anna smiled widely in relief, happy tears falling from her eyes at the confirmation of her child's health. Kratos smiled softly,

also relieved to see his son awake and fully sane. The teen slowly sat up, holding his head in his hands. Lloyd looked around

at his friends as the strange place dissolved around them and left them back on the platform of the floating city of Exire.

"Guys...? What happened? Did we make the pact?" Lloyd blinked.

"...You don't...?" Presea started.

"Huh? I don't what?"

The nephiliem looked around at his friends with a look of confusion, his companions fidgeting amongst themselves as

whether or not to tell him what had just happened. After a moment Lloyd looked over his shoulders to find that his wings

were no longer sticking out his back, and the world was back to it's dulled self... He stared a moment and then grinned

widely, laughing with relief.

"Guys! You cured me, didn't you?" he grinned.

"Well-" Colette started.

Lloyd hugged her, grinning ear to ear as the blond flushed.

"You all-! I knew you guys would do it! Thank you all so much!"

"I- You- We-" Colette blushed violently.

"Isn't it great, Colette?!" Lloyd grinned, then looked at the others, "Thanks you guys! I-! ...Dad...? What happened to...?"

Kratos glanced down at the gash.

"..." he trailed.

"...Wait...didn't..." Lloyd frowned, "...oh sh-! Wait! That was-!!"

Lloyd stared at his father, a look of horror dawning in his eyes.

"...That...that was..."

The boy shuddered violently, backing away from his friends.

"...I...I did that...didn't I!?" he yelped.

"Lloyd-"

"Dad-! Guys! I-! I'm so sorry-! I-! There was-! And my head-! And I-! I-!" he shook violently, his face pale. "I-! How could I-!?"

"Lloyd, calm down-"

"How could I have done that?!" he cried.

There was a ripping sound as his wings, though translucent again, appeared on his back in their whithered, darkened state.

That did it.

"Would you shut up already?!" Mithos snapped. "Everyone forgives you already! Do you even have to apologize? After all

you've done for us?!"

"W-what?" the teen stared at him. "But I-!"

"Kratos is your Dad, you think he wouldn't be able to forgive you?" the half-elf scoffed.

"But I-"

"If they can forgive me, of all people, _me_, what the hell makes you think they wouldn't forgive you!? Geez, I knew you were

dense but come on..." he rolled his eyes.

"Hey-!"

"But he's right," Raine nodded.

"What-!?"

"Why wouldn't we forgive you Lloyd? It wasn't your fault anyway, to begin with!" Sheena scoffed. "Don't you trust us

enough to know that already?"

"Yeah, Lloyd!" Genis said. "We don't blame you at all!"

"Seriously man, angsting's your old Man's category," Zelos smirked.

"...I approve," Yuan applauded with a smirk of his own.

"..." Kratos glared.

"Lloyd...no one blames you at all," Presea stated.

"Indeed," Regal nodded.

"Lloyd," Anna said, looking at him, "...we're all just glad you're safe, okay?"

"...M-mom..." Lloyd flushed, glancing aside.

"...If you feel that bad about it, I can arrange a punishment," Kratos stated coolly, "say...I could take away your dessert, or

make you eat a tomato-"

"DAD!!" Lloyd cried in horror.

Kratos smirked at him. The boy stared a minute before his eyes widened and his mouth fell agape. After a minute a smile

worked his way into his lips before blooming into a wide idiot grin he had taken from his mother.

"Heheh...okay, Dad..." he smiled, "I'll stop..."

"Very well then," he smiled softly, "it's all settled."

"...But I-"

"You're no longer any danger to us, so you don't have to worry anymore," he stated, "we're all just glad you're safe and

healthy now."

"Both of you," Anna glared at him.

"..."

"...Dad? Why is Mom looking at you like that?"

"...No reason-"

"BULL!"

Anna began to chew her spouse out again about hiding things as they watched on with amusement. Colette turned to him.

"...You're all right now, right Lloyd?" she flushed.

"...Yeah, I'm sorry for scaring you-"

"No no! It's fine! Really, we-"

"Are you two gonna kiss or am I wasting my time?"

The couple yelped to see Maxwell still floating behind them, eyebrow raised.

"W-what the hell are you-!?" Lloyd stammered.

"Okay okay, don't want the old man around, I see," Maxwell mocked a sigh, "I'll just crawl back into my rock now that you're

all dandy as daisies..."

"Wait," Anna said.

"Hm?"

"...Thank you for taking care of my two idiots," she smiled, "I can never thank you enough...so...thanks, I guess. Thank you."

Maxwell smiled.

"Why you're welcome," he chuckled, "nice woman you got, seal."

"..." Kratos coughed.

"Oh yeah, before I go...you! Blondie! Front and center!"

Mithos yelped.

"W-what? Me-?"

"Yes! You! Here! Now!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

Mithos scampered in front of Maxwell.

WHACK!

"OW-!"

"That's whatcha get for being an ass!!" the spirit growled. "Now stick to the straight and narrow, got it? Or the rest of them

are gonna have to deal with you! So you're gonna behave, right? Right? Got it?"

"I-"

"GOT IT?!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the half-elf stammered.

"Good! And you! Tag-a-long!"

"I am not a-!" Yuan started.

"Yeah yeah, are you and silver-hair gonna kiss, at least?"

Raine, whom had been holding Yuan's hand, blushed brightly and they broke away from each other, Genis death-glaring the

cape-wearing blue-head.

"Shut up, you old coot..." Yuan growled.

"Who are you calling old?" Zelos smirked.

Sheena giggled into her hand.

"AHAH! I made the voluptuous wonder laugh! Huzzah for me!"

"...Zelos..." she growled threateningly.

"What? What?" he whined.

Maxwell cackled merrily.

"Well then, I'll be off now!"

"Thank you," Lloyd said, "and uh...sorry about-"

"Plowing me into the ground? Ah, don't worry about it...it was a nice hit."

The spirit grinned before waving goodbye and vanishing into the air. Lloyd looked at the spot a minute before jolting as he

realized his wings were still out. The boy was about to put them away when he heard a giggle. He turned to his side to see

Colette smiling widely at him with a slight flush on her cheeks.

"...What? What's so funny?"

"...I was just thinking..." she smiled, "about when all this started...so much has happened, and we've gone through so much

and made so many new friends...and the only reason we all met was because of you."

"...I-" he started.

"No, she's right," Mithos nodded, "...you are the reason anything changed."

"Including you," Yuan pointed out.

"Shut up," he glared.

"..." Kratos nodded with a smile, "you...did good, Lloyd..."

"...Heh heh," he grinned.

His feathers flashed a brilliant gold.

**Colette: It's...over...**

**Me: ...I feel...empty...wow...**

**Colette: Since Freaky's too out of it to say this, I will. She hopes you weren't disappointed with the finale and hopes **

**you enjoyed the story. n.n She would also like to-**

**Me: I'll take it from here. Thank you all for reading and putting up with my long periods to update, I really appreciate all **

**of you for bothering to read something I do when I get bored. n.n Thank you so much for all your tips, constructive **

**criticism, comments and 'OMG I LOVE THIS!'s. n.n Every review makes me feel so fuzzy...it's been a blast writing this, **

**and I hope you enjoyed reading it like I enjoyed writing it...T.T I'm gonna miss it a little...**

**Colette: And me too?**

**Me:...Heck with it, I'll make you the muse for another story too...**

**Colette: O.O :D You like me!!**

**Me:...Shut up, anyway...now to wrap it up...**

**I SWEAR I NEVER MEANT TO LET IT DIE! I JUST DON'T CARE ABOUT IT ANYMORE! DUR NIR NUR!!**

**Colette: O.o...uh...what was that...?**

**Me: Three Days Grace, n.n sorry, I was listening to the song.**

**Colette:...**

**Me: Bye guys! Thanks for everything! n.n Heh heh! :D**


End file.
